Seirin no Kumo
by RosalinaM
Summary: Fubuki Mitsuki fait sa première année dans le lycée Seirin, tout ne fait que commencer pour elle... Amour, secrets, mensonges, révélations et une aventure pleine de rebondissement dans tous les sens du terme ! Cette jeune fille en étonnera plus d'un... Kuroko Tetsuya saura-t-il trier le vrai du faux et effacé les larmes du passé que personne ne voient ? Kuroko Tetsuya x OC
1. Je suis Kuroko

**Coucou tous le monde !**

 **Je me lances aujourd'hui dans une nouvelle fanfiction, cette fois-ci sur Kuroko no Basket ! Intitulé :**

 **"Seirin no Kumo"**

 **Cela signifie : L'araignée de Seirin**

 **Comme à mon habitude, un chapitre aura un équivalent dans l'animé !**

 **Une fiche de présentation de mes OCs est disponible sur mon Skyrock !**

 **Ce premier chapitre sera l'égal de l'épisode 1 :**

 **Je suis Kuroko**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Inconnu**

Je m'avançais prudemment parmi tous les élèves qui ce trouvaient dans la cour

Et parmi tous ces élèves, beaucoup proposaient de rejoindre leur club

«Intéressé par le rugby ? »

«Avez-vous déjà joué au Shôji ? »

« Vous devez jouer au base-ball si vous êtes japonais ! »

« La natation ! C'est agréable ! »

Tous de vrais marchands de poissons… On ne doit pas s'ennuyer ici !

Je continuais ma route en gardant mon visage fermé en écoutant les conversations ainsi que les club proposés

« Basket ! Le club de Basket ! Que dites-vous de rejoindre le club de basket ? » cria un garçon avec un paquet de feuilles pour son club

« Koganei, sois plus sérieux » l'interpella un garçon avec un paquet de feuilles identique

« Comment je suis censé le dire, alors ? » lui demanda le garçon répondant au nom Koganei

« Jeunes lycéens, rejoignez le club de basket ! Notre club a besoin d'un sérieux coup de main » répondit son ami

Je décidais de continuer ma route en rigolant intérieurement

Peut-être qu'un club pourrait me plaire ?

Avec cette idée en tête, je me frayais un chemin jusqu'au tableau des annonces qui affichait l'emplacement de chaque stand

Un garçon aux cheveux bleus, ci trouvait déjà, à l'aide du reflet, je pu observer son visage impassible et ses yeux bleus hypnotisant

Mon téléphone se mit à sonné

Je décrochais calmement et attendis

« Né ! Mitsuki-chan ! Rejoins-moi au stand du club de basket ! » hurla mon interlocuteur avant de raccrocher.

Je fermais mon téléphone avant de le ranger en fronçant les sourcils

Après quelques minutes, je trouvais sur la carte ou ce situait le stand du club de basket et décidais du chemin à prendre.

Me trouvant non loin du stand, j'observais une fille brune et un garçon à lunette discuter entre eux.

Le garçon au cheveux bleus de tout à l'heure était entrain d'écrire sur une fiche, puis il attendit patiemment avant de se lever et de repartir, un livre à la main

Il est vraiment discret comme garçon, je me demande si c'est un première année, tout comme moi ?

Une main se posa sur ma tête

Je me retournais pour voir un garçon au cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert lumineux, plus grand que moi d'au moins deux têtes

« Ohayo Mitsuki-chan ! » me dit-il

« Konnichiwa, Mitsuo-kun » dis-je en le saluant d'un hochement de tête avec un petit sourire

« Kawaii »rit-il en me pinçant les joues

Je giflais ses mains de mon visage en reprenant mon visage froid et une légère rougeur

Il rit avant de me faire avancer vers le stand de basket

« Né coach ! J'ai trouver quelqu'un qui nous sera peut-être utile » ria Mitsuo-kun en me faisant m'asseoir sur la chaise en face de la brune et du garçon à lunette.

Mitsuo mit tous son poids sur mes épaules pour m'empêcher de me lever

« Parfait ! » dit-elle avant de ce tournée vers moi

« Une fille ? » s'étonna le garçon à lunette

« Tu ne devrai pas écrasé nos potentiels joueurs comme ça, Fubuki-kun » l'interpella la coach

«Je ne veut pas rejoindre le club de basket » dis-je en regardant méchamment Mitsuo

«Né ?! Mitsuki-chan ! Tu veut pas faire un effort pour moi ?! » me cria Mitsuo dans les oreilles

« Tu est donc la Mitsuki-chan dont il n'arrête pas de nous parler ? » m'interrogea l'homme à lunette

« Yep ! C'est bien elle, Hyûga-kun ! » cria Mitsuo

« Quand tu disais qu'elle te ressembler, j'étais loin de m'imaginer que c'était à ce point ! » cria la coach

« Sauf peut-être la taille, elle est vraiment petite » commenta Mitsuo toujours pas décider de me laisser m'en aller

La coach ne put qu'adhérer les dires de Mitsuo, avant de poser une fiche et un verre de café devant moi

Mitsuo prit le verre de café et le bu d'une traite sous le regard noir de la coach

« Fubuki-kun… » commença-t-elle avec un regard noir

«Ce n'est pas grave, je n'avais pas soif de toute façon » répondis-je pour calmer l'atmosphère

Sachant que je ne pourrais pas partir sans m'être inscrite, je prit le stylet et la feuille devant moi pour écrire les informations nécessaires

Mitsuo souri à pleine dents avant de me libérer de son poids

Je me levis, tendis ma feuille à la coach, lissa ma jupe, replaça mon sac correctement sur mon épaule, m'inclina, puis donna la feuille du garçon au cheveux bleu à la coach

« Un garçon attendais depuis un moment pour vous la donner » expliquais-je avant de partir

« Hé ?! Autant de connaissances en médecine ?! » cria la coach

La cloche retentit , signe du début du discours du proviseur dans le gymnase

Je marcher donc ensuite vers ma classe à un rythme rapide pour ne pas arriver en retard

Une fois arriver, je remarquais… Que j'étais la dernière arrivée, je me fondit discrètement dans la masse pour ne pas me faire remarquée

Du coin de l'œil, je vis ce garçon aux cheveux et au regard si peu communs, il faut dire, un si jolie bleu, ça ne passe pas du tout inaperçu.

Le professeur se présenta et nous plaça les uns après les autres.

Mon tour vint plutôt vite, étant donné que mon nom commence par la lettre F

« Fubuki Mitsuki… Un autre membre de la famille Fubuki ?! J'espère que vous ne serez pas aussi turbulente que votre aîné… Prenez place à la table 12, Fubuki-san »

Je pris place sans un mot en jetant un regard noir aux élèves riant de moi, qui arrêtèrent immédiatement et se mirent à tremblés

Pleins de noms firent ensuite appelés

« Kagami Taiga… Place 5 »

Le garçon le plus grand de la classe, et accessoirement avec des cheveux rouges, prit place à la table indiquée. C'était l'avant dernière place au rang à ma gauche.

L'enseignant continua de nous placé

« Kuroko Tetsuya… Ou est-il ? » demanda le professeur en cherchant des yeux le garçon qu'il cherchait

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus qui interpellait mon regard depuis ce matin s'avança,

« Je suis la, sensei » répondit-il

« Ah ?! Toute mes excuses Kuroko-kun, prenez donc la place 6 » s'excusa notre sensei

Kuroko-kun prit place à l'endroit demandé, juste à ma gauche, derrière Kagami-kun

Une fois tous les élèves installés, notre professeur commença à nous expliquer se qu'il attendait de nous cette année

 **Temps sauté**

 **Dans le gymnase du lycée Seirin**

 **PDV Mitsuo**

« Bien ! Apparemment tous les nouveaux sont là ! »

«Je suis jaloux » soufflais-je bruyamment en regardant… Kagami Taiga je crois

Il est aussi grand que moi alors qu'il est plus jeune

« Je suis l'entraîneuse de l'équipe de basket, Aida Riko. Enchantée » salua Riko-san pour les nouveaux, qui crièrent d'étonnement

« C'est pas lui ? »demanda un première année en pointant Takeda

« C'est notre conseiller, Takeda-sensei » expliqua Riko

« Sérieux ?! »

« C'est une blague… »

« Maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance avec Takeda-sensei, messieurs...Retirez vos t-shirt ! » ordonna Riko-chan aux nouveaux

«Hein ?! Pourquoi ? »crièrent les nouvelles recrues, choqué, avant d'exécutés la demande

J'observais les alentours, à sa recherche… Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais, elle est encore en retard, elle devrait arrivée d'une minute à l'autre… J'observais la porte principale du gymnase pour m'en assurer

Puis, la porte finie par s'entrouvrir tout doucement, pour laisser rentrer Mitsuki-chan

« Ah ! Mitsuki-chan ! C'est pas trop tôt ! » criais-je avec un sourire béat

Elle rougit fortement quand elle comprit que tous les regard étaient tournés vers elle, avant de reprendre son visage froid

Elle s'avança d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'à Riko avant de s'incliner

« Gomennasai, je suis en retard, coach-sama » s'excusa Mitsuki-chan

Riko fit de grand yeux avant de sourire

« Ce n'est pas grave, en vue de tes compétences, tu na pas besoin d'un examen approfondi » répondit Riko en tapant dans le dos de Mitsuki-chan en riant

Tous le monde, sauf moi et Hyûga-kun, regardèrent avec choque, la jeune fille qu'était Mitsuki-chan

Riko-chan se dirigea maintenant vers les nouveaux

Elle s'arrêta devant le premier

«… Ta vitesse a l'air assez limitée… Environ 50 sauts à pieds joints en 20 secondes, pas vrai ? Il va falloir faire mieux pour rentrer dans l'équipe » examina Riko

Et elle continua ainsi jusqu'à ce Kagami.

Devant lui, elle s'arrêta net

« Oi ! Coach ! Pourquoi tu reste planté là ? » demandais-je septique

«Désolée ! Heu…» s'excusa Riko

« Tu les à tous regardés. Kagami est le dernier. » lui appris Hyûga

« Elle à déjà observé Kuroko Tetsuya, le garçon au cheveux bleus, avant que je n'arrive ? » me demanda Mitsuki-chan

« Le garçon au cheveux bleus ? Quel garçon au cheveux bleus ? » demandais-je en scrutant le gymnase pour le trouver.

Avant que Mitsuki ne me donne une indication, la coach hurla

« Quoi depuis quand est tu là ?! »demanda Hyûga

« Je suis là depuis le début » répondis le garçon répondant au nom de Kuroko Testuya

« Hein ? C'est toi qui fais partie de la Génération des Miracles ? Pas possible que tu sois titulaire...»Koganei

«Bien sûr que non, pas vrai Kuroko-kun ? » demanda Hyûga

« Je jouais » rétorqua-t-il

Après un moment c'est deux idiots réagirent

« Retire ton t-shirt » demanda Riko-chan

Ce que fit Kuroko

Après cela, Riko nous fit tous commencer l'entraînement

« Hyûga-kun, tu peut t'occuper de la session pour l'instant ? » demanda Riko

« Bien sur » répondit-il

Riko se tourna ensuite vers Mitsuki

« Allons parler plus loin, veut tu ? » déclara Riko en s'asseyant dans les gradins avec Mitsuki

« Elle à quoi de si spécial pour être privilégiée ? » grogna Kagami

« Jaloux des compétences de Mitsuki-chan ? » répondis-je avec un sourire malicieux

« Oi ! Fubuki ! Ne déconcentre pas les premières années ! » me cria Hyûga

Les seules filles du gymnase finirent par revenir pour assister à l'entraînement

 **Temps sauté**

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Une fois ma première journée de lycéenne terminée, je prit le chemin de la maison pour rentrer.

Je passais devant un terrain de basket et je vis mes deux camarades de classe et de club s'affronter dans un duel à un contre un. Voyant qu'ils étaient entrain de discuter et que cela avait l'air sérieux, je décidais de ne pas m'attarder pour ne pas les écoutés

Une fois chez moi, je me fit un curry, prépara mon bento pour le lendemain , je pris une douche pour pouvoir me mettre en pyjama, me brosser les dents, prépara également mon sac, mon uniforme et partis enfin me coucher

 **Le lendemain**

J'entrouvrais la porte de ma classe le plus discrètement avant de me faufiler à quatre pattes jusqu'à ma place pour éviter de me faire sermonner par notre sensei sous les regards étonnés de mes camarades

Une fois à ma place je plaçais mes affaires en vitesse et faisait semblant d'avoir été là depuis le début du cours

Un rire moqueur atteignit mes oreilles,je me retournais vers la source de se bruit

« Que ce passe-t-il… Kagami-kun ? » dis-je en essayant de ne pas me tromper de nom

« T'es un sacré phénomène » rit-il

« Nani ? » demandais-je sans comprendre.

Cela le fit rire une nouvelle fois, je décidais donc de l'ignorer

 **temps sauté (les cours basiques ne sont pour l'instant pas utiles pour l'histoire)**

J'étais entrain de finir mon bento quand Mitsuo débarqua en trombe dans ma classe

« Né ! Mitsuki-chan ! Kagami-kun ! Hayaku ! Nous allons être en retard pour le club sinon » nous cria-t-il

« Nanté ? L'entraînement ne commence que dans 5 minutes » rétorqua Kagami

« La coach à décidé de commencer plus tôt, avec les nuages noirs qui sont là, elle a peur qu'une inverse tombe et que vous n'arriviez dans le gymnase trempez ! » continua de crier Mitsuo

Je décidais de l'ignorer pour l'instant, lui et sa voix qui porte un peut trop

Je me levais en même temps que Kagami-kun puis dirigea mon regard vers Kuroko-kun

«Né… Kuroko-kun ? » commençais-je en croisant intérieurement les doigts pour ne pas me tromper

Le bleuté leva la tête vers moi avec une expression de légère surprise

«… Fubuki-san ? » demanda-t-il, lui aussi, pas très sur de mon nom de famille

« Hai, tu viens ? Sinon nous allons êtres en retard » proposais-je avec mon éternel visage froid en lui tendant la main, mais intérieurement je soupirais de soulagement de ne pas m'être tromper de nom

Il prit ma main pour se lever et nous suivîmes Kagami-kun et Mitsuo

 **Temps sauté**

Riko-sama avait raison, peu de temps après que nous soyons arriver , une inverse se mit à tombée à l'extérieur, elle sépara ensuite les premières et deuxièmes années en deux équipes et leurs expliqua les règles

«Un mini-jeux ? »

« On joue déjà contre les deuxièmes années ? »

« Souviens-toi pendant la réunion, ils nous ont montrés leurs résultats de l'année dernière. Ils sont allés en finale dès leur première année. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Ce n'est pas habituel. »

« Il n'y a rien à craindre. C'est toujours mieux d'avoir des adversaires plus forts. Allons-y » coupa Kagami-kun

Riko-sama lança la balle en donnant un coup de siffler avant de sortir du terrain et de se mettre à mes côtés.

Le match commença en faveur des premières années à l'aide de Kagami qui parti marquer leurs premiers points avec un magnifique dunk

Il continua ainsi sur sa lancée jusqu'à que le score soit de 11 à 8 pour son équipe

«Je ne pensais pas que les premières années seraient si forts » commenta Hyûga-sempai

« Kagami-kun fait tout tout seul, cela peut être une aptitude mais il néglige trop le travaille d'équipe » remarquais-je en croisant les bras et en fronçant les sourcils

Kuroko-kun se fit prendre la balle qui partie dans les mains du camp adversaire, Izuki-sempai allait marqué mais Kagami-kun intercepta le tir en sautant vraiment haut

Les deuxièmes années se mirent à trois sur Kagami-kun pour l'arrêter et le font également à deux quand il n'a pas la balle

Ils n'ont pas l'intention de le laisser avoir le ballon

Les deuxièmes années remontèrent au score avec un 15 à 31 en leur faveur

« Ils sont fort »

« On a aucune chance de gagner »

« J'en ai assez »

Kagami-kun prit Furihata-kun par le col de sont maillot de basket sous l'effet de la colère

« T'en peux plus ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » lui cria Kagami-kun au visage

Je me dirigeais vers Kagami-kun pour l'ordonner d'arrêter quand Kuroko-kun me devança en faisant plier les genoux de Kagami-kun

«Calme-toi, s'il te plaît » lui demanda Kuroko-kun

Kagami-kun se retourna vers lui avec une aura mortelle

« Enfoiré… » commença Kagami-kun, se qui effraya les premières années

« On dirait qu'ils se battent » déclara Koganei-sempai

Kagami-kun essaya de mettre des coups de poings dans le visage de Kuroko-kun, qui les esquiva sans difficulté, se qui énerva encore plus le rouquin qui le prit lui aussi par le col

Mitsuo les sépara en riant bruyamment

« Hein ? Depuis quand est-il là ? » se demanda Riko-sama en écarquillant les yeux

« Que veut tu dire, Riko-sama ? Kuroko-kun est là depuis le début, je sais qu'il est extrêmement discret, mais tout de même » répondis-je en arquant un sourcil dans la confusion

«Quoi ?! Fubuki-san, tu est sûr ? » me questionna-t-elle

« Hai, nous sommes arriver ensemble » affirmais-je

« Désolé. Vous pouvez me passer le ballon ? » demanda Kuroko-kun à son équipe

« Hein ? »

« Courage ! Il reste trois minutes ! »

Je fis de grand yeux, comment est-ce arrivé ?

Comment le ballon est-il arrivé dans le camps des bleus si vite ?

Je décidais de ne pas lâcher la balle des yeux pour voir à quel moment peut se produire cet événement

La balle fut passé à Kuroko-kun et… Elle arriva ensuite dans les mains de ses alliés qui marquèrent. Cela arriva plusieurs fois

Je crois que j'ai compris, Kuroko-kun utilise le fait qu'il soit discret pour faire des passe en touchant à peine le ballon… Fait-il cela en diminuant sa présence encore plus que d'habitude ?

La misdirection ! C'est un peu une technique de magicien, il détourne l'attention de son adversaire, il ne se rend pas plus discret mais détourne l'attention ailleurs

« Sugoi » chuchotais-je, étonnée, avant de reprendre mon attitude froide

« J'y crois pas ! Il n'y a qu'un point de différence ! »

Kuroko-kun intercepta la balle et dribbla jusqu'au panier adversaire et tenta de marqué, mais échoua

Kagami-kun rattrapa la balle avant de marquer

« Voilà pourquoi je déteste les faibles ! T'es censé le mettre de le panier, crétin » grogna Kagami-kun

L'entraînement se termina sur une victoire impressionnante des premières années

 **Temps sauté**

Après avoir fait mes salutations à tous le monde, je pris le trajet pour rentrer chez moi et faire mon rituel habituel, mangé les restes, me nettoyer de la tête au pied et préparer mes affaires pour le lendemain

« Je vais peut-être finalement me plaire ici ? » chuchotais-je endormie

Ils ont tous l'air gentils

 _Son visage froid et son froncement de sourcils s'effacèrent pour laissés la place à un joli petit sourire_

* * *

 ** _Et voila pour le premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire se que vous en pensez !_**

 ** _Sur ce, bisous, et rendez vous au prochain chapitre !_**


	2. Je suis sérieux

**Coucou tous le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi ça va !**

 **Mais sans plus tardez, voici les réponses au reviews !**

 **A.F :** **J** ' **aime bien ce début, ça a l'air prometteur!**

 **Bien que tu suive, pour l'instant, la trame de l'histoire initiale ton nouveau personnage se fait s'interroger sur qui elle est, ses capacités (pourquoi Riko et Hyuga semble si assuré de ses compétences?) comment ce fait-il qu'elle puisse voir Kuroko sans trop de problèmes, pourquoi vit-elle toute seule, est-ce bien la sœur de Fubuki (tu l'as aussi inventé non? il est pas dans l'animé je crois) ou simplement quelqu'un de sa famille...**  
 **Bref j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner!**

Ah merci !

Hihi tu n'aura la réponse que d'une seule de tes questions dans ce chapitre, mais petit à petit dans l'histoire, des secrets seront dévoilés !

Merci ! Ça me met du baume au cœur !

 **Donc voici le chapitre 2, qui sera l'égal de l'épisode 2 :**

 **Je suis sérieux**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

J'arrivais pour une fois à l'heure à l'aide de Mitsuo qui fut venu me secouer, littéralement, pour m'éviter d'être en retard

Je marchais dans les couloirs, quand Kuroko-kun vint à ma rencontre

« Ohayo, Fubuki-san » me salua-t-il

« Ohayo, Kuroko-kun » le saluais-je à mon tour

« Est-ce que Fubuki-kun sait quand je pourrais faire un match ? » me questionna Kuroko-kun

« Hé bien, je comptais aller lui demander, je voudrais pouvoir en faire un dès que possible, tu veut venir avec moi ? Mitsuo-kun doit être dans sa classe, la 2-A » répondis-je sur un ton bas

« Hai, allons-y » dit-il en ouvrant la marche

Une fois dans sa classe, je me mis face à Mitsuo-kun, qui riait avec Izuki-sempai

« Né, Mitsuo-kun…» commençais-je

Ils s'étouffèrent en nous voyant, Kuroko-kun et moi

« Mitsuki-chan ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me faire peur comme ça ! » me gronda Mitsuo-kun

« Depuis quand vous êtes la tous les deux ?! » nous cria Izuki-sempai

« On vient juste d'arriver » lui apprit Kuroko-kun

Je déglutis bruyamment en serrant les poings

« Ano… On voudrais savoir…Quandest-cequenouspourrionsfaireunmatch ? »demandais-je d'une traite, en chuchotant presque, avec le coin de ma bouche tiquant nerveusement et mes sourcils froncer encore plus qu'à mon habitude

Les trois garçons présent me regardèrent avec de grand yeux

« Fubuki-san, je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce que tu vient de dire » déclara Izuki-sempai

« Quand est-ce que nous pourrions faire un match ? » répéta Kuroko-kun pour moi

Je remerciais intérieurement Kuroko-kun de m'avoir comprise

« Un match ? » répéta Mitsuo-kun

« Vous ne pouvez pas encore jouer » refusa Izuki-sempai

« Vous êtes toujours à l'essai pour le moment » nous expliqua Mitsuo en voyant nos mines incrédules

« Vous n'êtes pas encore des membres officiels » continua Izuki-sempai

« Mais vous pouvez aller voir Riko-chan si vous voulez ! Deux classes plus loin » souriait Mituo

« Hai, allons-y, Fubuki-san… Nous devrions nous dépêcher, les cours vont bientôt commencés » répondit Kuroko-kun en me prenant par la main pou nous entraîner vers la sortie

« H-Hai ! A-Arigato, Mitsuo-kun, Izuki-sempai » bégayais-je

Avant de sortir, je put observer une aura noire se formée autours de Mitsuo-kun

« Nous aimerions un formulaire de membre officiel s'il vous plaît » demanda le garçon à mes côtés une fois que nous fûmes arriver devant Riko-sama

Elle cracha son lait

« Argh ! Ne soyez pas si discret vous deux ! » cria-t-elle une fois remise

« Sumimasen, Riko-sama » m'excusais-je en m'inclinant tout en retirant ma main de celle de Kuroko-kun

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si pressés ? Mal élevés ! » grogna Riko-sama

« Hé ? » fis-je en cœur avec Kuroko-kun

« Bien, vous avez tous les deux du talent et il y a de la place sur le banc. Vous êtes les bienvenus. » Finit par acceptée coach-sama en nous tendant deux formulaires, un pour Kuroko-kun et un pour moi

« Arigato Riko-sama » nous la remerciâmes tout en nous inclinant avant de partir

« Hey ! Je n'accepterai votre formulaire que lundi à 8h 40, sur le toit » nous prévint Riko-sama

Après avoir acquiescer, nous sortîmes dans les couloirs

« Tâche de ne pas être en retard, Fubuki-san » m'avertit Riko-sama

« Nous devrions aller en classe, avant d'être en retard » me prévint Kuroko-kun après avoir sortit son portable

 **Temps sauté, Lundi, 8h 40**

 **Sur le toit**

« Je vous attendais » ria Riko-sama

« Elle est stupide ? » demanda Kagami-kun

« Un duel ? » s'étonna Kuroko-kun

« J'avais oublié que le lundi… Le rassemblement matinal est dans cinq minutes ! » cria le garçon au cheveux rouge

Il sorti une feuille semblable à celle que j'avais dans les mains, le formulaire de membre officiel

« Dépêche-toi de prendre ça. » grogna Kagami-kun

« Avant ça j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. » rétorqua Riko-sama

« Hein ? » fis-je en cœur avec les cinq garçons présents à mes côtés

« J'ai fait une promesse, quand le capitaine m'a demandé de vous entraîner, l'année dernière. J'ai promis de me sacrifier corps et âme pour qualifier l'équipe au championnat national. Si vous ne vous sentez pas prêts pour ça, il y a d'autres clubs mieux adaptés pour vous » nous expliqua Riko-sama

« Hein ? Bien sûr que je… » commença Kagami-kun

« Je sais que tu es fort. Mais je veux être convaincue que vous avez cette chose plus importante encore. Même avec un entraînement acharné, ''un jour'' ou ''peut-être'' ne sont que des paroles en l'air.

Je veux connaître votre véritable ambition et savoir ce que vous voulez accomplir. Criez votre année, votre classe, votre nom et votre but à atteindre pour cette année. Si vous n'en êtes pas capables, vous vous mettrez nus et déclarerez votre flamme à la personne que vous aimez d'ici » expliqua Riko-sama

« Hein ?! »

« Tous les deuxièmes années l'on fait l'an dernier. »

« Hein ? Jamais entendu parler de ça… » répondit Furihata-kun

« Ils en avaient parlé aux inscriptions… » continua Fukuda-kun

« Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils le feraient… » commenta Kawahara-kun

Comment je vais faire ? Je n'ai pas une voix qui porte, même en criant de toutes mes forces

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je veux quelque chose de concret et d'assez ambitieux. Trouvez quelque chose de mieux que ''j'ai hâte de commencer'' ou ''je ferai de mon mieux'' » nous prévint Riko-sama

Kagami-kun s'avança et sauta sur les barres de protections

« Trop facile. Ça n'a rien d'un test. Classe 1-B, place 5, Kagami Taiga. Je battrai la Génération des Miracles et deviendrai le meilleur joueur du Japon !» cria-t-il

« Suivant » déclara Riko-sama dès que Kagami-kun eu mit un pied à terre

« Fubuki-san, je reviens, si la coach m'appelle et que je ne suis pas de retour, dit lui de m'attendre » me demanda Kuroko-kun avant de courir vers les portes

« Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, les professeurs vont arriver… » souriait mesquinement Riko-sama

« Euh… Je peux dire que je cherche une copine ? » questionna Furihata-kun

« Non… Quelqu'un d'autre ?» le cassa Riko-sama avec un sourire

«J… J'y vais ! » déclara Kawahara-kun sous les encouragements de Furihata-kun et de Kawahara-kun

Il cria ensuite sa classe, son nom et prénom, et commença à raconté son interminable monologue sur pourquoi il aimait le basket

Kuroko-kun revint avec un mégaphone en main, au moment ou la coach assomma Kawahara-kun en criant au suivant de passé

« Euh, je cherche une copine.» réessaya Furihata-kun

« Je t'ai déjà dit non ! » s'énerva la coach

Ce fut donc le tour de Fukuda-kun, que je n'avais pas très bien compris sauf le fait qu'il aimait aider les autres.

Furihata-kun expliqua, malgré les refus catégorique de Riko-sama, qu'il avait rejoint le club de basket pour la fille qu'il aimait.

Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, son ambition était plus profonde que ce qu'il ne laissait entendre. Ce que Riko-sama avait acceptée

« Suivant »

« Excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas une voix qui porte, alors je peux utiliser ceci ? » demanda Kuroko-kun en montrant le mégaphone qu'il était parti chercher je ne sais où

Il allait annoncer ce qui était demander quand un professeur arriva furibond sur le toit

« Encore le club de basket ! » cria-t-il

« Merde ! On avait presque fini. » grogna Riko-sama

Nous fûmes mis en ligne, à genoux, pour nous faire remonter les bretelles

« Je vous avais déjà prévenus l'année dernière. Et vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? »

S'en suit un interminable monologue contrariant

 **Temps sauté, Au Muji Burger (équivalant du Mcdo)**

« Allé ! Mitsuki-chan ! Trouvons une table ! » ria Mitsuo en me traînant par le col de mon uniforme, alors que je traînais des pieds, les bras croisés.

Il me traîne comme ça depuis le parc où j'étais précédemment, jusqu'ici, au Maji Burger… On ne peut jamais lire tranquillement dans un parc, avec ce phénomène.

« Ah quel surprise ! Kagami-kun! On peut se joindre à toi ? » demanda Mituo

« On ? » fit Kagami-kun

« Yep ! Mitsuki-chan et moi ! » répondit Mitsuo

« Oui si vous voulez » répondit Kuroko-kun

« Kuroko-kun ?! » cria Mitsuo

Il me lâchât parterre dans la surprise, je me cognais la tête sur le sol dans un bruit sourd

« Mitsuki-chan ! » cria Mitsuo en comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire

« Daijobu Mitsuki-chan ? » Me demanda Kuroko-kun en m'aidant à me relever avec des yeux préoccupés

« Oui, arigato, Kuroko-kun » le remerciais-je en me frottant l'arrière du crane

Mitsuo et Kuroko-kun me demandèrent si ça allait avec des attitudes vraiment inquiètes pendant que Kagami-kun riait à en pleurer.

Une fois les avoir rassurés, nous pûmes nous asseoir Mitsuo-kun à côté de Kagami-kun et moi à côté de Kuroko-kun

« Désolé pour tout le remue ménage que nous causons, je comprendrais si vous ne voulez pas de nous à votre table » m'excusais-je à Kagami-kun et Kuroko-kun

« C'est rien, c'était marrant… Mais je pense, tu va manger tout ça ?! » cria Kagami-kun devant le plateau rempli de burger de Mitsuo-kun, avec un milk-shake chocolat

« Je vois pas en quoi ça te dérange, t'a exactement la même quantité ! » rétorqua Mitsuo-kun

Ils commencèrent à ce disputés, pendant que moi je fixai mon milk-shake, trônant sur le plateau de Mitsuo

« Un problème, Fubuki-san ? » finit par me demander Kuroko-kun

« Non, c'est juste que… » commençais-je

Les deux géants en face de nous finirent par clore leur dispute et commencèrent à manger.

Mitsuo aperçut le milk-shake chocolat intacte sur son plateau, puis il me lança un regard d'excuse en me le tendant finalement

« Désolé, Mitsuki-chan, j'avais oublié que toi aussi tu avais commander quelque chose » s'excusa-t-il

Après l'avoir remercier je commençais à aspirer le délicieux liquide frais chocolaté

« Quand même, je n'y crois pas qu'on se fasse engueuler pour si peu » finit par dire Kagami-kun

« Fubuki-san et moi n'avons pas pu finir et on à quand même eu des problèmes » répliqua Kuroko-kun

Je retirais la paille de ma bouche pour parler

« Nous ne sommes plus autorisée à aller sur le toit. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si on ne peux pas rejoindre l'équipe ? » demandais-je

« Ça n'arrivera pas » se moqua Kagami-kun

« On verra bien » ria Mitsuo-kun

« Nous avons autant de chance que tous le monde » fis-je avant de me remettre à aspirer mon chocolat

« Au fait, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé dans un grand lycée, comme les autres de la Génération des Miracles ? Tu es quand même connu comme étant le sixième homme fantôme, non ?» demanda Mitsuo

Je regardais Mitsuo en fronçant les sourcils avec un regard d'avertissement

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu joues au basket ? » demanda carrément Kagami-kun

Je lançais le même regard au roux

Mais malgré moi, je souhaitais également savoir

« Mon équipe de collège avait une règle fondamentale. Gagner à tout prix.

Pour cela, le travail d'équipe n'existait pas, nous n'utilisions que les talents de la Génération des Miracles. Personne ne pouvait nous battre, mais nous n'étions pas une véritable équipe. Les cinq l'acceptaient, mais je sentais qu'il nous manquait quelque chose d'important. » s'expliqua Kuroko-kun

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Kagami-kun

« Tu comptes battre la Génération des Miracles à ta manière ? » questionnais-je

« Je pensais à ça. » avoua mon voisin de table

« Sérieux ? Donc c'est ce que tu comptais dire sur le toit ?» s'étonna Mitsuo-kun

« Oui, les paroles de Kagami-kun et celles de l'entraîneur mont touché. Maintenant, ma principale raison de jouer est de faire de nous la meilleure équipe de Japon. » expliqua Kuroko-kun

« Et toi ? Tu avais dit quoi sur le toit ? Vous l'avez fait l'année dernière, t'a réussi à sortir quelque chose de profond ? » s'intéressa Kagami-kun en regardant Mitsuo-kun

« Je fait du basket depuis tout petit avec ma cousine, je veut lui refaire aimé le basket en faisant de mon équipe la numéro un du Japon » annonça Mitsuo avec sérieux

Mes camarades de classes le regardèrent étonnés

« Fubuki-kun, nos intentions se rejoignent alors » commenta Kuroko-kun

« Elle ressemble à quoi ta cousine ? Est-ce qu'elle aussi bruyante que toi ? » demanda Kagami-kun

« Demande lui, elle est en diagonale de toi » souriait Mitsuo

Kagami-kun et Kuroko-kun me regardèrent avec de grand yeux

« C'est ta cousine ?! Vous êtes pas frères et sœurs ?! » cria Kagami-kun

« Vous vous ressemblez énormément » remarqua Kuroko-kun

« Nos pères sont jumeaux, mais ne se ressemblent pas du tout sauf au niveau des yeux, le même vert que nous » expliquais-je

« Mitsuo-kun, tu veut donc tenter de faire de nous l'équipe numéro un du Japon ? » compris-je

« Nous n'allons pas essayer » commença Kagami-kun

« Nous allons êtres les meilleures du Japon ! Quand dis tu Mitsuki-chan ?! » souriait Mitsuo

Les trois garçons me regardèrent en l'attente d'une réponse

Je posais mon milk-shake vide, avant de sortir un micro sourire et de répondre

« Hai, mina j'ai hâte de voire ça »

Avant de nous lever, nous nous échangeâmes nos numéros de téléphones puis nous partîmes

Nous fîmes un bout de chemin ensemble et ma maison fut la première à apparaître

« Bon les garçons, je vous dit à demain » dis-je en approchant du portillon de ma maison

« Tu habite ici ?! » me demanda Kagami-kun en pointant ma maison

« C'est… Grand » commenta Kuroko-kun

« On s'y habitus » expliquais-je

« Bon, à demain Mitsuki-chan ! » me sourit Mitsuo-kun

« Good bye Fubuki-san » me lança Kagami-kun en anglais

« A demain Fubuki-san, passe une bonne nuit » me souri Kuroko-kun

« A demain les garçons » les saluais-je avant de rentrais chez moi et de faire mon quotidien, manger, nettoyer la vaisselle, me laver des pieds à la tête en passant par les dents, avant de préparé mes affaires pour le lendemain, avant d'aller me coucher

 **Le lendemain**

La sonnerie de mon téléphone sonna

Je me retournais en l'ignorant

Il cessa, puis se remit à sonné

Je prit la décision de décroché

Après un grand bâillement, je décidais de parler

«...Allô ? » chuchotais-je endormie

«...»

« Dans une heure et demi ? D'accord je serais… là » répondis-je en baillant avant de raccrocher et de me lever pour me préparer

 **PDV Externe**

Quand Kagami entra dans sa classe il vit tous ses camarades penchés contre les fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieure

« C'est quoi, cette agitation ? » s'étonna-t-il

Il sourit quand il eu lu l'inscription géante trônant dehors : «Nous deviendrons les meilleurs du Japon »

« Atchi ! » éternua une personne semblable à un chat ou une sourie

Ce qui fit tourné la tête de Kagami dans la direction du bruit

« Ton éternuement est vraiment Kawaii, Fubuki-san » commenta Kuroko en se frottant le nez.

Fubuki-san mie sa tête dans ses mains en rougissant.

Kagami put observé sur les manches de ses deux camarades, de la poudre blanche

 **Temps sauté**

Fubuki-san arriva devant les vestiaires des garçons et toqua, se fut Izuki qui lui ouvrit la porte

« Fubuki-san ? Il y a un problème ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Non, je voulais simplement vous prévenir que l'entraîneur est arrivée, nous allons jouer un match amical » leur apprit Fubuki-san

« Hé ? Contre qui, Mitsuki-chan ? » lui demanda Fubuki-kun

« Ano, elle n'en à pas parlé, bon on vous attend sur le terrain» fut la seule réponse de Fubuki-san avant qu'elle ne se retire

« En fait, Fubuki-kun...» commença Izuki

« Hai ? »répondit-il

« Pourquoi ta cousine ne participe pas aux entraînements ? » questionna Izuki

« Elle y participe » rétorqua Mitsuo

« C'est vrai » adhéra Hyûga

« Comment tu le sais Hyûga ? » s'étonna Izuki-sempai

« Je suis le capitaine, et en temps que tel, j'ai le droit de savoir des choses sur chaque membres du club, tout comme l'entraîneur » annonça Hyûga

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Les garçons s'entraîner une nouvelle fois, première contre deuxième années. Puis ils abordèrent le sujet de la Génération des Miracles en commentant le talant de Kagami-kun, comme quoi il pourrait déjà les battre

« Bien ! Venez ici ! » cria Riko-sama à côté de moi

Une fois tous les membres faces à nous, elle nous annonça contre aura lieu notre match amical

« Un match amical contre le lycée Kaijou ? » s'interloqua Hyûga-sempai

« Oui. Ils ne nous décevront pas. Nous allons mettre les premières années sur le terrain. » expliqua Riko-sama

« Nous décevoir ? Ils sont largement meilleurs que nous. » commenta Koganei-sempai

« Et cette année, ils ont recrutés un joueur de la Génération des Miracles, Kise Ryota » ajouta Mitsuo-kun, avec un sourire amusé

Les émotions de tous le monde furent mitigées, sauf pour Kagami-kun qui sourit à la nouvelle

« Apparemment, Kise est aussi mannequin » nous appris Hyûga-sempai

« Sérieux ? Incroyable. » s'étonna Izuki-sempai

« Il est beau en plus d'être un bon joueur de basket ? C'est cruel… » déprima Koganei-sempai

Puis beaucoup de bruit se fit entendre…

Pleins de filles étaient venues

« Hein ?! Nani ? Pourquoi il y a autant de monde ?» déclara Riko-sama avec choque

Un garçon signait des autographes

« Content de te revoir » le salua Kuroko-kun

« Ravi aussi » sourit le blond

« Kise Ryota… » fut la seule réaction de Hyûga-sempai

« Désolé, vraiment… Ano… Vous pouvez patienter cinq minutes ? » s'excusa Kise-kun

Une fois les paparazzis parties, il vint enfin vers nous

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » lui demanda Hyûga-sempai

« Quand j'ai appris qu'on jouait contre Seirin, je me suis souvenu que Kurokocchi y jouait, donc je suis passé dire bonjour. Nous étions de très bons amis au collège » nous expliqua Kise-kun

« Pas spécialement » rétorqua Kuroko-kun avec son visage impassible

« Trop méchant ! » pleura Kise-kun

« Il n'a commencé le basket qu'en deuxième année, au collège, mes ses compétences lui ont permis de devenir titulaire à Teikô en un clin d'œil » déclara Mitsuo-kun

« Depuis sa deuxième année collège ? » chuchotais-je, étonnée

Kise-kun se tourna vers moi

« Non ! Euh, cet article exagère un peu… Je suis content de faire partie de la Génération des Miracles, mais je suis le moins bon de la bande. Voilà pourquoi on se faisait souvent chambrer, avec Kurokocchi » répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne nerveusement

« Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé » lui apprit Kuroko-kun

« Ah bon ? Juste moi ? » pleura Kise-kun de nouveau

Un petit rire m'échappa malgré moi, devant son attitude comique, mais Kise-kun l'entendit tout de même et s'avança vers moi avec étonnement

Je me stoppais net de rire en reprenant mon air sérieux, malgré la légère rougeur sur mes joues, engendrée par la gêne

« Kawaii~ ! » ria-t-il en me tirant les joues

Mitsuo-kun me prit immédiatement par le col de mon uniforme, me souleva, et me posa derrière lui, avec une aura mortelle

« Ne la touche pas » dit-il avec les yeux brillant

Je me massais les joues avec les larmes au yeux à cause de mon embarrassante scène, je gardais malgré tout mon visage froid

Les autres regardèrent Mitsuo-kun avec étonnement

Un ballon fut lancé dans la direction de Kise-kun qui l'arrêta d'une main

« Aïe ! Qu'est-ce… »

« Désolé d'interrompre votre petite rencontre. Ne me dis pas que tu as fait tout ce chemin juste pour nous dire bonjour. Pourquoi ne pas jouer contre moi, beau gosse ? » lança Kagami-kun

« Hein ? Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt…Ah… Mais je… Bien, allons-y. J'ai vu quelque chose d'intéressant. » finit par accepté Kise-kun en relançant la balle à Kagami-kun

« Ça pourrait être mauvais.» déclara Kuroko-kun

Les deux adversaire se mirent en place

Et Kise-kun imita l'une des actions de Kagami-kun

« De ce que je sais de la Génération des Miracles, Kise Ryota peut mémoriser le style de jeu de n'importe qui et se l'approprier. » dis-je tout bas

« On dirait pas comme ça, mais Mitsuki-chan suit beaucoup le basket » ria Mitsuo-kun

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna Hyûga-sempai

« Évidemment ! Sinon, je ne l'aurais pas fait rejoindre le club » sourit mon cousin

« Voilà le talent de la Génération des Miracles » chuchotais-je

« Kuroko, ton ami est vraiment incroyable.» déclara Kawahara-kun à l'attention de Kuroko-kun

« Je ne connais pas cette personne. » répondit Kuroko-kun

« Hein ? » s'étonna Mitsuo-kun

« Pour être honnête, je pense que je l'ai sous-estimé jusqu'à maintenant. Ça ne fait que quelques mois que je les ai quittés, mais la Génération des Miracles a progressé bien plus vite que je ne le pensais » avoua Kuroko-kun

« C'est pas bon. Après une performance aussi décevante, je ne peux pas repartir comme ça. Donnez-nous Kurokocchi » déclara Kise-kun

« Kuroko-kun n'est pas un objet, il fait ses propre choix » chuchotais-je en fronçant les sourcils et en serrant les poings

« Fubuki-san ? » s'étonna Kuroko-kun

Une fois que je compris que tout le monde m'avais entendus, je pris une teinte rosée

« Oh, g-gomen ! » m'inclinais-je, embarrassée

« Je respect beaucoup Kurokocchi, il gâches son talent en restant ici… Qu'en penses-tu Kurokocchi ? Rejouons ensemble au basket » proposa Kise-kun

« Je suis honoré de t'entendre dire ça. Mais je décline respectueusement ta proposition.» refusa Kuroko-kun en s'inclinant

« Ça na pas de sens ! En plus, ça ne te ressemble pas. Nous avons tout gagné. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé ailleurs ? » cria Kise-kun

« J'ai évolué depuis. Plus important, j'ai fait une promesse à Kagami-kun. Nous allons battre la Génération des Miracles ensemble. » certifia Kuroko-kun

« Ça ne te ressemble pas de dire quelque chose comme ça. » répondit Kise-kun sur un ton moins enjoué

Kagami-kun ria, avant d'exprimer sa pensée

« Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne parle pas comme moi, Kuroko » sourit-il

« Je n'ai aucun sens de l'humour. Je suis sérieux. » rétorqua Kuroko-kun

* * *

 **Voila la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère ne pas avoir fait Kuroko un OOC, c'est juste qu'avec ses capacités, Mitsuki voit plus facilement ses émotions ! Désolée si cela déplaît !**

 **En tout cas, j'ai hâte de vous voir au prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Sur ce, au revoir et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**


	3. C'est mieux si je ne peux pas gagner

**Bonjour tous le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Sans plus tarder, voici les réponses aux reviews ! :**

 **lys0212: Oooh *-* C'est une des rares fanfic avec ce couple que je lis . Ca suit bien l'histoire originale . Personnellement je n'est pas trouvé Kuroko trop OOC . J'adore et j'ai hate de lire le prochain chapitre !**

C'est vrai qu'il y a peu de fanfic sur Kuroko, c'est dommage, c'est un personnage très énigmatique ! C'est gentil de le remarqué, c'était mon but :). Ouf! J'ai toujours peur de ne pas suivre le caractère originel d'un personnage. Merci ! J'ai hâte d'écrire la suite !

 **A.F:** **Mitsuki et Kuroko son trop mignon! En plus c'est trop choux comment elle rougie dès qu'on lui porte un peu trop d'attention alors qu'elle essaye de se montrer froide**

 **Mais maintenant de me donne encore plus envie de savoir pourquoi alors qu'elle suive de près le basket elle ne l'aime plus? Et pour son cousin, surprotège-t-il Mitsuki juste parce qu'il l'adore ou y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre derrière?**  
 **En tout cas continue comme ça! J'espère que le peu de lecteur de fictions sur Kuroko ne va pas te démotiver car j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir la suite!**

Merci ! J'essais néanmoins de ne pas brûler les étapes :). Hihi c'est vrai que Mitsuki est vraiment mignonne !

Et bien je ne peut pas te dire maintenant pourquoi elle n'aime plus le basket, sinon ce ne serait pas amusent XD

Hum, je pense que je peut te dire qu'il y a un peut des deux... Mais je ne peut rien dire de plus !

Merci ! Je continuerais ma fiction temps qu'une personne me dira ce qu'elle en pense, mais j'ai confiance, je ne vais pas m'arrêter maintenant ;p

 **Ce chapitre sera l'égal de l'épisode 3 :**

 **C'est mieux si je ne peux pas gagner**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

 **Lycée Kaijou**

Nous marchions tous dans la cour de Kaijou avec un sac sur l'épaule, enfin, moi je me retrouvais avec deux sacs.

Puis Mitsuo-kun décida de donné son avis sur l'endroit en un mot

« Sugoi ! » ria-t-il

« Ça a l'air d'être une école bien adaptée pour les athlètes » commentais-je

« Kagami-kun, ton regard fait encore plus peur que d'habitude » déclara Kuroko-kun à côté de moi

« Tais-toi ! J'étais un peu trop excité » se justifia Kagami-kun

« Tu es comme un enfant partant en voyage scolaire » ajoutais-je

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Pourquoi vous vous liguez contre moi, vous deux ?! » s'énerva Kagami-kun

« Oi ! Les gars ! » nous cria Kise-kun en arrivant vers nous en criant

« C'est endroit est trop grand alors je vais vous accompagner » nous expliqua-t-il

Kagami-kun s'approcha de lui, mais Kise-kun l'ignora et s'approcha de Kuroko-kun et de moi même

« Kurokocchi, depuis que tu as refusé de nous rejoindre, je pleure tous les soirs dans mon lit » nous avoua Kise-kun

Je feignais de tousser pour évité de rire

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? » demanda Hyûga-sempai

« Monte-nous le chemin » lui ordonna Kagami-kun

« Aucune fille ne m'avait rejeté jusqu'à maintenant » continua Kise-kun

Je pinçais un point sensible sur l'épaule de Kise-kun qui hurla de douleur et fit un bon loin de Kuroko-kun et de moi même

« Itai ! » pleura Kise-kun

« Arigato, Fubuki-san. Kise-kun, arrête d'être aussi sarcastique, s'il te plaît. » déclara Kuroko-kun

Kise-kun sourit aux paroles de mon camarade

« Donc j'aimerais en savoir plus sur la personne qui te fait dire de telles choses, Kurokocchi » dit-il en se dirigeant vers Kagami-kun en acceptant le défi du garçon au cheveux rouge

Kise-kun nous montra finalement le gymnase

Nous fîmes tous des yeux étonnés face à la scène qui se déroulait devant nous

« On joue sur un demi-terrain ? D'autres s'entraînent à côté ? » remarqua Riko-sama

Un homme dodu et mal rasé nous apostropha

« Vous voila. Bienvenu. Je suis l'entraîneur, Takeuchi. Lequel d'entre vous est l'entraîneur ? » nous salua-t-il en se présentant

« Oh, c'est moi. » lui apprit Riko-sama

« Toi ? Tu n'es pas manager ? » s'étonna l'entraîneur de Kaijou

« Je suis l'entraîneur, Aida Riko. Ravie de vous rencontrer » déclara Riko-sama avant de s'incliner

Puis vint le sujet du demi-terrain

« Ce n'est pas un match assez important pour annuler un entraînement. » nous expliqua Takeuchi

«Ah...» fit Riko-sama en tremblant de rage

« Nous avons d'autres joueurs qui ne doivent pas perdre de temps pour s'entraîner. Malgré cet aménagement, vous jouerez contre les titulaires. Je compte sur vous pour qu'on ne triple pas votre score » nous nargua ouvertement notre adversaire

Notre colère à tous monta d'un cran à ses paroles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il croit… Il nous prend pour une attraction » grogna Kagami-kun

Le coach de Kaijou eu une petite discussion avec Kise-kun en lui interdisant de jouer, ce qui nous irrita un peu plus

Enfin, moi, c'est plus son coach qui m'irrite, Kise-kun n'y était pour rien

Kise-kun courra vers nous en s'excusant

« Si vous commencez à battre ces types, il me fera rentrer ! Par contre… Si vous n'arrivez pas à les battre, ne dites plus jamais que vous voulez battre la Génération des Miracles » nous apprit Kise-kun

Son entraîneur lui demanda de conduire l'équipe au vestiaire

« Non. Échauffe-toi s'il te plaît. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre. » rétorqua Kuroko-kun avant d'être hors de mon point de vue

Kise-kun sourit alors à la détermination de Kuroko-kun

Une fois les deux équipes prêtent, les joueurs s'alignèrent sur le terrain

J'étais debout, a côté du banc qui nous est réservé, sur lequel se trouvaient Riko-sama et mes camarades ne jouant pas

« Heu, nous allons commencer. Seirin, alignez votre cinq de départ » demanda l'arbitre

Kuroko-kun s'approcha de lui

« Heu, nous sommes cinq » lui apprit-il

Tous le monde dans le gymnase, hormis nous, firent surpris en remarquant enfin Kuroko-kun

Tous les joueurs se mirent en place pour commencer le match

Puis Riko-sama souffla

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, coach ? » demanda Koganei-sempai

Elle l'ignora, puis fut sortie de sa rêverie par le coup de sifflet d'envoi

Le numéro quatre de l''équipe Kaijou intercepta la balle.

Kuroko-kun vint à sa rencontre et lui arracha la balle de ses mains, qui courut vers le panier en dribblant, mais il fut vite rattraper, quand tout à coup, il fit une passe à Kagami-kun qui marqua à l'aide d'un dunk

« Bien ! » cria-t-il… Avec le panier dans la main ?!

Je me plaçais devant Takeuchi en m'inclinant

« Nous sommes vraiment désolé » m'excusais-je

« Désolé d'avoir cassé votre panier. » s'inclina Kuroko-kun à son tour

« Puisque nous ne pouvons plus jouer, il va falloir utiliser le terrain entier » ria Mitsuo-kun en se grattent l'arrière du crâne

Quand le jeu reprit, nous vîmes entrer Kise-kun sur le terrain

Il s'excusa pour l'attente

« Il est tellement passionné sur le terrain qu'on en oublie qu'il est mannequin. » remarqua Hyûga-sempai

« Il n'est pas la pour ça aujourd'hui » renchérit Kuroko-kun

« En regardant bien, Kise Ryota est vraiment un monstre.» chuchota Riko-sama

Puis des acclamations virent à nos oreilles

« C'est quoi ça ?! » cria Mitsuo-kun

« Merci d'être venues ! » cria à son tour, Kise-kun

« C'est comme ça à chaque fois qu'il joue… En tout cas… » Expliqua le numéro quatre de Kaijou en courant vers Kise-kun

Et de le frapper d'un coup de pied à la tête

« Arrête de les agiter ! Je vais te frapper ! » s'énerva-t-il

« Tu l'as déjà fait, Kasamatsu-sempai » ria Kise-kun en massant l'endroit où il avait mal

« Tu comprends ce qu'il se passe, Kise ? C'est qui ce numéro 10 ? » demanda Kasamatsu-sempai en parlant de Kagami-kun

En parlant de Kagami-kun, il vinrent à parler de Kuroko-kun

Le match continua sur ça lancée dynamique, Kise-kun marqua pour son équipe

Kasamatsu-sempai le frappa en lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas cassé le panier en marquant

« Ce n'est pas le cas quand il s'agit de filles, mais sur le terrain, je ne manque jamais de rendre la pareille » sourit Kise-kun

Kagami-kun répondit à cette provocation

La balle partie de Hyûga-sempai, vers Kuroko-kun, qui la passa à Kagami-kun qui fit un dunk de plus

« Quel rythme soutenu ! » s'étonna Koganei-sempai

« Ça ne fait pourtant que trois minutes qu'ils ont commencé, est-ce qu'il suivront ce rythme ? De plus Kuroko-kun est bien au dessus de sa limite et Kagami-kun en fait trop, plus il en fera, plus Kise-kun le suivra, cela pourrait envenimer notre situation » prévins-je en resserrant la prise que j'avais sur mon sac

« Hein ? Comment tu vois ça ?! » s'étonna Koganei-sempai

« Combien de temps peut-il encore resté ? » me demanda Riko-sama en faisant allusion à Kuroko-kun

« Avec ce rythme, deux actions tout au plus » assurais-je

Riko-sama hochât la tête en fronçant les sourcils

Mitsuo-kun effectua un Fadeaway en pleine vitesse mais Kise-kun l'intercepta.

Ce dernier courra et copia, mais réussi à marqué

« Je vais demander un temps mort » déclara Riko-sama en allant parler au personnel

« C'est pas fini ! Bougez-vous » Encouragea Hyûga-sempai

Kuroko-kun vint vers Hyûga-sempai et lui demanda un temps mort

« Seirin, temps mort ! »

Je donnais une serviette et une bouteille d'eau à chaque joueurs, tout droit sortis de l'un de mes sacs

Ils sont bien trop fatigués pour cinq minutes de jeu… Ça se comprend. Ils basculent de l'attaque à la défense à un rythme anormal.

Les cris de l'entraîneur Takeuchi me sortirent de ma réflexion

Riko-sama posa devant un plan du terrain devant nous

« En tout cas, il faut contenir Kise-kun d'abord. » expliqua-t-elle

« Dire que même Kagami ne peut pas s'occuper de lui tout seul… » soupira Hyûga-sempai

« Il faut ajouter quelqu'un d'autre dessus ? » proposa Mitsuo-kun

« Hein ? »

« Hé, attendez… S'il vous plaît » quémanda Kagami-kun

« S'il vous plaît ? » ria Mitsuo-kun

« Non, il y a une solution…. Ils ont un point faible. » nous déclara Kuroko-kun

« Un point faible ? » m'étonnais-je

« Quoi ? Fallait le dire plus tôt ! » le réprimanda Hyûga-sempai

« Non, en fait, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse appeler ça un point faible. Et puis, désolé. Il y a un autre problème. A cause du rythme de jeu si soutenu, mon efficacité est moindre. » nous avoua Kuroko-kun

« Qu… Quoi ?! » cria Mitsuo-kun

« C'est vrai... plus utilise ses déviations…. Plus on s'y habitue » chuchotais-je en croisant les bras

« Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas dit une chose aussi importante dès le début ?! » nous hurla Riko-sama en nous étranglant

« Désolé. Vous ne m'avez rien demandé » Se justifia Kuroko-kun

« Je croyais que tu avais pensé au risque de cette stratégie Riko-sama, je suis désolé » m'excusais-je

« De plus Mitsuki-chan n'est pas du genre à s'imposer pour qu'on l'écoute » renchérit Mitsuo-kun

« Le temps mort est fini ! » annonça l'arbitre après avoir donner un coup de sifflet

« Non ! Je devais encore frapper Kuroko-kun et Fubuki-san ! »

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de Kise… S'il te plaît » demanda Kagami-kun

« Pourquoi tu parles si poliment ? » soupira Riko-sama

« Laisse le jouer Riko-chan, j'ai le sentiment qu'il peux faire quelque chose » rajouta Mitsuo-kun avec son éternel sourire enfantin

Riko-sama me regarda en l'attente d'une réponse se qui étonna toute l'équipe, hormis Hyûga-sempai et Mitsuo-kun...

Mitsuo-kun et Kagami-kun me regardèrent avec des regards presque suppliant

« Hé bien, si nous changeons notre style de défense, nous pouvons éventuellement le laisser jouer » finis-je par dire

« Très bien, vous avez entendus Fubuki-san, arrêtez la défense homme à homme et passez en défense de zone. Restez solides à l'intérieur et soutenez-vous si Kise-kun est trop rapide. Stopper Kise est notre priorité » leur ordonna Riko-sama

« Oui ! »

« Et puis, ralentis le rythme, Kuroko-kun. Il ne faut pas les laisser prendre le large. » prévint notre coach

« Ça ira ? » demandais-je à Kuroko-kun en posant une main sur son épaule

« Oui, je suis capable de le faire. » m'assura-t-il en se levant pour aller sur le terrain

L'arbitre siffla, signe de reprise du jeu.

Kise-kun eu la balle mais fut déstabilisé par notre défense de zone…

Il fit la passe à Kasamatsu-sempai qui marqua un tir en suspension valant trois points

Des acclamations d'encouragement retentirent dans le gymnase pour Kasamatsu-sempai

Kagami-kun tenta une passe à Kuroko-kun mais elle fut interceptée et l'équipe Kaijou marqua par un Moryama

« Merde. L'écart se creuse. » grogna Koganei-sempai

Mitobe-sempai eu à son tour la balle et la passa à Kagami-kun qui sauta pour marqué, mais Kise-kun le contra en faisant sortir la balle

« Pourquoi ne pas le reconnaître ? Tu es loin de pouvoir contester la suprématie de la Génération des Miracles » affirma Kise-kun

« Qu'est-ce que tu dit ? » s'énerva Kagami-kun

« Nous sommes en train de creuser l'écart et vous ne reviendrez certainement pas. Le basket se joue plus sur le physique que sur la stratégie ou la formation. C'est un sport de taille. La différence entre nos deux équipes est trop importante. Tu étais le seul à pouvoir nous tenir tête, mais je peux voir à peu près tes limites. Je reconnais que tu as du potentiel, mais tu es encore loin de mon niveau. Peu importe le mouvement que tu feras, je le ferai deux fois mieux une fois que je l'aurai vu. Tu peux lutter, mais tu ne gagneras jamais. La réalité n'est pas si simple. » expliqua Kise-kun

Kagami-kun ria bruyamment, c'était pire que Mitsuo-kun en plein fou rire

Il s'excusa avant d'expliquer la raison de son comportement

« Je l'entendais tous le temps là-bas. » continua-t-il

« Là bas ? » demanda Kise-kun, confus

« Aux États-Unis » répondit Kagami-kun

Le comportement de Kise-kun redevint joyeux

« Tu étais aux États-Unis ? Trop fort ! » cria-t-il

« J'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour revenir jouer ici. T'entendre dire ça me motive, vraiment. La vie est faite de défis. La vie serait chiante s'il n'y avait personne de fort à battre. C'est mieux si je ne gagne pas. Ça ne fait que commencer. Tu cries victoire trop tôt. D'ailleurs, grâce à ça, je connais ton point faible. » affirma Kagami-kun

« J'ai compris pourquoi il ne voulait pas le dire lui-même. Avec un regard ? Et si tu ne pouvais pas le voir ? Contre un gars qui est déjà invisible, c'est impossible. Tu as beau être athlétique, jamais tu n'auras un style de basket invisible. Autrement dit… Ton point faible, c'est lui ! » affirma Mitsuo-kun d'un air confiant en faisant allusion à Kuroko-kun

* * *

 **Et voila la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions, cela fait toujours plaisir, que ce soit positif ou négatif !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir, et rendez vous au prochain épisode ! Bisous !**


	4. J'espère que tu aimes ma contre-attaque

**Bonjour tous le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Donc sans plus tarder, voici les réponses aux reviews ! :**

 **lys0212 :** ***-* J'adore ! En revanche, je pense que tu pourrais faire plus de scènes en dehors de l'histoire originale. J'attend impatiamment le prochain chapitre!**

Merci ^v^ ! Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien le faire, c'est juste que je ne peut encore faire grand chose, ils ne se connaissent pas assez, mais c'est prévus ! Merci, merci beaucoup !

 **A.F :** **Encore un bon chapitre qui suit de près la trame d'origine. J'ai hâte de voir de quoi est capable la seule fille de l'équipe! S'il te plaît dis moi qu'elle va vite jouer! Comme d'hab j'ai hâte d'avoir la suite!**

 **Je m'éternise pas trop comme il est tard et que demain j'ai mes partiels (souhaite moi bon courage! )**  
 **Ps: j'ai remarqué une petite erreur dans le chapitre 2 en le relisant dans le passage "kuroko est pas un objet" tu as mis "c'est" a la place de "ses propres choix"**  
 **Bises bonne continuation!**

Merci ! Hé bien, tu verras cela au fur et à mesure ! Je peut te le dire mais je peut aussi ne pas le faire XD ! Merci !

Bonne chance alors ! Tu à toutes tes chances !

Oh merci ! Je corrige ! ( en plus ce genre de faute, c'est gros comme une maison T.T)

Bisous et merci !

 **Kitsune :** **J'adore ta fiction hé hé hé en tout cas je veux une suite uns suite xD je continuai suite ta fic mais merci grâce à toi j'ai passer un bon moment MERCI**

Merci :3 ! Je suis contente que tu ais passé un bon moment

 **Ce chapitre aura comme équivalant, l'épisode 4 :**

 **J'espère que tu aimes ma contre-attaque !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Kise-kun fut très étonné de la déclaration de Mitsuo-kun

« Kagami et Mitsuo sont impuissant face à Kise, mais son point faible est… » déclara Hyûga-sempai avant de laissé sa phrase en suspend

« A part les passe, c'est le plus faibles sur le terrain… Kuroko-kun… » fit Riko-sama, elle aussi surprise

Kise-kun, lui, se mit à rire

« Et ? C'est vrai que le jeu de Kurokocchi est le sel que je ne peux pas imiter. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? » l'arbitre siffla

« Fin du premier quart-temps… Deux minutes de pause » annonça-t-il

« Ça change tout. Vous allez pleurer au deuxième quart-temps. » souriait Kagami-kun avant de se détourné de Kise-kun

Je donnais de nouveaux des bouteilles et des serviettes à tous nos joueurs

Nous avons huit points d'écart avec Kaijou, rien n'est perdu, je dirais même que tous ne fait que commencer !

« Je vois… Ouais, ça pourrait marcher. On dirait que tu t'es calmé, Kagami-kun » annonça Riko-sama

« Non, j'ai toujours…» commença Kagami-kun avant d'être coupé par nos sempai

« Tu étais trop tendu ! » rétorquèrent-ils

« Mais, Kuroko-kun et Kagami-kun, votre coordination sera la clé. » continua Riko-sama

Je m'approchais des deux, inquiète

« Vous pourrez assumer ? » leur demandais-je

« Ouais, sûrement. » me déclara Kagami-kun, quelque peut hésitant

Kuroko-kun le frappa dans les côtes

Il se tint la ou la douleur apparue et se tourna vers Kuroko-kun

« Enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » gémit le roux

« Tu veux battre Kise-kun, pas vrai ? » questionna Kuroko-kun

« Évidemment ! » rétorqua Kagami-kun en rendant le coup à son envoyeur

Kuroko-kun se pencha dans la douleur…

Sauf qu'il se pencha un peu trop

« K-K- Kuroko-kun ! » criais-je en faisant un bond en arrière, tout en me tenant étroitement la poitrine, rouge pivoine.

« Sale pervers ! Je vais t'apprendre à enfoncé ta tête dans sa poitrine ! » hurla Mitsuo-kun en se levant d'un bond

Hyûga-sempai et Izuki-sempai le retinrent de faire un massacre

« G-Gomen, Fubuki-san » s'excusa Kuroko-kun en s'inclinant, lui aussi, rougissant

Mitsuo-kun continua de se débattre avec une telle hargne, que Kise-kun et Kasamatsu-sempai vinrent nous aider

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour qu'il soit aussi énervé ? » nous demanda Kasamatsu-sempai en évitant un coup de Mitsuo-kun

« Kuroko, enfoiré, je vais te tué ! » cria Mitsuo-kun

« Kurokocchi ? Qu'est-ce que tu à fais ? C'est la première fois que quelqu'un s'énerve autant sur toi » s'étonna Kise-kun

Moi Kuroko-kun nous nous regardâmes, avant de baisser la tête en rougissant

« J'ai frappé Kuroko et sa tête à atterrie dans la poitrine de Fubuki-san » soupira Kagami-kun en se massent le coup

« Ça pas du être désagréable, vu la taille de sa… » commença Kise-kun avant de voir l'aura meurtrière de Mitsuo-kun

L'arbitre siffla, signe de reprise du match

Je soupirais de soulagement avant de me dirigé vers Mitsuo-kun qui fulminé seul dans son coin et le pris dans mes bras

« Arigato, Mitsuo-kun, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute » lui souriais-je timidement

Son aura négative s'envola aussitôt

« Kawaiii~ » ria-t-il en partant vers le terrain tout en sautillant gaiement

Mon sourire fut immédiatement remplacé par un froncement de sourcil

« Fubuki-san...» commença mon camarade à tête bleue

« Désolé pour son comportement de tout à l'heure » m'excusais-je en m'inclinant devant Kuroko-kun

« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est plutôt à moi d'être désolé » s'excusa-t-il à nouveau

Il parti ensuite rejoindre les autres sur le terrain

« Début du deuxième quart-temps. »

« Je comptes sur vous pour la contre attaque ! » Les encouragea Riko-sama

Les étudiants de ce lycée acclamèrent leur équipe

Tendis que nos joueurs restés sur le banc encouragèrent notre équipe

Le deuxième quart-temps avait à peine commencé que les deux équipes marquèrent des points

29 points contre 39 points, pour Kaijou

Ils défendent toujours en homme à homme.

Kagami-kun eu la balle et fit face à Kise-kun, il courut donc vers le panier et fit une passe en arrière.

Kuroko-kun lui rendit la balle en faisant une passe qui contourna Kise-kun

Cette combinaison me fit frissonnée

« Sugoi » chuchotais-je

Kagami-kun marqua de suite après cet enchaînement.

Dès que Kagami-kun eu de nouveau la balle, il refit une passe à Kuroko-kun, et Kise-kun, s'attendant à ce que Kuroko-kun refit une passe à Kagami-kun, se prépara, mais notre joueur fantôme fit une passe à Hyûga-sempai qui marqua un trois points

Nous sommes pratiquement revenu au score avec seulement 5 points de retard

« Vous avez changé d'avis, les premières années… » souriait-il

Kagami-kun, Izuki-sempai, Mitsuo-kun et Kuroko-kun s'en allèrent en l'ignorant

« Kise-kun ne peut pas copier Kuroko-kun, c'est la clé du match. Les garçons ganbatte » chuchotais-je en serrant mon seul sac plein, l'autre ayant était vidé de ses bouteilles et serviettes

Kagami-kun fit une passe en arrière, que Kuroko-kun rata… Ils se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi dire. Ce fut vraiment comique !

Kuroko-kun et Kise-kun eurent une conversation sur le changement de Kuroko-kun avant que le blond ne parte avec la balle…

Sauf que Kuroko-kun marqua Kise-kun

Cela déstabilisa fortement le blond.

Le mannequin fit par de sa stupeur de se voir jouer ainsi contre Kuroko-kun

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête, mais tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter, Kurokocchi. » lui assura Kise-kun avant de le passé

Pour immédiatement être marqué par Kagami-kun

« Faux, on ne veut pas t'arrêter. » ria Kagami-kun

« Prenez lui le ballon ! » cria Mitsuo-kun

Kuroko-kun tapa la balle de derrière pour qu'elle arrive dans les mains de Izuki-sempai qui se précipita pour aller marquer.

« Je ne foncerais pas sur vous dans ce cas… Qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas tirer à trois points ? » demanda Kise-kun en sautant, prêt à tirer

Kagami-kun prit appui sur la tête de Kuroko-kun et intercepta le tir de Kise-kun

C'est deux la sont vraiment doués, nous avons toutes nos chances de gagner !

« Contre attaque ! » cria Mitsuo-kun

Kagami-kun courra, immédiatement suivit de Kise-kun qui fit un geste brusque de la main tout en prenant son éland

« Kuroko-kun ! » criais-je

« Temps mort ! »

Je courais instantanément au niveau de Kuroko-kun avec mon sac sur l'épaule, avant de me mettre genoux à côté de lui.

« Kuroko-kun ! Daijobu ? » demandais-je inquiète en posant une main sur son épaule et en relevant doucement sa tête avec l'autre

« Oh mon dieu, Kuroko-kun ! Laisse moi te faire les premiers soins ! » déclarais-je en voyant le sang coulé de sa tête, puis sortis une petite serviette et essuya doucement tout le sang qu'il avait sur le visage.

Une fois que j'eus finit, je le mit debout, puis reculais pour voir si il tenait sur ses deux jambes, seul

« J'ai la tête qui tourne » m'expliqua-t-il

Hyûga-sempai s'avança vers lui et lui prit le visage à deux mains

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Kagami-kun

Kuroko-kun se tourna vers lui avec un œil fermé

« Je vais bien. Le match ne fait que commencer… » affirma-t-il avant de s'évanouir

Je tentais de le rattraper, mais échoua lamentablement…

Nous tombâmes tous les deux au sol, Kuroko-kun avait sa tête dans ma poitrine… A nouveau… Mais en vu de son état, je décidais de ne pas lui en vouloir

« Kuroko ! Fubuki-san ! » crièrent Kagami-kun et Hyûga-sempai

Mitsuo-kun arriva et porta Kuroko-kun jusqu'à notre banc, ou derrière, fut aménager un petit tapis pour Kuroko-kun, afin qu'il puisse se reposer et être soigner

Une fois qu'il fut posé, je me mis aussitôt au travail, je désinfecté sa blessure avant de la bandée tout en étant entouré de toute l'équipe

« Tient bon Kuroko, tu est entre de bonne main » affirma Mitsuo-kun

Une fois que j'eus fini ma tâche, l'équipe se recula pour discuté de la suite du match tandis que Kagami-kun posa la tête de Kuroko-kun sur mes genoux, pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise

« Que faire ? » demanda Riko-sama… Puis elle regarda Kuroko-kun

« Kuroko-kun ne peut plus jouer. » dis-je en secouant la tête, avant de concentrer mon regard sur mon ami inconscient.

« Nous allons continuer avec les remplaçants » annonça Riko-sama

« Ça ira ? »

« On va avoir du mal sans Kuroko… »

« Les deuxièmes années peuvent… Prendre l'attaque en charge... Il ne faut pas laisser l'écart se creuser. Je pense que… Je pense que Hyûga-sempai peut se donné à fond » proposais-je timidement en passant doucement une serviette froide sur le visage de Kuroko-kun, avec beaucoup d'inquiétude dans le son de ma voix

« O-oui » me dit-il

« Kise-kun ne copie que Kagami-kun et Mitsuo-kun…. Ils ne devraient plus jouer en attaque. » continuais-je en chuchotant presque

« Fubuki-san à raison, concentrez vous sur la défense tous les deux. Faites tout votre possible pour empêcher Kise-kun de marquer. » leur déclara Riko-sama

« Mais… » commença Kagami-kun

« T'inquiète pas, tu peut faire confiance au deuxième année pour l'attaque » le rassura Mitsuo-kun

« Mais...» recommença tout de même Kagami-kun

« On te dit que ça ira, crétin. Écoute tes aînés de temps en temps, ou je te tue » souriait Hyûga-sempai

Kagami-kun eu un mouvement de recule

L'arbitre siffla, signe que le match devait reprendre

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kuroko-kun, notre équipe peut s'en sortir avec les deuxièmes année que nous avons » chuchotais-je en lui caressant la joue

« Il reste 1 minute 30 au deuxième quart-temps ! »

« Coach, il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire. »

« Ils sont fatigués à cause du rythme de la première mi-temps. » dis-je tout bas

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça, alors que tu ne regarde même pas le match ?! » me criait-on

« Si seulement nous avions Kuroko-kun...» soupira Riko-sama

« J'ai compris. Je suis là » déclara Kuroko-kun en tentant de se relevé

« Non, Kuroko-kun ! Tu ne doit pas te surmener dans cet état » refusais-je en le retenant sur mes genoux en faisant appuis sur ses épaules

« Fubuki-san, je dois y aller » me déclara Kuroko-kun en posant ses mains sur les miennes

« Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » lui demanda Riko-sama en s'approchant de nous

« Vous venez de me dire d'y aller. » répondit Kuroko-kun

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Ça m'a juste échappé. » s'expliqua la coach

« J'y vais quand même » rétorqua Kuroko-kun en essayant de se défaire de mon emprise sur lui

Je serrais les dents pour ne pas le laisser filer

« Hé ! » cria Riko-sama face à la désobéissance de Kuroko-kun

« Fubuki-san, je peux peut-être changer le cours du jeu. S'il te plaît… Et puis,j'ai ma promesse faites à Kagami-kun » me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux

Je relâchais ses épaules en mordillant ma lèvre inférieur

« S'il te plaît Fubuki-san, tu sais à quel point c'est important pour moi » continua Kuroko-kun

«… Au moindre signe de faiblesse, je te fais sortir immédiatement » cédais-je en le faisant s'asseoir

Il prit un peut de temps à comprendre que je venais d'accepter sa demande, il me sourit doucement avant d'effectué un changement avec Koganei-sempai

Le match continua donc avec Kuroko-kun et ses prodigieuses passes qui avaient repris de leur efficacités grâce à sa pause forcée.

80 à 82 pour Kaijou, nous sommes revenu de loin, mais maintenant nous sommes là

J'observais les mouvements de tous le monde, mais portais une attention particulière à Kuroko-kun, jusqu'à ses moindres battement de cil pour évitez de manquer un signe de faiblesse de sa part

Nous revînmes à égalité avec Kaijou grâce à un panier de Hyûga-sempai

Kise-kun marqua en passant Kuroko-kun et Kagami-kun après avoir soudainement augmenté son niveau

Riko-sama cria à nos joueurs les postes qu'ils devaient prendre

Le rythme hyper dynamique du premier-quart temps refit son entré à 2 minutes 11 de la fin

Nous avons 2 points de retards, nous pouvons le faire ! Courage !

A 20 secondes de la fin, nous revînmes à une égalité, 98 à 98

Ils partez tous en défenses

« Non ! Ils ne doivent pas faire ça ! » dis-je en secouant la tête

Riko-sama me regarda avant de comprendre

« Ne défendez pas ! Interceptez la balle ! » hurla-t-elle

Moins de 10 secondes, Kasamatsu-sempai sauta pour marqué, mais Hyûga-sempai, faute de force, ne put pas sauté pour intercepter le ballon, Mitsuo-kun réussi néanmoins à faire cela.

Hyûga-sempai attrapa la balle et la lança au loin pour Kagami-kun et Kuroko-kun

Kise-kun marqua Kagami-kun, ce denier fit une passe à Kuroko-kun qui tira.

Kagami-kun sauta et commença un alley-oop, Kise-kun sauta à son tour.

Je fit de grand yeux…

Kagami-kun et Kise-kun ont sautés en même temps, mais Kise-kun retombe avant alors que Kagami-kun continue de monté !

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu nous rendes la pareille. Parce que… C'est terminé !» cria Kagami-kun en marquant à l'aide d'un buzzer beater. »

Le coup de sifflet final retentit à travers tous le gymnase...

* * *

 **Voila voila ! J'espère que cela vous aura plus !**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire le fond de votre pensée !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dit au revoir et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**


	5. Ton basket

**Bonjour tous le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Sans plus tardez, passons aux réponses des reviews ! :**

 **lys0212 : Eh bah je ne pensais pas kuroko aussi pervers ... mouhahaha . Ça m'a bien fait rire. Fait juste attention aux fautes idiotes comme " sans" à la place de "sang" . Tu pourrais te prendre une bêta. Mais sinon j'ai vraiment aimé. J'attend avec impatience le prochain!**

Je trouvais ça drôle de faire de lui un pervers malgré lui XD ! Oui ! Désolé, je ferais plus attention ! Promis ^v^ ! Merci ! Hé bien le voila, Bonne lecture !

 **A.F : Encore un chapitre très sympathique! J'ai beaucoup aimé le coup de la tête dans la poitrine**

 **Comme Lys0212 j'ai hâte d'avoir des chapitre qui suivent un peu moins l'histoire d'origine. A bientôt pour la suite, j'ai hâte!**  
 **ps: je pense que mes exams se sont plutôt bien passés, merci pour tes encouragements!**

Merci ! C'est vrai que cette scène était drôle à écrire ^v^

Ça ne devrait pas tardez, mais je ne promet rien ;)! A bientôt !

ps : Il n'y a pas de raison que cela ce soit mal passé ! De rien !

 **Ce chapitre 5 est équivalant à l'épisode 5 dans l'Anime :**

 **Ton basket**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

« Ouais ! » cria Kagami-kun

« J'y crois pas, on a gagné » ria Hyûga-sempai

Je m'approchais de Kuroko-kun avec une bouteille d'eau et une serviette froide en le voyant essayer reprendre son souffle en prenant appui sur ses propres genoux

« A- Arigato, Fubuki-san » me remercia Kuroko-kun en prenant la bouteille

Je passais l'un de ses bras sur mes épaules pour qu'il puisse mettre son poids sur moi, avec mon autre main libre, je lui passais la serviette sur le visage

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Kise-kun

« Ce baka » soupira Mitsuo-kun en s'approchant du mannequin

« C'est la première fois que je perd » bégaya le blond

Mitsuo-kun lui mi un petit coup derrière la tête

« Ne pleure pas, c'est déjà une fierté de dire que tu n'as jamais perdu avant. Alors souris ! » riait mon cousin en montant ses propres lèvres dans un sourire avec ses doigts

« Il va falloir que t'ajoutes le mot « revanche » à ton vocabulaire ! » gronda Kasamatsu-sempai en frappant Kise-kun

« En ligne ! »

Les deux équipes se firent face au milieu du terrain, Kuroko-kun arrivait à peut près à tenir debout

« Avec un score de 100 à 98, le lycée Seirin l'emporte »

Ils se remercièrent avant de se dirigés vers leur vestiaire respectif

 **Temps sauté**

L'humeur de notre coach était au beau fixe, tandis que celui du coach de Kaijou était au plus bas

Kasamatsu-sempai et Hyûga-sempai se serrèrent la main

« Puisque nous sommes dans des districts différents, on ne se reverra qu'à l'inter-high » déclara Kasamatsu-sempai

« Nous serons là. Je ne veux pas devoir déclarer ma flamme à poil. » affirma Hyûga-sempai

A ses mots, Riko-sama eu un petit rire et sa bonne humeur monta d'un cran

« Bon allons-y ! » cria Mitsuo-kun en ouvrant la marche

« Hé, ou est Kise ? »

Moi et Kuroko-kun nous nous arrêtâmes

« Oi ! Les fantômes ! Ramenez vous ! » nous interpella Kagami-kun

« Ano...Nous devrions… Faire un tour chez le médecin… Juste pour s'assurer de l'état de Kuroko-kun » chuchotais-je une fois avoir rejoins les autres

Les autres acquiescèrent, d'accord avec moi

Une fois devant le cabinet, le coach demanda qui devrait accompagné Kuroko-kun

« Je pense que ça doit être Mitsuki-chan ! C'est l'infirmière de l'équipe après tout » proposa Mitsuo-kun

« Quoi ?! » cria toute l'équipe, hormis le coach, Hyûga-sempai, Kuroko-kun et moi même

« Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? J'avais pourtant demandée à Fubuki de vous le dire » assura Hyûga-sempai en regardant Mitsuo-kun

« Ano… J'avais oublié ? » ria nerveusement mon cousin

« Baka… Le travail de Fubuki-san est d'évaluée vos compétences, adaptée l'entraînement avec le coach, s'occuper du moindre détail concernant votre santé et être à l'écoute au moindre problème dont vous souhaitez lui faire part » expliqua Riko-sama

« J'ai l'impression d'être l'une de c'est star de basket que l'on dorlote » ria Koganei-sempai

Tous le monde hochât la tête avec un sourire

Finalement, se fut Riko-sama qui partit avec Kuroko-kun

Quand ils revinrent, la coach nous regarda longuement avec de nous sourire avec un pouce en l'air

« Tout va bien ! » nous apprit-elle

Toute l'équipe souffla de soulagement

« Tant mieux » rajouta Hyûga-sempai

« Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés. » s'inclina Kuroko-kun

« Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer quand tu es tombé. » avoua Izuki-sempai

« Je suis content que tu ailles bien. » souriait Mitsuo-kun

« C'est grâce à Fubuki-san » affirma Kuroko-kun

Je pris une tinte rosée

« N-Non, je n'ai rien fait » bégayais-je

« Le médecin à affirmé que les soins prodigués à Kuroko-kun sont d'une qualité hors normes » rétorqua Riko-sama

Tous le monde me regarda avec des sourires fières

Ma lèvre inférieur trembla et mes joues étaient brûlantes

Je croisais les bras et regarda à l'opposé de mes camarades

Kuroko-kun tira mes joues du bout de ses doigts

« Tu est vraiment Kawaii Fubuki-san, je comprend pourquoi Fubuki-kun aime tant te mettre dans l'embarras » me souriait doucement Kuroko-kun

Je reculais et cachais mon visage dans mes mains

« Kawaii » chuchota tous le monde

« Kuroko, tu à vraiment un désir de mort » souriait Mitsuo-kun de façon lugubre

« Allons manger quelque chose ! » annonça Izuki-sempai

« Yosh ! Allons-y » cria Mitsuo-kun avec des étoiles plein les yeux et un filet de bave sur son menton

Nous reprîmes notre marche

« Un endroit pas cher, je suis fauché » demanda Koganei-sempai

« Moi aussi » ajoutèrent Kagami-kun et Kuroko-kun

« Attendez un peu. Après les frais de transports, combien nous reste-t-il ? » me demanda Riko-sama

Je sortis l'argent dont j'étais responsable pour rangé nos frais de transports

Seules quelques pièce me restèrent dans la main

Je tendis la sommes à mes camarades qui se penchèrent tous

« Rentrons » fut la seule réponse de Hyûga-sempai

« Ouais » chuchota Mitsuo-kun

Nous allions reprendre la marche (une fois de plus) quand tout à coup Riko-sama souffla dans son sifflet

Nous nous tournèrent tous vers elle

« C'est bon. Que dites-vous d'aller manger des steaks ? » nous proposa-t-elle avec enthousiasme

Elle nous fit ensuite courir à toute allure jusqu'à un restaurant

Pendant que des serveurs mirent devant chacun de nos membres un steak énorme, je lisais l'affiche

4 kg de steak, mangez-le en 30 minutes et c'est gratuit. 10 000 yens en cas d'échec

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ne vous retenez pas. » souriait Riko-sama

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si on peut pas manger tout ça ? » demanda Hyûga-sempai

« Attendez, pourquoi je vous fais courir tous les jours ? » Rétorqua Riko-sama en croisant les bras

Mon ventre émis un gargouillement

« Oh, tu à faim aussi, Fubuki-san ? » s'inquiéta Riko-sama

Je rougis en baissant la tête

« N-non ça va » répondis-je en secouant la tête

Un autre grognement s'échappa de mon estomac

« Si tu veut, tu peut prendre un steak toi aussi » me proposa Riko-sama

« Non merci… Je ne pourrais jamais en manger… U-un entier » refusais-je

« Tu peut partagé avec moi si tu veut, Fubuki-san, je ne pense pas pouvoir le finir tout seul » m'annonça Kuroko-kun

« A-Arigato Kuroko-kun »

Une fois des couvert en main et Kuroko-kun à côté de moi, nous commençâmes à manger à deux ce pavé de steak

« Ce steak est steakilicieux. » annonça Izuki-sempai

« Désolé, mais c'était vraiment nul, là… » cassa Koganei-sempai

Moi et Kuroko-kun avions réussi à manger le steak à nous deux, mais mon dieu, je crois que je ne vais plus jamais touchée à de la viande de ma vie

« Oh, sugoi ! Kuroko et Fubuki-san ont réussis ! » ria Izuki-sempai

Après un moment, toute l'équipe était à bout

Enfin… C'était sans compter les deux monstres

« Trop bon ! » souriait Kagami-kun

« Peut-être que je peux en reprendre » réfléchis Mitsuo-kun à haute voix

Nous les regardions tous avec de grand yeux

«Ah ? Si vous n'en voulez plus, on peux finir ? » demanda Kagami-kun

Ils mâchouillent tous les deux comme des écureuils

« Vous pouvez nous aider et tout amener ici ? » continua Mitsuo-kun

« Un problème Fubuki-san ? Tu es toute pâle » me questionna Kuroko-kun en posant une main sur mon épaule

« J-je pense que je doit prendre l'air... Être gavé à ce point avec en plus toute cette odeur de nourriture... J'ai des haut le cœur » chuchotais-je en me levant

« Je vient avec toi » déclara Kuroko-kun en me suivant

Une fois dehors, nous prîmes une grande bouffée d'air frais

« Kurokocchi, je peux te parler une minute ? » questionna Kise-kun

« Fubuki-san peut venir ? Elle ne se sent pas très bien, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et qu'elle soit seule » répondit Kuroko-kun

« Bien sur ! Une personne aussi kawaii, on ne peut pas lui résister » ria Kise-kun en tirant sur mes joues

Kuroko-kun me prit par les épaules et me recula de Kise-kun

« A-Arigato, Kuroko-kun, mais si je suis de trop...» commençais-je, embarrassée d'être une gêne

 **Temps sauté**

 **PDV Externe**

L'équipe de basket de Seirin sortie enfin du restaurant

« Merci pour le repas! » remercia Riko-sama

« Ouais, ne revenez jamais ! » hurla le gérant de sa grosse voix

« Je crois que j'ai trop mangé… » annonça Kagami

« Ouais, moi aussi ...» Ajouta Mitsuo

« Vous êtes vraiment des monstres » rétorqua Hyûga-sempai

« Mais vous nous avez sauvés ! » soupira de soulagement Koganei

« Bien, rentrons ! Tout le monde est là ? » demanda Riko

« Où sont Kuroko et Fubuki-san ? » questionna Hyûga

« Ils doivent être à l'arrière, comme toujours » proposa Izuki

Tous le monde se tourna pour ne trouvés personne

« Ou pas » firent-ils en cœur

Mitsuo-kun fit de grand yeux et transpira à grosse goûte, très inquiet

« Oh non ! Et si jamais elle s'était faite kidnapper pour devenir une délinquante ?! » cria Mitsuo en courant partout tout en s'imaginant des scène pas possible (scène piquée de Fairy Tail XD )

« T'a trop d'imagination, je te verrais bien écrire des livres » le coupa Kagami-kun

« De plus elle doit sûrement être avec Kuroko » tenta Izuki

Cela fit paniqué Mitsuo encore plus

« Avec ce pervers ?! C'est censé me rassuré ?! » hurla Mitsuo

« Calme toi… Ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui n'étais pas de sa faute » grogna Hyûga en frappant durement la tête du garçon hyperbolique

 **PDV Mitsuki**

 **Au Parc**

« Ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pas parlé. Comment va ta blessure ? » demanda Kise-kun à Kuroko-kun

« Oui, je vais bien. Fubuki-san à fait des miracles » lui apprit Kuroko-kun

Je pris une tinte rosée

« C'est vrai ?! Sugoi ! Tu m'impressionne Fubukichi-san » ria Kise-kun

« F-Fubuki...Cchi ? » m'étonnais-je

« Il met toujours le suffixe ''-cchi'' au prénom des personnes qu'il respecte » m'expliqua Kuroko-kun

Kise-kun posa son sac au sol avant de sauté sur un banc à proximité et de nous regardés, Kuroko-kun et moi

« J'ai vu Midorimacchi. » annonça-t-il

« En fait, je ne me suis jamais très bien entendu avec lui » avoua Kuroko-kun

« Maintenant que le dis, en effet » ria doucement Kise-kun

Si on enlève le «-cchi »...

« Midorima ? C'était... L-le tireur à trois points d-de votre équipe, non ? » bégayais-je

« Oui, sa main gauche est vraiment extraordinaire » m'affirma Kise-kun avant d'affiché un visage triste en regardant le ciel

« D'abord tu refuses mon offre, et ensuite je perds le match. Rien ne va plus dans ma vie. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu dises oui, mais j'étais sérieux » continua Kise-kun en se tenant en équilibre sur le bord du banc avec le ballon qu'il tenait dans les mains, sur son nez

« Tu vas tomber » le prévint Kuroko-kun avant de s'excuser

Kise-kun sauta à côté de nous

« Je plaisante. Enfin, je voulais te demander des explications. Pourquoi as-tu disparu… Après le championnat des collèges ?» demanda Kise-kun en lançant la balle vers nous

Je l'attrapai d'une main par réflexe

Ils me regardèrent avec de grands yeux

Je réalisais mon erreur

« G-gomen, c-c'est un mauvais réflexe qui date de quand je jouais » m'inclinais-je avec le ballon dans les mains avant de le tendre à Kuroko-kun en rougissant

« Fubukichi-san ? Tu jouais au basket ? » s'étonna Kise-kun

« Oui, elle jouait, mais elle à arrêter » lui expliqua Kuroko-kun

« Nandé ?! » cria Kise-kun

« G-gomen, je ne veux pas répondre à cette question » dis-je en m'inclinant une fois de plus

« Pour répondre à ta question Kise-kun, je ne sais pas » avoua Kuroko-kun

« Hein ? » fit la réponse du blond

« C'est vrai que je me suis posé des questions sur le jeu de Teikô à cause de cette finale. Je sentais qu'il nous manquait quelque chose. » commença Kuroko-kun

« Dans tous les sports, on fait tout pour gagner. Il n'y a rien de plus important » rétorqua Kise-kun

« Je pensais la même chose jusqu'à récemment. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui n'allait pas, mais… Seulement… Je détestais le basket à ce moment-là » certifia Kuroko-kun

Je fis de grand yeux

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Kise-kun

Je vis Kuroko-kun mal à l'aise

« Mes sentiments » chuchota Kuroko-kun

« Je ne comprend pas » gémis Kise-kun

« La sensation du ballon. Les crissements des chaussures. Le bruit des filets » pensais-je à voix haute en observant le ciel avec mélancolie

« Fubuki-san ? Comment tu… » me demanda Kuroko-kun

« Je comprend ce que tu ressens » souriais-je

« J'ai commencé à jouer parce que j'aimais le jeu. C'est pourquoi j'ai été très impressionné quand j'ai rencontré Kagami-kun et Fubuki-kun … Ils aiment le basket du plus profond de leur cœur. Ils ont dû vivre des moments compliqués, mais je pense que le basket est ce qui leur est le plus cher. C'est une des raison pour laquelle je suis devenu l'ombre de Kagami-kun » continua Kuroko-kun

« Je ne comprends pas… Mais je vais te dire une chose. Si tu respecte autant Kagami parce qu'il dore le basket, un jour, vous deux… Vous vous séparerez. La plus grande différence entre moi et les quatre autres, ce ne sont pas les qualités physiques. Ils ont tous une capacité spéciale que je ne peut pas imiter. J'ai réalisé pendant le match d'aujourd'hui qu'il est encore en train d'apprendre. Comme la Génération des Miracles, il a un talent unique. Pour le moment, il est encore trop immature. Il aime avoir des frissons en jouant contre des adversaires plus forts. Mais… Un jour, ça lui permettra d'atteindre le niveau de la Génération des Miracles et il voudra grandir dans une autre équipe. Quand il le fera, tu crois vraiment que Kagami ne sera pas une autre personne ? » discourut Kise-kun

« Enfoirés, pourquoi vous disparaissez comme ça ? » nous cria Kagami-kun en nous poussant

Je trébuchais et m'étalais de tout mon long sur le sol, face contre terre, avant de sentir un corps tombé sur moi

« Gomen, Fubuki-san, daijobu ? » s'inquiéta Kuroko-kun en m'aidant à me relevé, après s'être lui même redressé

« Oui, je- je vais bien » dis-je en m'époussetant

« Évidemment que j'ai entendu ! Pourquoi as-tu kidnappé Kuroko et Fubuki-san comme ça ? » grogna Kagami-kun

« Hein ? Je n'ai pas le droit de leur parler un peu ? » rétorqua Kise-kun

« On ne peut pas rentrer. L'entraîneur nous a fait la morale à cause de ça. On les cherchait » s'expliqua Kagami-kun

Une dispute attira notre attention à Kuroko-kun et à moi, sur le terrain de basket en face de nous

Quand ça vint aux mains, nous allâmes défendre les innocents de l'histoire

« Ce n'est pas juste » dis-je en croisant les bras pendant que Kuroko-kun fit tourné le ballon sur le nez d'une des racailles

« C'est quoi votre problème ? D'où vous sortez ? » cria-t-il

« Ce n'est pas du basket » déclara Kuroko-kun

« Et puis, il ne faut pas se batte. » soufflais-je

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, enfoirés ? » cria l'un d'eux en nous prenant par le col, Kuroko-kun et moi

Le garçon au nez éraflé ria

« Il y a encore des gens comme ça, de nos jours. C'est bon, ça va...» finit-il par dire

Son ami nous lâcha

« Réglons ça au basket. » nous proposa-t-il

Kagami-kun posa une main sur nos têtes

« Eu… Ça te dérange si on joue aussi ? » souriait Kise-kun

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes incrustés, bande d'abrutis ? » nous insulta Kagami-kun

« Cinq contre quatre, ça nous convient. » affirma Kagami-kun

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! » cria l'une des racailles

« D-Demo, Kagami-kun… » commençais-je en le regardant avec des yeux apeurés

« Je veut voir ce que tu vaut » grogna-t-il avant de me regarder

« Vous vous moquerez pas, hein ? » demandais-je en rougissant

« Pourquoi on se moquerait ? » s'étonna Kise-kun

« Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas jouer » avouais-je en rougissant

« Je suis sur qu'il te reste des souvenirs, tu peut le faire Fubuki-san » m'encouragea Kuroko-kun

Après avoir accepter, nous nous mîmes en position.

La balle fut lancée et l'équipe adverse s'empara de la balle, que Kuroko-kun s'empressa d'intercepté pour l'envoyée vers Kagami-kun. Il la passa à Kise-kun qui marqua un trois points.

J'eus ensuite la balle dans les mains…

Allez Mitsuki, tu peut le faire…

Je fermer les yeux un instant, me concentrant sur la balle, la respiration de chaque joueurs, leur vitesse de course, le bruit de leur pas sur le bitume…

J'ouvris les yeux avant de me mettre à dribbler deux adversaire en même temps, je m'avançais à une bonne allure vers le panier…

Je prenais appuie sur le bout de mes orteils…

Et je fis la passe à Kuroko-kun…

Il passa la balle à Kagami-kun qui marqua.

La balle fut remise en jeu, Kuroko-kun me passa la balle, que je m'empressais de passée à Kise-kun qui marqua.

Et le reste du match se passa à sens unique en notre faveur.

« Ils les ont détruits ! »

Nous sortîmes du terrain

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?! Vous pensez gagner si ça avait tourné en baston ? » nous gronda Kagami-kun

« Non, il y avait 100% de chances que l'on perde » répondis Kuroko-kun

« Enfoiré ! » l'insulta Kagami-kun

« Regarde ces muscles » demanda Kuroko-kun en levant le bras

« T'en as pas ! » le cassa Kagami-kun

« Kurokocchi, Fubukichi-san, vous êtes incroyable » soupira Kise-kun

« C'est gars-là étaient épouvantables. Je voulais leur montrer » déclara Kuroko-kun, visiblement mécontent

Je regardais le terrain sur lequel nous étions précédemment

«… Fubukichi-san ? » m'interpella Kise-kun en me secouant légèrement l'épaule

« Kise-kun ? » répondis-je

« Daijobu ? » me demanda-t-il

« Oui bien sur » chuchotais-je

« Tu es sur ? » me questionna Kuroko-kun

« Oui, pourquoi ? » m'étonnais-je

« On t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure, mais t'étais perdue dans tes pensées » soupira Kagami-kun

« Oh, gomen » m'excusais-je

Kise-kun fit finalement ses adieux heureux d'avoir put joué de cette façon avec Kuroko-kun

« Et je n'oublie pas ma revanche, Kagamicchi ! » cria Kise-kun

« Kagamicchi ?! » s'écria le rouquin

« Kise-kun ajoute 'cchi' au nom des personnes qu'il respecte. C'est bien pour toi » expliqua Kuroko-kun

« J'en veux pas ! » refusa Kagami-kun

« Ne perdez pas les qualifications ! » nous prévint Kise-kun

« Kagami-kun, j'aimerais te demandez quelque chose. As-tu entendu la conversation avec Kise ? » demanda Kuroko-kun

« Si on allait se séparer ? Comme si je m'entendais bien avec toi… C'est toi qui as dit que je ne pourrais pas les battre seul. Si tu as raison, il n'y a rien à craindre. Et puis… Tu sera toujours accompagné par ta lumière. C'est… Ton basket ! » déclara Kagami-kun

« Kagami-kun, tu dis des choses profondes, parfois » souriait Kuroko-kun

« Tais-toi ! » hurla Kagami-kun

Nous sortîmes du parc pour croiser l'équipe

Riko-sama sauta sur Kuroko-kun et lui fit une prise qui m'avais l'air douloureuse, Hyûga-sempai la fit lâcher à l'aide d'une excuse boiteuse et Mitsuo sauta sur moi en me regardant sous toutes les coutures à la recherche du moindre problème…

Puis il observa mon visage

« Mitsuki-chan ? Daijobu ? » Je ne lui répondis pas et continua d'avancer en observant le sol

« Fubuki-san » chuchota Kuroko-kun

* * *

 **Et voila !**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à me dire se que vous en avez penser !**

 **Sur ce, bisous et rendez vous au prochain chapitre !**


	6. Laisse moi te dire deux choses

**Bonjour tous le monde ! Et bonne année, bonne santé et tout les trucs comme ça :D !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passez une bonne année 2015 !**

 **Pour bien commencer l'année, voici le sixième chapitre de Kuroko no Basket, Seirin no Kumo !**

 **Mais d'abord répondons aux reviews ! :**

 **lys0212** **:** **Oooh *-* C'est trop chou ! J'ai l'image de Mitsuki toute rouge à cause des compliments . Et sz relation avec Kuroko avançe bien : C EST TROP MIGNON ! J'ai adoré le match , j'aurai aimé y être aussi...'' J'attend impatiemment le chapitre suivant ! Et puis Bonne Année si tu ne postes pas avant Janvier !**

Bonne année à toi aussi ! Oh merci ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont trop mignon tous les deux ! Moi aussi j'aurais aimée y participer...

 **A.F :** **Encore un chapitre très sympa, on en apprend un peu plus sur Fubuki-san! En plus on l'a voit jouer un peu, et elle a l'air de bien se débrouiller même si elle s' emblait se concentrer sur les passes comme Kuroko.**

 **D'ailleur l'attitude de Kuroko vis à vis de Fubuki est trop mignonne, on dirait presque qu'il veut le protéger de Kise des fois qu'il es sait de la lui piquer**

 **Bon courage pour la suite et bonne année, bonne santé et plein de bonnes choses!**

Merci ! Oui elle se débrouille plutôt pas mal... Oh c'est l'impression qu'elle t'a laissée ? Et bien il va falloir continuer à lire pour avoir confirmation... :3

Ahah ! C'est vrai que c'est mignon les réactions qu'il a !

Merci, bon courage à toi aussi ! Bonne année et plein de bonnes choses à toi aussi !

 **Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est l'équivalant de l'épisode 6 :**

 **Laisse moi te dire deux choses**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

J'observais Kuroko-kun dormir du coin de l'œil avec un petit sourire

Puis Kagami-kun attrapa le crâne de notre sensei avant de sortir de son rêve

« Hein ? » fit-il en ouvrant un œil

« Ne dites pas 'hein'… Comment osez-vous dormir comme ça dans mon cour ? Vous passerez en salle des professeurs tout à l'heure. » s'énerva sensei

Kagami-kun fut choqué puis se tourna vers Kuroko-kun en marmonnant

J'eus un rire mesquin qui attira son attention.

Kagami-kun me regarda avec étonnement

« Et après, c'est moi le phénomène ? » souriais-je

« Essaye pas de faire la méchante, ce rire était plus mignon qu'autre chose » se moqua Kagami-kun à son tour

« B-bakagami » soufflais-je en détournant le regard en rougissant, sous ses rires

 **Temps sauté**

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda Kagami-kun à nos aînés, qui nous avaient réunis, nous les nouvelles recrues

« Je voudrais aller acheter un sandwich ! » cria Mitsuo-kun

« Hein ? » fit Kagami-kun

« Tous les 27 du mois, la cafétéria du lycée vend un sandwich spécial, mais ils sont limités. » expliqua Riko-sama

« Et ? » questionna Kagami-kun

« Il paraît que manger ce sandwich permet un grand succès en amour, dans son club, et d'autre choses encore ! » souriait Mitsuo-kun

« En… Amour ? » chuchota Kuroko-kun

« Un triple sandwich avec de l'escalope de porc ibérique, du caviar, du foie gras et des truffes ! Pour seulement 2800 yens ! » bavait Mitsuo-kun

« C'est cher… » commentais-je

« Et il y a trop de choses dedans, c'est du gâchis » argumenta Kuroko-kun

« Nous avons battu Kaijou et les entraînements se passe relativement bien. On vous demande de manger un peu de ce sandwich pour continuer sur votre lancée. » justifia Hyûga-sempai

« Mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls à les vouloir. Il y a un peu plus de monde que d'habitude » Nous prévint Riko-sama

« On doit juste aller acheter ça, alors ? C'est vraiment un jeu d'enfant...» ria Kagami-kun

« Tenez, les deuxièmes années vous payer ce repas. Achetez en pour tous le monde, du coup » demanda Hyûga-sempai en tendant une enveloppe à Kagami-kun

« Mais si vous échouez… » souriait Mitsuo-kun avec un air sombre

« Vous garderez l'argent, mais en échange, vous ferez trois fois plus de musculation et de travail d'appui… Cela vaut également pour Fubuki-san »déclara Hyûga-sempai de façon effrayante

« Dépêchez-vous, sinon il n'y en aura plus.» nous mis en garde, Izuki-sempai

« Izuki-sempai » commença Furihata-kun

« Tout va bien… Nous avons réussi à en avoir l'année dernière et ce n'est que du pain, en fait… Pain ? Les pandas mangent du pain… » finit-il sur une vanne boiteuse

« A toute » disons nous en cœur au premières années en partant

 **La cafétéria**

« Sérieux ? » fut la seule réaction de Kagami-kun

Une bonne centaine d'élèves se battaient pour avoir l'un de ces sandwichs

« C'est… C'est le chaos » commenta Fukuda-kun

« Peu importe, on y va. Je ne veux pas avoir la triple dose de musculation ! » déclara Kagami-kun

« Bien. J'y vais le premier. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que Kagami, mais je crois en moi ! » affirma Kawahara-kun en courant vers la foule… Pour se faire recalé dès le premier obstacle

« Il est vraiment inutile ! » commenta Furihata-kun

« En tout cas, il va vraiment falloir se donner à fonde et y mettre beaucoup de force. L'équipe de rugby est juste là. Celle de football américain aussi… Les sumos et les haltérophiles… On est censés leur passer devant ? » s'inquiéta Fukuda-kun

« Intéressant ! Allons-y ! » cria Kagami-kun avant de courir à son tour vers la foule...Avant de se faire recaler lui aussi…

« This is Japanese lunch time rush ! » certifia Kagami-kun

« Kagami… »

« Tu la joues à l'américaine là » remarquèrent Kawahara-kun et Fukuda-kun

« On doit y aller tous en ensemble…. Seirin… Fight ! » cria Kawahara-kun avant de courir avec Fukuda-kun et Furihata-kun

Kuroko-kun me prit par la main et me regarda avec un petit sourire

« Fubuki-san, allons-y ensemble » me proposa Kuroko-kun

« Hai, Ikkuso » lui souriais-je doucement

Nous revîmes vers nos camarades avec un sandwich chacun

« Ano… Fubuki-san et moi en avons » déclara Kuroko-kun

Kagami-kun nous prit par le col de nos uniformes

« Hein ? Vous ? Comment ? » nous cria Kagami-kun

« La foule nous a poussés vers le guichet, alors nous avons pris un sandwich et laissés l'argent » bégayais-je

« Comment vous avez fait pour ne pas vous perdre de vues ? » s'étonna Fukuda-kun

« On c'est tenu par la main pour ne pas être séparés » expliqua Kuroko-kun

Kagami-kun nous lâchât en faisant une tête incrédule

« Ce sont vraiment ces fantômes c'est deux la… » déprimèrent Fukuda-kun, Kawahara-kun et Furihata-kun

Une fois que nous nous sommes procurés tous les sandwichs nécessaire, nous partîmes à notre point de rendez-vous : le toit

« Tenez, on les a eus » gémis Kawahara-kun en tendant les sandwichs à nos aînés

« Bon travail. Arigato » nous remercia Riko-sama

« Tenez, des jus de fruit » Nous souriait Mitsuo en nous tendant des briques de jus

« C'est bon. Vous pouvez les manger » nous assura Izuki-sempai

« Hein ? Vous êtes sûrs ? » s'étonna Furihata-kun

« Bien sûr. Ne vous retenez pas. » ajouta Hyûga-sempai

« On va les prendre chacun notre tour. Qui veut commencer ? » demanda Fukuda-kun

« Kuroko, Fubuki-san, à vous l'honneur » affirma Furihata-kun

« Merci pour le repas » dis-je en cœur avec Kuroko-kun

Je pris une boucher en première

« C'est...» commençais-je

« Fubuki-san ? » m'interpella Kuroko-kun

« C'est vraiment délicieux » souriais-je avec bonheur

« Je n'avais jamais vu Fubuki-san aussi contente jusqu'à maintenant ! » commenta Kagami-kun

Kuroko-kun fit de grand yeux, puis tous le monde se mit à manger

 **Temps sauté**

 **PDV Externe**

« Capitaine, j'ai copié les rencontres du tournoi des qualifications » cria l'un des joueur

Hyûga les rassembla

« Les qualifications pour l'Inter-High sont sous forme de tournoi. Si on perd, c'est terminé. On doit être à fond dans tous les matchs ! » déclara Izuki

« Les poules A et D sont de Tokyo. Et le vainqueur de chaque poule jouera le championnat. Les trois meilleures équipes de ce championnat participent à l'Inter-High. Seuls trois lycées sont donc choisis parmi 300 participants. Donc seulement 1% des lycées pourront réaliser leur rêve… C'est l'Inter-High » expliqua Hyûga

« Je vois à peu près, mais tu te trompes sur un point. Ils ne sont pas choisis. Ils ont gagnés leur place… » remarqua Kagami, cela eu pour effet de les encourager

« Il nous reste trois semaines avant les qualifications. Nous n'étions pas loin l'année dernière, mais on ira cette année ! Nous allons jouer contre de grands lycées, mais notre plus grand adversaire sera le lycée Shutoku. L'année dernière, c'était l'une des huit meilleures équipe du Japon. Et puis, tout comme Kaijou, un membre de la Génération des Miracles a rejoint leur équipe. Si nous ne pouvons pas les battre, nous n'irons pas au championnat national. » raconta Hyûga

«Si nous jouons contre la Génération des Miracles, ce sera en finale. Kuroko, tu sais de qui il parle, non ? » demanda Kagami

« Tu ne me croiras pas si je te le dis, mais, comme Kise-kun l'a dit, les quatre autres sont d'un tout autre niveau. S'ils sont encore plus forts, je n'imagine pas leur force actuelle. » répondit Kuroko

« Avant de jouer contre Shutoku, nous avons un autre match. Mettons toutes les chances de notre côté ! » cria Hyûga

« Au fait, où est le coach ? » s'étonna Furihata

« Elle est allée voir un match amicale de notre premier adversaire avec Fubuki. »leur apprit Hyûga

La porte s'ouvrit pour laissée place à Riko et Mitsuo

« Nous sommes rentrés » annonça Riko

« Quand on parle du loup » commenta Kagami

« Fubuki sautait partout après la victoire contre Kaijou, mais apparemment pas aujourd'hui…» remarqua Kawahara

« Coach, qu'est-ce qui arrive à Fubuki ? » demanda Fukuda

« La ferme ! » cria Mitsuo d'un air remonté

« Il a l'air énervé. Ils sont bons ? » demanda Hyûga

« Il ne faut pas qu'on s'inquiète tout de suite pour Shutoku quand on voit comment s'annonce le premier match… » affirma de façon très mature le garçon au yeux verts, ce qui étonna tous le monde

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » s'étonna Hyûga

« Un de leurs joueurs est assez problématique. Fubuki à prit une vidéo que vous pourrez regarder plus tard. Regardez cette photo qu'il a également prit » annonça Riko pendant que Mitsuo leur tendez son propre téléphone

Toute l'équipe ce pencha sur le téléphone avant de faire de grand yeux

« C… C'est… C'est mignon, mais… » commença Hyûga

« Hein ? » s'étonna Mitsuo en regardant l'image, avant de sourire à pleine dents

« C'est Fubuki-san ? » s'étonna Kagami-kun

« Ouais ! Elle est trop mignonne ! » riais Mitsuo

Kuroko, lui, rougissez.

Sur l'image se trouvait Mitsuki, enfant, jouant avec un gros chien

« Mais, elle est où en faite ? » questionna Kagami après avoir fouiller le gymnase du regard

Au moment ou Kagami finissait sa phrase, Mitsuki fit son entrée

« Du coup c'est la photo suivante ! » cria Mitsuo en changeant l'image

Kuroko s'approcha de Mitsuki pour lui expliqué la situation

Des exclamations retentirent

« Il s'appelle Papa M'bay Siki. » déclara Riko

« Deux mètres pour 87 kilos. C'est un étudiant venant du Sénégal » soupirait Mitsuo-kun

« Sénégal ? Trop grand, deux mètres ?! »

« C'est possible ? »

« Un étranger ? Désolé, mais où est le Sénégal ? »

« Il est juste grand. » commenta Kagami-kun

« Ce Papa M'baye… Comment ? »

« Papanda ? »

« C'est Papa Gambarubataro »

« Papa… Papaya Ito. »

Tous les joueurs se mirent à parler en même temps sur comme s'appelait se joueur

Riko finit par soupirée

« C'est n'importe quoi. Kuroko-kun, donne lui un surnom » demanda-t-elle

«Huum… Alors, pourquoi pas… Papa ? » proposa Kuroko

« Pas très original »

« Papa. La société de Papa est un péchec »

Tous le monde hormis Kuroko et Mitsuki rièrent…

Et si quelqu'un avait prit la peine de le remarquer, ils auraient vus une Mitsuki rougir devant l'air pensif que Kuroko avait prit…

La coach cria ce qui fit redevenir tous le monde sérieux

« Il n'est pas juste grand. Il utilise ses longs membres, aussi. Tout est grand chez lui. De plus en plus de lycée invitent des étudiants étrangers pour se renforcer. Notre prochain adversaire, le lycée Shinkyo, n'était pas une très bonne équipe l'année dernière. Mais avec l'ajout de ce seul joueur étranger, c'est une équipe complètement différente. Il est trop haut. Et juste à cause de ça, personne ne peut l'arrêter. » exposa Riko

« On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés. » rétorqua Kagami

« On peut toujours passé en dessous de lui ? » proposa Mitsuki

« Hé mais, c'est une super idée ça, Fubuki-san ! » cria Koganei

« Bon, Kagami-kun et Kuroko-kun, à partir de demain, vous aurez un programme d'entraînement particulier… Les qualifications commencent le 16 mai. Jusque là, il ne faudra pas se plaindre ! » les encouragea Riko

 **Temps sauté**

Pendant le temps qui leur restait, les joueurs de l'équipe de Seirin, s'entraînèrent dur sans relâcher la pression et le jour fatidique arriva bien vite…

 **A l'Inter-High**

 **PDV Mitsuki**

J'étais entrain de parler avec Kuroko-kun, quand un bruit sourd nous fit tourné la tête à tous les deux

C'était « Papa », qui faisait son entrée, tout en commentant avec l'un de ses camarades et Hyûga-sempai, sur le fait que la Génération des Miracles étai faibles, parce qu'on avait battu l'un des prodige en match amicale.

Il passa devant Kagami-kun, mais nous bouscula, Kuroko-kun et moi…

« Papa » regarda autour de lui avant de baissé la tête pour nous voir

Il nous prient tous les deux par l'arrière de nos t-shirt et veste

« Hé, les gamins. Les enfants ne sont pas autorisés sur le terrain. » déclara le joueur de Shinkyo

Puis il vit le t-shirt de joueur de Kuroko-kun et mon sac blanc avec une grande croix rouge dessus

« Un joueur et une infirmière ? » commenta-t-il avant de nous reposés

« Ils ont perdu contre un gamin comme lui ? Les membres de la Génération des Miracles sont des gosses ? » continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers le banc de son équipe

Tous les membres de notre équipe essayer de retenir leurs rires

« Vraiment, cela commence à m'énerver. » déclara Kuroko-kun avec de l'irritation dans les yeux

« Tu n'aimes pas perdre, pas vrai ? » souriait Kagami-kun

Tous les membres de notre équipes retirèrent leur t-shirt

« Je propose que l'on montre à Papa de quoi est capable une bande de gamins ! » cria Mitsuo-kun

Puis les deux équipes s'alignèrent

« Que le match entre le lycée Seirin et l'Académie Shinkyo commence ! »

Le match commença, et « Papa » fit la passe à son capitaine en gagnant à l'entre-deux, ce dernier lui refis la passe pour qu'il puisse courir jusqu'au panier

« Papa » effectua un tir sans feinte et marqua, étant beaucoup trop haut pour Kagami-kun

Notre équipa avança à une bonne allure, puis Hyûga-sempai effectua l'un de ses tirs à trois points, mais la balle fut interceptée par « Papa »

« C'est ridicule » soupira Furihata-kun

« Avoir un étudiant étranger n'est pas juste » renchérit Kawahara-kun

« Ce n'est pas interdit, et de toute façon, on n'a pas besoin d'avoir recours à cette solution, vous êtes tous très bon » soupirais-je en me massant l'arrête du nez, avant de posé mon sac et de me dirigé vers la sortie

« Fubuki-san, ou tu va ? » me demanda Riko-sama

« Il faut juste que j'aille au toilette » dis-je en continuant ma route

« Ne prends pas trop de temps, si jamais quelqu'un se blesse, il faut que tu sois la pour intervenir » me rappela la coach

 **Dehors**

J'étais assise sur un banc la tête basse avec une respiration lourde quand quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule

« Fubukicchi-san ? »

Je relevais la tête pour voir Kise-kun

« Kise-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? » demandais-je

« Je venais voir votre premier match, daijobu ? Tu m'a l'air pâle » me questionna-t-il en posant sa main sur mon front avant de la retirée rapidement

Je me levais avant de m'incliner, mais j'eus un vertige.

Kise-kun me rattrapa

« Tu ne devrais pas faire de geste brusque, Fubukicchi-san, tu est brûlante de fièvre » me dit-il en me faisant m'asseoir

« Mais, je doit assister à notre premier match, si quelqu'un se blesse... » commençais-je

« Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui ne vas pas bien » me coupa Kise-kun

« Non, ça va aller, je t'assure » affirmais-je

Kise-kun soupira

« Laisse moi au moins te ramener » me dit-il avec un sourire avant de me prendre dans ses bras

« Kise-kun ! Je t'assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire ! » m'exclamais-je en me débattant

« Ne t'en fait pas… » commença-t-il avant de me regardé avec étonnement

« Qu'est-ce passe-t-il ? » m'étonnais-je

« Tu est… Légère »

* * *

 **Et voila pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

 **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**

 **Sur ce, bisous, et rendez vous au prochain chapitre !**

 **Au revoir !**


	7. Vous allez voir quelque chose

**Hey bonjour tous le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ;)**

 **Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre de Seirin no Kumo :D**

 **Mais tout d'abord passons aux réponses aux reviews ! :**

 **lys012 : Ohohoh *-* Trop mignon ! J aurai vraiment aimé voir la photo de Mitsuki!**

 **Kise tu te ramene encore !? J'imagine bien Kuroko jaloux o.o :D j'ai hâte de lire le prochain chapitre !**

Ow merci :3 ! Hé bien, cette image est disponible sur mon skyrock si elle t'intéresse ;)

Hé oui ce bon vieux Kise -_-... C'est vrai qu'on voit pas Kuroko s'énerver tous les jours XD

Merci ! Hé bien bonne lecture !

 **Minimiste** **: Je viens de découvrir cette histoire et je la trouve super**

 **J'aime bien le personnage que tu as inventé et qui a la personnalité de Kuroko**  
 **J'adore Kuroko et sa me tarde de voir l'évolution des sentiments entre Kuroko et Fubuki pour finir en couple**  
 **J'ai adoré lire ce chapitre et je me demande comment va réagir Kuroko quand Kise va revenir avec Fubuki dans les bras**  
 **Sa me tarde de lire la suite avec beaucoup d'impatience**  
 **Bonne continuation et vivement le prochain chapitre**  
 **Bonne année 2016 !**

Merci !

C'est vrai que, à quelque égard, ils ont des ressemblances :3

Hum! moi aussi ! Peut-être quand Momoi apparaîtra ou peut-être avant (ou après ?), je ne sais pas quand je les mettrais ensemble X)

Bah une chose est sur, ça va pas trop lui plaire XD

Merci ! Bonne année 2016 à toi aussi !

 **A. F** **: Salut! Dsl de pas avoir reviewer plus tot.**

 **J'adore la fin de ce chapitre! Kise qui la porte en mode princesse est ce que Kuroko va s'énerver en voyant sa belle dans les bras d'un autre? Ce serait drôle qu'il se mette à accélérer son jeu sur le terrain pour l'impressioner et surtout aller plus vite la récupérer et faire comprendre à Kise que c'est pas touche!**

Coucou ! T'inquiète ! C'est pas grave ;)

Merci ! Pour savoir il va falloir lire XD !

Ahah c'est vrai que ce serait amusant !

 **Le chapitre 7 d'aujourd'hui sera l'égal de l'épisode 7 :**

 **Vous allez voir quelque chose d'incroyable**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Kise-kun me regarda avec étonnement

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre à sa remarque

« Fubukicchi… Est-ce que tu mange bien ? » me demanda Kise-kun avec sérieux

« Évidemment » affirmais-je en tentant de descendre de ses bras, mais un vertige me fit m'accrocher à sa chemise

« Fubukicchi… » commença Kise-kun

« Kise-kun, je ne veut pas rater le reste du match » le coupais-je en essayant de me défaire de ses bras

« Tu ne devrais pas t'agiter dans cet état » me prévint Kise-kun

Il marcha en direction de l'endroit ou le match de mon équipe se déroulait

 **PDV Externe**

« Kuroko-kun, puisque tu as une limite d'efficacité, tu vas sortir pour le moment. Nous allons commencer à reposer Kuroko-kun, donc on va baisser un peu en régime jusqu'à la mi-temps. Mais ne les laissez pas revenir ! Sauf Papa, ils n'ont aucun joueur dangereux. Et puis, le résultat du match repose sur la défense de Kagami-kun et Fubuki-kun sur Papa. » déclara Riko

« Laissez-nous faire ! » souriait Kagami

Mitsuo ne répondit pas

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » lui demanda Riko

« Où est Mitsuki-chan ? » demanda Mitsuo subitement

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle partait au toilette » répondit Riko

« Mais c'était au début du match… Je l'ai vus partir, mais pas revenir » remarqua Kuroko

« Je lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas traîner » grogna Riko

Un coup de sifflet leur annonça le début du deuxième quart de temps

Le match reprit.

Il restait sept minutes et cinquante secondes et Seirin menait en doublant le score de Shinkyo (24 à 12)

Malgré leur aisance, les joueurs de Seirin était inquiet pour leur infirmière et cela ce ressentait dans leur jeu

Kuroko, lui, faisait les cent pas derrière le banc

A cinq minutes de la fin, Riko lui demanda de retourné sur le terrain

A peine eu-t-il posé le pied sur le terrain, une voix lui fit tourné la tête dans le soulagement

« R-Riko-sama… Gomen, je suis en retard… Kise-kun ! Pose moi kudasai ! » déclara Mitsuki essoufflée, tout en tentant de descendre des bras de Kise avec une mine embarrassée

Kuroko fit de grand yeux avec de serré les poings…

Il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre son ancien camarade et son…ahem... leur infirmière !

« Ou va tu Kuroko ? On à besoin de toi sur le terrain » déclara Hyûga en prenant Kuroko par le col de son t-shirt

L'équipe Seirin fit pression sur «Papa» pour l'empêcher de tirer correctement.

Kuroko, lui, donnait tout ce qu'il avait… Non pas qu'il avait envie d'impressionner qui que ce soit…

Mitsuki, elle, regardait le bleuté, totalement oublieuse de son environnement, comme hypnotisée par le joueur fantôme…

Il jouait pour elle… Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui…

Rien ne pouvait les distraire...

« Ce gamin pourrait te poser quelques problèmes. » ria Kagami après avoir marqué

Ou pas…

« Peux-tu arrêter de dire que je suis un gamin ? » soupira Kuroko

« Kise-kun, lâche moi ! » cria faiblement Mitsuki en tirant les joues d'un Kise hilare mais légèrement inquiet

l'équipe Shinkyo récupéra la balle pour la remettre en jeu, mais Kuroko l'intercepta immédiatement et permit à Kagami de dunké

« C'était incroyable. Depuis quand Kuroko est aussi bon ? » s'étonna Hyûga

« Ça t'a vraiment énervé d'être pris pour un gamin ? » ria Mitsuo

Kuroko ne répondit pas mais lança un regard insistant sur Kise qui tentait de garder Mitsuki dans ses bras, alors que cette dernière se débattait temps bien que mal.

« Je crois que c'est plutôt autre chose » chuchota Kagami à Hyûga en pointant Mitsuki et Kise du doigt

Hyûga fit de grand yeux avant d'avoir un petit rire avec Kagami

L'arbitre siffla la fin du match sur un score de 79 à 67 pour Seirin

Une fois que les deux équipes furent alignés et s'être remerciées, Kuroko fut en face de Kise et Mitsuki en un clin d'œil

Sans dire un mot, le bleuté avait récupérer la jeune fille au yeux verts dans ses bras et de coller sa tête contre son torse, malgré le fait que son t-shirt soit humide à cause de ses efforts dans le match

« Merci… Kuroko-kun, tu a été... magnifique » complimenta Mitsuki toute rouge

Kuroko prit une tinte rouge avant de détourné les yeux

« Merci Fubuki-san » lui souriait le joueur fantôme avec lui aussi une nuance de rouge ornant ses joues

Kise les salua avant d'aller voir Riko et d'échanger quelques mots avec elle pour ensuite partir.

Riko s'avança ensuite vers Tetsuya et Mitsuki avec une aura noire, visible par tous les membres de l'équipe Seirin

« Aller au vestiaire tous le monde, j'ai une discussion à avoir avec Fubuki-san » déclara la coach

Kuroko posa doucement l'infirmière au sol avec un regard curieux.

Mitsuki essayer de garder l'équilibre sur ses jambes.

Tous les garçons partirent se changer sans plus tarder, malgré leur étonnement face à la situation.

Riko s'avança à grande enjambées vers Mitsuki qui déglutie.

Une fois face à face, la coach posa sa main sur le front de l'infirmière avant de la retirée avec une mine inquiète

« Tu devrais t'asseoir un moment » remarqua Riko en emmenant Mitsuki se reposer sur le banc des joueurs

« Ça va aller, j'ai l'habitude quand...» commença Mitsuki avant de marmonner pour éviter de finir sa phrase

« L'habitude ? » s'étonna Riko

« J'irais mieux dans un ou deux jours, ne t'inquiète pas Coach-sama » lui assura l'infirmière

 **PDV Mitsuki**

« Très bien, mais jusque la, je ne veut pas te voir, tu à besoin de repos » m'avoua Riko-sama

Je me levais d'un bond avant d'avoir un nouveau vertige

« Mais ! Riko-sama ! Non ! Je... » commençais-je

« Non ! Ma décision est prise ! » me coupa Riko-sama

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » demanda Mitsuo

Toute l'équipe, changer, nous regardaient avec étonnement

« Riko-sama, je t'assure… Je suis » continuais-je en ignorant mon cousin

« Fubuki-san, je ne veut prendre aucun risque inutile » m'expliqua la coach

« Mais je ne veut rater aucun match » persistais-je

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » demanda Mitsuo plus fort que précédemment

J'eus un nouveau vertige qui m'obligea à me rasseoir

« J'ai décider d'exclure Fubuki-san du club pour quelques temps » annonça Riko-sama

Tous les membres du club crièrent de surprise

« Nani ?! » s'écria Kagami-kun

« Pourquoi ?! » hurla Mitsuo

Kuroko-kun s'agenouilla à mon niveau

« Tu a fait quelque chose de mal ? » me demanda-t-il

« Non, c'est juste que Riko-sama pense que c'est mieux si je n'assiste pas à nos prochains matchs tant qu'elle ne me juge pas au meilleur de ma forme… Mais je vais bien ! » expliquais-je

Kuroko-kun posa son front contre le mien avant de se reculer et de me lancer un regard déterminé

« Tu est brûlante de fièvre… Les matchs se déroulent dans des endroits bondés, c'est hors que de question que tu assiste au moindre match dans ces conditions » me déclara Kuroko-kun

* * *

 **Et voila la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **J'aime bien comment il se termine :3**

 **Enfin, je dis pas ça parce que j'ai prévu quelque chose hein !**

 **BREF ! J'espère que vous l'aurez aimer !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !**

 **Bisous et rendez vous au prochain chapitre !**


	8. Maintenant que j'y pense

**Coucou tous le monde !**

 **Et bonne vacances pour ce qui le sont !**

 **Désolée pour l'énorme retard ( j'ai l'impression de dire sa tous le temps... Excusez mon maque de ponctualité s'il vous plait ? :3 )**

 **Alors sans plus tarder voila les réponses au reviews de mes chers et patient lecteurs ! :**

 **DemonOfHells** **:** **Ow C'est trop mignon ! Kuroko qui fait attention et qui joue pour elle !**

 **** J'imagine tellement !**

Aw merci ! J'avoue que c'est trop mignon quand un garçon fait un truc juste pour une fille :3

 **lys0212** **: XD sa faisait longtemps ! ! j'avais peur que tu ait arrêté mais non . Ouf. Kise est vraiment un microbe. il fait chier et s' accroche partout (mais comme il est mignon je le pardonne .sauf dans cette fic.)PAS TOUCHE À MITSUKI. ELLE EST À KUROKO.! hehe kuroko qui se démène pour mitsuki trop chou.**

 **Si mitsuki dit qu elle a l'habitude de être comme ça. Aurait-elle des problèmes de santé ? en tout cas j'ai hâte que la relation de Mitsuki et kuroko évolue rapidementils sont trop chou !**  
 **Kissous !**

Trop longtemps même ! Oh non j'ai pas envie, mais si ça arrive j'aurais la politesse de prévenir, ne t'inquiète pas ;)

XD En fait après Kuroko, Kise c'est mon perso préféré c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi collant dans mon histoire je pense XD

Merci ! J'espère juste que Kuroko fera pas trop OOC dans ce chapitre :/

Soubis !

 **A.F** **: Salut! Conte** **nte de te retrouver, je me serais presque fait du soucis**

 **Un chapitre tout mimi et j'adore les réactions de Kuroko!**  
 **Va-t-il jouer les infirmiers avec ça douce? Kise a-t-il vraiment des vues ou c juste pour les embêter?**  
 **Bises à la prochaine!**

Salut ! Moi aussi contente de revenir !

Merci je crois que ce chapitre 7 à gagner sa mention "mignon à croqué" XD

OW peut-être ? Ew, non. Kise la trouve juste trop Kawaii XD

 **Ce chapitre 8 sera l'égal de l'épisode 8 :**

 **Maintenant que j'y pense**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

« Arigato Kuroko-kun de m'avoir ramenée » remerciais-je mon ami quand il m'allongea sur le sofa de mon salon après m'avoir portée tout le voyage du retour

« C'est terriblement calme » me fit remarqué Kuroko-kun en détournant son visage de moi

« Je m'y suis habituer » lui appris-je

« Habituer ? » s'étonna Kuroko-kun

« Hé bien oui, depuis que mes parents sont partis à l'étranger… » expliquais-je

« Tu habite seule Fubuki-san ? » me demanda Kuroko-kun

« Oui » dis-je en me frottant les yeux

Kuroko-kun me regarda avant de s'accroupir à mon niveau

« Je revient, essaye de te reposer Fubuki-san » me dit-il avant de s'avancer doucement vers moi en posant une main sur ma joue…

Puis il se leva et s'en alla

Je fermais doucement les yeux avant de m'endormir doucement...

 **PDV Externe**

Quand Tetsuya revint avec un sac sur l'épaule, il trouva une Mitsuki endormie sur le sofa.

Une fois le sac posé sur le côté du canapé, le bleuté s'approcha de sa camarade et lui caressa la joue doucement avec un sourire au lèvre accompagné d'un rougissement avant de secoué tout aussi doucement l'épaule de la belle endormie pour la réveillée

« Humm… Kuroko-kun ? » demanda la maîtresse des lieux avec une voix endormie et des yeux brumeux

Le bleuté du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rougir et l'embrasser, il l'a trouvait si mignonne comme ça…

« Je vais rester m'occuper de toi le temps que tu ailles mieux, Fubuki-san » lui annonça le joueur fantôme

« A-Arigato, Kuroko-kun » souriait doucement la jeune fille, avant de frissonner

« Je vais te chercher une couverture, Fubuki-san » déclara Kuroko en se levant

« N-non ! Tu peut rester avec moi… S'il te plaît ? » supplia Fubuki en l'attrapant par la manche de son gilet

Il fit de grand yeux avant de rougir devant l'apparence innocente de la brune avant de prendre place à son tour sur le sofa et de la prendre dans ses bras.

Après quelques minutes, un soupire de contentement s'échappa des lèvres de la fille au yeux verts, maintenant à l'aise

Tetsuya déglutis difficilement quand le souffle chaud de son amie vint picoté son coup

« Fubuki-san… » commença le garçon

Mais il se stoppa dans sa phrase en entendant la respiration lente et régulière de la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Doucement sans s'en rendre compte, le joueur fantôme s'endormit sur le sofa avec sa belle dans les bras…

 **Temps sauté**

Tetsuya se réveilla en entendant de petit couinement heureux. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, une femme se tenait la, visiblement enceinte jusqu'au coup, de soyeux cheveux marrons et des yeux violet, vêtue d'une chemise à imprimé fleuri, un pantalon beige et d'un gilet rose.

« Oh pardon, je t'ai réveillé ? Tu doit être le Kuroko Tetsuya dont j'ai tant entendu parler ?» lui demanda la femme

« Oui, mais qui êtes vous ? Et comment êtes-vous entrez ? » demanda Kuroko sur son ton plat et poli, mais il restait un peut septique, il était sure d'avoir fermé à clé…

Inconsciemment, il resserra son étreinte protectrice sur Mitsuki

« Je suis la mère de Mitsuo, Akazaki Azami, et j'ai le double des clés ! J'étais venus prendre soin de ma nièce quand mon fils m'a annoncé qu'elle était malade… Je sais à quel point elle déteste être seule… Mais je vois quelle est en bonne compagnie… Elle aurait pu me dire qu'elle avait un petit ami tout de même » s'expliqua la mystérieuse femme avant de rire

A ces mots, le visage de Tetsuya prit une teinte rouge avant de répondre

« Ano, Akazaki-san, demo, Fubuki-san et moi ne sommes pas en couple »

« Ah oui ? J'aurais cru…Ce n'est pas grave, j'en connais qui vont devenir fous » chuchota Azami

« Gomennasai, je n'ai pas compris » s'excusa Tetsuya

« Non rien ! Bon je vais rentrer chez moi dans ce cas ! Mais avant j'ai quelques avertissement à te confier jeune homme » annonça la futur maman avec un air sérieux

Kuroko la regarda avec son regard impassible, mais déglutis intérieurement

« Tout d'abord, il faut tenir Mitsuki cloîtrée dans sa chambre, même malade, elle continue de faire toutes les tâches comme la cuisine et la lessive… Deuxièmement son caractère sera très différent de son état habituel…Enfin si on oubli les moments ou vous la tourner en bourrique... Et troisièmement… Tu le découvrira bien par toi-même si tu est important pour elle ! Sur ce, passe un bon séjour et ne t'inquiète pas… Même malade c'est un ange ! » prévint Azami avant de partir avec un grand sourire

« Un caractère différent ? » s'étonna le joueur fantôme quand il entendit la porte se fermée, puis il se leva avec sa belle endormie dans les bras et partit à la recherche de sa chambre

Pour son plus grand soulagement, Mitsuki était le genre de personne à mettre de petites décorations sur les portes avec le nom de la pièce.

Il trouva sa chambre avec son nom gracieusement inscrit à la peinture après êtres passé devant la porte « salle de bain » décorée avec d'adorables petits dauphins.

En entrant il observa une chambre spacieuse et rangée…

Tetsuya déposa Mitsuki sur son lit avant de tenter de se lever pour partir…

Mot clé ? Tenter…

L'endormie avait ses petites mains accrochées à son t-shirt…

Ne voulant pas la réveillé, Kuroko s'installa à son tour sur le lit et se mit à observé la chambre tout en caressant le cuir chevelu de la maîtresse des lieux.

A côté du lit se trouvait une table de nuit avec une photographie d'un couple marié sortant de l'église

La femme descendait les escaliers dans une belle robe jaune claire, ses cheveux marrons était détachés et encadrés ses yeux clairs et le mari, quelques marches plus bas, affichait un pur bonheur avec ses yeux verts, légèrement cachés par des mèches d'un roux foncé.

Près de la fenêtre se trouvait une bibliothèque, avoisinant un bureau et de l'autre côté se trouvait une grande armoire avec miroir.

En face du lit se trouvait une télévision sur un meuble télé (évidemment) , avec un lecteur dvd et une console de salon.

Tetsuya recentra son attention sur Mitsuki quand il la sentit se coller à lui après qu'il eu retirer son gilet… Il sourit doucement avant de la serrer dans ses bras et de fermés les yeux, bercé par la respiration de la malade.

 **Temps sauté (encore :3)**

Kuroko fut réveillé en sursaut quand il entendit un grand fracas et un petit cris féminin.

Quand il accouru vers l'origine du bruit, la cuisine, il fut momentanément aveuglé par de la farine.

Après un cours instant, il put enfin observer une Mitsuki sur le sol et désemparée avec un bol d'où couler une mixture beige , écrasé sur la tête…

« G-Gomene Kuroko-kun, je, je t'ai réveiller ? » s'inquiéta Mitsuki, dont la douce voix le fit rougir

En guise de réponse, le joueur fantôme s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui retira le bol avec un petit sourire amusé, puis il posa son front sur celui de la malade avant de froncé les sourcils

« Ta fièvre à augmenter, il faut que tu te repose » déclara-t-il avec une inquiétude à peine dissimulée

« Très bien… Je vais juste nettoyer la cuisine et préparer le repas avant » chuchota Mitsuki

« Je m'occupe du repas et de nettoyer, va prendre une douche et va te reposer » lui affirma le bleuté

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Après avoir remercier Kuroko-kun je me retirais dans la salle de bain pour une douche.

Je risquerais de somnoler si je prend un bain…

En sortant de la baignoire je m'attachais les cheveux en couette haute après les avoir sécher et coiffer.

J'allais me mettre en pyjama quand je me rendis compte…

J'ai complètement oublié mon pyjama…

Je pris une serviette et l'enroula autours de mon cours brûlant de fièvre et me diriger vers ma chambre.

Je fermais la porte et me retourna avant de sursauter et pour rougir d'une couleur plus profonde que le rougissement du à ma température…

Je serrais étroitement ma serviette contre moi

« K-Kuroko-kun ! » bégayais-je

Il se retourna vers moi avec sa veste dans les mains avant de rougir lui aussi d'un rouge profond

« F-Fubuki-san… G-Gomennasai » dit-il avant de sortir en trombe

Après se moment très gênant, je m'habiller à la quatrième vitesse avec mon pyjama rose avec de petit imprimés en adorable têtes d'oursons

Je ressortait légèrement embarrassé, une fois au salon, je vit Kuroko-kun installé sur le canapé avec une main sur le nez et une rougeur bien visible sur le visage

« Kuroko-kun ? Daijobu ? » le questionnais-je d'une petite voix en penchant la tête sur le côté

En me voyant, il fit de grand yeux avant de caché son visage loin de moi…

Inquiète, je me mis à son niveaux et je pris ses mains dans la miennes pour voir son visage

« Kuroko-kun ! Ton nez ! » m'exclamais-je inquiète avant d'aller chercher des mouchoirs

Je revint avec une boite entière, c'est qu'il saignait beaucoup le pauvre

Après un petit moment à épongé le nez et la main de Kuroko-kun, le sang s'était arrêter…

Je soupirais de soulagement

« Arigato Fubuki-san » me remercia Kuroko-kun

« Douitashimashite, demo comment est que tu t'ai fait ça ? » demandais-je avec des yeux curieux

Kuroko-kun rougit et évita mon regard… Il à du trébucher d'une façon ridicule et ne veut pas abîmer sa dignité en me l'avouant…?

« Fubuki-san… Je doit t'avouer quelque chose » commença Kuroko-kun en me prenant par les épaules avec un regard sérieux, mais je pouvais y déceler de la gêne

« K-Kuroko-kun ? » questionnais-je

Il avança son visage si près que nos nez se touchaient presque

«… Je ne sais pas cuisiner… Gomennasai » s'excusa-t-il

J'eus un petit rire amusé

« Ce n'est pas grave il reste du Yakisoba que j'ai fait la veille, (nouilles sautées avec des tranches de bœuf, des carottes et du chou) il y en a largement assez pour nous deux » le rassurais-je avec un sourire

« Très bien, je vais les faire réchauffer, retourne te coucher kudasai » me demanda Kuroko-kun en me prenant les mouchoirs ensanglantés des mains

Je souriais gentiment avant d'aller m'allonger sous la couverture de mon lit et reposait ma tête battante.

Kuroko-kun revint avec deux bols de Yakisoba.

Je me mis en position assise et lui fit de la place dans le lit. Il prit place lui aussi sous les couvertures et me passa un bol fumant

Nous nous mîmes à manger en parlant de livres, de l'école, du basket, de nos amis, ou nous nous regardions tous simplement en nous envoyant des sourires

Le silence n'était pas pesant comme j'en avais l'habitude, il était agréable…

Une fois le repas terminé, Kuroko-kun partit au toilette et je partis me nettoyer les dants.

Puis mon cher ami partit se laver et se brosser les dents, j'en profiter pour aller faire la vaisselle…

Tout en grelottant je la rangeais dans un des placards en hauteur qui m'obligeait à me mettre sur la pointe des pieds, quand Kuroko-kun, vêtu d'un t-shirt à manche longue est d'un jogging me regarda avec un air sévère.

Il me prit la dernière vaisselle des mains et la rangea dans le placards pour moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras, son torse contre mon dos tout en posant sa tête sur mon épaule pour me réchauffer

« Fubuki-san, tu est malade, quand on est malade, on se repose… De plus il commence à ce faire tard » Me chuchota-t-il avec un ton inquiet

Ne me voyant pas bougé, il soupira et me prit dans ses bras et m'amena dans ma chambre et me coucha sous les couettes…

Il allait partir quand je le retint par la main

« Kuroko-kun… Je… Ano...» bégayais-je

« Fubuki-san ? Un problème ? » s'étonna Kuroko-kun

Je chuchotais tout doucement ma demande

« Gomene, Fubuki-san, je n'ai pas entendu » s'excusa Kuroko-kun

Je rougis d'embarras

« Est-ce que tu veut bien… Dormir avec moi s'il te plaît ? Je… Je n'aime pas dormir... Toute seule quand je suis malade » avouais-je en détournant le regard

Kuroko-kun donc je pensais qu'il allait refuser mais je le sentit me rejoindre sous les couvertures et éteindre la lumière

« Bonne nuit Mitsuki-chan » me salua-t-il

« Mitsuki-chan ? » m'étonnais-je

Il me regarda avec de grand yeux

« Gomennasai, Fubuki-san… C'est juste que… » commença Kuroko-kun

J'eus un petit rire

« Bonne nuit… Tetsuya-kun… Et merci d'être la pour moi » le remerciais-je en lui faisant un câlin

Il me rendit mon étreinte et me caressa les cheveux…

Face à ce soin prodigué à mes cheveux, je m'endormis presque instantanément

 **PDV Externe**

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent sans encombre, hormis les petits écarts de la brune qui avait eu soudainement envie de nettoyer la maison du sol au plafond et les deux amis s'entendaient à merveille.

L'état de santé de Mitsuki c'était grandement amélioré.

Azami venait le matin pour leur apporté les repas du midi et du soir et un traitement pour que Mitsuki guérisse

Donc avec cette aide et cette bonne atmosphère, la jeune fille se sentie mieux plus rapidement que d'habitude…

De plus elle voulait raté le moins de match possible et ne voulait pas empêcher son ami qui à été au petit soin avec elle ces derniers jours…

Alors, maintenant, tous les deux étaient de retour pour le quatrième tour du tournoi

 **PDV Mitsuki**

« Kuroko ! Fubuki-san ! On est tellement heureux de vous voir » ria Koganei-sempai en nous prenant dans ses bras

« A-Arigato Koganei-sempai. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas blesser pendant notre absence » le remerciais-je

Tetsuya-kun se contenta de hocher de la tête avec son visage impassible, mais ses yeux me disait qu'il était content

Avant que je puisse faire le moindre mouvement Mitsuo m'avait enlacé avec force

« Daijobu Mitsuki-chan ?! Okaasan ne voulait pas que je vienne te voir avec otousan ! » pleura Mitsuo-kun

« Oui Mitsuo-kun, Tetsuya-kun à bien prit soin de moi » acquiesçais-je

« Hé ? N-Nani ? «T-Tetsuya-kun » ? Depuis quand tu l'appel par son prénom ? » me demanda mon cousin complètement choqué

Il allait m'ensevelir de questions, donc je lui rendis son étreinte

« Tu m'a manquée, itoko-san » lui dis-je avec un petit sourire

Il ria bêtement avant d'aller s'entraîner avec les autres

J'observais mes amis s'échauffer en serrant mon sac contenant les produit de premier secours, l'autre contenant des serviettes et des bouteilles étant sur notre banc

Je déteste être malade… Je me sens pathétiquement inutile… Et si ils s'étaient blessés pendant mon absence….

De plus… Tetsuya-kun n'a pas pu jouer à cause de moi… Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour me rattraper

Les portes s'ouvrit pour laisser place à notre adversaire, l'Académie Meijou

« C'est le quatrième tour. Ça risque d'être un match plutôt compliqué, cette fois. »

« Oi, oi ! Nous jouons contre Seirin aujourd'hui. »

« Un jeu d'enfant. Ils se sont fait écraser au championnat, l'année dernière »

« C'est juste un nouveau lycée qui a eu un peu de chance »

« Ce sont les gars de l'autre jour » nous fit remarqué Kagami-kun à Tetsuya-kun et moi-même

«On va les détruire...» déclara l'un de nos adversaire avant de percuter Kagami-kun

« Hé, comme on se retrouve… » le salua Kagami-kun

« Konichiwa » déclara Tetsuya-kun en faisant tourner son ballon sur son index

« Ravie de vous affronter officiellement » dis-je avec une fausse politesse avant de m'incliner

Toute l'équipe ennemi nous regarda apeurée

« On va se faire écraser »

Ce fut le match le plus comique qu'ai j'ai vu jusque là, nous les avons détruits 108 à 41…

« C'est pas mal. »

« A ce rythme, on va peut-être se qualifier facilement pour le championnat »

« Tu est naïf » rétorqua Izuki-sempai

« C'est beau d'être si jeune et insouciant » plaisanta Koganei-sempai

Et Mitobe-sempai se contenta d'acquiescer

« Depuis dix ans, ce sont les trois mêmes équipes de Tokyo qui se sont qualifiées pour le championnat.

Les Rois de l'Est, Shutoku. Les Rois de l'Ouest, Senshinkan. Les Rois du Nord, Seiho. Il sont à peu près du même niveau, mais il y a un vainqueur différent chaque année et ils n'arrivent jamais quatrième. Ce sont les trois Rois imbattables de Tokyo. Après notre cinquième match, nous irons en demi-finale, puis en finale. Nous jouerons certainement face à l'une de ces équipes en finale. » Nous expliqua Hyûga-sempai

« De plus, les Rois de l'Est-, Shutoku, ont recrutés Midorima Shintarou de la Génération des Miracles.»

« Mais vous aviez réussi à aller au championnat l'année dernière, non ? »

« Ouais, mais nous n'avions aucune chance. » soupira Mitsuo-kun

« Les trois Rois » chuchota Kagami-kun

Brusquement, des chuchotements de tout par firent leur apparition

« On dirait qu'ils arrivent » commentais-je

« C'est mieux de voir par nous-mêmes au lieu d'entendre les dires. » déclara Mitsuki-chan

« Premières années, préparez-vous. Vous allez voir quelque chose d'incroyable aujourd'hui. Ils sont censés être encore plus impressionnants cette année. Voici l'un des trois Rois de Tokyo, le lycée Shutoku » nous annonça Riko-sama

Les acclamations de leur camarades de classe retentirent dans tout le gymnase

« Les voilà » fut la seule remarque de Hyûga-sempai

« Je vais leur dire bonjour. » affirma Kagami-kun en se levant en direction de Midorima

« Hé. Tu es Midorima Shintarou, non ? » demanda Kagami-kun

« Oui. Mais… qui es-tu ? » répondit froidement Midorima

« Une poignée de main ? » questionna la même personne…

Je suppose que Kagami-kun lui à présente sa main ?

Midorima changea la main dans laquelle il tenait un adorable ours en peluche

« Tu es ce genre de gars qui prétend ne pas se souvenir de moi, même si je me présente normalement. Je veux que tu te souviennes du nom de celui qui va venger ses aînés. » affirma Kagami-kun après avoir dessiné quelque chose avec un feutre sur la main de son interlocuteur

« Une revanche ? Tu es plutôt téméraire, n'est-ce pas ? » comprit Midorima

« Tu est de Seirin ? Tes aînés ne t'ont rien dit ? L'année dernière, les trois Rois ont explosé Seirin en triplant leur score. » annonça l'un des joueurs de Shutoku

Moi et Tetsuya-kun nous nous regardâmes avant d'aller à la rencontre de Kagami-kun

« Dis ce que tu veux, mais la différence de force est flagrante. Même si nous nous rencontrons au championnat, l'histoire se répétera.» discouru Midorima

« Non » les coupa Tetsuya-kun, se qui fit sursauter les trois garçons, qui se tournèrent vers nous

Midorima me regarda avec étonnement avant de lancer un regard noir à Tetsuya-kun

« On ne peux que faire de spéculations à partir du passé » dis-je en croisant les bras, avec un légère rougeur sur le visage, quelque peut embarrassée de m'être introduite dans leur altercation

« Tu ne peux pas dire ce qu'il vas se passer sans même nous avoir rencontrés, Midorima-kun » continua Kuroko-kun

« Kuroko, je ne t'aime vraiment pas. Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu penses, à cause de tes yeux. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais te dire, mais le faire maintenant n'aurait aucun sens. Rejoignez-nous en finale.» Rétorqua Midorima

« Vous avez l'air sûr de vous. Vous êtes ainsi » ria le camarade de Midorima

Il prit Tetsuya-kun à part avant de lui demander si il était au collège avec « Shin-chan », qui je suppose est le surnom de Midorima

« Ne t'occupe pas de lui. C'est un tsundere. Tu l'intéresses vraiment, tu sais. Il est même allé voir ton premier match des qualifications » continua-t-il

« Tu ne devrais pas raconter d'histoires, Takao.» Le coupa Midorima

Leur coach les rappela à l'ordre et ils nous firent leur adieux

« On dirait que Kuroko-kun et Fubuki-san on en rajouté une bonne couche » souriait maladroitement Riko-sama

« Peu importe… Nous pensons tous un peu la même chose. » lui répondit Hyûga-sempai

« Kuroko, je vais te montrer à quel point tu es naïf » furent les derniers mots de Midorima avant qu'il ne parte à son banc et nous dans les gradins

J'observais attentivement le match en concentrant tous mes sens sur les joueurs en dessous de nous…

 **PDV Mitsuo**

J'étudiais la posture légèrement avancée de Mitsuki-chan

« Mitsuki-chan ? » l'interpella Kuroko, en attirant l'attention de tous le monde

« C'est pas la peine, elle t'entend pas » riais-je

Toute l'équipe me regarda stupéfaite

« Nani ? » s'étonna Riko-chan

« En se moment même elle utilise l'une de ses huit capacités » annonçais-je avec fierté

« L'une de ses huit capacités ? » me répéta Hyûga

« C'est une longue histoire, mais dans le monde du basket junior, elle était biens connue de tous » contais-je avec amertume

« Qu'est-ce qui est arriver ? » me demanda Kuroko en regardant la forme immobile de ma cousine

« Je ne suis pas la personne à qui il faut le demander » refusais-je

« J'ai l'impression de regarder Kuroko transformé en fille » trembla Kagami en voyant le visage inexpressif et le regard illisible de Mitsuki-chan… Tous le monde acquiesça en accord

Kuroko, lui, la regardait avec de grand yeux étonnés… DE GRAND YEUX ÉTONNÉS ?!

« K-Kuroko ?! Tu peut exprimer des sentiments ?! » cria Kagami

Aussitôt que Kagami eu finit sa phrase, Kuroko reprit son visage impassible

« En quoi consiste la capacité qu'elle utilise actuellement ? » me questionna Kuroko

Tous le monde me regarda dans l'attente d'une réponse

« Kuroko, depuis le début Mitsuki-chan n'a jamais eu de mal pour te voir, n'est-ce pas ? Et je suis sure qu'elle lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert » dis-je avec sérieux

« Oui, j'ai était profondément choqué la première fois » avoua le fantôme

« Hé bien, elle est née avec des facultés d'observations, d'analyses et de mémoire anormalement pointues, de plus, elle les a inconsciemment mais considérablement aiguisées avec le temps à cause de sa curiosité et son manque de sociabilité » expliquais-je

Les cris des joueurs nous rappelèrent à l'ordre de l'Académie Kinka

« Non ! Protégez la raquette ! »

« On n'y peut rien s'ils nous surpassent à l'extérieur ! »

« On vous surpasse. C'est pour ça que vous ne pouvez pas gagner. » affirma Midorima en lançant un trois points d'une trajectoire bizarre

« Sérieux ? C'est quoi cette trajectoire étrange ? Personne ne peut évaluer sa distance de tir avec ça »

A ce moment la, Midorima et son camarade, Takao se dirigèrent en défense

Et la balle rentra sans aucun problème

Le match se finit sur un score de 153 à 21 pour Shutoku

« Midorima lance sa balle en la faisant tournée dans les sens des aiguilles d'une montre, la trajectoire qu'il emploi fait ralentir la balle, qui retombe dans le filet » déclara Mitsuki-chan avant que son visage revienne à la normale

Tous le monde la regarda avec choquent

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Nous prîmes le chemin de la sortie

« Yosh ! Rentrons » soupira Hyûga

« Non ! » hurla Riko-sama en poussant tous le monde avant de leur rappeler que nous avions un autre match aujourd'hui en les insultants de crétins

« Je plaisantais. L'ambiance était un peu glauque… » s'expliqua Hyûga-sempai

« Tout le monde à vérifié le tableau du tournoi » ajouta Izuki-sempai

« Hein ? On a un autre match ? Sérieux ? » questionna Kagami-kun

Nous le regardâmes tous avec des visage blasés ou impassible…

« Tu es vraiment stupide, Bakagami ! Regarde le tableau. On joue deux fois le jour du quatrième match et aussi le dernier jour ! Notre cinquième match commence à 17h ! » expliqua désespérément Riko-sama

« Deux matchs dans la journée, c'est trop… » souffla Koganei-sempai

« Ouais. Même après une pause, on reste crevés. » acquiesça Izuki-sempai

« Les demi-finales et la finale se font le même jour ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on joue un match avant d'affronter Shutoku ?… ! Coach, les trois Rois sont Shutoku et...» Commença Kagami-kun

« Oui, Seiho et Senshinkan. » affirma Riko-sama

« Le dernier jour, la demi-finale sera probablement contre Seiho. Et la finale contre Shutoku. Nous jouerons contre deux des trois Rois, à la suite » ajoutais-je

« Deux bons adversaires et ce, le même jour. Je ne pouvais pas demande mieux. »

« Non, c'est trop… » rétorqua Furihata-kun

« Dit lui toi, Kuroko » demanda Kawahara-kun

« Sumimasen. Je suis vraiment excité, aussi » s'excusa Tetsuya-kun

« Nani ?! Qui essaye tu d'impressionner ?! » pleura Furihata-kun

« Kagami t'a contaminé ou quoi ? » s'étonna Kawahara-kun

« De quoi vous parlez ? » s'énerva Kagami-kun

« Je n'espère pas » dis-je en cœur avec Tetsuya-kun

« J'aimes pas votre façon de nier les choses. » grogna Kagami-kun

« Mais ce genre d'événement ne vous excite pas ? » questionna mon ami bleuté

J'eus un petit rire pour toute réponse

 **Le lendemain**

 **A Seirin**

Je mangeais tranquillement mon bento quand la voix de Tetsuya-kun attira mon attention

« Tu manges plus que d'habitude » remarqua-t-il à l'attention de Kagami-kun

« Et moi, je suis surpris que tu ne manges que ça… Bien que ça ai l'air incroyable » rétorqua Kagami-kun avec un petit filé de bave au coin de la bouche en lorgnant le bento de Tetsuya-kun

« C'est Mitsuki-chan qui me l'a préparé » lui apprit-t-il

Kagami-kun me regarda avec choque et admiration tandis que moi je mi une grand quantité de nourriture dans ma bouche pour ne rien avoir à répondre autre que le rougissement présent sur mes joues

Riko-sama nous interpella avec trois gros carton dans les bras

Et notre trio se retrouva avec un carton dans les bras chacun

« Mais on se sent pas bien… Tu est un ogre ?» se plaignit Kagami-kun

« Vous n'allez pas laisser une jeune fille porter ces cartons ? » rétorqua Riko-sama

« La seule jeune fille que je vois porte également un carton » grogna Kagami-kun

Pour toute réponse, Riko-sama le tapa dans le dos

« Que contiennent tous ces DVD ? » questionnais-je

« Ce sont de la salle du club, avec des matchs de cette année et de l'année dernière. » M'expliqua Riko-sama

 **Temps sauté (… Sumimasen)**

Aujourd'hui nous nous opposeront au Lycée Seiho

Mais Riko-sama tenait à faire un discours d'encouragement avant de sortir du vestiaire

Je me tenais debout entre Kagami-kun et Tetsuya-kun

« Vous êtes tous un peu nerveux ! J'ai pensé à une récompense pour vous remonter le moral. Si vous gagnez ce match, je vous ferai à tous un bisou sur la joue. Qu'en dites vous ? » proposa-t-elle

« Pourquoi rit-elle ? » demanda Izuki-sempai

« C'est pas sérieux...» soupira Koganei-sempai

Cela entraîna notre coach dans une dépression

« Abrutis ! Faites semblant d'être heureux au moins ! » Hurla Hyûga-sempai

« Je vais prendre le relais » me chuchota Mitsuo-kun

« D'accord » chuchotais-je en hochant la tête

Mitsuo-kun s'éclaira la gorge avant de prendre une grande inspiration

« Taisez-vous et faisons le ensemble ! Vous ne voulez pas les faire payer pour l'année dernière ? Les faire payer très cher ! Avec un an d'intérêts ! » cria-t-il

« Bien ! Avant de commencer, je vais le dire encore une fois. Je suis sûr que vous le sentirez quand il faudra être prêt, mais préparez-vous au pire, les premières années ! Seiho est fort. Après la grosse défaite de l'année dernière, nous avons tellement détesté le basket qu'on a failli abandonner. » commença Hyûga-sempai

« Mais nous avons pris sur nous. Nous sommes meilleurs maintenant ! Soyez heureux d'être ici. Ce ne sera pas comme l'année dernière. Je suis sûr que nous sommes devenus assez forts pour les battre. » souriais Mitsuo-kun

« Maintenant il ne nous reste qu'à gagner ! Allons-y ! » finissait Hyûga-sempai

Tous le monde était sortit, j'allais sortir à mon tour, juste derrière Tetsuya-kun quand Mitsuo-kun me retint

« Mitsuki-chan...Moi et Riko-chan avons une faveur à te demander… »

 **PDV Externe**

Quand Mitsuo sortit des vestiaire pour rejoindre le banc dédier à Seirin, il fut apostropher par Kuroko-kun qui lui fit une belle frayeur

« Mitsuo-kun, ou est Mitsuki-chan ? » demanda-t-il

Toute l'équipe se tourna inquiète vers Mitsuo

« Ne vous inquiétez pas… Je lui ai confié une mission, elle devrait être de retours pour le deuxième quart temps» soupira l'interroger en faisant un clin d'œil à Riko

« Elle va vraiment le faire ?! » s'écria Riko

« Elle mettra ses sentiments de côté, de plus, son ambition pour nous venger, nous les aînés, lui donnera la force d'aller le chercher… » souriais Mitsuo

« Mais pourquoi seulement en deuxième quart de temps ?… » fut la seule réponse de la coach

« Oh et voila les analyses de Mitsuki-chan sur le Lycée Seiho … Elle vient de les marqué donc il manque une grand partie, mais je pense qu'on devrait à peu près s'en sortir» déclara Mitsuo-kun en tendant une feuille griffonnée à Riko en transpirant

« Tu n'a pas tout prit c'est ça ? » grogna la coach

Avant que d'autre question soit posée l'arbitre nous demanda sur le terrain

« Voici la première demi-finale du bloc A, opposant le lycée Seirin au lycée Seiho. »

De son côté, Mitsuki courait à vive allure dans les couloirs, mais elle percuta deux personne à une intersection

Elle et les deux inconnus se retrouvèrent au sol

« Fubukicchi-san ? » l'interpella une voix

« K-Kise-kun ? K-Kasamatsu-sempai ? Sumimasen ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en rougissant de gêne

Le trio se releva

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait si loin du terrain ? » s'étonna Kasamatsu-sempai

« A-Ano… Je suis en mission secrète pour Riko-sama et Mitsuo-kun ? » répondit la jeune fille en jouant avec ses doigts

Les deux hommes la regardèrent en rougissant

Mitsuki fit une révérence avant de faire une embardée vers une destination inconnue

« Oi, oi ! Elle est rapide… » remarqua Kasamatsu avec de grand yeux

« En plus elle sait jouer au basket » lui apprit avec enthousiasme Kise en reprenant la marche

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Kasamatsu

« Oui, je l'ai vue une fois… Mais elle semblait vraiment réticente à ne serais-ce que toucher la balle… Donc je ne sais rien de son niveau » bouda Kise

 **Du côté de l'équipe Seirin**

L'arbitre siffla un temps mort pour Seirin à la demande de Riko

« Malgré l'absence de notre infirmière, elle à tenue à nous laisser des conseils, je vais vous les lires :

« _Sumimasen mina, de ne pas être la, mais j'espère que cette maigre excuse vous sera utile…_

 _Faites attention tous ! Tetsuya-kun, ton jeu sera terriblement perturbé, les passes contre cette équipe seront très complexe à réalisées…_ » commença à lire la coach

« Ow, elle à réussi à déduire ça juste en regardant des vidéos ?! » s'écria Kagami

« _Attention, Seiho défend en homme à homme, mais d'une façon peu commune : Ils créent une pression en restant constamment sur leurs vis-à-vis. On ne peut pas s'en défaire avec aisance…_

 _De plus, ils utilise une vieille technique d'arts martiaux_ » continua de lire Riko avant de se faire de nouveau coupé par Kagami qui pensé avoir à faire à du Kung-fu

« _Ils incorporent ces mouvements dans leur jeu. « La course Namba» est l'une de ces techniques. Quand on cours, nos bras bouge dans un mouvement opposé à nos jambes, mais cette course consiste à les bougés dans le même sens… Éviter la torsion du buste réduits l'effort fourni par le corps apparemment…_ » reprit de lire Mitsuo en voyant la mine irrité de Riko

« _Mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient voler ou disparaître. C'est une équipe de lycée, comme vous. Ils tomberont dans vos feintes et perdrons leur équilibre si vous les prenez par surprise. Ils jouent le même basket_ _!_ _Jouez comme d'habitude, et tout ira bien._ _C'est tout ce que je peut vous dire en si peut de temps ! Ganbatte mina !_ » finit de lire Kuroko

Et avec ce court message, Mitsuki avait redonnée la force à son équipe de se battre avec beaucoup plus de hargne

Dès que Kagami eu la balle en main, il se retrouva à un contre un face à Tsugawa et le passa en le surpassant en vitesse avant de dunker avec toute son âme en l'honneur de ses aînés

Et tout ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

 **Et voila la fin de ce chapitre!**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus**

 **Désolée si j'ai fait un Kuroko trop OOC ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas !**

 **Je pense bien que ce chapitre à été l'un des plus long de cette fanfiction pour l'instant :3**

 **Sur ce, bisous et à la prochaine!**


	9. Pour gagner

**Salut tous le monde et nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour le neuvième chapitre de Seirin no Kumo !**

 **Mais avant, nous allons répondre au reviews ! :**

 **lys0212** **: Super chapitre XD et long en plus ! Mon dieu... Kuroko et Mitsuki sont trop kawaiiet ils dorment ensemble. .. Kuroko avec une tête étonnée ? je veux voir ça . Je n'ai aucune idée de la mission de Mitsuki...bon ! hâte de lire la suite . Kissous**

Merci :3 j'avoue que ça change de d'habitude ! XD C'est vraie qu'ils sont mignons ! Oui c'est aussi rare que de voir un poulet aller à KFC ( comparaison complètement WTF, désolée j'avais rien d'autre T.T)... Est-ce que je vient de comparé Kuroko à un poulet ?!

Oh temps mieux alors ! Bah voila la suite alors ! Bisous !

 **Ce chapitre 9 sera l'équivalant de l'épisode 9 :**

 **Pour gagner**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Externe**

 **Fin du premier quart-temps égalité : 19 partout**

« Le match ne fait que commencé ! » rassura Riko

Au moment où elle eu finit sa phrase, une personne portant un large t-shirt de Seirin avec le numéro 2 et une casquette dont l'ombre cachait le visage ainsi que ses cheveux attachés en couette dissimulés sous l'ample t-shit prit place derrière le banc en croisant les bras…

Le seul indice notable était les genouillères de fortunes en tissus noires

« Ah tu est enfin la, ça fait plaisir ! Tu n'a pas eu trop de mal à trouver… » commença Mitsuo-kun

Mais un « tch » de cette personne le fit taire et s'excuser en transpirant

« Qui c'est ? » demanda Kagami en dévisageant le nouvel arrivé

« Je vous présente notre joker » ria Mitsuo

« Nani ?! » s'écria Hyûga en se tournant vers Riko

« C'est vrai, nous lui ferons appel si nécessaire » acquiesça la coach

« Mais il ne fait même pas partit du club ! C'est interdit dans le règlement ça » cria Kagami

« Bakagami ! Cette personne à son nom inscrit dans notre club ! » rétorqua Riko

« Fubuki-kun… Tu avais promis que Mitsuki-chan serait de retour au deuxième quart-temps » remarqua Kuroko en ignorant totalement « le joker »

« Oh j'ai dit ça ? » ria nerveusement Mitsuo

« Faites en sorte qu'il soit venu pour rien… Je vois que votre fierté en à prit un coup mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il fait parti d'un plan » expliqua Riko en voyant les regards noirs dirigés contre la personne chapeautée

« Faites pas ces têtes vous allez l'adoré » ria Mitsuo

« Bref… Kagami, tes fautes. Si vous vous contentez de les rejoindre au score, ils vont contrôler le reste du match. N'oubliez pas de jouer plus offensif ! » déclara Riko après une transition brutale

Le début du deuxième quart-temps fut annoncé

Dès la reprise, Seiho eu tantôt fait de resserrer sa défense, Tsugawa colla de près Kagami.

Kuroko se démarqua et ils purent effectuer l'une de leur technique en duo deux fois d'affilé pour passé deux joueurs.

Et Kagami put dunker

Quand la balle fut remise en jeu et dans les mains de Kagami, ce dernier remarqua que la pression exercée par le camp ennemi n'était plus sur lui. Il sauta mais Tsugawa tomba en arrière

L'arbitre siffla

« Faute offensive ! Numéro 10 blanc ! »

« Oh, c'est sa quatrième ! »

« Il a trop de fautes ! »

Riko souffla

« Ce n'est que le deuxième quart-temps ! » pleura Furihata

« C'est bête… » ajouta Koganei

« Excusez-moi. J'aimerais faire un changement. » demanda Riko aux arbitres

« C'est bon, ça va ! Je ne ferai plus de fautes. Je le ferai ! » cria Kagami

Hyûga souffla avant de prendre la parole :

« Eh bien, ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous avions l'intention de vous sortir, Kuroko et toi. »

« Moi aussi ? » s'étonna intérieurement Kuroko

« Nous avions décidé avant le début du match que vous ne joueriez que la première mi-temps. » Leur apprit le capitaine de Seirin

« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez derrière la tête ? » questionna Kagami

« Pour une raison. Pour battre Midorima, nous avons besoin de vous deux. Même si nous gagnons ce match, nous aurons besoin d'une stratégie pour battre Midorima au prochain match contre Shutoku. Fubuki-san avait prédit que Shutoku allait reposer Midorima, elle avait raison. Nous ne pourrons pas gagner si vous êtes tous les deux fatigués et nous ne savons rien des capacités de ce joueur mystère que nous ont trouvé la coach et Fubuki. Mais ils l'on visiblement demander pour vous permettre de vous reposer. Nous savons que c'est un pari risqué. Mais si nous vous conservons tous les deux, nous aurons une petite chance de les battre et d'accéder au championnat. » expliqua Hyûga

« Non, on peut battre Midorima même en étant fatigués, on va...» commença Kagami

« Kagami-kun, fais ce qu'ils disent. Croyons en nos aînés. » Le coupa Kuroko

« Oui ne vous en faites pas. Nous battrons Seiho.» assura Hyûga

L'arbitre annonça le changement de joueur de Seirin, faisant rentrer Koganei et Mitsuo ( sumimasen Satoshi n'est pas dans cette fanfiction T.T )

« Si les choses tournent mal, je rentrerai ! » les prévint Kagami

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Si ça arrive, c'est notre invité que sera de la partie » se moqua Mitsuo en lui tapant dans la main

A ces mots, Kagami essaya de tuer du regard le joueur joker qui leva les bras en signe de reddition

« Toi, je vais te tuer… » grogna Kagami

Pendant ce temps sur le terrain Mitobe effectua un dunk à l'aide d'une feinte de Hyûga

« Beau dunk, Mitobe » le félicita Mitsuo

Sur le banc, Riko enfonça son poing dans la joue du roux

« Arrête de vouloir de tuer notre atout, il n'a rien demandé, c'est moi et Fubuki-kun qui l'avons forcé » gronda Riko

« C'est censé nous rassuré que vous ayez choisi quelqu'un qui n'a pas envie d'être là ?! » cria Kagami

« Pas forcé dans ce sens là, Bakagami ! » cassa Riko

Tetsuya lui était inquiet pour Mitsuki, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, en ne sachant pas si elle allait bien ni où est-ce qu'elle était…

Tout à coup il sentit deux mains se posées sur ses épaules, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans la surprise.

En levant la tête, il vit que la personne qui le réconfortait n'était nulle autre que leur joker… Avec un petit sourire, il retira ses mains.

Du côté du terrain Mitsuo effectua un hook-shoot

Quand l'équipe adversaire récupéra la balle, elle marqua à son tour.

Koganei marqua à son tour. Et peut après vint le tour de Izuki en utilisant un de ses adversaires comme écran.

« Izuki-kun à un œil d'aigle. » commenta Riko

« Un œil d'aigle ? » répéta Kagami

« Il n'est pas particulièrement athlétique, mais il peut changer instantanément de point de vue. Parce qu'il peut tout voir et ce, sous tous les angles, il voit sans cesse tout le terrain. » expliqua Riko

« Sérieux ? » fut la seule réponse de Kagami

« Hyûga-kun et les autres n'excellent pas partout, mais ils ont chacun une compétence particulière. Il se sont entraînés durement pendant un an ! »

« Nos aînés sont vraiment incroyables ! »cria Fukuda

« Alors Koganei-sempai et Fubuki-sempai ont aussi une spécialité ? » s'étonna Furihata

La question prit la coach au dépourvue

« Hé bien, Koganei peut tirer à partir de n'importe quelle position. » déclara Riko

A se moment, Koganei shoota mais ne marqua pas

« Cependant, il n'est pas très précis ! » continua la coach

« Il est normal, alors ? » comprit Kagami

« Et Fubuki-kun et une sorte d'électron libre, mais quand il joue, il lui manque quelque chose… Il… Hum… Comment expliquer ça… Il a beau essayer de se donner à fond, mais une barrière entre son niveau actuel et son vrai niveau c'est formée » tenta d'expliquer Riko

Le match se déroula sans encombre jusqu'au début du quatrième quart-temps, où une balle s'apprêtait à sortir. Mais Koganei l'empêcha mais trébucha sur le banc et tomba la tête la première sur le sol

Sans perdre une seconde, le joueur mystère empoigna le sac de premier soin emmené par Mitsuki et ausculta le blessé

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce qu'il peut encore jouer ? » s'inquiéta Riko

Le chapeauté fit non de la tête

« Laissez moi jouer dans ce cas ! » se proposa Kagami

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Tu ne peux pas jouer. Tu as oublié pourquoi on conserve ton énergie ? On va régler ça. Contente-toi d'attendre ! » refusa Hyûga

« Je ne peux pas rester assis ! Je veux aider… » rétorqua Kagami, mais Tetsuya le fit taire en claquant sa boucha avec sa main

« Je suis d'accord. L'homme aux quatre fautes devrait rester sur le banc » avoua carrément Kuroko

Kagami prit la tête de Kuroko d'une seule main

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Kuroko, enfoiré ?! » grogna Kagami

« Si tu joues et que Tsugawa-kun simule, tu seras exclu. » rétorqua Tetsuya

« Jamais ! Je vais le faire payer pour ce qu'il a fait ! » affirma Kagami en lâchant le joueur fantôme

« J'ai compris. Je vais battre Tsugawa-kun pour toi » annonça le bleuté

« Compris. Puisque tu es en première année, tu prendras Tsugawa-kun, Kuroko » accepta Hyûga au grand dam du rouquin

« Une minute ! » les coupa Riko

« Coach ? » questionna Hyûga

« Vous semblez oublier que notre joker sert à faire reposé un joueur, et qu'il ne sera peut-être pas la pour nous venir en aide si nous partons affronter Shutoku » rappela la coach

Les aînés se regardèrent, puis se concertèrent

« Très bien… C'est moi qui vais sortir...T'a pas intérêt à nous plomber » grogna Hyûga

Le joueur hocha simplement la tête en accord

Kuroko et le joker se dirigèrent vers le terrain

« Seirin, changement de joueur ! »

Pendant que le chapeauté se dirigea à son emplacement, Kuroko apostropha Tsugawa

« Quoi ? Ce n'est que toi… Je voulais jouer contre Kagami » bouda l'ennemi

« Désolé. Je ne suis peut-être pas très fort, mais il veut que je t'écrase, donc je vais te le faire payer. A sa place » rétorqua Tetsuya

* * *

 **Et voila la fin de ce nouveau chapitre, bien plus court que celui d'avant mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, je me rattraperais !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !**

 **Sur ce je vous dit au revoir et à la prochaine !**


	10. Je ne peux pas l'avoir

**Bonjour tous le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Moi ça va ! Et avec ma bonne humeur, je vais répondre à vos reviews ! :**

 **A.F** **: Wooo! J'ai adoré ces deux chapitres! La réaction de Kuroko est trop mimie et notre princesse qui ne se rend compte de rien**

 **On va enfin la voir jouer et on en apprend un peu plus sur ces capacités, vivement la suite!**

 **A bientôt, trop hâte de voir ce qu'il va se passer !**

Merci ! Les pauvres, entre un Kuroko tourmenter et une Mitsuki inconsciente y a de quoi écrire des trucs marrant XD

Chuuuut! Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle va jouer ?! (ow je suis d'une crédibilité XD)

 **lys0212 : Yeahhh! bon c'est toujours Bakagami... l'idiot de service . et Kuroko qui s'inquiète pour MitsukiKawaii. Je ne sais pas du tout qui est le joker par contre. j'imagine que c'est une fille mais aucune idée. Hâte de lire la suite . Kissous !**

Ouais cet idiot XD! C'est vrai, ils sont juste trop mignon X)... Hé bien au moins tu à deviner que c'est une fille :)

Bisous !

 **in the moon97** **:Je ne peux plus attendre . Vite la suite ta fanfiction est superbe j adore. Les personnages sont respectés et ton oc est bien présent dans l histoire . Continu comme ça !**

 **Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui aura comme équivalant l'épisode 10 :**

 **Je ne peux pas l'avoir**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Joueur Joker !**

« Tu veut me faire payer pour Kagami ? » ria Tsugawa avant de demander à son aîné de changer de marquage en expliquant la situation

« Je suis surpris qu'ils t'aient envoyé à la place de Kagami, lais tu es quand même en première année. On dirait que vos aînés ne sont pas si confiants » critiqua Tsugawa

Je serrais les dents avec des envies de meurtres

« Ils vous ont mis sur le banc parce que c'était soi-disant leur volonté. Mais tu ais là » continua le chauve

« J'ai demandé à rentrer. Et puis, si tu as bien observé le match, tu ne devrais pas penser cela. Si nos aînés ont leur fierté, nous, qui sommes plus jeunes, leur devons le respect. Je te battrai pour les soutenir car je les respecte. » déclara Kuroko avant de courir dès que Tsugawa eu cligné des yeux.

Izuki envoya la balle Tetsuya qui me l'envoya…

Je courus la récupérée la balle après avoir passé l'adversaire qui me marquait…

Instinctivement, je courus à grande enjambées vers le panier avant de sauter pour effectuer un lay-up

Je courus en défense en compagnie de Kuroko qui me regarda étonné…

Quand Seiho eu de nouveau la balle, je ne leur laissèrent pas la balle et la leur intercepta sans problème, puis quand ils se mirent à deux sur moi, je fit une passe rapide à Tetsuya qui l'a renvoya à Mitsuo qui marqua à son tour

Quand je suis arriver au niveau de leur capitaine, il me regarda avec de grand yeux…

« J'ai ruiné le lecteur DVD de mon club à cause de vous. » expliquais-je à voix basse

Quand il entendit ma voix, sa bouche toucha le sol

« NANI ?! » cria-t-il

Le match continua à bond train…

Mais j'appréciais chaque secondes, puis voir jouer Tetsuya-kun depuis le banc et jouer avec lui son deux choses très différentes… C'est tous simplement grisant

A 30 secondes de la fin je marquais notre 70ème points

Mais le capitaine de Seiho nous passa avant de dunker

« Ne sous-estimez pas les Rois ! Il vous manque encore 10 ans d'expérience pour nous battre ! » cria-t-il

Après ces mots, ils nous prirent à un contre un sur tous le terrain…

Quand il eu la balle, Kuroko allait faire la passe à Mitsuo mais Tsugawa fit barrage, au dernier moment il me l'envoya

Et je tirais un trois points… Le ballon tournoya sur le cercle… Avant de rentrer

La fin du match retentit…

Je posais une main sur mon cœur… Plus jamais je me fais ce genre de frayeur…

Sans demander mon reste je commençais à quitter le terrain…

Mais Mitsuo me prit par le col et m'emmena de force voir mes coéquipier qui se félicitais, puis ils se tournèrent tous vers moi avec des regards fiers

« Alors ? J'avais pas raison ? Je vous avez dit que vous alliez l'adoré » ria Mitsuo

Je déglutis bruyamment

« Pourquoi ? Seirin n'a été formé que l'année dernière ! Nous nous entraînons plus que vous ! Vous n'aviez aucune chance l'année dernière ! Peut importe comment vous le voyez, nous sommes plus forts ! » nous cria Tsugawa

«Arrête, Tsugawa. Il ne suffit pas d'être fort pour gagner. Ce sont les gagnants qui sont forts. Ils sont meilleurs, c'est tout. » le coupa son capitaine

Tsugawa retint ses larmes et demanda à Tetsuya son identité et lui fit la promesse de ne pas l'oublier

Nous nous sommes ensuite aligner

« 73 à 71, Seirin ! » déclara l'arbitre avant que nous nous saluâmes

Quand nous retournâmes vers notre banc, Kagami nous fit remarque que Shutoku avait également terminé…

Je prit le chemin de la sortie pour aller me changer quand Koganei-sempai, me prit à son tour par le col de mon t-shirt surdimensionné

« T'a été incroyable ! Vraiment ! » me cria-t-il

Je le remerciais avec un hochement de tête

Hyûga-sempai me regarda longuement avant de m'envoyer une pichenette dans le nez

« Ce dernier tir nous tous donner une crise cardiaque, la prochaine fois, fait en sorte qu'il rentre plus vite » me gronda-t-il avant de sourire

«Est-ce qu'on pourra compter sur toi pour être présent pour le prochain match ? » me questionna Riko

« Tu à vue comme nous à quel point il allait vite, s'en était difficile à suivre ! Il doit être épuisé ! » remarqua Izuki

« Cette blague… Regardez tous, moi je ne le vois pas essouffler, il c'est à peine échauffer » ria Riko en m'observant

 **Temps sauté**

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Je rentrais dans le vestiaire avec deux gros sac de collations

« Félicitation mina ! Je suis vraiment heureuse pour votre victoire ! Et désolée de ne pas y avoir assister » souriais-je avant de m'excuser

« C'était exceptionnel ! Tu aurais du voir ça ! » ria Koganei-sempai

« Mitsuki-chan, est-ce que c'est toi qui à fait venir ce joueur joker ? » me demanda Tetsuya-kun en me débarrassant de mes sacs

« Oui » soupirais-je

« Tu sais donc qui il est » déclara Tetsuya-kun

« Hum hum… Mina, enfilez une veste pour éviter de vous refroidir ! Étirez-vous bien ! » demandais-je

« Et puis, mangez quelque chose pour reprendre de l'énergie. N'oubliez pas, il vous faut quelques calories. » continua Riko

« Je vais vous masser chacun votre tour. Enlevez vos chaussures kudasai » ajoutais-je en remontant mes manches

« Né Mitsuki-chan, tu sais ou il est allé ? » m'interrogea Tetsuya-kun

« Non, gomene, pourquoi ? » m'étonnais-je

« Il m'a remarqué dès qu'il ma vus » m'expliqua mon ami

« Oh, et bien, c'est une personne curieuse, ça explique peut-être qu'il t'ai immédiatement remarqué ? » tentais-je

Tetsuya-kun fronça les sourcils avant de s'excuser pour allez au toilettes, accompagné de Koganei-sempai

Quand ils revinrent, ils étaient légèrement blême… Ils nous expliquèrent que Takao était également au toilette et qu'il n'avais pas eu de mal à remarqué Tetsuya-kun

A 10 minutes du début du match, nous sortîmes des vestiaires

« Je suis mort » soupira Hyûga-sempai

« Nous avons deux match à la suite, contre des Rois en plus » ria Mitsuo-kun

« Même en jouant contre Seiho, je ne pensais qu'à jouer le match qui nous attend.» avoua Izuki-sempai

« Mais c'est le dernier. On ne doit plus se soucier des détails, comme le prochain match ou penser à économiser notre énergie. On doit se concentrer sur notre seul objectif ! » nous annonça Hyûga-sempai

« On donne tout ce qu'on a jusqu'à la fin ! » cria Mitsuo-kun

« Est-ce qu'il faudrait faire venir notre nouveau joueur ? Il n'a pas jouer suffisamment pour que Shutoku puisse connaître son jeu » demanda Tetsuya-kun

« C'est vrai que ça pourrais nous servir d'élément de surprise, et nous permettre de faire reposer un joueur pour qu'il revienne plus en forme » réfléchit Riko-sama

« Qui veut que notre joker soit présent sur le banc par sécurité ? » demanda Mitsuo-kun

Tous le monde leva la main, excepté Kagami-kun et moi

Kagami-kun me regarda curieux

Tous le monde nous demanda pourquoi

« Je n'aime pas demandez de l'aide à des gens venant de l'extérieur » grogna Kagami-kun

Il fut une nouvelle fois lui expliquais que la personne qui les avait aidée faisait bien partie du club…

Une fois que ce fut rentré dans son crane épais, il était d'accord pour lui faire appel.

« Hé bien, le choix ne me reviens pas, je ne suis pas sur le terrain… C'est vous qui allez devoir jouer avec lui » expliquais-je

« Bon c'est décidé alors, on lui demande de revenir ! Mitsuki-chan, tu peut aller le chercher ? » me demanda Riko-sama avec des yeux de biche

Je soupirais avant de partir…

 **PDV Joueur joker !**

Vraiment, me faire venir une deuxième fois… Si j'aurais su, je me serais directement changer en ma deuxième tenue (les joueurs on une tenue par match quand ils en on plusieurs dans la même journée, mais de différente couleur )

Quand je revint, je vis Kuroko faire la passe la plus incroyable, la balle traversa tous le terrain avant d'atterrir dans les mains de Kagami qui marqua à l'aide d'un dunk.. Ce match promet d'être incroyable...

* * *

 **Et voila la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

 **N'hésitez à me dire se que vous en avez penser !**

 **Bisous et à la prochaine !**


	11. Ce n'est pas ça

**Coucou tous le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Sans plus tardez, place au reviews !**

 **in the moon97** **:** **J'ai pas aimé ... j'ai adoré. Franchement continue j'ai hâte que tout ça continu**

Aw Arigato !

 **Bon, maintenant vous savez comment ça marche : le nombre du chapitre sera le même que celui de l'épisode !**

 **Donc épisode 11 :**

 **Ce n'est pas ça**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Joueur mystère !**

Shutoku eu la balle, et Kagami le marqua, alors le marqueur à trois points fit une passe en voyant que Tetsuya était en dessous du panier

Takao eu la balle et son capitaine marqua.

Notre équipe récupéra la balle et Kuroko envoya la balle à Mitobe qui marqua à son tour…

Le match est tellement équilibré que s'en ai oppressant…

« Oi, Takao, Kimura, changez de marquage… Takao prends le numéro 11 » annonça l'entraîneur de Shutoku

« Peut importe qui est sur lui »

« Il est tellement invisible que personne ne peut le contrer »

Je voyais la coach soucieuse, je soupirais et me mis derrière elle avant de lui caché les yeux

« Oi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?! Je ne peut rien… Voir… » dit-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspend

Je retirais mes mains avant de lui pointer successivement du doigt Takao et Izuki

« Voir, Izuko et Takao… Ils voyant quelques chose ? » questionna-t-elle

Je fis oui de la tête avec vigueur

« Attend, ne me dit pas… Qu'il a lui aussi… Un œil d'aigle ?! » cria Riko

Je secouait la tête dans l'affirmative

La coach se précipita pour demander un temps mort

« Nous allons avoir un problème, avec l'œil d'aigle de Takao… Les passes de Kuroko sont mises en échec » déclara Riko

« Et toi, tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara Kagami en prenant la tête de Tetsuya dans sa main

« Eh bien, je n'aime pas trop ça… » avoua le bleutée

« Bien dit ! » cria Kagami

Je tapotais l'épaule de la coach pour avoir son attention

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me questionna-t-elle

Je pointais Kuroko et Kagami du doigt avant de montrer le terrain

« Il faut laisser jouer Kuroko et Kagami ? Mais ils jouent déjà… » me répondit-elle

Je secouais la tête avant de mimer une des passes de Kuroko

« Tu veut que je laisse Kuroko continuer avec ses passes ? » fit-elle

Je souris avant de lever un pouce vers le ciel

Kagami et Kuroko me regardèrent étonnés

« Est-ce que ça ira ? » s'inquiéta Riko

« Je ne pense pas. J'ai un problème » répondit Tetsuya

« Oui, je vois… Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda Riko

Mais l'arbitre annonça la fin du temps mort

Avant de retourné sur le terrain, Kuroko me regarda longuement

« Tu sais ou est Mitsuki-chan ? » me demanda-t-il

Je fis oui de la tête

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

J'acquiesçais

«Et… Est-ce qu'elle regarde le match en se moment même ? »

Je le prit par les épaules et lui fit un sourire avant de hocher de la tête dans l'affirmative

Il tenta de me rendre mon sourire, mais il avait l'air inquiet, mais il partit néanmoins vers le terrain en trottinant

J'attirais une fois de plus l'attention de Riko en faisant mine d'être essouffler avant de montrer mes sempai sur le terrain

« Ça va. Ce match ne dépend que de Kagami-kun et Kuroko-kun et ils ont des réserves. Mais ce n'est pas tout » me rassura la coach

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Furihata en pointant l'objet cassé dans la mains de Riko-sama

« Quelque chose que j'ai cassé. Après la défaite de l'année dernière. » nous répondit-elle avant de nous expliquer comment Hyûga à fait pour s'entraîner à résista à la pression, en lui cassant ses figurines favorite à chaque panier raté

« Qui se soucie des Rois ? Crevez ! » cria Hyûga-sempai en marquant

« Sa personnalité en a un peu souffert, mais Hyûga-kun mettra toujours les tirs importants. » nous assura Riko-sama

Seirin intercepta la balle à Shutoku, qui l'intercepta à son tour

Ça ne lui ressemble pas de répéter de telles erreurs… Il doit avoir un plan

Dès que Midorima eu la balle en main, il tira du milieu du terrain et marqua

Cette trajectoire augmente sa portée…C'est une information importante que je ne pourrais pas mimée…

Pour contrer se tire, Kagami fit un alley-oop tout seul

Nous n'avons qu'un panier de retard…

Mais de son panier… Le panier de son équipe… Midorima tira et marqua

« Fin du premier quart-temps. Deux minutes de pause » annonça l'arbitre

« Kuroko-kun, il a toujours été capable de faire ça ? » demanda Riko-sama

« Non, j'avais seulement vu des tirs du milieu du terrain. C'est la première fois que je le vois faire ça depuis son camp. » répondit le bleuté

« J'ai vu des vidéos de joueurs de NBA faire ça à l'entraînement, mais le faire en plein match paraît grotesque. » bouda Izuki

« La Génération des Miracles est horrible… » soupira Hyûga

« Comment on peut arrêter ça ? » se questionna Koganei

Je regardais avec insistance Mitsuo avant de lui écraser le pied avec colère

Tous le monde me regarda avec choque

« Pourquoi est tu tellement en colère ?!… Attend… Ne me dit pas que… J'ai gagné ? » me demanda-t-il avec des yeux brillant

« Au diable le pari ! » lui dis-je en balançant la casquette que j'avais sur la tête ainsi que se t-shirt dix fois trop grand pour moi dans la figure dans la figure

« Ne sois pas comme ça » ria Mitsuo

Tous le monde me regarda avec choque

Je croisais les bras en les regardants en fronçant les sourcils

«I-il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'arrêter les tirs de Midorima-kun » annonçais-je en rougissant

 **PDV Externe**

 **Du coté de Kasamatsu et Kise**

« NANI ?! » cria Kise

« J'y crois pas… Même leur infirmière est douée avec un ballon entre les mains ? » déglutis Kasamatsu

 **Retour sur le banc de Seirin**

 **PDV Mitsuki**

« Lâchez-moi, o-onegai ! » rougissais-je quand tous le monde me prit dans ses bras pour un câlin de groupe

« On à l'infirmière la plus cool du monde ! » ria Koganei-sempai

Tetsuya était le plus coller à moi, lui aussi écrasé par les autre autant que je l'étais

« Tu tes remise au basket, Mitsuki-chan ? » me questionna-t-il en rougissant

« Le paris entre Mitsuo-kun et moi était clair, si vous trouviez mon identité d'une quelconque manière, je devais me remettre au basket, alors, oui » expliquais-je en rougissant également, mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention.

« J'avoue que j'ai douté que c'était toi à certains moments » m'avoua-t-il

« Ah oui ? » m'étonnais-je

Les autres nous lâchèrent et nous regardèrent étonnés

« Oui… La première fois, c'est quand tu à mis tes mains sur mes épaules, exactement comme quand j'étais blessé lors du match » commença Tetsuya-kun en serrant mes mains dans les siennes

« Et quand tu ma sourie pour me rassurer à plusieurs reprise » me dit-il en passant son index sur ma lèvre inférieur

Mon cœur battais tellement fort que je pense que tous le monde pouvaient l'entendre

« Tetsuya-kun » chuchotais-je tellement rouge que j'eus peur de faire fondre mon cerveau

« J'étais vraiment inquiet, alors ne me fait plus jamais peur comme ça, kudasai » me demanda-t-il en me regardant avec des yeux sérieux mes doux

Une aura mortelle nous fit tournés la tête

La coach calma l'ambiance glaciale en renvoyant nos joueurs sur le terrain

Tetsuya-kun fut le dernier à y retourner, je le prit par la main avant de l'embrasser sur la joue

« J-Je te promet de ne plus te faire ce genre de frayeur…. Et… A-Arigato, personne ne m'avais jamais dit de chose si gentilles » le remerciais-je encore rouge

Il rangea une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille avant de me sourire et de partir

 **PDV Externe**

Maintenant que Tetsuya savait que Mitsuki était en sécurité et la pour le voir joué, il avait reprit instantanément du poil de la bête

Il parti marqué Midorima, qui le passa sans problème… Et comme avec Kise, il s'avança dans le dos de Midorima pour lui reprendre la balle avant d'être bloqué par Takao qui arrêta son back-tip

Midorima put alors marqué sans problème

Seirin eu à nouveau la balle mais toute passe fut annulée par Takao et Midorima put marqué une fois de plus en marquant le 24ème point pour Shutoku, alors que Seirin restait à son score de 13 points

Les aînés de Seirin s'empressèrent de marquer à leur tour

En voyant Midorima s'apprêtant à tirer, Kagami se rappela le conseil de leur infirmière

 _« Pour arrêter Midorima-kun, il va falloir sauter, et très haut… De toute vos forces »_

Il suivit son conseil et sauta, mais pas suffisamment pour l'empêcher de marquer…

Mais le pire fut son atterrissage, sa cheville droite se tordit et il tomba au sol dans la douleur

L'arbitre siffla et Kagami fut assis sur le banc, quand Mitsuki évalua sa cheville elle s'arrêta subitement et baissa la tête

Kagami la prit par les épaules

« Dit moi que je peut encore jouer ! » cria-t-il mais aucun son ne sortie de la bouche de l'infirmière

« Fubuki-san, est-ce qu'il peut encore jouer ? » s'inquiéta Riko-sama

Mitsuki regarda Kagami avec un air triste avant de lui dire la terrible nouvelle

« C'est une foulure… Tu ne va pas pourvoir jouer pendant un moment »

* * *

 **Hummmm... J'ai vraiment aimé écrire se retournement de situation X)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Sur ce je vous laisse je m'en vais écrire la suite !**

 **Bisous !**


	12. Qu'est-ce que la victoire ?

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tous le monde (oui... J'essais d'innové u.u )**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi pas trop, normalement je ne devrais pas me connecter la semaine qui arrive... Désolé, j'ai juste mon Histoire Des Arts à faire et mon brevet à révisé X.X... Donc aujourd'hui et ce week-end devrait être la dernière fois que l'on se voit avant 2 semaine d'attente...**

 **Bref, passons aux réponses à vos reviews ! : (transition brutal, vous inquiétez pas un jour on aura une super transition... Gardez espoir !)**

 **MitsukoDoki : Coucou!**

 **J'adore! Ta fanfic est super agréable à lire! L'histoire est super bien trouvé! J'aime beaucoup ton style d'écriture! J'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite!**

 **Continue :)**

Coucou :D

Merci ! Est-ce que ça voudrais enfin dire que je me suis améliorée en orthographe ?! Aw merci même si pour l'instant je suis encore très proche de la tram originale :3

Merci beaucoup !

 **lys0212 : XD j'ai adoré! Kuroko et Mitsuki trop mignons comme d'habitude !et la foulure de Kagami ... en effet ce chapitre était un joli retournement de situation ! hâte de lire la suite Kisssous**

XD de vrais amoureux qui ignorent que l'un aime l'autre et vice versa XD! Oui en faite il me fallait juste une excuse pour que Tetsuya et Mitsuki puissent jouer en ensemble dans le chapitre 13 XD ! Soubis !

 **Je crois que je vais arrêter de mettre "aujourd'hui" blah blah blah je pense que je vais juste mettre**

 **Episode 12 :**

 **Qu'est-ce que la victoire ?**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

La première mi-temps toucha à sa fin, Kagami-kun a tenue à la finir, il à réussi à tenir debout mais maintenant, il n'est plus du tout en état de jouer…

Shutoku à pratiquement doublé notre score, ils en sont à 45, et nous à 27…

Je bandais la cheville de Kagami-kun dans un silence de plomb…

« Tu te remettra très vite si tu ne te force pas… En rentrant, je te passerais une pommade qui aidera la guérison » lui annonçais-je en le rechaussant

« Arigato… » me remercia-t-il

Je tentais de lui sourire, mais lèvres se mirent à tremblées et avant que je ne puis faire quelque chose, les larmes me vinrent aux yeux

« Oi oi ! Fubuki-san ! Je-Je suis désolé ! » s'excusa Kagami-kun, mais il s'arrêta net en voyant mon air coupable

« Je suis désolée… J'aurais jamais du vous dire...Snif… Comment arrêter Midorima-kun… Si j'aurais… Pas fait ça tu pourrais encore jouer… Tout est de ma faute » dis-je la tête basse en serrant les poings

« Qu'est-ce que tu dit la ? Baka… Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuse… Ton rôle se limitait à soigner les blessés, mais tu fait bien plus que ça ! Tu prend soin de nous, tu fait en sorte que les entraînement soit adapter, tu nous fait des massages, tu analyse tout et n'importe quoi et tu joue même avec nous ! C'est ma faute, je suis juste mal retombé… » me gronda Kagami-kun après m'avoir taper sur la tête

« Itai ! » déclarais-je en me frottant le crâne

« Mais si tu veut vraiment te faire pardonner… Tu jouera à ma place et tu nous aidera à gagner » me sourit alors Kagami-kun

« O-oui ! » acceptais-je heureuse qu'il ne m'en veuille pas

« Né, que fait-tu Kuroko ? » demanda Izuki-sempai

« Mitsuki-chan a filmé Takao-kun en première mi-temps. » répondit Tetsuya-kun en regardant l'écran de la caméra portative que j'avais emmenée

« Tu vois ? Tu nous rend une fois de plus service » ria Kagami-kun

« Tu as une solution ? » s'étonna Izuki-sempai

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua Tetsuya-kun

« Tu ne sais pas ? » m'étonnais-je

« J'ai pensé à gagner, mais je ne me suis jamais demandé si nous en étions capables. » ajouta Tetsuya-kun

« Quand on ne se le demande pas, c'est que au fond de nous on sait que l'on en ai capable » assura Mitsuo-kun

« Même si nous perdons de 100 points, il y a une petite chance qu'une météorite tombe sur l'équipe adverse avant la fin du match » remarqua le bleuté

Tous le monde souriait et était d'accord avec la possibilité que venait d'évoquer Tetsuya-kun

« N'importe quoi ! Il n'y aura pas de météorite ! C'est une idée folle. » nous gronda Hyûga-sempai

« Et s'ils avaient tous des maux d'estomac ? » réfléchissais-je

« Ça n'arrivera pas non plus » soupira Hyûga-sempai

« Eh bien, au lieu de ça, tenter un retour en deuxième mi-temps paraît plus réaliste. » ria Koganei-sempai

« En tous cas, on doit continuer à courir et on verra ce qu'il se passera » nous encouragea Hyûga-sempai

« Yosh ! Ikkouso ! » criâmes nous tous en cœur

Quand l'équipe adverse me vit rentrer sur le terrain à la place de Kagami-kun, ils firent tous une mine profondément choquée

Surtout Takao-kun et Midorima-kun

 **Dans les gradins**

« Elle va vraiment se mesuré à Shutoku à la place de Kagamicchi ?! » cria Kise en voyant l'infirmière ornant le maillot portant le numéro 2 de Seirin, et par mégarde, il fit tombé son téléphone et ses écouteur se débranchèrent

« J'espère que Seirin sait ce qu'il fait » ajouta Kasamatsu

 **Sur le terrain**

« Né Mitsuki-chan ! Montrons leur de quoi nous sommes capables ! » ria Mitsuo-kun

« Je suis un peu rouillée pour pouvoir faire toutes mes techniques, mais je t'aiderais à faire les tiennent » lui souriais-je doucement

Le match reprit, Mitobe-sempai fit la passe à Hyûga-sempai

Mais Takao réussi à intercepté la balle en passant sa main sous le bras de notre aîné

Midorima-kun reçut la balle et se prépara à sauté , je courus et bondis à mon tour… Mais je l'ai sentis… Je n'est pas était assez rapide et haute… Et la balle suivit la trajectoire et Midorima-kun marqua.

Je ne perdrais pas… Mais camarades compte sur moi, je ne dois pas les décevoir !

La balle fut remise en jeu par Izuki-sempai qui fit une passe surprise à Koganei-sempai qui marqua…

Quand la balle retourna dans le camp de Shutoku, Takao-kun fit la passe à Midorima-kun une fois de plus…

Mon adversaire sauta une fois de plus

Il n'y à pas que mes camarades que je ne veux pas décevoir… Je me suis promis qu'aucune hauteur ne me fera peur au basket je passerai au dessus des montagnes si cela nous permettra de gagner…

Je bondis en prenant appuie au maximum sur mes jambes… Et j'ai toucher la balle du majeur !

Midorima-kun me dévisagea avec de grand yeux

La balle tourna autour du cerceau un bon moment avant de finalement rentrer dans les filets…

Je retournais en défense avec un petit sourire… La prochaine fois sera la bonne !

« Oi » m'interpella Midorima-kun

« Hum ? » fis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux

« Quel est ton signe ? » me demanda-t-il

« Je suis Lion »

 **Dans les gradins**

 _« Avec votre objet chanceux, le raton laveur Shigakari, vous n'avez rien à , votre compatibilité avec les lions est mauvaise. Faites attention si vous en connaissez un. »_

 **De retour sur le terrain**

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Midorima-kun me regarda en prenant un souffle hésitant

« Franchement, cet horoscope a toujours raison. » soupira-t-il

Hyûga-sempai marqua à son tour son trois points

« C'est bien joué, mais notre Midorima est encore meilleur ! » ria Takao-kun avec la balle dans les mains

« Les quatre autres sont en défense de zone.»

« Et le numéro 2 est en homme à homme sur Midorima ! Heu, femme à homme contre Midorima »

« Une défense de zone »

Midorima-kun me passa et Takao-kun lui envoya la balle

Je fit mon marquage sur Midorima-kun en laissant un peu d'espace entre nous

Mais si cela me fait mal de l'avouer à cause d'un pari perdu… Mais… Je veux… Vraiment rejouer au basket !

Midorima-kun me passa une nouvelle fois et Takao-kun me bloqua

« C'est un deux contre u maintenant ! » me souriait Takao-kun

« Il ne faut pas me sous-estimer ! J'ai beau être petite je peux sauter haut ! Alors compte sur moi pour m'accrocher à ton point faible » affirmais-je à Midorima-kun en passant sans problème Takao-kun, je me précipitais à toute vitesse vers le tireur à trois points de Shutoku

Plus tu est loin, plus tu prends de temps à te préparer !

Je bondis une fois de plus en étirant tous mon corps et je sentie la rugosité du ballon une fois de plus sur mon majeur… Et le ballon…

Le ballon ne rentra pas dans le cerceau…

Mitsuo-kun se précipita pour le rebond, mais le capitaine de Shutoku marqua…

Koganei-sempai tenta de nous faire gagner de nouveaux points mais, il l'empêcha

Dès que la balle fut remis en jeux, deux de nos sempai se mirent sur ce capitaine adverse

Midorima-kun eu de nouveau la balle entre les mains… A ce niveau du terrain, il n'a pas besoin de préparation… Mais je n'en ais pas besoin n'ont plus pour le contrer !

Une fois en l'air, je frappais la balle et Izuki-sempai s'empara du ballon et marqua

« Takao passe moi le ballon ! »

« Hein ? Mais Otsubo-san, ils te prennent à deux… » lui fit remarquer Takao-kun

« On s'en fout ! » rétorqua le capitaine avant d'avoir la balle entre les mains…

Il sauta pour marquer mais je sprinter et avant de sauter pour l'empêcher de marquer

« Si… Si haut ! » cria Otsubo-san

« Et si rapide ! Comment peut-elle se replier aussi vite ? » déclara Midorima-kun

Je pris une grand inspiration en fermant les yeux… Je me sens… Bizarre…

« Mitsuki-chan montre leur que tu ne sauta pas que pour défendre ! » me cria Mitsuo-kun en envoyant la balle sous les jambes de Midorima-kun…

D'un coup c'est comme tout était au ralentit…

Seule ma respiration ne changea pas… Mon cœur battait à la chamade… Je vois quelle technique il veux que j'utilise… Mais je serais trop loin pour marquer… Et malgré ma vitesse, Midorima-kun pourrait attraper la balle avant que je n'arrive... Sauf si... J'ouvris les yeux et tout mes sens étaient au aguets, je courus avant de glisser sur mes genoux sous mon adversaire avant de récupérer la balle et de faire un saut écart qui me donna de l'élan dans les airs et je pus marquer à l'aide d'un dunk

« C'était quoi ce saut ?! »

« Et comment est-ce qu'elle à fait pour passé en dessous d'un des joueur de Shutoku ?! »

« Elle les dominent à elle toute seule ! »

Je courus en défense en compagnie de mes camarades

« Oi ! F-Fubuki-san, comment t'a fait ça ?! » me cria Koganei-sempai avec des étoiles dans les yeux

« Peut-être qu'elle vous montrera comment faire un jour » ria Mitsuo-kun

Je ne répondis pas et serra les dents

Le numéro huit de Shutoku tenta à son tour de marquer mais je courus derrière lui et sauta une fois de plus

« Miyaji-san, attends ! » cria Takao-kun, mais il était trop tard et je balayais la balle qui arriva dans les mains de Hyûga-sempai qui l'envoya à Mitsuo-kun qui me l'envoya au dessus d'un de nos adversaire…

J'écarquillais les yeux… Cette passe…

Je fronçais les sourcils avant de courir, et de faire le saut de l'ange au dessus du joueur de Shutoku en attrapant la balle en l'air, j'atterrissais en roulade avant de me relever et de bondir une nouvelle fois et d'envoyer la balle dans le cerceau et de marquer de nouveaux points pour Seirin

Il y eu un silence dans tous le gymnase…

L'arbitre annonça la fin du troisième quart-temps, Shutoku nous dépasse avec 61 points contre 47 points pour nous

Je me retournais vers Mitsuo-kun en reprenant mon souffle à l'aide de grande inspirations

« Je savais que tu en serais capable » ria-t-il en me tapant sur le dos

Nous nous retirâmes tous sur notre banc pour profiter de la pause.

« Fubuki-san ! Tu à été incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais vu personne faire ça avant ! » cria Riko-sama

« Daijobu Mitsuki-chan ? Tu à l'air songeuse » me questionna Tetsuya-kun en me tendant sa serviette

Je le remerciais avant de m'essuyer le visage avec

« Ano… Je me sens bizarre depuis tout à l'heure » avouais-je

« Daijobu Fubuki-san ? Tu à besoin de faire une pause ? » s'inquiéta Hyûga-sempai

« Mes sens sont plus sensible… J'ai la gorge sèche, les mains froide… J'ai envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps et j'ai l'impression d'avoir une sorte de crampe à l'estomac mais elle ne me fait pas mal » chuchotais-je

Mon équipe me regarda avec de grand yeux, puis de gros sourire apparurent sur leur visage

Kagami-kun se moqua de moi

« Tu est juste très excité de jouer Mitsuki-chan » me souriait Tetsuya-kun

« J'en connais un autre qui est un peu trop excité de la voir jouer aussi… » grogna Riko-sama avant de frappa Mitsuo-kun

« Elle à raison, tu pousse trop Mitsuki-chan, ça fait longtemps qu'elle na pas jouer… Il faut la laisser reprendre en douceur » déclara Tetsuya-kun mécontent que mon cousin me surmène

« Malgré la performance de Fubuki-san, la situation n'a pas changé. » remarqua Hyûga-sempai

« Excusez-moi. Il y a peut-être une chose à faire. Je ne peux que passer le ballon, mais je peux le faire à un autre niveau.» assura Tetsuya-kun en retirant son t-shirt blanc de remplaçant

* * *

Et voila ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimer !

Sur ce bisous et à la prochaine !


	13. J'ai cru en toi

**Konichiwa Mina ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Prêt pour un nouveau chapitre ?**

 **Mais avant place aux reviews ! :**

 **MitsukoDoki : ****C'est vraiment super! Je passe un très bon moment a lire ton histoire! J'en serai presque jalouse x)**

 **Tu as du talent pour trouver et inventé des oc et des histoire!**

 **Tetsuya et Mitsuki sont trop chou ensemble!**

 **J'ai toujours autant hâte de lire la suite! :D**

Aw merci, mais faut pas être jalouse parce que franchement, pour l'orthographe et tout ça tout ça... Enfin bref !

Merci ! Même si pour l'instant l'histoire n'est pas vraiment (voir pas du tout ) différente de la tram originale !

Si tu savais se que j'avais en tête pour leur avenir... XD

Merci de me suivre !

 **in the moon97 : ****J'adore mitsuki est vraiment exceptionnelle .**

 **J'ai hâte de la voir au cours des autres épisodes.**

 **Tetsuya et elle font un très beau couple mais que dira momoi?**

Hé bien elle à son propre style au basket, elle n'est pas tout à fait comme les autres X)

Moi aussi !

Hum je ne sais pas trop, ils ne sont pas en couple mais ils sont très proches... Je me vois mal faire une Momoi méchante de jalousie, parce que je l'aime bien...

 **Episode 13 :**

 **J'ai cru en toi**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

« De nouvelles passes ? » s'étonna Riko-sama

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit avant ? » soupira Hyûga-sempai

« Seules quelques personnes peuvent les rattraper » expliqua Tetsuya-kun

« Ano, Mitsuki-chan peut, elle ! » cria Mitsuo-kun

Tous le monde me regarda avec stupeur

« T'es un monstre à l'apparence de femme en fait » déglutit Kagami-kun

« En fait, c'est de ma faute… Vous rappelez au début quand je ne pouvais pas maîtriser la force de mes passes ? » commença Mitsuo-kun

Nos sempai eurent des frissons

« Oui, c'était difficile de réguler ta puissance » soupira Riko-sama

« Hé bien, Mitsuki-chan réussie à les supporter depuis notre enfance » souriait Mitsuo-kun

« Est-ce que vous êtes humains tous les deux ?! » nous cria Kagami-kun

« Je me rappelle la première fois qu'on à jouer ensemble… La pauvre » ria de Nostalgie mon cousin

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda Koganei-sempai

Tous le monde le regarda curieusement

« Il ma assommer avec le ballon » expliquais-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux

Tous le monde regarda Mitsuo-kun avec des goûtes de sueurs sur le front

« Mitsuki-chan, tu te sens capable de recevoir mes passes ? » me demanda Tetsuya-kun

« Hai » assurais-je

« Super ! » cria Kagami-kun

« Cependant, faire des passe à Mitsuki-chan ne marchera pas jusqu'à la fin… Il va falloir que je me libère de Takao-kun et aussi utiliser des passes normales. » ajouta Tetsuya-kun

« Mais, peut-être que ça peut marcher. » souriait Kagami-kun

« Mes yeux sont fatigués, aussi » avoua Izuki-sempai

Le bruit du buzz nous annonça que le match aller reprendre

« Prends plus de tirs pour le dernier quart-temps » demanda Hyûga-sempai à Izuki-sempai

« Tetsuya-kun » commençais-je

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mitsuki-chan ? » me questionna-t-il

« Crois tu que tu pourrais me faire briller de mille feus en étant ma précieuse ombre ? » lui demandais-je

« Pour toi, je ferais s'éteindre le soleil pour que tu sois la seule que l'on puisse voir sur ce terrain » accepta mon ami

Nous nous échangeâmes un sourire avant de se mettre en place

« Début du quatrième quart-temps. » annonça l'arbitre

Hyûga-sempai me fit la passe, je courus jusqu'au panier, collée par Midorima-kun, puis Otsubo-san se mit devant moi… Au dernier moment je fit la passe à Mitsuo-kun sans le regardé et il marqua

Je repartis en défense quand Otsubo-san engagea rapidement la balle vers Midorima-kun…

Il sauta confiant… Mais je fut la pour lui montrer qu'il n'aurait pas du baissé sa garde…

Hyûga-sempai récupéra la balle et la donna à Izuki-sempai qui marqua

Je regardais le panneaux des scores, nous n'avons plus que 10 points d'écart avec Shutoku

J'eus un petit tremblement dans les jambes… Ça fait vraiment longtemps que j'ai arrêter mes entraînements il faut dire… C'est Obasan Azami qui va être contente…

Tetsuya-kun passa Takao-kun et Izuki-sempai me fit la passe

Kuroko-kun envoya un puissant uppercut dans la balle qui devint bien plus rapidement

J'attrapais la balle à deux mains en fermant un œil dans la surprise… Mais je me remis immédiatement et sauta, mais Midorima-kun fit de même

« Tu ne passeras pas ! » me cria-t-il en brandissant ses bras pour me faire barrage

Mais j'avais pris plus d'élan et je pu aller plus haut et dunker sans que sa présence soit un problème

Une fois de retour les pieds sur terre j'observais mes mains, qui me picoter un peut…

Mes paumes étaient très rouge… Je fermais doucement mes mains et courus en défense en compagnie de Tetsuya-kun

Je luis souris joyeusement

« Tu est incroyable Tetsuya-kun » le félicitais-je avant de courir devant

Le match avança à bon train pour nous : Takao-kun n'était plus capable de suivre Kuroko-kun et il ne nous reste qu'un panier d'écart avec deux minutes restante au compteur

L'arbitre annonça un temps mort pour le lycée Shutoku.

Tetsuya-kun échangea quelques mots avec Midorima-kun tandis que moi je pris une serviette et l'imbiba d'eau avant de la poser sur les paumes de mes mains

« Daijobu Mitsuki-chan ? » s'inquiéta Mitsuo-kun

« Oui, je n'ai juste plus l'habitude de réceptionner de tel passes » le rassurais-je mais mon sourire s'envola bien vite

« Qu'est- qu'il y a Mitsuki-chan ? » me questionna Tetsuya-kun dès qu'il vu ma mine sombre

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment » dis-avant de plier la serviette et de la poser sur le banc

Quand le match repris, ils se mirent à deux sur moi et envoyèrent la balle à Midorima-kun, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper, Tetsuya-kun dévia la balle qui arriva dans les mains de Hyûga-sempai qui courut vers le panier.

Au moment de marquer, Otsubo-san l'en empêcha…

A 30 secondes de la fin Midorima-kun marqua se qui nous sépara du score de Shutoku de 5 points mais Hyûga-sempai marqua très vite à son tour…

Plus que 20 secondes, la coach nous cria d'intercepter, ce que fit Tetsuya-kun avec brio…

Izuki-sempai allait récupérer la balle quand Takao-kun contre en la mettant hors jeu

Otsubo-san marqua Hyûga-sempai pour pouvoir l'empêcher de marquer à nouveau avec son trois points…

Je fis donc signe à Izuki-sempai de me passé la balle en courant en avant…

Quand je l'eus entre les mains je bondis et marqua un trois points

Ils restent 3 secondes

« Est-ce qu'on a… Gagner ? » bégaya Mitsuo-kun

Je jetais furtivement un regard inquiet à Tetsuya-kun qui me le rendit

Takao-kun envoya la balle à Midorima

« Laisse-moi te dire pourquoi je suis si déterminé à tirer de loin. Ce 'est pas simplement parce que mes tirs valent trois points. Au basket, ce n'est pas invraisemblable que l'issue d'un match serré se décide dans les dernières secondes. Cependant, c'est souvent le résultat de tirs désespérés. Je ne laisserais pas ça au hasard ! C'est pourquoi je termine ce genre de match avec un buzzer beater. Tant que c'est humainement possible, je le ferai ! » M'expliqua Midorima-kun avant de se mettre en position de saut…

Je refuse de perdre…

Je bondis, prête à intercepté la balle… Mais Midorima-kun ne sauta pas…

Mes pupilles se dilatèrent…

Voilà mon mauvais pressentiment…

Pendant que je retombais, il se prépara une fois de plus pour sauter… Je fermais les yeux mais je l'ai ouvrit à la vitesse de la lumière en entendant le son du ballon taper le sol…

Tetsuya-kun avait réussi à intercepté la balle et empêcher Midorima-kun de marquer

La fin du match retentit

Je pris Tetsuya-kun dans mes bras avec bonheur

« Mitsuki-chan ? » s'étonna-t-il en me rendant mon étreinte

« Tu est vraiment incroyable Tetsuya-kun » riais-je dans son t-shirt

Nous nous séparâmes en riant ensemble, puis nous dûmes nous alignés

« 82 à 81, Seirin ! »

« Merci beaucoup ! »

* * *

 **Et voila la fin de ce chapitre ! Je pense que le chapitre 14 sera amusant à écrire, je sais pas pourquoi... XD**

 **Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser ! Sur ce,**

 **Sayonara mina !**


	14. Tu lui ressembles

**Coucou tous le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien, nous nous retrouvons pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Mais avant, place aux reviews ! :**

 **MitsukoDoki :** **Coucou! :D**

 **Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'orthographes, je trouve que tu t'améliore :) Moi avec ma dyslexie j'ai aussi beaucoup de mal, je te soutient la dessus a 100 %**

 **J'ai beaucoup aimé ton nouveau chapitre (comme tout les autres d'ailleurs)**

 **En gardant la même histoire tu arrive super bien à intégrer Mitsuki! J'ai toujours hâte de voir la suite!**

 **Bisou! :)**

Salut :D !

Merci, je crois que c'est grâce à mon nouveau logiciel (je me suis trouver un libre office gratuit très utile ), C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile, je te soutient moi aussi !

Aw t'es gentille, merci !

Bisous :) !

 **Episode 14 :**

 **Tu lui ressembles**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

« Bon rentrons ! » annonça Riko-sama quand nous rentrions dans le vestiaire

« Non, attends… Désolé… Vraiment, attends… On a joué deux matchs contre des Rois » bégaya Hyûga-sempai tel un zombi

La coach s'excusa

« Mais on ne peut pas rester là » remarqua Riko-sama

« Pourquoi ne pas se rendre au restaurant le plus proche ? » proposais-je

 **Une fois au restaurant**

« Excusez-moi ! » déclara Riko-sama pour annoncer notre venue à tous

« Bienvenu ! Oi, vous êtes nombreux. » remarqua le restaurateur

« Nous sommes douze » lui apprit la coach

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait assez de place… » soupira-t-il

« Kise et Kasamatsu ! » cria Kagami-kun

« Même pas un bonjour ?! » rétorqua Kasamatsu-sempai

En effet les deux étaient assis à une table pour cinq

Voyant que nous nous connaissions, le restaurateur nous plaça avec eux.

Tetsuya-kun et Mitsuo-kun voulaient manger avec moi et Kise-kun et Kasamatsu-sempai me voulaient à leur table… Mon cousin Kuroko-kun jouèrent à pierre feuille ciseaux et Tetsuya-kun remporta la victoire. Je pris place entre Kise-kun et Tetsuya-kun

« Monsieur, avez-vous deux… » commença une personne en rentrant

Nous nous retournâmes tous pour voir Takao-kun et Midorima-kun

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Hyûga-sempai

« On a perdu nos sempai pendant que Shin-chan pleurait » ria Takao-kun

« Oi ! » s'énerva Midorima-kun

« Du coup, on a pensé à aller manger un morceau. » continua Takao-kun

« Allons ailleurs » fut la seule réponse de Midorima-kun avant que les deux ne repartent

Mais à peine avaient-t-ils fermé la porte qu'une énorme bourrasque les fit faire demi-tour

Takao-kun remarqua Kasamatsu-sempai à notre table et l'apostropha et l'emmena de la table… Ce qui laissa la seule chaise libre de tous le restaurant… A notre table…

Midorima-kun se mit en face de Kise-kun, soit à côté de Kagami-kun

« C'est quoi cette table ?! » cria Hyûga-sempai

Tetsuya-kun décida de brisé le silence pesant

« Pourquoi ne pas commander quelque chose ? J'ai faim » proposa-t-il en ouvrant le livret des menus

« Hum moi aussi » en me penchant contre lui pour lire, c'était le seul livret de la table

« Ça ira pour moi, je finirais juste ce plat » répondit Kise-kun

« Je voudrais des boulettes de calamar, des boulettes de porc, des boulettes mixtes, des boulettes de poulpe, et des boulettes de porc kimchi » demanda Kagami-kun à une vitesse folle

« C'est quoi cette commande ?! » « C'est une incantation ou quoi ? » s'écrièrent Kise-kun et Midorima-kun en même temps

« Ça va. Kagami-kun a l'habitude de beaucoup manger. » les rassura Tetsuya-kun

« C'est vraiment un humain ? » demanda Kise-kun

« C'est un monstre avec un trou à la place de l'estomac, comme Mitsuo-kun » soupirais-je

« C'est toi le monstre ! Mais pas pour les même raisons ! » rétorqua Kagami-kun

« Né Mitsuki-chan… Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire quelque chose avec la plaque ? J'aime beaucoup ta cuisine » me demanda Tetsuya-kun avec un petit sourire tout en se grattant la joue avec une rougeur presque invisible et en évitant mon regard

« Bien sur Tetsuya-kun… Hum… Est-ce que du Chahan (riz sauté) te ferait plaisir ? » proposais-je avec un petit sourire

« Bien sur » me sourit-il en retour

Les trois autres garçons nous regardèrent avec de grand yeux

« Fubuki-san… » commença Kagami-kun

« Hum ? » fis-je en commençant à cuisiner pour Tetsuya-kun

« Dites vous sortez ensembles ? » nous demanda Kise-kun

Je devint rouge comme une tomate et continua de faire mon riz sauté

« Moi et Mitsuki-chan ne sommes pas en couple » déclara Tetsuya-kun

« Oi, Kuroko » l'interpella Kagami-kun en riant

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Tetsuya-kun

« Tu rougit » déclara Midorima-kun sur un ton étonné

Une fois que se moment embarrassant eu prit fin… Je mis une portion généreuse dans un bol que je tendis à Tetsuya-kun et je me pris le reste

« Arigato Mitsuki-chan. Ça à l'air délicieux » me remercia Tetsuya-kun

« Sugoi ! Fubuki-san, ça sent trop bon ! » cria Kagami-kun

« Je sais que tu as perdu, mais tes ennemis d'hier sont tes amis d'aujourd'hui ! » ria Kise-kun devant la mine boudeuse de Midorima-kun

« Je viens à peine de perdre ! Et puis, je vois pas pourquoi tu es assis avec eux en rigolant. Tu as déjà perdu contre eux. » rétorqua Midorima-kun

« Certes… Mais je prendrai ma revanche à l'Inter-High… Je ne perdrais pas la prochaine fois. » déclara avec sérieux Kise-kun

Kagami-kun avala une grosse portion de sa nourriture avant de lui assurer que nous serons prêts

« Kise, tu as un peu changé. » remarqua Midorima-kun

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna le blond

« Tes yeux… Ils sont étranges. » ajouta le joueur de Shutoku

« Étranges ?! » tiqua Kise-kun

« Peut-être parce que je m'entraîne beaucoup plus depuis ma défaite contre Kurokocchi. Et puis dernièrement, j'ai vu… Que c'était vraiment amusant de jouer au basket avec les gars de Kaijou. » rajouta-t-il

« Je dois me tromper alors. Tu n'as pas changé du tout. Tu es juste redevenu comme avant nos trois victoires au championnat. » soupira Midorima-kun

« Kedo... Nous étions tous comme ça à l'époque. » lui rappela Tetsuya-kun

« C'est vous qui décidez de changer. Mais je ne joue pas au basket pour le plaisir. » rétorqua Midorima-kun

« Les gars, vous pensez trop. C'est évident qu'on joue au basket pour le plaisir » soupira Kagami-kun la bouche pleine

« Ne parle pas la bouche pleine Kagami-kun » soupirais-je

« Comment tu peux affirmer ça sans rien savoir ? » grogna Midorima-kun

Tout d'un coup, une omelette arriva au milieu de la plaque de notre table

Kise-kun sursauta et renversa son verre sur mon haut

J'eus un petit cris de surprise à cause de la froideur de l'eau

« Oh gomen Fubukicchi-san ! » s'excusa Kise-kun

Puis tous les garçons de la table devinrent rouge

Je baissais les yeux avant de me cachée la poitrine avec embarras

Mon haut était devenu transparent à cause de l'eau et l'on pouvait voir mon soutien-gorge

Tetsuya-kun me tourna vers lui avant de me passé sa veste et de la fermée jusqu'en haut

La veste était un peut trop grande, je flottais dedans et mes doigts dépassaient à peine des manches

« A-Arigato Tetsuya-kun » le remerciais-je

« Aw Fubukicchi-san est encore plus kawaii avec cette veste surdimensionnée » ria Kise-kun

« Ahem… Kagami, laisse moi te dire une chose. Il y a deux membres de la Génération des Miracles à Tokyo. Moi et Aomine Daiki. Tu joueras contre lui au championnat. C'est le même type de joueur que toi.» expliqua Midorima-kun en se levant

« Hein ? J'ai pas saisi, mais il doit être fort aussi, non ? » répondit Kagami-kun

« Il est fort. Mais son jeu… Je ne l'aime pas. » déclara Tetsuya-kun

« Enfin, faite de votre mieux. » nous encouragea Midorima-kun en payant avant de ce dirigé vers la sortie

« Midorima-kun… Rejouons à nouveau l'un contre l'autre » sourit Tetsuya-kun

« Évidemment. Je gagnerai la prochaine fois » affirma-t-il avant de partir

 **Temps sauté**

« Merci beaucoup ! » nous salua le restaurateur quand nous partîmes

« Né Fubuki-san, tu te sent prête à suivre l'entraînement avec les autres ? » me questionna Riko-sama

« Oui, je veux vraiment rejouer avec tous le monde. C'était amusant, mais je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour les autres » assurais-je

Moi et Riko-sama nous dépêchâmes de sortir quand nous avons entendus les cris de nos camarades déjà dehors

Je fit de grand yeux en voyant Tetsuya-kun… Ou plutôt ce qu'il avait sur la tête. Un adorable chien

Quand il me vit il s'agita et Tetsuya-kun le posa au sol, puis il courut vers moi et s'assaillit juste devant moi avant d'aboyer…

Je le regardais longuement avant de m'accroupir, il sauta sur mes genoux et enfonça sa truffe dans ma poitrine

J'eus un petit rire tandis que les garçons firent des mines choqués

« Kawaii » riais-je en le grattant derrière l'oreille

Je le pris dans mes bras comme un bébé avant de me relever.

Je l'examina pour voir si il avait une blessure quelque par et vérifia si son nez était bien humide…

Puis je vis ses yeux. J'approchais mon visage pour être sur de ce que je voyais, puis il me lécha la joue avant d'aboyer

« On dirait qu'il t'aime bien Mitsuki-chan » me sourit Tetsuya-kun

Je le regardais longuement avant de regardez une nouvelle fois le chiot

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il ressemble à quelqu'un ? » demandais-je

Je regardais successivement ce petit être et et Tetsuya-kun

Puis tous le monde cria

« Les yeux ! Les yeux ! » cria Hyûga-sempai

« Merde ! Il s'est déjà attaché à lui ! » continua Mitsuo-kun

« Bien ! Tu t'appelleras Tetsuya numéro deux ! » annonça Koganei-sempai

« Ne le nomme pas ! Ça rendra les choses plus compliquées » gronda Hyûga-sempai

« Et si on le garder ? » proposais-je

« Hé ?! Fubuki-san je te croyais la plus censée ! » cria Hyûga-sempai

Tetsuya-kun se pencha sur mon épaule

« Regarde Tetsuya-kun, il à les mêmes yeux que toi » souriais-je

« Je pense que mes parents et ma grand-mère seront d'accord pour que je le garde » souriait le bleuté en jouant avec la patte du chiot

« On dirait un couple de jeune parent » chuchota Izuki-sempai

Tous le monde hochât la tête en accord, même Mitsuo-kun

« Ça te dérange si je le garde quelque jours ? Je m'occuperais de la visite chez le vétérinaire et des papier pour qu'il ne soit pas considéré comme un chien errant » demandais-je à Tetsuya-kun

« Je préfère être la pour ça, mais si c'est moi qui l'adopte, c'est à moi de faire ça » me déclara Tetsuya-kun

« Vous n'avez qu'à le faire ensembles » soupira Riko-sama

« On ne peut y aller demain, c'est dimanche » lui rappela mon ami au cheveux bleu

« Il y a bien un vétérinaire qui ouvre le dimanche… Mais il n'est ouvert que tôt le matin sans rendez-vous » lui apprit Mitsuo-kun

« Oui, , son cabinet est à quelques pâté de maison du lycée » expliquais-je

« Comment vous le savez ? » s'étonna Izuki-sempai

« J'ai une chienne, Yuna » fut la réponse de Mitsuo-kun

« C'est le chien que l'on à vus sur la photo avec Mitsuki-chan ? » questionna Tetsuya-kun

« Quelle photo de moi ? » m'étonnais-je mais je laissa vite tomber le sujet quand je vit la petite boule de poil trembler dans mes bras, j'ouvris la veste de mon joueur préféré et glissa Tetsuya numéro deux à l'intérieur avant de la refermée, mais pas complètement, pour que sa tête puisse dépassée.

« Mais ça fait loin de la maison de Mitsuki-chan jusqu'à là-bas » commenta Mitsuo-kun

« Mitsuki-chan peux dormir chez moi » proposa Tetsuya-kun

« Hein ? Mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer » bégayais-je en regardant mes chaussures

Nigou aboya dans l'excitation

« Il à l'air ravi par l'idée » remarqua Izuki-sempai

« Hé, je me demandais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Kagami-kun ? » s'étonna Riko-sama en voyant le roux caché derrière un panneau publicitaire, il nous expliqua qu'il ne supportait pas les chiens…

Sur le trajet du retour Tetsuya-kun appela sa famille pour leur expliquer la situation et ils acceptèrent de garder Nigou et que je viennent dormir chez eux pour allez chez le vétérinaire le lendemain, la seule condition fut que j'emmène des vêtements de rechange et une brosse à dents

 **Temps sauté**

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouver en compagnie de Tetsuya-kun devant sa maison (sans oublier Nigou ! )

« Tetsuya-kun… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée finalement » bégayais-je en jouant avec les bretelles de mon sac à dos

« Ne t'inquiète pas Mitsuki-chan, ils vont t'adorer » m'assura-t-il en me tendant sa main libre vers moi

« D'accord » déglutis-je en prenant sa main

« Tadaima » annonça-t-il en rentrant

Nous rangeâmes nos chaussures avant d'enfiler une paire de chausson ( il y a des chaussons pour les invités, vous savez ? )

« Okaerinasai Tetsuya… Oh et qui est cette jeune fille ? » Nous salua une charmante vieille dame en kimono avec des cheveux et des yeux bleus, comme mon ami.

« Je te présente Mitsuki-chan, obaasan » me présenta Tetsuya-kun

Je m'inclinais en rougissant

« Quelle charmante jeune fille… Enchantée Mitsuki-chan, je suis Kuroko Nahoko, mais tu peux m'appeler Nana » me souriait la grand-mère de Tetsuya-kun

« Hajimemashite Nana-san » souriais-je avant de m'incliner une fois de plus

« Oh Tetsuya, tu ramène enfin une fille à la maison ! » ria un homme ressemblant énormément à Tetsuya-kun, et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux

Mon ami rougit me présenta à cette personne

« Ravie de te rencontrer Mitsuki-chan, je suis le père de ce prodige ! Kuroko Shintaro, mais Aro sera suffisant » me sourit-il

Je m'inclinais en signe de respect avant de répondre

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Aro-san »

« J'aime déjà cette petite ! » ria Aro-san

J'entendis de léger bruits de pas et me retourna...

Une femme avec les cheveux blancs, des yeux chocolat et un visage étonné était entrer dans la pièce.

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce

« Okaasan, je te présente Mitsuki-chan » sourit légèrement Tetsuya-kun

Sa mère me sourit gentiment, ce qui me détendit

« Je suis vraiment étonner que tu ai sentie ma présence, je m'appelle Kuroko Haruka, mais tous le monde m'appelle Haru » me sourit-elle une fois de plus

« Je suis heureuse de vous connaître, Haru-san » m'inclinais-je

« Moi de même, mais il ce fait tard… Allez donc prendre une douche tous les deux et vous devriez laver ce petit chiot que dort

Moi et Tetsuya-kun acquiesçâmes avant de souhaitez bonne nuit à tous.

Puis Tetsuya-kun me prit par la main et me fit monter les escaliers

Une fois que nous étions prêt à allez nous coucher, Nigou propre et nourris, Tetsuya-kun m'emmena dans sa chambre

« Ça ne te dérange pas de dormir avec moi une fois de plus Mitsuki-chan ? » me demanda Tetsuya-kun

« Non bien sur Tetsuya-kun. Est-ce que Nigou peux dormir avec nous ? Je me sentirais mal de le laisser sur le sol » demandais-je

Le chiot dans mes bras le regarda presque suppliant

« Bien sur, je comptais le faire de dormir avec nous » me rassura Tetsuya-kun

Une fois dans le lit, Tetsuya-kun me prit dans ses bras, avec Nigou entre nous deux

« Bonne nuit Mitsuki-chan » me sourit-il

« Bonne nuit Tetsuya-kun » baillais-je

Nigou aboya avant de nous lécher tous les deux et de s'endormir

Nous le regardions étonnés avant de rire et de s'endormir

 **Le lendemain**

Je fus réveiller par quelque chose d'humide sur mon nez, et quelque chose écrasé mes joues

Un petit rire retentit

La première chose que je vus en ouvrant les yeux fut Nigou, ses pattes avant écrasants mes joues

Je lui gratter dernière l'oreille et il remua la queue en aboyant de plaisir puis il fut soulevé de mon visage.

Je m'assis en me frottant les yeux

« Ohayo Mitsuki-chan » me salua Tetsuya-kun

J'eus un petit rire en voyant une nouvelle fois sa coiffure en bataille

« Ohayo Tetsuya-kun » baillais-je

Nigou aboya

Je riais de nouveau en caressant l'adorable chiot

« Ohayo à toi aussi Nigou »

« On devrait se préparer… Je vais me changer dans la salle de bain… Je te laisse ma chambre » m'expliqua Tetsuya-kun en sortant du lit et de prendre une tenue dans son armoire avant de s'éclipser de la chambre suivit de près par Nigou avant de fermer la porte pour me laisser de l'intimité.

Je sortie ma tenue de mon sac, des sous-vêtements, une pair de chaussette, un jean noir, un t-shirt blanc avec un petit animal jaune rayé en couche et une veste bleue foncée avec les manches bleues claire est une capuche pelucheuse à oreilles de chats

Une fois mon pyjama ranger dans mon sac que je laissa au pied du lit, quand je sortis, Nigou et Tetsuya-kun étaient déjà là

Tetsuya-kun était vêtu d'un t-shirt noir, d'une veste de survêtement et d'un jean gris

« Gomenasai, je vous est fait attendre longtemps ? » m'inquiétais-je

« Non je viens juste de sortir » me souriait-il avant de me prendre par la main et de m'emmener dans la cuisine.

Sa famille était réunie autours d'un appétissant petit-déjeuner

Nous les saluâmes

« Bonjour les enfants, est-ce que vous voulez manger un bout avant d'emmener votre ami chez le vétérinaire ? » nous salua Nana-san en retour

Tetsuya-kun recula une des chaise restante et me la présenta je rougis et le remerciais d'un sourire chaleureux qu'il me rendit avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi

Nous commençâmes à manger, Nigou lui c'était assis entre moi et Tetsuya-kun à nos pieds

« Alors comment vous êtes vous rencontrez tous les deux ? » demanda Aro-san en engageant la conversation

« Hé bien… Le cousin Mitsuki-chan est en seconde année et le professeur a reconnu leur nom de famille donc il l'a prévenus de faire attention à son comportement » réfléchit Tetsuya-kun

« Et toi Mitsuki-chan ? » me questionna Nana-san

« Ano… Le professeur n'avait pas vu que Tetsuya-kun était juste devant lui, quand il l'a remarqué il a vraiment été surprit » souriais-je

« Et c'est tout ? Aucun facteur ne vous à permit de vous connaître mieux ?» s'étonna Haru-san

« Le club de basket » dis-je en cœur avec Tetsuya-kun puis nous échangeâmes un rire face à notre enthousiasme

Sa famille nous regarda avec étonnement

« Tu joues au basket Mitsuki-chan ? » me demanda Aro-san

« Jusqu'à très récemment, j'occupais le poste d'infirmière » expliquais-je

« Jusqu'à hier ou elle nous a aider à gagner contre les deux Rois Seiho et Shutoku avec des techniques incroyable » raconta Tetsuya-kun avec un sourire

« Pour Seiho je n'ai pas fait grand-chose et contre Shutoku c'est grâce à ton talent incroyable que nous avons gagner, Tetsuya-kun » souriais-je à mon tour

Une fois le déjeuner finit je tenus à aider à ranger et laver

Quand nous allions partir, la mère de Tetsuya-kun nous parla

« Mitsuki-chan, aurais-je le plaisir de te voir prendre le repas de ce midi avec nous ? » me questionna-t-elle

« Oh ! Ano, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer » bégayais-je

« Tu ne nous dérange pas » dirent la mère et le fils en cœur

« Hé bien… Pourquoi pas ? Arigato Haru-san » la remerciais-je en m'inclinant

Elle nous salua et nous laissa filer

Nigou était sous ma capuche dont seul sa tête dépassée

« Je t'avais dis qu'ils t'adorerons » commenta Tetsuya-kun en prenant ma main pendant que nous marchions

L'adorable petit être sur ma tête aboya

« Même numéro 2 est d'accord » ria doucement Tetsuya-kun

La visite je chez le vétérinaire se passa sans problèmes et Tetsuya numéro 2 c'est très bien comporter. Il n'a aucun problème de santé et il est traiter. Nous fîmes toutes la paperasse nécessaire et nous fit cadeau de cet entrevu.

Par contre nous n'étions pas arriver les premiers, et quand nous fûmes sortis du cabinet il était pratiquement l'heure de manger

Le repas avec la famille de Tetsuya-kun fut très agréable et amusant grâce au pitreries de son père.

Finalement je suis rester toute la journée chez mon ami, car, toute sa famille, y compris lui, me supplièrent de rester

Pendant que Tetsuya-kun jouait avec Nigou dans le jardin, sa grand-mère me montra un album photo de lui quand il était petit.

« Il est si adorable » riais-je avec Nana-san

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » nous questionna Tetsuya-kun avec Nigou sur la tête

« Je montrais à ton amie quelques photos de toi enfants » ria Malicieusement sa grand-mère.

Tetsuya-kun devint rouge

« Obaasan… » soupira-t-il

Puis je regardait un film avec tous les Kuroko, bien installer sur les genoux de Tetsuya-kun avec n°2 sur les miens.

Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, ce fut le moment pour moi de partir…

Tetsuya-kun insista pour me raccompagner et sa famille m'invita à revenir quand je le souhaitais (non, elle n'a pas oublier son sac)

Quand je fut de retour chez moi je remerciais et salua Tetsuya-kun avant de l'embrasser sur la joue avant de rentrer dans ma maison

 **Le lendemain**

 **Au gymnase**

« Fait chier, je suis impatient de jouer » grogna Kagami-kun

« Tu dois attendre que ta jambe soit guérie ! » gronda Riko-sama

Tetsuya-kun me fit une passe et Nigou aboya

Puis je courus au panier en dribblant avant de marquer un trois points

Nigou aboya une fois de plus

« Oh, numéro 2 tu sais jouer au basket ? » ria Mitsuo-kun, et le chiot aboya une nouvelle fois

« Alors comme ça, tu veux parler » souriait Koganei-sempai

Nigou rentra dans le gymnase se qui fit fuir Kagami-kun

« Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas ? » soupira Riko-sama

Kagami-kun acquiesça

« Kagami-kun… Ne dis pas ça » déclara Tetsuya-kun avec Nigou dans les mains, ils faisaient tous les deux une mines triste…

« Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux ! » hurla Kagami-kun les larmes aux yeux

« Il est mignon ! » souriais Tetsuya-kun en courant après Kagami-kun, Nigou aboya pour prouver le commentaire de son maître

« Arrête Kuroko ! Je vais te tuer ! » cria Kagami-kun tout en fuyant

« Il le fait exprès » déclara tous le monde en cœur

Je ne pus m'empêcher de réprimer un petit rire

 **A la piscine**

Étonnamment, je fus la première arriver, après Riko-sama

Quand les garçons arrivèrent, ils sautèrent dans la piscine, hormis Tetsuya-kun qui rentra dans l'eau comme une personne civilisée

Puis l'entraînement débuta

« Faites attention et étirez-vous plus que d'habitude. C'est partis pour des flexions » annonça Riko-sama avant de siffler de façon régulière dans son sifflet pour nous donner le rythme auquel nous devions effectuer nos flexions

Après un bon moment elle nous permit de prendre une pause

« Ces exercices en piscine sont crevants » soupira Izuki-sempai

Tetsuya quand à lui flottait à la surface de la piscine

« Tetsuya-kun ! » m'inquiétais-je en le prenant dans mes bras

 **PDV Externe**

La tête de Tetsuya reposa confortablement sur l'épaule de Mitsuki, elle le serrait fort de peur qu'il coule, donc son torse était coller à la poitrine de la jeune fille

Et tous le monde sauf la principale intéressée, remarquèrent la rougeur bien visible sur le visage de Tetsuya

Quand il fut de nouveau en état de continuer, Riko leur fit refaire le même exercice pendant que Nigou faisait peur à Kagami

« Quel chien mignon » fit une voix

Tous les garçons dans la piscine (sauf Kuroko) s'étouffèrent avec l'eau de la piscine en voyant à qui appartenait la voix

« Momoi-san… » déclara Tetsuya

« Tu la connais ? » s'étonna Koganei

« Euh, qui es-tu ? » questionna Riko

« Eh bien, comment dire… Je suis la petite amie de Tetsu-kun. Je ne pouvais pas attendre jusqu'au championnat, alors je suis venue ici » expliqua Momoi

« Tetsu-kun ? » réfléchit Riko

« Kuroko Tetsu-kun » précisa Momoi

A ces mots, le cœur de Mitsuki coula dans son estomac, elle avait une irrésistible envie de pleurer

C'est à ce moment la, que Nigou, en voyant sa « maman » triste à cause de cette fille au cheveux rose, il décida que ce n'était pas une personne qu'il aimerait

« Tu as une copine ?! » crièrent les garçons

« Non ! C'était la manager au collège » s'empressa d'expliquer Tetsuya

Tous le monde étaient sortit de l'eau sauf Mitsuki, dont seule la tête dépassée de l'eau depuis qu'elle était arrivée la première

Après un moment de recherche, Momoi remarqua enfin Tetsuya et courut pour le prendre dans ses bras et elle fit en sorte de l'écraser avec sa poitrine… Mais Tetsuya s'empressa de sortir de son étreinte avec un visage impassible

Tous le monde remarqua la différence de réaction de Kuroko entre quand Mitsuki l'avait serré dans ses bras et quand ce fut Momoi… C'était gros comme une maison que le joueur fantôme avait une grosse préférence pour la jeune se trouvant actuellement dans l'eau plutôt que pour la jeune fille au cheveux rose

Momoi fronça les sourcils en voyant comme l'avait repoussée Kuroko-kun, puis elle raconta comment elle était tombée amoureuse du bleuté et à quel point ne pas pouvoir être dans le même lycée que lui la rendait triste puis elle se mit à pleurer bruyamment

« Momoi-san, ta voix résonne dans la piscine… Donc ne cries pas s'il te plaît » soupira Tetsuya

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Juste parce que ses seins sont un peu gros et qu'elle est plutôt mignonne, ils sont tous agités ! » marmonna Riko avant de demander l'avis à Hyûga, mais quand elle vit qu'il était dans le même état que les autres elle l'envoya voler dans la piscine

« Tu vas tuer Hyûga-san ! » commenta Momoi

« Hein ? Comment connais-tu mon nom ? » s'étonna Hyûga

« Je vous connais tous. Le capitaine du club de Seirin et le clutch shooter, Hyûga-san. Le meneur au regard d'aigle, Izuki-san. Le hook shooter silencieux et travailleur, Mitobe-san. L'attaquant qui possède une incroyable détente, Kagami-kun. Fubuki-kun le pivot à la force de fer. Et Koganei-san » résuma Momoi

« C'est tout ? » déprima Koganei

« Et puis, la coach au bonnet B, Riko-san » se moqua Momoi

« Momoi-san… Tu es vraiment allée dans la même école que Aomine-kun ? » demanda Tetsuya

Momoi acquiesça

« Je voulais vraiment venir avec toi. Mais qui sait ce qu'il va faire s'il est seul ? Il te ressemble » expliqua-t-elle avant d'essayer de caresser Nigou, il fit un «umf» canin avant d'aller près de la piscine d'où n'était toujours par sortie la brune.

Nigou pleura en regardant son « papa » en faisant un petit cri plaintif avant de regarder Mitsuki

Tetsuya avait vu que la brune n'était pas sortie de l'eau, mais il savait qu'il pouvait obtenir des informations sur Aomine grâce à elle. Maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait recentrer toute son attention sur Mitsuki

« Mitsuki-chan, l'eau est froide… Il faut que tu sorte »lui sourit-il en lui tendant la main près de l'échelle

La jeune fille grimpa l'échelle en rangeant l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille avant d'attraper la main du joueur fantôme en lui rendant son sourire.

Échange qui n'échappa au regard de Momoi… Ce ne fut également pas la seule chose qu'elle remarqua

Les garçons présent dans la piscine s'étouffèrent une deuxième en voyant la poitrine sinueuse de l'infirmière mise en valeur par son maillot de bain scolaire… Puis elle se rappela de la jeune fille qu'elle avait vue sur la vidéo

« Tu est Fubuki-chan, l'infirmière au double poste ! » cria Momoi

Elle fronça les sourcils… En plus d'avoir une poitrine plus grosse que la sienne, cette fille jouait au basket avec un style unique… Non… Le pire… C'était cette complicité qu'elle partageait avec Tetsuya sur et hors le terrain.

* * *

 **Et voila la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier !**

 **Pour la famille de Tetsuya j'ai chercher partout le maximum d'informations, et j'ai trouvé qu'il :**

 **-vivait avec ses parents et sa grand mère**

 **\- ressemblait à son père**

 **\- avait le même comportement et discrétion que sa mère**

 **Désolée, ce sont les seules informations que j'ai trouver... Aucun prénoms, physique et personnalité a proprement parler donc j'ai inventé, alors je m'excuse si la famille du fantôme vous déplaît**

 **Ah et j'ai peut-être fait un peut Tetsuya un peu OOC, pardon !**

 **Sur ce, bisous et à la prochaine !**


	15. Ne me fais pas rire

**Coucou tous le monde j'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Voila un nouveau chapitre et je pari que vous serez surpris par la fin... Enfin je ne vous en dis pas plus !**

 **Je vais plutôt répondre aux reviews ! :**

 **lys0212 : ****Gyyaaaah Kuroko et Mitsuki sont tellement kawaiiun chapitre long ! L'épisode dans le resto me plaît beaucoup ;alors dans cette fanfic aussi ! Pour la famille de Kuroko je voyais bien sa mère avec les yeux identiques que ceux de Kuroko... mais bon ! Puis pour Momoi... moi je ne la vois qu'avec Aomine. aomomo. La pauvre ... elle n'aura jamais Kuroko ! Donc il lui faut Aomine ! super chapitre en tout cas . Kissous**

Merci j'aime faire des chapitre long ! Ah oui ? Moi aussi je l'adore ! Moi aussi mais j'ai vus qu'il ressemblait à son père physiquement donc ça tombait sous le sens que c'était son père qui devait avoir les yeux bleus

XD La pauvre Kuroko est hors de portée !

Merci ! Bisous !

 **MitsukoDoki : ****Coucou :D**

 **J'adore! La famille de Tetsuya je l'imaginée comme ça! Kuroko n'est pas OCC t'inquiète ;)**

 **J'ai trop hâte de voir Tetsuya et Mitsuki en couple!**

 **Bisou :)**

Coucou :3

Merci! Oh les grands esprits se rencontrent XD ! Ouf merci tu me rassure !

Moi aussi... Je pense que ça ne devrait pas tarder !

Bisous :D

 **Episode 15 :**

 **Ne me fais pas rire**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

« Ohayo mina… Sumimasen, je suis encore en retard » bégayais-je quand je rentrais dans le gymnase en tenue de sport scolaire (japonaise évidemment), les mains dans le dos

« Mitsuki-chan, ces temps-ci tu arrive très souvent en retard… Et tu à l'air un peu fatigué » remarqua Tetsuya-kun

« Fubuki-san, tu sais que tu peux venir avec tes propres vêtements de sport » me confia Riko-sama en voyant les rougeurs sur les visages de tous le monde

J'avais mis deux barrettes pandas de chaque côté de mon crâne pour retenir mes cheveux

« Hé bien… Comme on nous fournit les tenues de sports et les maillots de bain… Je n'en ais jamais acheté » expliquais-je

« Hé ?! » cria tous le monde sauf Mitsuo-kun

« Mais quand tu allait à la plage, tu y allais avec ton maillot de bain scolaire ? » s'étonna Koganei-sempai

« En faite je ne suis jamais aller à la plage » souriais-je

Tous le monde cria une nouvelle fois

« Quand je vous disais qu'elle n'était pas sociable, j'étais sérieux, vous savez ? » commenta Mitsuo-kun

Numéro 2 courut vers moi et me fit la fête, j'eus un petit rire avant de m'agenouiller

« Né Tetsuya Junior… Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi » lui souriais-je en montrant se que je cachais :

un mini t-shirt Seirin avec le numéro 16 et un mini ballon de basket

Nigou sauta sur moi et me lécha le visage sans interruption, que à un moment Tetsuya-kun du le prendre et l'éloigner de moi

« Arigato Mitsuki-chan » me remercia-t-il

Une fois que j'eus enfilé le t-shirt à Nigou, il s'amusa comme un fou avec le ballon de basket plus petit que la moyenne

« Né ou à tu trouvé un t-shirt Seirin de cette taille ? » me questionna Izuki-sempai

« Je n'en ai pas trouvé. Je l'ai fait moi même » expliquais-je en me relevant

Ils firent tous des têtes choqués

« Oh, oh ! Moi je sais d'où vient la balle ! Mon père lui avait donnée quand elle était bébé ! » cria Mitsuo-kun

« Tous les deux, ils baignent dans le basket depuis leur naissance » chuchota Hyûga-sempai

Tous le monde hochât la tête en accord

« Hé les gars ! Oh, pardon. Et Fubuki-san ! La liste des écoles qualifiées pour le championnat est apparue ! Comme vous le voyez, nous sommes le bloc A, l'académie Touou est le bloc B, le bloc C est Meisei et le bloc D est Senshinkan… C'est quatre écoles seront en compétition pour représenter notre région. » expliqua Riko-sama en nous donnant une feuille chacun

« C'est un tout nouveau tableau » remarqua Hyûga-sempai

« Jusqu'à l'année dernière, les représentants de Tokyo ont toujours été Shutoku, Seiho et Senshinkan. » commenta Izuki-sempai

« J'y pense… On a battu deux d'entre eux, non ? Vous pensez… qu'on peut aller au bout cette année ? » s'excita Koganei-sempai

« Toi… » commença Izuki-sempai

« Tu l'as dit ! » cria Hyûga-sempai

« Même si on perd contre Momoi-chan et Aomine, si on bat les autres...» tenta Koganei-sempai

« Ce n'est pas Senshinkan. C'est deux-là sont de l'académie Touou » les coupais-je

Tous le monde me regarda avec choque

« Je pensais que tous les membres de la Génération des Miracles étaient allés dans des écoles connues ! » s'étonna Koganei-sempai

« Je pensais qu'il serait allé dans une bonne école comme Midorima » soupira Mitsuo-kun

« J'ai vérifié et j'en suis sûre. » affirmais-je

« C'est du jamais vu » souffla Hyûga-sempai

« Ils n'ont pas un grand palmarès, mais ils se sont donnés beaucoup de mal pour recruter des grands talents dans tous le pays. Ils ont rapidement progressé ces dernières années et leur cinq majeur actuel est comparable à celui de Shutoku »

« Salut ! Désolé pour le retard ! » s'excusa Kagami-kun en rentrant dans le gymnase

Nigou aboya, puis je regardais courir Kagami-kun… Ou plutôt l'écoutais…

Ça course est irrégulière, il prend plus appuie sur sa jambe droite que sur la gauche

« Kagami-kun… Tu à jouer au basket » déclarais-je

« N...Non » nia-t-il

« Ça a empiré » rétorquais-je en croisant les bras

« Eh bien… Je… » commença-t-il

« Espèce de Bakagami » hurla Riko-sama en lui tirant les cheveux

« Mais quel crétin » ria Mitsuo-kun

« Tu vaux pas beaucoup mieux » dis-je en cœur avec tous les membres de l'équipe

« Combien de fois je dois te le dire ?! Tes oreilles te servent juste de décoration ? Ce sont juste des trous dans ta tête ?! Tu ne feras que regarder aujourd'hui ! Va chercher un coussin chauffant à l'infirmerie ! Puisque tu ne peux pas courir, vas-y en marchant sur les mains ! » l'engueula Riko-sama

« Sérieux ?! » cria Kagami-kun

Moi et Tetsuya-kun l'avons suivit après avoir demander à Nigou de surveiller les autres

Quand nous retrouvâmes Kagami-kun, il marchait en direction de l'infirmerie sur les mains

« Kagami-kun... » Commença Tetsuya-kun

« Kuroko ? » s'étonna Kagami-kun avant de revenir sur ses jambes

« Tu est un crétin dès fois… » ajoutais-je

« D'où vous venez ?! » nous cria le roux

« Mais nous savons que tu n'aurais pas fait une chose aussi stupide sans raison » le coupa Tetsuya-kun

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demandais-je

« J'ai jouer contre Aomine… Il m'a dit qu'il était ta « lumière ». Il semblerait que que vous n'étiez pas des coéquipiers ordinaires à l'époque. Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux au collège ? » demanda Kagami-kun

Tetsuya-kun nous raconta comment jouait Aomine-kun avant…

« On a balayé le tournoi cette année-là, tellement Aomine-kun était intraitable. Mais alors que les quatre autres ont commencé à changer aussi, à cause d'un certain événement au tournoi national de notre troisième année, j'ai quitté l'équipe de basket de Teikô. » expliqua Tetsuya-kun

« Bien, si je peux dire une chose, c'est… N'aie pas trop confiance en toi, crétin ! C'est ennuyeux car tu es trop fort ? Le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi ? La Génération des Miracles est pleine de types comme ça ?! C'est tellement drôle que je m'en éclate la rate ! » cria Kagami-kun

« L'intestin plutôt » rectifia Tetsuya-kun

« C'est peut-être juste sa façon de montrer son mécontentement envers les gens sans ambition ? » réfléchissais-je

« Allons le battre, tous les trois, qu'il se réveille » déclara Kagami-kun en nous montrant son poing

Moi et Tetsuya-kun nous nous regardâmes avant de frapper nos poings sur celui de Kagami-kun

Quand nos fûmes de retour dans le gymnase, je courus dans les vestiaire avant de revenir avec un paquet de feuille

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Fubuki-san ? » s'étonna Riko-sama

« Toutes les informations que j'ai pu récolter sur Touou c'est dernière jour… Vidéos, archives, statistiques… Tous y est passé » expliquais-je

Tous le monde me regarda avec étonnement

« Est-ce que tu est en fait un agent secret qui travaille pour le gouvernement ? » me demanda Kagami-kun

« Quand Momoi-san nous à assuré que nos allions nous affronter, j'ai pris les devant et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour récolter le plus de savoir » expliquais-je

« Ouais mais c'était il y a deux jours à peine » remarqua Izuki-sempai

« Me dit pas que t'a veiller… » soupira Mitsuo-kun

« Je peut toujours aller les jeter si tu n'en veut pas » rétorquais-je en croisant les bras

« Ne l'écoute pas, Fubuki-san, tu peut nous les lires ? » me demanda Riko-sama en me regardant comme si j'étais un ange tombé du ciel

« Oh bien sur… Ahem…

Aomine Daiki : 16 ans, 192 cm, 85 kilos, allier fort

 _Aomine a appris à jouer au basket-ball dans la rue, sans leçon ; il ne possède pas les mouvements de base, il ne joue pas un basket-ball standard mais du streetball. Avec ce style de jeu, il peut marquer beaucoup de paniers créatifs, comme de derrière le panneau ; son jeu est décrit comme sans limites. Doté de qualités athlétiques hors-norme, il est très rapide, agile et puissant mais ce ne sont pas ses qualités athlétiques qui font de lui l'as de la génération des miracles, mais son talent particulier de «scoreur», capable de marquer depuis n'importe quel endroit du terrain et dans n'importe position. Peu de grands joueurs peuvent l'affronter en un contre un._

Imayoshi Shoichi : 18 ans, 180 cm pour 71 kilos, meneur de jeu

 _Il est le capitaine . Imayoshi apparaît à première vue comme un type cool et décontracté, mais en réalité se cache un grand compétiteur. Il arbore toujours un sourire narquois quelle que soit la situation. Il possède une confiance absolue en lui. Il adore jouer avec les nerfs de l'adversaire._

 _C'est un expert en improbabilité, c'est-à-dire de ne pas faire ce que la logique voudrait. C'est un joueur d'élite : ses mouvements sont imprévisibles, il est très rapide et c'est également un excellent défenseur. Ses armes sont sa capacité à pénétrer dans la raquette et de finir avec un double-clutch, de tirer régulièrement des trois points et d'être également capable de marquer un buzzer beater avec un grand sang-froid ; vient s'ajouter à ces qualités, une très bonne lecture du jeu._

 _R_ _y_ _ō_ _Sakurai : 16 ans, 175 cm, 59 kilos, joue à l'arrière_

 _Sakurai est une personne qui s'auto-critique souvent : il pense que tout est de sa faute. Quand il ne parvient pas à quelque chose, il s'excuse beaucoup, jusqu'à s'excuser d'être vivant ; même quand il marque un trois points il s'excuse en murmurant "désolé". Tout comme Hyūga, Sakurai est un véritable clutch player : il marque beaucoup de shoots à trois points. Quand il s'agit de shooter, Sakurai déteste perdre._

 _Il possède la capacité de shooter très rapidement. Lorsqu'il commence à avoir la "main chaude", son shoot devient encore plus rapide et précis. En dehors du basket, Sakurai se révèle également être un bon cuisinier et il aime dessiner des mangas._

Kōsuke Wakamatsu : 17 ans, 193 cm et 85 kilos, le pivot de l'équipe

 _Wakamatsu est un pivot extrêmement rapide. Sa spécialité sont les rebonds. Il possède également de très bons mouvements au poste bas._ » lisais-je

« Tu à récolter tous ça en seulement deux jours Mitsuki-chan ? » s'étonna Tetsuya-kun

Nigou aboya en remuant la queue avant de gonfler le torse

Tous le monde ria

« Il est très fière de toi on dirait » ria Koganei-sempai

« Franchement, je sais pas comment tu fait pour réussir à rassembler tous ça en si peut de temps » ria Mitsuo-kun

« Oh moins, on sait à quoi s'attendre pour demain soir » me remercia Riko-sama

 **Le lendemain**

Nous étions en plein entraînement quand le directeur fit irruption. Nous le saluâmes dans le respect

« Monsieur le directeur ? Il y a un problème ? » s'étonna Riko-sama

« Désolé de vous interrompre. Mademoiselle Fubuki, vous allez devoir me suivre. Prenez toutes vos affaires je vous pris » déclara le directeur

Je fis de grand yeux avant d'aller rassembler mes affaires

L'équipe me regarda avec inquiétude

 **PDV Externe**

 **Dans le vestiaire de Seirin**

« C'est presque l'heure ! Tout le monde est prêt ? » demanda Riko

Tous le monde fit oui de la tête

« Toujours aucun signe de Fubuki-san ? » questionna Koganei

Tous le monde baissa la tête et Nigou pleura

« Ano… Je suis entrain de discuter avec elle » déclara Tetsuya en montrant son téléphone

Tous le monde se pencha sur l'objet de communication mais Tetsuya s'empressa de s'éloigner

« Quoi ? Tu à peur qu'on lise des secrets entre toi et Fubuki-san ? » le nargua Kagami

« Je lui ai demander quand est-ce qu'elle arriverait » répondit Kuroko en ignorant le roux

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle à répondu ? » s'étonna Hyûga

A se moment, le téléphone de Tetsuya reçu un message

«… Elle s'excuse de ne pas être la et qu'elle ne pourras pas venir pour des raisons personnelles… Elle nous souhaite bon courage et promet de se rattraper et elle nous prévient de ne pas sous estimez Touou… » lut Tetsuya avant de taper une réponse

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui envois ? » questionna Mitsuo

« Je lui promet que nous gagnerons pour elle et que ce n'était pas sa faute que des raisons personnelles l'empêche de venir » déclara Tetsuya avant de rougir en voyant la réponse de Mitsuki

« Elle à répondue quoi ? » demanda Kagami

« Rien…Elle veux juste qu'on la tienne au courant du déroulement du match » déclara très vite Tetsuya en rangeant son téléphone avec un visage impassible… Mais avec une légère rougeur sur le visage

« Mouais… » chuchota Kagami en retenant un rire en voyant l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de Tetsuya

* * *

 **Et voila la fin ! Alors ? Surpris ? N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez une idée des problèmes de Mitsuki-chan !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !**

 **Sur ce, bisous et à la prochaine !**


	16. Allons-y

**Coucou tous le monde, j'espère que vous vous portez bien !**

 **A.F :Woo! La vitesse a la su elle tu poste en ce moment! Des que j'ai deux minute et que je regarde les derniers chapitres sur Kuroko je vois ta fiction! Pas que je vais m'en plaindre, loin de la! Mais c'est à peine si j'ai le temps de les lire en ce moment, alors dsl de pas pouvoir tjrs mettre une review! J'ai adoré tout les petits moment en amoureux et surtout la rencontre avec la famille (je l'aime beaucoup et j'ai pas trouvé Kuroko occ, juste un peu timide et amoureux )**

 **Momoi a aucune chance!**

 **Pas plus que ca étonnée qu'elle ne puisse pas participer à ce match puis que si tu continue à suivre la trame originale ils vont devoir perdre ce match... et ça aurait trop tentant qu'ils le gagnent avec mitsuki dans l'équipe! Par contre je me demande quels sont les problèmes personnels (qqch en relation avec ces parents? Ou alors le directeur est pas trop d'accord pour que l'équipe soit mixte?) Et j'aimerais bien connaître la discution par msg exact qui a bien pu faire rougir Kuroko!**

 **Courage pour la suite, j'adore!**

Oui je profite, je suis moins sur de pouvoir poster cette semaine :(

Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave !

Merci ! Et dire qu'ils font des trucs cute alors qu'ils sont même pas encore en couple XD

C'est sur !

Tu lis dans mes pensées X)

Oh une partie de ses problème sont révélés ici !

XD ça, ce sera pour un autre chapitre !

Merci :D

 **MitsukoDoki** **:** **Coucou :D**

 **Je pense que sais en rapport avec ses parents, qu'ils sont rentré et lui on interdit de venir au match (ou alors je me trompe complètement XD)**

 **J'ai trop hâte de voir la suite!**

 **Bisou! :)**

Coucou :D

C'est peut-être, qui sait ? Tu va pouvoir savoir ;)

XD Bah la voila ;3

Bisou :)

 **in the moon97 : ****Je pense qu'il faut garder le côté invisible de tetsuya bien sûr tu peux imaginer un caractère différent vu que on l'a jamais vu amoureux. Je dis souvent on ne peut pas donner ce que l'on n'a pas reçu. Ne t'inquiète pas ton histoire est logique et mignone je l'adore en tout cas . Ganbarai (je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit desoler).**

D'accord je ferais en sorte qu'il soit plus invisible, mais pas avec Mitsuki, bah parce qu'elle peut le voir sens problème et lire à travers son masque impassible :)

Arigato ! ( pas grave :D ! )

 **Episode 16 :**

 **Allons-y**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Externe**

Midorima était entrain d'observer le match confrontant Seirin et Touou avec des lunettes noires pour caché son identité

« Midorimacchi ? » s'étonna Kise en arrivant à son tour

« Kise ? Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? » sursauta Midorima

« Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Ces lunettes de soleil sont embarrassantes… S'il te plaît enlève les » demanda Kise

« Quoi ? » fut la seule répartie de Midorima

« Et c'est quoi cette boite ? » questionna Kise

« C'est le porte-bonheur d'aujourd'hui, bien-sûr » répondit Midorima

« Je vois même pas pourquoi je demande...Tu as dit à tous le monde que tu ne voulais pas voir le match. Mais tu es quand-même venu ? » soupira Kise

« Ne dis pas ça ! Il se trouve que j'étais dans le coin par pure coïncidence ! » nia Midorima

Mais Kise lui fit remarquer qu'il n'habitait près d'ici

« Alors, comment se déroule le match ? » demanda Kise

« Rien de particulier à signaler. C'est ridicule. Aomine n'a pas l'air d'être là. Mais ils parviennent à peine à suivre le rythme » résuma le garçon à lunettes

« Aominecchi n'est pas là ? Mais bon. Ces deux-là viennent de marquer. Ils commencent tout juste à s'échauffer » souriait le blond

« Aurais-tu oublié, Kise ? Il y a aussi Momoi dans l'équipe de Touou. De plus Fubuki n'est également pas présente » rétorqua Midorima

« Nani ? Pourquoi Fubukicchi-san n'est pas là ?! » cria Kise

« Son style de basket imprévisible, même pour Momoi, elle leur aurait été utile » commenta Midorima

« Mais elle n'en pinçait pas pour Kurokocchi ? Et si elle ne pouvait pas jouer sérieusement contre lui ? » s'inquiéta Kise

« C'est vrai ? » s'étonna Midorima

« Quoi ? Tu ne le savais pas ? Ça crevait les yeux ! Elle le collait tous les jours ! Si tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte en la voyant, c'est que tu est un gros singe ! » cria Kise

« Nani ?! Qui traites-tu de gros singe ?! Eh bien, si c'est le cas, ça ne fait que confirmer ce que j'ai dit. » cria Midorima avant de reprendre son sérieux

« Ah ? »

« Elle ne tolérerait jamais que Kuroko se relâche pour ce match. Son rôle est peut-être différent, mais son attitude envers le basket n'est pas différente du comportement d'un athlète. Elle ne perdrait jamais un match de basket intentionnellement

 **Sur le terrain**

« C'est elle ton ex petite-amie dont tout le monde parle ? Elle est mignonne » déclara Kagami à Tetsuya

« On n'a jamais été ensembles… Et tu trouves ? » répondit Tetsuya

« Oi ! Il y a quelque chose d'impoli dans ta façon de répondre » remarqua Kagami

« Eh bien, tu as raison » avoua Tetsuya

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Kagami

« Du moment qu'elle ne joue pas… Et puis, elle pourrais gâcher se que j'essaye de construire avec...» Expliqua le bleuté avant de fermer sa bouche pour ne pas dire le prénom de la personne dont il parlait

« Oh, quelqu'un te plaît… Laisse moi deviner… Petite, kuudere, brune aux yeux verts, avec qui tu passe le plus clair de ton temps. Tu rougis de temps en temps quand tu est avec elle, même si tu reste impassible. Mais Fubuki-san arrive à te lire, donc je pense qu'elle voit plus qu'un visage froid et illisible » ria Kagami

Tetsuya couru plus vite et dépassa Kagami en lui demandant de ce taire, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire le roux plus fort

 **Dans les gradins**

« En temps normal, lorsqu'on est confronté à une situation et qu'il nous manque des données, nous n'avons aucune possibilité de gérer ça. Cependant Momoi analyse les données qu'elle rassemble et parvient même à anticiper l'évolution de ses adversaires. » expliqua Midorima

« Fubukicchi-san va vraiment lui poser un problème, alors » ria Kise

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Midorima

« C'est une kuudere avec un style de basket illisible. De plus Momoi n'a presque aucune information car Fubukicchi-san est en première année… Puis » déclara Kise

« Il y a autre chose ? » questionna Midorima, déjà étonné d'avoir à faire à quelqu'un que la manager au cheveux rose ne pouvait pas analyser

« Je pense que Kurokocchi est amoureux de Fubukicchi-san. Momoi ne pourra pas concentrée ses capacités d'analyses sur elle en sachant cela. Momoi serait jalouse et ferait une interprétation faussée » souriait Kise

 **PDV Mitsuki**

J'étais dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital Sasaki en compagnie de Obasan Azami qui me prenait la main, les larmes aux yeux

« Ça va aller, Obasan ? » m'inquiétais-je en lui massant la main

Elle eu un rire amère avant de me répondre

« C'est moi qui devrait te poser la question Mitsuki-chan »

« Hé bien oui, je suis inquiète pour mes amis de Seirin… C'était un match décisif que je ne voulais pas rater » chuchotais-je

«…Tu est trop altruiste pour ton propre bien » soupira Obasan

« Tu ne devrais pas stresser dans ton état… » fronçais-je les sourcils

« Moi et ton futur cousin allons très bien… » me répondit-elle avec un sourire bancal en retirant sa main des miennes avant de caresser son ventre

« Obasan… » commençais-je en la regardant, les mains posées sur les genoux

Tante Azami savait que ma position signifiait que j'allais me confier à elle. Elle eu un grand sourire

« C'est si rare que tu te confie à quelqu'un… Je t'écoute ! » dit-elle, complètement distraite de la situation

« Je me suis remise au basket » lui annonçais-je

« Sugoi Mitsuki-chan ! Ton oncle sera tellement ravi ! » cria-t-elle avant de se taire en voyant les visages sévères des autres personnes attendant

« Sûrement » hochais-je la tête dans l'affirmative

« Né… Est-ce que Kuroko Tetsuya serait en parti responsable de ce revirement de situation ? » me nargua ma tante

Je secouais la tête négativement en rougissant quand elle mentionna Tetsuya-kun

« C'est bien la première fois que je te vois rougir pour une raison valable… Ma Kuudere préférer » ria Obasan

« Je suis la seule Kuudere que tu connaisse, Obasan » soupirais-je

Une infirmière rentra avant de nous demander de la suivre

Le visage d'obasan redevint inquiet et elle me serra le bras jusqu'au bureau du docteur Soseki

« Bonjour Akazaki-san, Mitsuki-san » nous salua-t-il avant de nous invités à nous asseoir

« Dites moi que tout va bien » ordonna obasan avec les larmes sur le points de tombées de ses yeux

« Obasan, reste polie kudasai » demandais-je à ma tante en fronçant les sourcils

Elle s'excusa auprès de l'homme

« Je suis malheureusement porteur de mauvaise nouvelles » soupira tristement le docteur Soseki

Ma tante sanglota dans ses mains, je lui frottait le dos

« Excusez la… Comment est la situation ? » demandais-je avec appréhension

« Nous avons reçus vos analyses… Et votre cancer commence à vouloir prendre de l'ampleur. Heureusement pour vous, je vous suis depuis votre enfance et nous avons rapidement pus le détecter. Je sais que je vous le répète à chacune de vos visites, mais vous avez une chance inestimable d'avoir été diagnostiqué dès le début de votre maladie et une grande malchance de ne pas êtres encore apte à subir l'opération. Mais restez sans crainte, votre tumeur se trouve toujours au premier stade. Vous avez due vous fatigué plus rapidement ces temps-ci » expliqua

« Oui »

« Nous allons mettre à jour votre traitement et vous gardez en observations quelques jours, le temps que votre tumeur soit stabilisée… Vous pouvez aller chez vous récupérer le nécessaire pour votre séjour... » déclara

« Q-Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Satoshi ? » se lamenta ma tante en pleurant de plus belle en faisant allusion à mon oncle

« Je ne m'habituerais jamais à vos réactions à toutes les deux » soupira mélancoliquement le docteur Soseki

« Obasan pleure suffisamment pour nous deux, il n'y a pas besoin que j'en rajoute à mon tour » dis-je avec une petite voix

« En voyant vos réactions, on dirait que c'est votre tante qui est atteinte par ce cancer de l'estomac. Vous avez une capacité très surprenante à encaisser votre état Mitsuki-chan. Je ne vous ais jamais vus vous plaindre, même toute petite » ajouta

« Ses parents l'on éduquée de façon à ce qu'elle sois parfaite » expliqua ma tante en reniflant tout en essuyant ses dernières larmes

Nous saluâmes le docteur avant de partir de l'hôpital

Quand je fus dans la voiture, ma tante se mit au volant…

Je pris un souffle fragile

« Je vais bien » déclarais-je en voyant la mine inquiète de Obasan

Elle soupira avant de me ramener chez moi

Je rentrais chez moi avant de une tenue normale pour quand je sortirais (elle est toujours dans son uniforme scolaire), quelques romans, mon chargeur de téléphone, du shampoing, du gel douche, ma brosse à dents et mon dentifrice avant de mettre tous cela dans un sac.

Je fermais ensuite tous les volets, vérifia chaque robinet et le gaz avant de couper le courant, puis je sortis en veillant à fermé la porte à clé ainsi que le portail avant de retourner dans la voiture de ma tante pour retourner à l'hôpital Sasaki

 **Temps sauté**

J'étais vêtus de la tenue d'hôpital, dans la chambre pour une personne, je posais mon sac plein sur la chaise près de mon lit avec un soupir.

Je me cachais entièrement sous les couettes en serrant mon estomac

Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux

Je me roulais en boule…

J'ai convaincus tante Azami que j'irais très bien…

Peut-être que je n'aurais pas due…

« J'ai peur… »

* * *

 **Voila la fin ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse ! Bisous**


	17. Vous êtes tous ridicules

**Coucou tous le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Ouais je bosse à fond ! Mon cerveau est fertile en ce moment ( en plus c'est les vacances... )**

 **Mais trêve de bavardage, place aux reviews ! :**

 **MitsukoDoki :** **Coucou :D**

 **C'est trop triste T.T**

 **C'est pour ça qu'elle a arrêté le basket?**

 **Ça serai trop mignon de voir Tetsuya s'inquiéter pour elle et prendre soin d'elle**

 **Vivement la suite !**

 **Bisou :)**

Coucou :D

Ouais je sais, c'est pas cool pour elle :/

Non, pas du tout :P

Hé bien je suis presque sur que la façon dont il va l'apprendre vas surprendre !

Bisous !

 **A.F : Oh la pauvre! Je me demande comment l'équipe ****va réagir lorsqu'ils l'apprendront!? Est ce qu'il y a une histoire particulière derrière le "ces parents l'ont éduqué pour qu'elle soit parfaite"? Surtout que c'est un peu bisard que ces parents soient pas la alors qu'elle est malade... est-ce qu'elle s'entend bien avec eux?**

 **Vivement la suite!**

Tu me pose beaucoup de question dit-moi XD

Hum, je pense qu'il seront surpris, certains choqués plus que d'autre...

Evidemment ! Je ne laissa jamais rien au hasard ;)

Ano... disons que c'est tendus entre eux ?

La voila X)

 **une SUPPORTRICE : ton histoire est... j'arrive même pas a dire se que j'en pense ! je l'adore je suis toute exité de savoir la suite! **

**vraiment bravo ! XD**

Aw merci :3 !

 **Episode 17 :**

 **Vous êtes tous ridicules**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : certains termes lié au basket précis sont cité, n'hésitez pas à allez faire de petites recherches sur youtube si vous ne vous y connaissez pas trop en basket et en streetball !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Après avoir fait une petite sieste mouvementée, je partie en direction de la cours de l'hôpital après avoir prévenus l'infirmière qui fut venue pour me donner à manger...

Sur le chemin, je passais par l'accueil pour demander un ballon de basket.

Une fois sur le terrain je me mis à m'entraîner du mieux que je pus avec ma tenue de patiente et ma fatigue à cause de la rechute de ma maladie…

Je peut au moins faire ça… Et dire que je pourrais être avec Tetsuya-kun et les autres… J'espère qu'ils s'en sortirons et que personne ne se blessera.

Je fis quelques tours du terrain en dribblant, puis je m'entraînait à sauter le plus haut possible en touchant le panier…

Puis j'affrontais un adversaire invisible en un contre un avec un style agressif, au bout d'un moment je crossais et partis marquer à l'aide d'un lay-up 360

« Sugoi ! » crièrent des voix

Je me retournais pour voir cinq enfants en tenue d'hôpital accompagnés d'une infirmière me regardants avec des étoiles dans les yeux

« A-Arigato ? » les remerciais-je en m'inclinant, la balle toujours dans les mains

« Ojousama, est-ce que vous pouvez le refaire et nous apprendre ? » me demanda l'un des cinq petits garçons très vite suivit de ses amis

Je regardais leur accompagnatrice pour voir si elle était d'accord, elle me sourit avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc à proximité ou prenait également une pose une autre infirmière

Je m'assis sur le sol, vite imité par les enfants pour former une ronde

« Ano… Watashi Fubuki Mitsuki dèss » me présentais-je

Les cinq enfants me crièrent leur prénom en même temps, je n'eus donc pas compris l'identité de chacun

Je passais la balle qui reposait sur mes genoux au garçon blond à ma gauche

Tous le monde me regarda curieux

« Celui qui à la balle dans ses mains se présentera » leur expliquais-je avec un doux sourire

« Je suis Hitoshi et je viens d'avoir 9 ans ! » ria-t-il avant de passé la balle à sa gauche dans les mains de son camarade roux

« Je suis Shiki et j'ai 8 ans ! Hajimemashite ! » me sourit-t-il confiant avant de passé la balle au garçon aux cheveux marron clair

« Keiji, 8 ans et demi ! » cria-t-il en bombant le torse

La balle arriva ensuite dans les mains du quatrième garçon avec des cheveux violets

« Yukio, j'ai bientôt 9 ans ! » se présenta-t-il avant de faire passer le ballon au dernier de la petite bande, qui lui avait les cheveux cendrés

« Je m'appelle Akio et j'ai eus 8 ans y a pas longtemps ! » sourit-il avant de me donner la balle

« Hajimemashite mina… » riais-je doucement

« Comment vous avez fait pour dribbler comme ça ? » me questionna Shiki

« Et ce shoot ?! Il était trop cool ! » cria Keiji

« Moi je savais pas que les filles jouaient au basket » s'étonna Akio

« Nani ? Baka Akio ! Tu vois bien que Mitsuki-chan est super méga trop forte ! » rétorqua Yukio

Hitoshi les frappa sur la tête

« Restez sérieux ou Mitsuki-chan ne nous dira rien ! » cria-t-il

Je riais de nouveau avant de laisser s'échapper un léger bâillement

« Né ? Tu est fatiguée Mitsuki-chan ? » s'étonna Keiji

« Un peu, mais ça va aller » les rassurais-je en me frottant un œil

« Pourquoi tu est fatiguée ? » me questionna Yukio

« Je me suis entraîner avant que vous n'arriviez. Et vous pourquoi vous êtes tous là ? Vous vouliez jouer au basket ? » les questionnais-je avec gentillesse

« En faite on devait faire un de nos derniers cours de rééducation » m'expliqua Hitoshi

« On était entrain d'aller à un match de basket tous ensemble, puis on à eu un accident de bus, on c'est tous les cinq cassé quelque chose, mais rien de trop grave. » continua Shiki

« Oh, vous êtes amis depuis longtemps alors » riais-je

« Hai ! » crièrent-t-ils en cœurs avec de gros sourire

Je me mis debout en faisant tourner le ballon de basket sur mon index.

« Pour répondre à vos questions Shiki-kun et Keiji-kun, vous m'avez vu faire ce qu'on appelle un _crossover behind the back_ et un _lay-up_ _360_. Je l'ai est appris en jouant au basket de rue. Je pourrais le refaire mais c'est un peu difficile de vous les apprendre en si peu de temps » leur expliquais-je

« Oooh » firent-ils déçus

« Mais je peut vous montrer une technique vraiment cool que vous pourriez maîtrisez assez rapidement » ajoutais-je en arrêtant de faire tourner le ballon sur mon doigt

« C'est vrai ?! Sugoi ! » cria Keiji-kun

« Est-ce que vous connaissez ce qu'on appelle le _Hurricane_? » demandais-je

Les cinq firent non de la tête

« Je suis ambidextre, dites moi de quelle main est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse cette technique ? » souriais-je

Après une concertation, ils choisirent la main gauche

« Très bien : avec ma main gauche, je vais amener la balle vers mon côté droit assez rapidement

tout en laissant de l'espace entre mes jambes. Je vais ramener la balle vers ma main gauche en passant sous ma jambe droite. Donc de l'extérieur gauche vers l'intérieur droit et récupérer le ballon main gauche » expliquais-je

Les cinq me regardèrent comme si j'avais deux têtes

« J'ai rien compris » avoua brusquement Keiji-kun avant de se faire frapper par Hitoshi-kun

« Reste poli, baka ! » cria-t-il

« Je sais que cette explication est difficile à comprendre comme ça, je vais vous montrer et je pense que ce sera plus clair » riais-je en ébouriffant les cheveux de Keiji-kun qui rougit en croisant les bras en soufflant

Je riais avant de leur montrer ce qu'était le _Hurricane_

Une fois que j'eus finit, j'eus un terrible haut-le-cœur

Ils clignèrent des yeux avant que leur mâchoires ne touchent le sol

« Sugoi ! Est-ce que je peut essayer ? » me demanda Shiki-kun

Je lui ébouriffais les cheveux avant de lui passer le ballon

« Faites chacun votre tour, comme ça pas de jaloux, d'accord ? » les questionnais-je avec un sourire avant de ressentir une fois de plus un malaise venant de mon estomac…

Puis une sensation acide apparût dans le fond de ma bouche… Je courus vers la poubelle la plus proche avant de vomir tous le contenu de mon estomac dedans...

 **PDV Externe**

 **Du côté de Seirin**

La première mi-temps avait prie fin avec 10 points de retard pour Seirin.

L'équipe se trouvait dans le vestiaire.

« Bien joué, cette première mi-temps ! Je vous ai fait ça pour pouvoir revenir au score en deuxième mi-temps ! Ça va vous requinquer ! » les félicita Riko en leur donnant une boite en plastique hermétiquement fermée

Quand les garçons ouvrirent la boite, des citrons entier baignaient dans du miel

« Coupe ! On t'a toujours dit de les couper en tranches! » pleura Hyûga

« Je les ai lavés, comme ça vous pourrez manger la peau. Et vous pourrez en manger beaucoup ! »

Heureusement pour eux, Mitobe en avait lui aussi apportés, les siens avaient l'air délicieux

Tous le monde étaient entrain d'en manger, sauf Kuroko

« Kuroko, t'en veux pas ? » s'étonna Kagami

« Sumimasen, c'est juste que j'hésitais à appeler Mitsuki-chan » avoua Tetsuya avec son téléphone en main et Nigou sur ses genoux

« Pourquoi tu hésite ? Elle nous l'avait demander » répondit Izuki

« Nous sommes entrain de perdre, si nous le lui disons elle va encore plus culpabilisée de ne pas être là » expliqua Tetsuya

« Si tu ne l'appelle pas, Mitsuki-chan se doutera que quelque chose se passe et elle s'inquiétera encore plus, alors autant l'appeler… Et met en haut parleur pour que tous le monde puisse la rassurer » soupira Mitsuo

Kuroko hochât la tête avant d'appeler Mitsuki

La première fois fut un échec et Tetsuya tomba sur le répondeur, mais ça décrocha au bout du fil au deuxième essai

La voix qui répondit fut totalement étrangère et enfantine

« Allô ? » fit la personne inconnue

« Ohayo… Est-ce que je peut parler à Mitsuki-chan ? » demanda Kuroko intérieurement inquiet

« Ano… Mitsuki-chan ne peut pas parler pour le moment » s'excusa la petite voix

« Qui est tu ? » demanda doucement Tetsuya en comprenant qu'il avait affaire à un enfant

« Je m'appelle Shiki . Est-ce que vous êtes un ami de Mitsuki-chan ? » questionna l'enfant

« Oui. Shiki-kun, est-ce que tu peut dire à Mitsuki-chan que Tetsuya veut lui parler et qu'il est sur haut parleur ? » continua Kuroko

Le petit garçon répéta la phrase avant de passé le téléphone à une autre personne

« Sumimasen Tetsuya-kun… J'étais occupé. Comment ça se passe pour le moment ? » commença Mitsuki avant de tousser durement, mais le son s'éloigna, signe que Mitsuki avait prit ses distance avec l'appareil

Tous le monde fit de grand yeux

« Mitsuki-chan, daijobu ? » questionna Kuroko

Nigou aboya, inquiet

« Gomene, j'ai avalé ma salive de travers. » ria la jeune fille

Tous le monde soupira

« Nous avons 10 points de retard sur Touou, Aomine-kun n'est arrivé qu'à 30 secondes de la fin de la première mi-temps et Momoi-san a analyser et a réussie à anticiper tous les fait et geste de nos sempai » expliqua Tetsuya

« Je vois… » fut la seule réponse de la brune à l'autre bout du fil

Mais tous le monde entendit clairement l'intonation emplie de culpabilité de la jeune fille

«… On te voit venir ne t'excuse pas, baka » grogna Kagami

« Gomene » s'excusa-t-elle tout de même

« On vient de te dire de ne pas le faire ! » cria Hyûga

Il y eu un long silence

« Mitsuki-chan ? » l'appela Tetsuya

« Gomene » chuchota Mitsuki

« Yamero, baka ! » cria Riko

Tous le monde lui demanda de ne pas s'inquiéter et d'arrêter de s'en vouloir

« Je ne pourrais pas participer au championnat » les coupa Mitsuki

La nouvelle eu l'effet d'une bombe

Nigou fut un bruit de surprise

« Je compte sur vous… Pour réussir sans moi… Ganbatte mina… Je sais que vous pouvez battre un troisième membre de la Génération des Miracles... » les encouragea Mitsuki en prenant de grand inspirations entre chaque mots, comme si elle ce concentrait sur quelque chose de difficile avant de raccrocher subitement

* * *

 **Et voila la fin de ce chapitre ! J'avoue il ne ce passe pas grand chose et ce sera pareille pour le chapitre 18 :/**

 **Sumimasen !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**

 **Sur ce, bisous ! Et à la prochaine !**


	18. Non !

**Coucou tous le monde ! j'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Nous voici face à un grave problème: ce chapitre est totalement trop court ! Je m'en vois désolée !**

 **Mais bon je me rattraperais sur les prochains qui seront riches en rebondissement ! ( basket, ballon qui rebondis, vous voyez le truc ? OK, je sors...)**

 **MitsukoDoki : ****Coucou :D**

 **J'ai trop envie de savoir la suite! J'ai trop envie de savoir comment Tetsuya va apprendre et réagir à la maladie de Mitsuki!**

 **Bisou! :)**

Coucou :D

En faite faut que je me penche sur le problème, je ne sais pas du tout comment le faire réagir !

Bisous ! :)

 **in the moon97 : ****Que ce passe t'il avec mitsuki chan?**

 **Sinon rien à dire à part continu**

Les vomissements sont l'un des symptômes du cancer de l'estomac ( oui j'ai fait d'innombrables recherches sur le sujet, je veut pas parler d'un truc dont je connais rien )

Oki doki ! Merci !

 **Episode 18 :**

 **Non !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Shiki-kun resta près de moi pendant que les autres allèrent chercher les infirmières.

Le garçon était monter sur le banc juste à côté de la poubelle et me tira les cheveux en arrière

J'étais entrain de vomir sans pouvoir m'arrêter et j'éprouvais des difficulté à pouvoir reprendre mon souffle…

L'une d'elle partie en courant pendant que l'autre me tapotait le dos pour m'aider.

« Ojousama ! Tenez bon onegai ! Nous sommes allez cherchez un médecin ! » me prévint-t-elle

Après quelque minutes, mes vomissements cessèrent et l'air entra enfin dans mes poumons

Les enfants et l'infirmière soupirèrent de soulagement.

Mes jambes tremblèrent et se dérobèrent et je m'avachis sur la poubelle pour ne pas tomber… La dame rester à mes côtés me prit le poignet gauche ou le petit bracelet d'informations reposait.

Finalement la deuxième infirmière revint avec un médecin qui passa mon bras sur ses épaules et il me souleva

« Le médecin de Fubuki-san est , elle est atteinte d'un cancer stomacal. » lui apprit l'infirmière avant de lui dire le numéro de ma chambre

Je fut ensuite prise en charge et ramener dans ma chambre dans laquelle je pus me brosser les dents avant de me coucher dans mon lit.

Le docteur Soseki entra et analysa le compte rendu accrocher au pied de mon lit

« Ah, on ne vous à pas donner votre traitement à votre repas, ça explique pourquoi il n'est pas rester dans votre estomac, ne vous inquiétez pas Mitsuki-san, nous vous assurerons que cela ne se reproduira pas »

Je fis oui de la tête puis il s'en alla pour me laisser me reposer

Après un combat acharné pour ignorer la douleur dans mon ventre je pus dormir, mais je fus réveiller par la même douleur une heure plus tard.

Je soupirais en regardant mon plafond avec seulement ma tête ressortant d'en dessous des couvertures, puis mon téléphone sonna, je décrochais

« Ohayo Tsuki-chan, j'ai appris que tu avais fait une rechute par Azami-san… Daijobu ? »

« Pei-kun, hisashiburin » souriais-je en entendant une voix familière

« Pas tellement on c'est parler à la fin des vacances » ria-t-il

« Je suis juste impatiente de pouvoir te parler, je suppose » riais-je à mon tour

« Azami-san ma aussi dit que tu avait repris le basket ! C'est génial » continua-t-il

« Hai hai… Et toi ? Tu devrais être guérit maintenant, non ? » demandais-je

« Oui ! Je vais pouvoir rejouer au basket » m'apprit-t-il

« Yokatta ! » dis-je joyeusement

« Peut-être, mais toi est-ce que ça va ? Tu à l'air un peu fatigué, tu veut que je te laisse te reposer ? » me questionna Pei-kun

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, une infirmière à oubliée de me donner mon traitement et je suis obligé d'attendre jusqu'au prochain repas pour avoir mes médicaments, donc pour l'instant je n'ai rien pour calmer la douleur » lui expliquais-je en bâillant

« Il est rare que tu explique tes problèmes Tsuki-chan » me taquina gentiment Pei-kun

« Gomene, c'est juste que… » bégayais-je

« Ne t'excuse pas, c'est juste que tu met toujours tout en bouteille alors on est étonner quand tu te confie, mais on est aussi content que tu nous fasse confiance » me coupa-t-il

Nous continuâmes à discuter puis nous finîmes par nous dire au revoir

J'étais entrain de lire quand on toqua à ma porte, la porte s'ouvrit et cinq enfants coururent vers mon lit

« Hitoshi-kun, Shiki-kun, Keiji-kun, Yukio-kun, Akio-kun ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » m'étonnais-je

« Ano… » commença Akio-kun

« On voulez te voir une dernière fois Mitsuki-chan, on part de l'hôpital aujourd'hui, l'infirmière attend dehors » m'expliqua Shiki-kun

« Aw… Arigato mina ! » souriais-je avant de me mettre au fond de mon lit

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait, Mitsuki-chan ? » me questionna Hitoshi-kun

« Je vous fait de la place » expliquais-je

Ils sautillèrent de joie avant de prendre place sur mon lit

« Eto… Mitsuki-chan ? » me demanda Shiki-kun

« Hai, Shiki-kun ? » le questionnais-je

« Qui était Tetsuya-kun ? » fut ça question

Je pris une teinte rouge avant de rire bêtement

« Ano… C'est un ami à moi » répondis-je

« Regarde ! Mitsuki-chan est toute rouge ! » ria Akio-kun à Yukio-kun

« Tu lui à parler de la Génération des Miracles, non ? Il joue au basket aussi ? Tu lui à dit qu'il pouvait battre un troisième membre de la Génération des Miracles » ajouta Hitoshi-kun

« Tu connais la Génération des Miracles, Mitsuki-chan ?! Sugoi ! » cria Keiji-kun

« J'aimerais bien parler à un de ces prodiges » m'avoua Shiki-kun

« Mais tu l'a déjà fait Shiki-kun » riais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils

« Je m'en souviendrais » me déclara-t-il

« Mon ami Tetsuya-kun est un joueur de la Génération des Miracles » lui appris-je

« J'ai parler à Kuroko Tetsuya ?! » s'écria Shiki-kun

Je fus légèrement choquée par sa réaction, très peu de gens savent que Tetsuya-kun fait parti de la Génération des Miracles

Les quatre autres me regardèrent en total extase

« Tu est amie avec la Génération des Miracles Mitsuki-chan ?! » hurla Keiji-kun

« Hé bien, je suis amie avec Kuroko Tetsuya-kun j'ai affronter Kise Ryota et suis devenue amie avec lui, Midorima Shintaro est un Tsundere donc je ne suis pas sur si nous sommes amis, et aujourd'hui j'aurais du affronter Aomine Daiki » leur expliquais-je

« Sugoi ! » crièrent-ils en cœur

« Est-ce qu'on peut leur parler ? » demanda Yukio

« Ano, Tetsuya-kun est entrain de jouer, mais Kise-kun doit être disponible » réfléchissais-je

Ils me demandèrent de l'appeler

Je riais avant de composer le numéro de Kise-kun

« Moshi moshi Kise-kun » le saluais-je après avoir mis sur haut parleur

« Fubukicchi-san ?! Où est-tu ?! Seirin est en difficulté et Kurokocchi a vraiment du mal à suivre sans Kagamicchi ! En plus Aominecchi est seulement... » me questionna-t-il dans un flot incessant de parole

« Arrivé en fin de mi-temps, donc en pleine forme ? » finis-je pour lui

Il y eu du grabuge de l'autre côté du fil

« Ce n'est pas une bonne journée pour les lions, qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé ? » me questionna une nouvelle personne

« Midorima-kun ? Vous êtes tous les deux au match de Seirin contre Touou ? » m'étonnais-je

« N'esquive pas la question » rétorqua Midorima-kun

« Ne soit pas si rude Midorimacchi » soupira Kise-kun, signe qu'ils étaient également en haut parleur

« Né Né, Mitsuki-chan on peut leur parler ? » me demanda Yukio

« Oi Fubuki, qui est avec toi ? » gronda Midorima-kun

« Konichiwa Midorima-sama, je me présente : Je m'appelle Hitoshi et je suis le capitaine de mon équipe de basket les Dare Devils ( pas d'idée :/ ), je suis honoré de pouvoir vous parler » se présenta subitement Hitoshi-kun avant de dire dans quel école leur équipe de basket appartenait

Il y eu un long silence puis Keiji-kun cria

« Hitoshi ! Je voulais parler à Kise-sama en premier ! J'aurais pu lui demandez comment il faisait pour dunker avec autant de style »

« Se renseigner sur des shoot à trois points est plus important, c'est le tir le plus cool » déclara Hitoshi-kun

« Nani ?! Les dunk sont mieux ! C'est le meilleur tir pour attirer l'attention des gens autour ! » rétorqua Keiji-kun

« Tu est stupide, les trois points sont évidemment mieux, ils rapportent plus que les dunks, baka » soupira Hitoshi-kun

« Hitoshi, d'habitude tu es intelligent, mais tu es vraiment stupide parfois. » déclara Shiki-kun

« Nani ? »

« Shiki, tu es dur » ajouta Akio-kun

« Il vaut mieux marquer trois points que deux, c'est évident. » souriait Hitoshi-kun

« Les enfants voyons, les deux shoot sont différent et son incroyable chacun à leur manière, vous devez respecter l'avis de chacun »leur expliquais-je

Ils se mirent d'accord et se calmèrent en me donnant raison avec de grand sourire

« Né Midorimacchi, c'est enfants me font pensé à nous ! Les enfants, vous aimez la Génération des Miracles à ce que j'ai compris ! Dites moi vos noms et votre prodige préférer ! » ria Kise-kun

« Je suis Hitoshi et mon joueur préférer est Midorima Shintaro »

« Moi c'est Keiji, Kise Ryota est mon joueur favoris »

« Je m'appelle Yukio, Akashi Seijuro est le joueur le meilleur de la terre ! »

« Mon prénom c'est Akio, et Murasakibara Atsushi est le plus grand basketteur de tous les temps ! »

« Et je suis Shiki, Kuroko Tetsuya est vraiment incroyable »

« Vous êtes tous si kawaii » ria Kise-kun

« Hitoshi-kun, quel et le nom de votre école et de votre équipe déjà ? » questionna Midorima-kun

Hitoshi-kun les répétas avec fierté

« Je pense que venir vous voir jouer serais une bonne idée ! » proposa Kise-kun

« Ce serait un honneur, mais nous ne pouvons plus jouer pour l'instant » soupira Hitoshi-kun

« Nandé ? » firent mes deux amis au bout du fil

« Nous sommes encore à l'hôpital à cause de notre accident de bus » expliqua Shiki-kun

« Vous êtes à l'hôpital ?! » s'inquiéta Kise-kun

« Oui mais on sort aujourd'hui » ajouta Yukio-kun

« Fubuki, tu est aussi à l'hôpital » déclara Midorima

« Oui, la pauvre est malade ! L'infirmière tout à l'heure à parler d'un...heu » commença Akio-kun

« D'un cancer stomacal » finit Shiki-kun

« Né les enfants, vous n'étiez pas obliger de leur dire ! » dis-je précipitamment

L'infirmière qui les avaient accompagnés vint les chercher, ils me firent leur adieux et aussi à Kise-kun et Midorima-kun

« Fubukicchi-san… » commença Kise-kun

Je déglutis

« C'est à cause de ça que tu n'est pas la aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda Midorima-kun

« Les garçons, vous devez me promettre que vous ne le répéterais à personne » les suppliais-je

« Demo Fubukicchi-san ! » cria Kise-kun

« Kise-kun, c'est très important pour moi que le moins de personne le sache ! Même Mitsuo-kun n'est pas au courant ! Ne le dites à personnes onegai » le coupais-je

« Très bien, on le promet » me firent-ils en cœurs

« Arigato »

Après je demandais à Kise-kun si ça ne le dérangeait pas de me décrire le déroulement du match

 **PDV Externe**

 **Du côté de Seirin**

« Ce fut plus rapide que prévu. C'est déjà fini. Tes passes spéciales n'ont pas marché, tu es fatigué et ta lumière à disparu. Tes déviations ne fonctionnent plus depuis un moment. Maintenant, tu es pire qu'un joueur moyen. Il n'y a pas de retour éclair au basket. J'ai gagné, Tetsu. » déclara Aomine

« Ce n'est pas encore fini. La possibilité de victoire n'est de 0 % que lorsque tous les joueurs ont abandonné. Peu importe la difficulté, je refuse de tomber à 0 % ! C'est pourquoi… Je n'abandonnerai pas ! » rétorqua Tetsuya

Les sempai sur le terrain se regardèrent avec des sourires fières.

Puis Hyûga regarda ses camarades rester sur le banc qui déprimaient

« Oi, le banc ! Montrez plus d'enthousiasme ! » hurla-t-il

« Encouragez jusqu'à la fin ! Les gars sur le terrain n'ont pas encore abandonné. On ne peut pas se taire et rester assis ! » cria Koganei

Puis les remplaçants les encouragèrent avec plus d'ardeur

« On doit réduire l'écart. Continuons jusqu'à la fin ! » ajouta Hyûga

« Je reconnais une chose. Vous n'abandonnez pas si facilement » avoua Aomine avant de passer Tetsuya à toute vitesse

Le match continua dans un sens unique, et ce jusqu'à la fin...

 **PDV Riko**

Aucun n'a abandonné. Ils ont tout donnée jusqu'à la fin. Mais l'écart n'a fait qu'augmenter.

Personne… N'a pleuré.

Ce jour-là, on a complètement été écrasés.

* * *

 **Voila la fin, je c'est une fois de plus pas grand choses ne se passe, mais bon je l'avais prédit...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser !**

 **Sur ce, bisous et à la prochaine !**


	19. Un nouveau défi

**Salut tous le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Un nouveau chapitre voit le jour !**

 **Mais avant de vous laissez lire, place aux reviews ! :**

 **MitsukoDoki : ****Coucou :D**

 **C'est trop chou midorima et Kise s'inquiète pour Mitsuki! Ils sont trop chou les enfants fan de la génération miracle, il y en a aucun fan d'Aomine XD**

 **Bisou :)**

Coucou :D

Ouais et Midorima, un éternel Tsundere XD

C'est vrai, mon favoris c'est Shiki, le fan de Kuroko XD

Hé bien, je trouvais ça normal, c'est malin un enfant, pour moi, on peut pas être fan de quelqu'un qui se donne pas à fond

Bisou :)

 **lys0212 :**

 **super chapitre comme d'habitude. pauvre fubuki ... J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Kuroko quand il l'apprendra.**

Merci :)... Hum c'est triste pour lui de pas être au courant :/

Héhé, pour l'instant c'est pas sur ça que sera centré le joueur fantôme :3

 **in the moon97 :**

 **Cette situation est à la fois triste mais mignonne. Les enfants sont choupis et révèlent le côté maman ou grande soeur de mitsuki. Alors que la maladie fait ressortir sa faiblesse je ne sais pas comment tu vas terminé cette histoire. En tout cas il y aura je pense des pots cassés . Je sais pas pourquoi mais j arrive pas à m'imaginer que dans knb les gens peuvent mourir.**

Oui, c'est vrai T.T

Ils sont adorables et aiment le basket, comment elle aurait fait pour pas les aimés XD

Pour l'instant je ne sais pas n'ont plus comment elle va ce terminer cette histoire, mais je préfère pas encore y pense :)

Ouais je pense aussi qu'il va y avoir pas mal de grabuge

Bah ce manga est plus centré sur le basket, donc on s'attend pas à un thème comme ça, je suppose ?

 **Yuki:NANI ?! La fin ?! Naaaaaaaaan ?! La fin fin ?! Naaaaaaaaaaaadé ? ne nous fait pas ça ToT Ta fiction est tellement bien tu peux pas faire ça ! (Enfin si tu peux c'est ta fiction mais bon...voilà quoi) bref sinon je fais partie de ceux qui ne commente pas (en général) donc la me voici me voilà pour te dire que j'aime beaucoup ta fiction,Mitsuki-chan et Kuroko sont teeeeellement kawaii ensemble ! ** Et tu place bien Mitsuki-chan dans l'histoire ! Je me demande comment tu as eu l'idée du cancer ? Bon et bien je me stop parce que la...c'est long un peu nan ?**

 **Tu es géniale je t'adore,beusoooooooooou ! 3**

XD ne t'inquiète pas la suite est là XD

Oh hé bien ça me fait plaisir que tu me donne ton avis alors :D

Merci, mais je crois que leur Kawaiinesse (ce mot n'existe pas u.u) vas monter en flèche dans les prochains chapitres XD

Pour l'idée du cancer ? Au début je voulais dès le début créer un personnage avec une santé quelque peu défaillante, mais je me disais que si c'était un état de faiblesse trop présent, mon OC ne pourrait pas jouer au basket par la suite, puis j'ai vus que le cancer de l'estomac était très courant au Japon, voilà j'avais trouver mon idée :)

C'est pas un souci, j'aime discuter :)

Aw merci, c'est vous qui êtes génial de me donner l'envie d'écrire !

Soubis :D !

 **Episode 19 :**

 **Un nouveau défi**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

« Ils ont perdus… 112 à 55 » chuchota Kise-kun

« Est-ce qu'il se sont donnés à fond ? » demandais-je

« Oui » me répondirent en cœur Kise-kun et Midorima-kun

« S-soka… Je suis fière d'eux… Comment vont-t-ils ? » continuais-je en avalant le coup dur d'avoir appris que Touou avait doublé notre score

« Kagami n'a pas jouer la fin du match et le basket de Kuroko est complètement inutile face à Aomine. Ça doit être dur psychologiquement pour lui. » m'expliqua Midorima-kun

« Arigato Midorima-kun » le remerciais-je inquiète

Je leur fit mes salutations et raccrocha avant de m'allonger et d'appeler Tetsuya-kun en regardant le plafond

« Tetsuya-kun, daijobu ? » demandais-je doucement dès qu'il eu décroché

« Mitsuki-chan ? » s'étonna-t-il

« Gomenasai, je n'ai pas tenu… » commença-t-il

« Si, tu a tenus ta promesse, tu n'a pas abandonner, c'est l'une des plus belle victoire que tu peux m'offrir » le coupais-je

« Ano, Fubuki-san, tu sais que nous avons perdu ? » me demanda Hyûga

« Kise-kun à regarder le match et ma tenu au courant… Mais ne vous découragez pas ! Il vous reste deux matchs contre Meisei et Senshinkan ! Ne vous lamentez pas, vous avez été incroyable, cette défaite vous endurcira »

Je leur souhaitèrent bonne chance avant de leur dire au revoir

Les deux prochains jours du championnat, Kise-kun et Midorima-kun me tenus au courant des matchs et des défaites de mon lycée… Tetsuya-kun m'avait appeler à la fin de chaque match en s'excusant…

 **Temps sauté**

Je me dirigeais vers la cours avec un ballon de basket dans les mains. ma appris que je pourrais retourner au lycée dans un peut moins de deux semaines…

En parlant de lui, je passais devant son bureau pour me rendre dehors, quand une vive douleur dans mon estomac me fit lâcher la balle et m'accrocher à la barre visée au mur

« Fubuki-san ?! » cria quelqu'un derrière moi

Je me retournais vivement pour voir… Kagami-kun refermant la porte du bureau de et courir vers moi

« K-Kagami-kun ? » bégayais-je

« Daijobu Fubuki-san ?! » cria-t-il

sortit à son tour de son bureau et nous vit. Puis il prit un air farouche en voyant que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre

« Mitsuki-san… Combien de fois devrais-je vous le répétez ? Vous n'êtes pas en état de sortir de votre lit, encore pour pouvoir jouer au basket » me sermonna-t-il

« Gomenasai, » m'excusais-je

« Oi Fubuki-san, ça va aller ? » s'inquiéta Kagami-kun

« Vous vous connaissez ? Parfait, Taiga-san, vous allez m'aider à ramener cette entêter à sa chambre » sourit quand nous répondîmes à l'affirmatif à sa question

Une fois que je fus de nouveau dans ma chambre, le docteur Soseki s'en alla

Mais Kagami-kun prit place sur la chaise près de mon lit après avoir lu le rapport au pied de mon lit

« C'est pour ça que tu n'ai pas venue pour le championnat » finit-il par dire

« Onegai, est-ce que tu pourrais n'en parler à personne ? » lui demandais-je

« Qui est au courant ? » me questionna-t-il

« Midorima-kun, Kise-kun et toi maintenant » soupirais-je

« Tu veux dire que Fubuki n'est pas au courant ?! » cria Kagami-kun

« Non, c'était une idée de ses parents , il à toujours eu un côté surprotecteur avec moi, si il venait à le savoir, il me traiterais comme une poupée de verre… Mais quand il sera prêt à entendre la vérité, je lui dirait » expliquais-je

« Tu compte le dire à Kuroko ? » me demanda Kagami-kun

« Ano, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun et toi l'avez apprit par accident… Je ne veux pas que d'autre personne le sache » soupirais-je

Il soupira à son tour avant de me poser une question de plus

« Quand est-ce que tu pourra sortir ? »

« Dans un peu moins de deux semaines » lui appris-je

« On va pouvoir rejouer presque en même temps » m'annonça-t-il en se levant

Il me fit ses adieux avant de partir

Je soupirais, trois personnes en l'espace de deux jours sont au courant pour ma tumeur, alors qu'en l'espace de 11 ans seulement une personne fut mise dans la confidence

 **Temps sauté, une semaine plus tard**

 **PDV Externe**

« Venez voir ici, les gars ! » cria Hyûga

« Où est Kuroko ? Il sèche ? » s'étonna Mitsuo

« Je ne sèche pas » déclara Tetsuya en surprenant tous le monde

« Oh, d'accord. » bégaya Hyûga

« J'avais pas eu cette sensation depuis un moment ! Et Nigou ! » ria Mitsuo

Nigou aboya, mais pas avec autant d'entrain que d'habitude et Tetsuya était encore plus impassible qu'avant (oui, c'est possible)

Mitsuo et Koganei se mirent en face de Tetsuya avant de lui affirmer

« Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour ! »

« On va t'arrêter, Kuroko ! »

Mais leur assurance fut détruite quand Tetsuya fit ses passe et que leur équipe prit deux panier

Les deux sempai se disputèrent

Tetsuya, lui, derrière son masque froid, était légèrement irrité, comment Mitsuo pouvait se comportez de la sorte alors que personne n'avait de nouvelle de Mitsuki ?

Tout en pensant à ça, Kuroko couru pour faire une passe mais la balle lui échappa des mains.

Ils continuèrent à s'entraîner quand Riko les fis se rassembler

« Est-ce que vous vous rappelez ce que j'ai dit quand vous avez rejoint l'équipe ? » demanda Riko en faisant allusion à leur annonce sur le toit

« On va… Le refaire ? »

« Vous ne perdrez pas le prochain match. Vous comprenez ? Il fait froid, en hiver...» déclara subtilement Riko

« En hiver ?! »

« Bien sûr ! La meilleur équipe est déterminée en été par l'Inter-High, mais il y a également un tournoi hivernal ! C'est la compétition la plus prestigieuse qui détermine la meilleure équipe de l'année. La Winter Cup ! Nous allons tous miser là-dessus ! » expliqua la coach

« C'est notre dernière chance cette année… » fut la seule réponse de Izuki

« Si on ne gagne pas cet hiver, on va vraiment finir à poil… » trembla Hyûga

« Mais le niveau n'est pas le même qu'à l'Inter-High ? »

« Ça va être difficile. »

« A ce propos, Hyûga-kun, Teppei va bientôt pouvoir revenir.» annonça Riko

« Hein ? Sérieux ? » demanda Hyûga

« Eh bien, ça peut changer pas mal de choses… » déclara Izuki

« Sempai… Ano qui est Teppei-san ? » demanda Kawahara

« Oh, c'est vrai. Vous êtes en première année, alors vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré. C'est notre numéro 7. Notre as. » expliqua Izuki

« Oh ! Oh ! J'ai une annonce à faire moi aussi ! » cria Mitsuo

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Hyûga

« Mitsuki-chan revient demain ! » ria Mitsuo

Kuroko se senti bête de s'être intérieurement emporté , Mitsuo tient trop à Mitsuki pour ne pas s'inquiéter de son absence

 **Le lendemain**

 **PDV Mitsuki**

J'arrivais en retard se matin en cour, je toquer à la porte avant de la faire coulisser et de rentrer

« Gomenasai, sensei, je suis en retard » m'excusais-je en m'inclinant avec mon visage froid

« Bon retours parmi nous Fubuki-san. J'espère que vous avez rattraper votre retard » me salua mon professeur

« Oui, ma tante ma fait parvenir tous le travaille » acquiesçais-je

« Je suis heureux de l'apprendre Fubuki-san, cela signifie que vos notes ne subirons aucun effet. Cela aurait été malencontreux que ma meilleure élève ne ce laisse aller pour autre chose que pour sa ponctualité. Prenez place Fubuki-san » me répondit sensei s'en avoir oublier de m'avoir lancer son pique rabaissant sur mon manque de vigueur face à ma ponctualité

Tetsuya-kun et Kagami-kun me chuchotèrent leur salutation puis le cour continua

Quand l'heure de manger arriva je sortis de la salle de cour et m'enferma dans l'une des toilette des toilettes des filles

Je sortis le sac plastique contenant mon traitement de mon sac de cours et j'ingurgitais tous le nécessaire. Je rangeais tous cela dans mon sac avant de ressortir pour aller manger mon bento dans la cour, en dessous d'un des cerisiers

Tout en mangeant, j'observais la cours et à qu'elle point le paysage était magnifique, au loin dans le ciel une majestueuse grues planait entourée de nuages

Je revint à la réalité quand j'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi

« Oh, coucou Tetsuya-kun » le saluais-je avec un petit sourire

Il me demanda si il pouvait s'asseoir près de moi.

Je fis oui de la tête et il prit place à côté de moi en posant doucement son sac sur l'herbe

« Daijobu Mitsuki-chan ? » fut sa première question

« C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question Tetsuya-kun. Je n'étais même pas là pour vous soutenir lors du championnat, gomenasai » répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils à son tour

« Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est à moi de m'excuser pour ne pas avoir tenus ma promesse » dit-il en s'allongeant à moitié contre l'arbre qui nous protégeait du soleil

Je me mis à genoux et le prit dans mes bras

« Nous nous en voulons pour des raisons valable, et nos excuse sont sincère… Je ne t'en veux pas, alors ne t'excuse pas » lui dis-je en caressant ses cheveux

« Ne t'excuse pas non plus alors, je ne t'en voudrais jamais » me répondit Tetsuya-kun en me rendant mon étreinte avec un sourire

Son sac s'agita et Nigou en sorti en rouler boulé quand le sac tomba

Nous l'aidâmes à ce relever puis il me fit la fête en me sautant dessus et en me léchant le visage

Quand ce fut l'heure, nous nous rendîmes au gymnase ou je fut accueillis avec de grosse étreintes et des cris de joies, puis nous commençâmes à nous entraîner

 **Temps sauté, une nouvelle semaine plus tard**

Nous nous entraînions avec un ballon chacun quand Kagami-kun entra dans le gymnase

Nous lui souhaitons un bon retour parmi nous.

Hyûga-sempai voulus gronder Kagami-kun mais il fut prit de cour face aux excuses u roux

« Salut » fit quelqu'un en entrant vêtu de l'uniforme de basket de Seirin

Il y eu un grand silence dans le gymnase

Je fis tomber mon ballon au sol dans le choque avant de courir dans les bras du nouveau venus

« Pei-kun ! » criais-je

Il me rendit mon étreinte en riant

« Tsuki-chan ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais à Seirin… Hum tu n'a pas grandis depuis notre dernière rencontre » remarqua-t-il en me soulevant dans les airs

Je rougis et lui tira la langue, il ria une fois de plus avant de me poser au sol

« Vous vous connaissez ? » s'étonna Mitsuo-kun

« Ouais, c'est une longue histoire » souriait Pei-kun en ébouriffant mes cheveux

Puis il se présenta

« J'étais à l'hôpital depuis l'été dernier. Et à cause de mon opération et de ma rééducation, j'ai pris une petite pause. Kiyoshi Teppei, 193 cm, 81 kilos. Mon poste est pivot. Enchanté. »

« Teppei, tu es sûr que ça va mieux ? » questionna Riko-sama

« Ouais ! Je suis totalement guéri. J'ai oublié quelques trucs, mais j'ai beaucoup travaillé à l'hôpital. » affirma Pei-kun

« Tu as appris quelque chose ? » s'intéressa Izuki-sempai

« Ouais… Les jeux de cartes. La jeune fille qui partageait ma chambre pendant un temps m'a appris » sourit Pei-kun

« Et ? » questionna Koganei-sempai

« C'est cool »

« Rien à voir avec le basket ! » crièrent Izuki-sempai et Hyûga-sempai

« Et puis, autre chose. Je mets mes trois années de lycée en jeu. Je suis motivé ! Mon but est, évidemment… C'est où ? » demanda Pei-kun

« Hein ? » fut notre seule réponse

« Où a lieu l'Inter-High ? » redemanda Pei-kun plus clairement

« Ça change tous les ans et puis on a déjà perdu ! » cria Izuki-sempai

« On est concentrés sur la Winter Cup maintenant, baka » ria Mitsuo-kun

« C'est où, cette année ? » se renseigna Pei-kun

« A Tokyo, tous les ans ! » cria Hyûga-sempai à son tour

« Quoi qu'il en soit, pour gravir une montagne, il faut viser au plus haut. Mais il ne faut pas oublier d'admirer le paysage. » déclara Pei-kun en me faisant un clin d'œil

Je détournais le regard en croisant les bras, avec une rougeur sur le visage

Nous commençâmes l'entraînement après ça

Kagami-kun courus vers le panier pour dunker… Je sautais pour défendre le panier, mais il me poussa sans le faire exprès et je finis par m'écraser au sol

Riko-sama siffla

« Faute, Kagami-kun ! Passage en force ! Fais plus attention à tes partenaires ! » déclara-t-elle

Kagami-kun partit vers l'avant du terrain sans un mot, l'air agacé

Tetsuya-kun m'aida à me relevé

« Daijobu, Mitsuki-chan ? » me demanda-t-il avec un visage froid, voir même irrité

Je fis de grand yeux

Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Kagami-kun qui semble agacé contre moi et Tetsuya-kun qui à l'air de m'en vouloir

« H-Hai » bégayais-je

« Hé, Kagami-kun. J'aimerais aussi faire un match bientôt, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit normal de faire jouer un ancien comme moi. Donc… Ça te dit de faire un un contre un pour décider qui sera le titulaire ? » proposa Pei-kun

« Il n'a pas changé… C'est pour ça que je ne le supporte pas. Il est toujours à fond, il est obsédé par le basket. Quel crétin ! » soupira Hyûga-sempai

« Il a toujours une idée derrière la tête. » ajouta Mitsuo-kun

* * *

 **Et voila la fin ! Pourquoi Kuroko réagit comme ça face à Mitsuki ?!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire se que vous en penser !**

 **Sur ce, bisous et à la prochaine !**


	20. Je ne veux pas l'être

**Salut tous le monde ! j'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Voici un semblant de chapitre pour aujourd'hui :/**

 **Mais bon, voila les réponses aux reviews ! ;**

 **A.F : Hé notre petit Kuroko serait-il jaloux du câlin qu'a eu le droit Teppei? Ha ce bakagami! Un vrai gosse je me demande si son comportement va changer maintenant qu'il sait qu'elle a un cancer, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle supporterait d'être traitée comme une petite chose en cristal.**

 **Vivement la suite, j'aime vraiment beaucoup ta fiction!**

Touché ! XD

Hé bien il sera forcément un peut différent, apprendre que son amie à un cancer ne laisse personne indemne :/

Merci ! :D

 **lys0212 :**

 **XD toujours un super chapitre. maintenant Kagami est au courant... hâte de lire la suite Kissous.**

Merci ! Oui, il commence à avoir pas mal de monde au courant là, et dire que Mitsuo n'est même pas au courant -_-

Désolée, ce chapitre risque d'être ennuyeux ...

 **in the moon97 :**

 **Teppei toujours vivant! Mitsuki et tetsuya sont trop beau . Courage ! !**

XD

Ils sont juste trop Kawaii ensembles !

Merci !

 **Episode 20 :**

 **Je ne veux pas l'être**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Ps : chapitre vraiment très court ! Désolée !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Kagami-kun et Pei-kun s'affrontèrent et Pei-kun prit l'avantage et parti marqué, mais Kagami-kun sauta et le contra

« Kiyoshi est vraiment incroyable » commenta Hyûga-sempai

« Il n'a pas joué depuis un moment, mais il se débrouille bien contre Kagami » rajouta Mitsuo-kun

« Mais Kagami lui met bien la pression » rétorqua Izuki-sempai

« Kagami-kun va gagner » dis-je avec un sourire amusé

Tous le monde me regarda étonné

« Tu peux prédire qui va gagner juste en les regardants comme ça ?! » cria Koganei-sempai

« En si peu de temps, c'est incroyable, même pour toi Mitsuki-chan » bégayait Mitsuo-kun

« J'ai juste un bon sens de l'observation et de la logique » riais-je en observant Pei-kun

« Tu es sur ? » me demanda Tetsuya-kun subitement, les autres eurent de petits rire amusés

Je fus prise de court avant de croiser les bras et de baisser la tête, mes cheveux cachant mon regard

L'affrontement entre Kagami-kun et Pei-kun prit fin avec la victoire de Kagami-kun

 **PDV Externe**

Mitsuo-kun observa en silence la réaction de sa cousine et le comportement de Kuroko

Le reste de l'entraînement, la jeune fille n'ouvrit plus la bouche et son regard resta caché par sa frange… La pauvre n'avait pas compris que ses sempai riaient du comportement visiblement jaloux de Kuroko, chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, elle crue à la place qu'ils se moquaient d'elle et que Kuroko lui en voulait

Le soir, de son côté, Kuroko s'en voulait profondément de s'être laisser emporter par sa jalousie et il rougi de honte, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait faire face à la fille qu'il aimer après lui avoir parler de la sorte

Le lendemain, Mitsuki passa la journée murée dans le silence et personne ne put voir son regard. A la surprise de tous le monde, la jeune fille fut à l'heure pour tout ce qu'elle entrepris, son professeur lui fit la remarque à laquelle elle répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

Tetsuya, ne vint pas la salué comme il le faisait habituellement et l'ignora

Lors de l'entraînement, Mitsuo là dévisagea avec un visage impassible

« Né Fubuki-kun » l'appela Riko

Les autres continuèrent de s'entraîner

« Hai, Riko-chan ? » demanda-t-il

« Toi et Fubuki-san êtes différent aujourd'hui. Il y a un problème ? » s'inquiéta Riko

Mitsuo lança un regard sur Mitsuki qui ignorait ouvertement le travaille d'équipe

« Je ne suis pas sûr, je le serais quand je la verrait jouer tout à l'heure » chuchota-t-il avant de repartir s'entraîner sans un mot de plus… Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui le fit grincer des dents

Vint le moment ou Seirin affronta Tokushin avec uniquement les premières années.

Kagami, Kuroko, Mitsuki, Furihata et Kawahara s'alignèrent en face de leur adversaire…

« Je m'en fous que vous soyez une des quatre meilleures équipes de Tokyo. »

« Ne nous prenez pas pour des billes. »

« Hé Furihata. On voulait jouer un match en tant que première années… On est même en tenue. »

« J'y crois pas qu'ils aient mis cinq premières années au début ! Il y a même une fille ! »

« Je suis vraiment énervé ! Éclatons-les, qu'ils rentrent chez eux. »

Le match débuta est les craintes de Mitsuo se confirmèrent quand il vit jouer Mitsuki.

Dès qu'elle eu la balle en main, elle passa ses cinq adversaire en un éclair puis elle sauta en faisant un tour sur elle même et marqua avec un dunk d'une rare violence

Les sempai sur le banc furent étonnés par ce style de basket plus qu'agressif…

Mitsuo déglutit

« C'est mauvais » annonça-t-il

« Quel est le problème ? » s'étonna Riko

Mitsuo les regarda avec un air mortellement sérieux

« Oi ! Fubuki ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?! On t'a jamais vu dans cette état ! » cria Hyûga

« Mitsuki-chan recommence à jouer de la même façon que lorsque que c'est arrivé… Elle à perdue toute considération pour ses coéquipiers… Préparez-vous à voir un jeu encore plus soliste que celui de Kagami et l'équipe adverse se faire écraser » annonça-t-il sombrement

Sur le terrain, Kagami et Kuroko regardèrent choqués, de voir avec quelle force pouvait courir, esquiver et surtout dunker leur amie.

Pour faire simple, les coéquipiers de la jeune fille eurent rarement la balle, vu qu'elle l'interceptais souvent, et quand ce n'étais pas elle, c'était Kagami qui marquer

Le match se conclu avec un score écrasant de 128 à 30 pour Seirin

« Fubuki-san… A fait… 115 points à elle seule ? » bégaya Hyûga

Quand l'équipe du se changer pour partir, ils furent étonnés de voir Mitsuki déjà prête à partir de l'autre côté des portes de verre de l'entrée

« Elle fait peur… » Trembla Koganei

Mitsuo se retourna vraiment en colère vers Tetsuya, mais pas de sa façon humoristique habituelle, il avait un regard haineux

« Toi… » grogna-t-il avant de frapper Kuroko d'un coup de poing sur le visage

« Fubuki-kun ! » cria Riko

Kuroko le regarda complètement choqué, ne prenant pas la peine de dissimulé ses émotions

« Si elle dans cet état, c'est uniquement de ta faute ! » cria Mitsuo en prenant le bleuté par le col de son t-shirt

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? » demanda une voix

Tous le monde se retourna vers la source de la voix pour voir une Mitsuki les bras croisés

« Tch… » grogna Mitsuo à Kuroko avant de le lâcher

L'équipe fit le chemin du retour dans le calme le plus sombre qu'ils n'eus jamais fait

« Né, Tsuki-chan ? Daijobu ? » demanda Teppei à Mitsuki, étant assis à côté d'elle dans le fond du bus, toute l'équipe se tourna vers les deux

« Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ? » demanda mornement la jeune fille en daignant enfin montrer son regard, son regard était vide, triste

« Tu n'a pas l'air dans ton assiette » déclara Izuki

« Bien sur que je vais bien. J'ai gagné le match d'aujourd'hui, et n'en perdrais aucun à l'avenir, ne vous inquiétez pas, d'accord ? » souriait la jeune fille sur un ton neutre, sauf que son sourire n'était pas du tout le même que d'habitude, celui la était forcé

Kuroko la regarda complètement désemparé.

Mitsuo, qui ce trouvait à côté de lui fit de grand yeux, la dernière fois qu'elle avait ce comportement son regard ne montrait que mépris et haine… Mais cette fois, c'était différent… Puis il eu le déclic…

« Kuroko, tu à intérêt à te rattraper si tu ne veut pas que son cœur t'échappe, il est juste devant toi, tu n'a qu'à tendre les mains et l'attraper en douceur… » chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille du bleuté en soupirant

Tetsuya le regarda étonné avec une petite rougeur

 **Temps sauté**

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Je m'entraîner à améliorer mon shoot le moins travailler, celui de trois points

Puis quelqu'un entra dans le gymnase, je me retournais avant de retourner immédiatement mon regard sur le panier

« Bonsoir Tetsuya-kun »le saluais-je

« A-ano, tu n'aurais pas vus Hyûga-sempai ? Je voulais lui demandez de me destitué du rôle de titulaire » m'expliqua Tetsuya-kun

Je ratais mon tir

« Pourquoi tu voudrais faire une telle chose ? » m'étonnais-je sans le regarder

« A l'avenir, je ne tirerai Seirin que vers le bas. » chuchota-t-il

Je me retournais vers lui en lui lançant le ballon que je venais de ramasser, dans la figure, il tomba à la renverse

« C'est à cause de Aomine-kun et du comportement de Kagami-kun, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que c'est dure pour toi de savoir que ton style de basket est inefficace face à Aomine-kun et que tu tes spécialisé uniquement dans les passes… Mais est-ce vraiment ta limite ? Enfin, je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, donc je n'en dirais pas plus. Mais si tu penses vraiment que c'est ta limite, tu devrais en parler à Kagami-kun. Il croit en toi tu sais ? » lui dis-je en pensant à ce que m'avait avoué Kagami-kun quand il fut venu me voir pendant ma semaine à l'hôpital

 _« Kuroko m'a toujours sauvé jusqu'à maintenant, donc j'aimerais mettre un peu de distance entre nous pendant un certain temps. Kuroko ne va pas s'arrêter maintenant, donc je dois devenir plus fort, même un peu. »_

« A quel point est-il maladroit ? » soupirais-je en m'apprêtant à tirer

Mais Tetsuya-kun me prit dans ses bras, en collant son torse contre mon dos et en posant sa tête contre ma nuque, je fit tomber la balle dans la surprise

« Merci beaucoup, Mitsuki-chan… Et je suis désolé de mon comportement de l'autre jour, ce n'était pas de ta faute » s'excusa-t-il

Je soupirais de soulagement

« J'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais offensé, mais je ne savais pas comment » lui dis-je en me retournant vers lui les larmes aux yeux

Tetsuya-kun m'embrassa sur le nez avant de frotter mes yeux avec ses pouces, puis il avança son visage doucement vers le mien

Quelqu'un entra dans le gymnase et nous bondîmes loin l'un de l'autre avec des rougeurs sur nos visages

« Oh gomenasai, j'interromps quelque chose ? » s'excusa Hyûga-sempai

« Non ! Nous allions partir ! » déclarais-je en secouant mes mains, toute rouge

Je fit mes adieux à Tetsuya-kun et Hyûga-sempai avant de sortir du gymnase pour rentrer chez moi

Quand je pris place dans mon lit, je cachais mon visage sous mes couvertures

Si Hyûga-sempai ne serait pas venu, est-ce que Tetsuya-kun m'aurait…

Non, je dois me faire des idées à causes de mes propres sentiments pour lui… Puis il à Momoi-san...

* * *

Et voila la fin de ce chapitre vraiment nul, mais promis le prochain sera bien plus long !

Sur ce je vous dire au revoir et à la prochaine ! Bisous !


	21. Allons-y !

**Ohayo Mina ! Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ?**

 **On ce retrouve aujourd'hui avec un vrai chapitre !**

 **Mais bon, je vous en dit pas plus, donc je vais répondre aux reviews ! :**

 **in the moon97 :**

 **Mitsuki baka des. Tetsuya est fou de toi même dans la saison il n'est pas amoureux de momoi . J'aime beaucoup ce côté sombre elle m'a fait penser à aomine kun .**

Arf! L'amour rend vraiment aveugle ! Merci, j'avoue que je me suis inspiré de lui :3

 **lys0212 : **

**XD OH non je ne suis pas déçue de ce chapitre ! Mon dieu Mitsuki et kuroko sont terriblement mignonsPuis quand Mitsuki a commencé à jouer en solitaire... il y avait une forte ressemblance avec aomine. Mon dieu ... Pourquoi Hyuga est arrivé au mauvais moment ! il a tout gâché. Hâte de lire le suivant. Kissous !**

Ah temps mieux alors ! C'est vrai, j'adore moi aussi leur duo adorable :3

Oui, vous êtes deux à l'avoir remarquer ! (oui deux, c'est beaucoup ! )

Pauvre Hyûga... ( Pourquoi, je dis ça ? Je crois que vous allez finir par le détesté XD )

Bisous !

 **MitsukoDoki :**

 **Coucou :D**

 **Ils ne se sont pas embrasser je suis déçu, maudit soit tu Junpei Hyuuga!XD**

 **J'adore toujours autant!**

 **Bisous :)**

Couou :D

XD Il vous a vraiment irrité le pauvre !

Merci !

Bisous :)

 **Yuki:Kyoshi le reeeetouuur~ Je vois,comprend pour l'idée du cancer merci - Contente que Mitsuki-chan soit de retour ! Huuuuuuuuum je suppose que Kuroko à appris pour son cancer..Comment,ça je ne sais pas,j'ai pas d'idée encore.**

 **Plus de kawaiinesse ? (J'aime beaucoup ce mot xd) Alors la crois moi Rosalina-chan (je me permet,j'espère que ça n'a te dérange pas :3) je vais continuer de lire ! Moi et mes commentaires suuuper long...mon dieu...mais je suis tellement heureuse que mon doigt ne quitte pas ma tablette -_- XD**

 **Bref sur ce continue tu es toujours geniiiale ! Gros beeeeeuuuusouuuuus ! :D**

Tadada da da! (ok j'arrête, désolée XD )

Avec plaisir ! Moi aussi !

Hum, non je pense que quelqu'un lui dira... Peut-être Mitsuki ou ? Je sais pas encore n'on plus XD

Oui oui, plus de kawaiinesse (moi aussi XD )

Aw arigato ! ( Pas de problème, ça me dérange pas :3)

Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'aime les longs commentaires alors tu peux écrire des commentaires aussi long que tu le souhaite X)

Merci toi aussi tu est géniale grand coooooommmmmmmeeeee ça !

Soubiiiiis ! ;D

 **Episode 20 :**

 **Allons-y**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

« Cette année, pendant les vacances d'été, nous irons d'abord à la mer, puis à la montagne pour s'entraîner ! » nous annonça Riko-sama à l'entraînement

« Les qualifications pour la Winter Cup commencent dès la fin des vacances. Il est important qu'on profite de ces vacances pour s'entraîner dur. Donnons notre maximum ! Bien, dispersion ! » cria Hyûga-sempai

« Né né, Mitsuo-kun… » appelais-je mon cousin en lui tirant le bas de son t-shirt

Il me regarda avec de grand yeux

Je rougis en baissant les avant de jouer avec mes mains

« Mitsuki-chan ? » bégaya-t-il

« A-Ano… Est-ce que nous pourrons… Faire les boutiques ensembles après ? Je n'ai rien d'adéquat pour la mer… Onegai ? » lui demandais-je en levant les yeux vers lui

« Oh Kami-sama ! Merci pour ton intervention divine ! » cria Mitsuo-kun à genoux, en levant les mains au ciel

« Mitsuo-kun ? » m'inquiétais-je

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Mitsuki-chan, je te trouverais le maillot de bain le plus kawaii ! » ria-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras

« Il n'a pas besoin d'être beau, juste utilisable pendant des entraînements ! » refusais-je en rougissant

Riko-sama soupira

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourra aller avec eux ? Sinon on ne les reverra jamais sortir du magasin… » demanda-t-elle

Kuroko-kun leva la main

« Ano, je n'ai plus de maillot de bain non plus » expliqua-t-il

« Alors c'est régler ! Personne n'a besoin d'aller acheter quelque chose pour le voyage à la mer ? » questionna Riko-sama, tous le monde fit non de la tête

« Arigato Tetsuya-kun… Allons nous entraîner maintenant » dis-je en lui prenant les mains

Il me sourit avant de me tirer doucement vers le terrain vers le terrain, Nigou aboya avant de courir après nous

« Désolée. Je vais parler de nos camps d'entraînement aux professeurs » s'excusa Riko-sama en partant en courant

Tetsuya-kun poussait le tableau des score, puis il percuta Kagami-kun avant de lui présenter ses excuses

« Ça fait mal. Regarde où tu vas ! » cria Kagami-kun

« Kagami-kun, ne reste pas planté là kudasai » lui demanda Tetsuya-kun

« C'est de sa faute ! Il n'arrête pas de traîner dans mes pattes » grogna Kagami-kun en parlant de Nigou, puis le chiot aboya avant d'embêter Kagami-kun

« Il semblerait que numéro 2 vienne avec nous aux camps. C'est autorisé. » souriait Tetsuya-kun

« Ne l'emmène pas ! Il est chiant ! » rétorqua Kagami-kun

« Kagami-kun, tu es méchant » commenta Tetsuya-kun

« Ah ! Que quelqu'un éloigne ce chien de moi ! » cria Kagami-kun

Je riais avant de me mettre à genoux sur le sol

« Nigou ! Vient me voir kudasai ! » demandais-je en tapant dans mes mains avant de les tendres vers le chiot.

Il s'arrêta instantanément d'aboyer sur Kagami-kun et il sauta dans mes bras en me léchant le visage.

Je me relevais avec numéro dans les bras, comme un bébé…

Je lui grattais le ventre et il gémit de bonheur

« Kawaii » riais-je

« Arigato Fubuki-san » soupira Kagami-kun

« Encore une fois, les gars ! Venez là ! » nous appela Hyûga-sempai

« Quel est le problème, Hyûga ? » demanda Mitsuo-kun une fois que tous le monde fut rassembler

« Nous sommes confrontés à un grave danger. Pour pouvoir faire deux voyage cette année, nous avons choisi des logements bon marché. Nous devons faire nous-mêmes la nourriture, c'est là notre problème. Le coach… va nous faire à manger ! » transpira Hyûga-sempai

« Ah ? C'est une mauvaise chose ? » m'étonnais-je en penchant la tête sur le côté

« Évidemment ! » cria Hyûga-sempai, ce qui me fit sursauter dans la surprise

« Je suis sur que ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça » riais-je en jouant avec les pattes de Nigou

« Au match contre Touou, elle nous à fait des citrons trempés au miel ! Les citrons étaient entiers ! La peau encore présente ! » m'expliqua Hyûga-sempai

« Elle… A raté des citrons trempés au miel ? » bégayais-je la bouche ouverte

« Elle n'est pas faite pour la cuisine. » soupira Mitsuo-kun

« Pourquoi ne pas faire la cuisine nous même ? » proposa Pei-kun

« J'espère qu'on peut, mais… Les entraînements sont durs et personne ne peut bouger le soir… » pleura Hyûga-sempai

« Rien que d'y penser… » trembla Koganei-sempai en ayant des haut-le-cœur

Tous le monde prit peur…

 **Temps sauté**

Nous étions dans une des cuisine du lycées, attablé, pendant que la coach nous préparer à manger

Sur le tableau était écrit à la craie : _Dégustation avant les camps d'entraînement_

« Une dégustation ? » m'étonnais-je

« On ne peut pas lui dire de s'entraîner parce qu'elle est nulle. » me chuchota Hyûga-sempai

« Vous savez faire à manger les gars ? » questionna Furihata-kun

« Un peu » répondit Izuki-sempai

« A peu près tout » fut la réponse de Koganei-sempai

Hyûga-sempai avoua qu'il ne savait pas non plus

« Mitobe est probablement le meilleur… Et Kuroko ? » demanda Izuki-sempai

« Je ne sais même pas faire un œuf dur » expliqua Tetsuya-kun

« C'est prêt ! Du curry ! » nous annonça Riko-sama avec un regard brillant d'enthousiasme

Nous regardâmes notre « curry »…

Il y avait des légumes entiers… Mais c'était quoi ce bruit de découpe ?

« Ne faites pas attention à l'apparence. Ça ira ! C'est juste du curry, de toute façon. » nous encouragea Riko-sama

Je prit une grosse cuillère en même temps que les autres…

Le riz est mou comme de la bouillie et la viande et les légumes sont crus… La sauce est amère et aigre…

« Dites-moi si vous en voulez encore ! » nous souriait Riko-sama en mélangeant la marmite

J'aperçus sur ses doigts des pansements

« Ne te force pas à manger Mitsuki-chan, je finirais ton assiette pour toi si tu n'arrive pas à manger » me chuchotèrent en même temps Tetsuya-kun et Mitsuo-kun

« Ce n'est pas très bon, c'est ça ? » devina Riko-sama avec de la tristesse dans sa voix

Je fis de grand yeux, avant de regarder mon assiette tout en serrant ma cuillère…

Elle c'est donner beaucoup de mal pour nous faire plaisir, je ne peux pas rester la sans rien faire…

Je pris une nouvelle cuillère de nourriture, avant d'engloutir toute mon assiette

Riko-sama me regarda avec de grand yeux, tout comme le reste de l'équipe

« C'était bon… Juste un peu épicé… Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un peu d'eau kudasai ? » chuchotais-je, Kagami-kun me le tendit en me regardant avec des yeux sévères

« Ça a une saveur unique, mais ce n'est pas mauvais » dit-il à Riko-sama

« Il y a l'ingrédient le plus important. L'amour » continua Pei-kun

« Tu as simplement dû te tromper quelque part dans la recette » ajouta Kagami-kun

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer de le refaire ? » finit Pei-kun

Riko-sama nous regarda tous les trois en rougissant avant de répondre

« Hai ! »

Après que Kagami-kun et Pei-kun firent un duo pour apprendre à Riko-sama à faire du curry, l'un alla déprimé dans un coin de la salle et l'autre transpira à grosses goûtes quand nous gouttâmes à nouveau pour manquer de mourir

« Quelqu'un peut montrer à Riko comment faire ? » demandèrent-t-il en cœurs

« En tout cas, tu sues bizarrement, Kiyoshi ! » remarqua Koganei-sempai

« Alors, Mitobe… » commença Mitsuo-kun

« Il est parti ! » cria Koganei-sempai

« Alors qui va lui montrer ? Moi ou Izuki ? » transpira Mitsuo-kun

Je me levais avant d'accrocher un tablier et d'allumer le feu et de préparer des Korokke (Croquette de pomme de terre et de l'oignon émincé, enrobées de farine, de jaune d'œuf et de panure) et des Takoyaki (boulettes de pâte à crêpe avec du poulpe)

« Voilà » dis-je en leur présentant l'assiette dressée

Tous le monde regarda l'assiette dans l'étonnement

« Ça à l'aire délicieux, Mitsuki-chan » me complimenta Tetsuya-kun, je rougis et baissa les yeux en jouant avec mes doigts avec un petit sourire

« Je goûte !...Trop bon ! » hurla Koganei-sempai

« Fubuki-san, comment ? » me questionna Izuki-sempai

« Eh bien, je vis seule » expliquais-je en relevant la tête

Nous nous assîmes tous avant de manger se que j'avais préparer

« Fubuki-san ! Apprends-moi à faire du curry ! » me demanda Riko-sama

Je fis joyeusement oui de la tête avant de l'aider à cuisiner, elle servit tous le monde sauf Tetsuya-kun, que je servis moi-même avec un petit sourire

« Ça a l'air bon ! » cria tous le monde

« J'ai réussi cette fois ! Régalez-vous ! » assura Riko-sama

Tous le monde goûta une fois de plus avant de devenir violet, signe que cela était de mauvais goût

« Mince… Pourquoi ? » s'écria Riko-sama

« Fubuki-san, tu ne l'as pas fait avec elle ? » me demanda Koganei-sempai

« Si, j'ai même goûté » dis-je en me grattant la joue

« Alors pourquoi ? L'incapacité du coach à cuisiner dépasse l'entendement humain » soupira Koganei-sempai

« C'est même assez incroyable » ajouta Mitsuo-kun

« C'est bon » déclara Tetsuya-kun en mangeant

« Kuroko, ça suffit. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. » le coupa Izuki-sempai

« Non, c'est vrai » avoua-t-il

Je lui pris sa cuillère et goûta à mon tour

« C'est vrai, c'est bon » dis-je

« Kuroko, tu t'es servi toi-même ? » demanda Pei-kun

« Non, Mitsuki-chan m'a servit, vu qu'ils m'ont oublié… » acquiesça Tetsuya-kun

« Riko, tu peux préparer une autre assiette ? » lui demanda Pei-kun

« Bien sûr. D'abord, on met le riz. Puis avant d'ajouter la sauce… » renifla Riko

« Elle met du fromage dessus ? C'est pas mal » s'étonna Mitsuo-kun

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! » cria Koganei-sempai

« Quoi ? Ce sont des protéines et de la vitamine C en poudre. » répondit Riko-sama

« C… C'est ça ! »

La coach nous resservie à tous du curry sans médicaments

« C'est bon » la complimentais-je

Elle me pris dans ses bras et me serra fort

« Arigato Fubuki-san !Je n'aurais pas réussie sans toi ! » pleura-t-elle

« Coach-sama… Ano... Je ne peux pas respirer » dis-je avec difficulté

 **Temps sauté**

Nous partons demain à notre camp sur la mer, donc aujourd'hui je fit les magasins avec Mitsuo-kun et Tetsuya-kun

Tetsuya-kun avait déjà trouvé son bonheur, il ne restait plus qu'à trouvé un maillot pour moi...

Je marchais entre les deux garçons qui se disputaient

« Il faut un maillot de bain deux pièces ! Elle sera magnifique avec ! » grogna Mitsuo-kun

« Mais il pourrait se détacher pendant l'entraînement, il est préférable qu'elle prennent un maillot de bain une pièce » rétorqua calmement Tetsuya-kun

« Je vais tous simplement prendre mon maillot scolaire sinon » soupirais-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie

« Hors de question » répondirent-t-ils en cœur

Ils me prirent chacun une main et me traînèrent dans les rayons jusqu'aux cabines d'essayages

« On va te choisir un maillot chacun, tu les essaieras avant de nous les montrer et tu choisira celui qui te convient » m'expliqua Mitsuo-kun

« On ne sera pas long » me souriait Tetsuya-kun

Ils revinrent chacun avec un maillot et me les tendirent

Je l'ai prit avant de m'enfermer dans la cabine… J'enfilais celui de Mitsuo-kun en premier, puis me regarda dans la glace

« Je peux pas sortir comme ça… » bégayais-je en voyant mon reflet

« Ohayo Fubukicchi et Kurokocchi »

Ah ?! Kise-kun est ici ?

« Domo » répondirent mon cousin et mon ami en cœur

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? » s'étonna Kise-kun

« On choisi un maillot de bain pour Mitsuki-chan » expliquèrent-ils en cœur une fois de plus

Leur synchronisation est presque effrayante

« A-Ano… » commençais-je en sortant la tête de la cabine, toute rouge

« Ah Ohayo Fubukicchi-san ! » me salua Kise-kun

« Alors ? Comment il est ce maillot ? » demanda Kise-kun

« Je… Je veux pas sortir comme ça… Je me sens pas à l'aise » avouais-je en rougissant dix fois plus

« Mitsuki-chan, ça ne peut pas être si mal » ria Mitsuo-kun en me tirant de la cabine…

Tous le monde me regarda ébahit

Le maillot que je portais était en deux pièces, bleu foncé et rose, avec de fines ficelles les attachants

« N-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, kudasai » bégayais-je avant de retourner en vitesse dans la cabine

J'étais entrain d'enfiler le second quand il y eu un bruit sourd de l'autre côté de la cabine

« Kurokocchi ! »

«...Je crois que c'était trop pour lui… Est-ce que tu aurait un mouchoir Kise ? Ou le parquet entier si possible »

« Il y a un problème ? » m'inquiétais-je en sortant vêtus du maillot que m'avait choisi Tetsu-kun

Un joli maillot bleu comme ses cheveux et ses yeux, avec de léger point blancs

Tetsuya-kun se tourna vers moi avec un mouchoir légèrement ensanglanté sur le nez

« Kawaii » me complimenta Mitsuo-kun

« Tu à vraiment le physique pour faire mannequina Fubukicchi-san » ajouta Kise-kun

« Kise-kun, passe moi un autre mouchoir kudasai » bégaya-t-il

« Tetsuya-kun ? Daijobu ? » le questionnais-je avec inquiétude

« Ouais, il est juste tombé » riaient les deux autres garçons

Une fois que tout fut calmer j'annonçais mon choix

« Ano, je préfère celui que ma choisi Tetsuya-kun » avouais-je.

Nous partîmes en caisse, j'avais décidé de prendre un short de sport pour la plage, un t-shit lâche et une vraie tenue de sport en plus,puis fîmes nos adieux à Kise-kun

 **Le lendemain**

« Sugoi ! » m'exclamais-je en voyant la plage pour de vrais la première fois de ma vie

Tous les garçons portaient un bas de maillot de bain et un t-shirt

« L'odeur de la plage… Allons-y ! » cria Izuki-sempai

« Izuki, tais toi. » le coupa Hyûga-sempai

« Allons nager ! » annonça Koganei-sempai

« C'est un camp d'entraînement, crétins ! » gronda Hyûga-sempai

Une voiture noire s'arrêta et quand la vitre s'ouvrit, le père de Riko-sama menaça mes amis masculins de les tuer si ils touchaient Riko-sama

La coach s'approcha d'un terrain de basket installer sur le sable, par son père

« On va jouer au basket ! » annonça-t-elle

« Hein ? »

« Si on imagine la force de l'équipe comme une équation, si la valeur des cinq personnes est faible, jamais on n'obtiendra un gros résultat. Seirin a maintenant besoin d'augmenter la force individuelle de ses joueurs ! Mais ne vous faites pas de fausses idées. On ne crée pas une équipe juste avec des forces individuelles, mais on augmente les forces de chacun pour les combiner. Seirin gagne en équipe. Tirer, passer, dribbler… Pour améliorer tout ça, il faut commencer par les bases, les jambes et les hanches. C'est pourquoi on va s'entraîner sur la plage. » Expliqua Riko-sama

« On va être deux fois plus fatigués. » remarqua Kagami-kun en tapant du pied sur le sable

« On va commencer par faire trois fois un entraînement normal. » déclara la coach en enlevant son t-shirt pour faire place à un joli haut bleu marine

J'enlevais mes basket et mes chaussettes avant d'enfoncer mes pieds dans le sable avec un petit rire avant de dire

« C'est chaud ! »

« Tu dois sortir plus souvent ! » me cria tous le monde

« Allez, l'enfer du camp d'entraînement commence ! » nous annonça la coach avant de souffler dans son sifflet

« C'est parti ! » cria Mitsuo-kun en sautant dans le sable

« Une dernière chose… Fubuki-san, ton haut n'est pas adapté pour le basket, il va falloir le changer » me déclara la coach

« Hai » dis-je en enlevant mon haut que j'avais acheter la veille

Les garçons se couvrirent les yeux

« Daijobu, mina ? » m'inquiétais-je

Ils enlevèrent leurs mains de leurs yeux pour voir que je portais mon maillot de bain

 **PDV Externe**

Pendant l'entraînement, Tetsuya eu un peu de mal à ce concentrer sur autre chose que sur Mitsuki, vu qu'ils utilisaient plus d'énergie pour courir, ils faisaient de fois plus de mouvements… Et voilà ou été le problème de Kuroko, la jeune fille suait autant que les autres, mais son maillot se collait à sa peau ainsi, ses formes étaient mises en valeur et du à la double ration d'effort, sa poitrine rebondissait d'une telle façon qu'il ne pouvait pas décroché les yeux de ce qui était pour lui, une image de la perfection… Le reste de sa concentration fut utilisé pour jouer et s'empêcher de saigner du nez

A plusieurs reprises, l'équipe oublia que le ballon ne pouvaient pas rebondir sur le sable, et que sauté pour dunker était tout bonnement impossible…

Sous le soleil cuisant, tous suèrent comme des bœufs et buvaient comme si ils avaient parcouru le désert du Sahara sans eau

« Bon boulot ! Nous irons au gymnase ce soit ! » les encouragea la coach

Tetsuya prit le bas de son t-shirt avant de le monter pour essuyer son visage recouvert de transpiration

« Mitsuki-chan, daijobu ? On dirait que tu va tomber dans les pommes à force de rougir, tu n'aurais pas attraper une insolation quand même ? » s'inquiéta Mitsuo

« J'ai chaud » bégaya Mitsuki-chan en ne quittant pas des yeux son ami aux cheveux bleus

Mitsuo suivit le regard de la jeune fille avant de rire

« Tu devrais fermer la bouche ou tu va finir par baver » la taquina-t-il

Tetsuya retira son t-shirt de son visage avant de le laisser reprendre sa place initial

Mitsuki cacha son visage dans ses mains en gémissant, bruit que Tetsuya trouva adorable. Il mit son visage dans sa main pour cacher son visage également rougissant

 **Temps sauté**

Toute l'équipe c'était changer dans leur tenue de sport pour pouvoir s'entraîner dans le gymnase.

En jouant, tous le monde remarqua que leur adhérence avait progresser à l'aide de leur entraînement sur le sable

Kagami marqua à l'aide d'un lay-up

« Tu aurais dû dunker. » commenta Koganei-sempai

« Tu n'étais pas dans le timing ? » s'étonna Mitsuo

« Au contraire, ce n'était pas parfait ? Il s'est retenu pour ne pas sauter trop haut ? » chuchota Mitsuki pour elle même

Quand le soir arriva, les garçons étaient entrain de s'étirer après leur repas et leur douche, quand

« Nigou ! Rends le moi onegai ! » cria la voix de Mitsuki

Ils accoururent dans la chambre de Tetsuya pour voir une Mitsuki encore en tenue de sport dos à eu

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec numéro 2 Mitsuki-chan ? » demanda Mitsuo

« Je crois que Nigou n'aimait pas son lit, il à prit mon pyjama pour le rendre plus confortable » soupira-t-elle

En effet, les garçons aperçurent ce qui restait du pyjama de la jeune fille dans le panier du chiot qui avait l'air très à l'aise dans les lambeaux de la tenue de Mitsuki, il s'enfonça encore plus dedans en le reniflant avant d'aboyer joyeusement

« Gomenasai Mitsuki-chan… Tu peux avoir mon t-shirt de pyjama si tu veux » s'excusa Tetsuya en enlevant ledit t-shirt avant de lui passé

« Arigato, Tetsuya-kun » le remercia-t-elle avant de partir chercher se dont elle avait besoin pour se laver et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour ce laver

Au moment ou elle ressortie, Mitsuki s'essuyait le coin de son visage avec sa serviette.

Quand Tetsuya la vit, il rougit, son t-shirt arrivé au milieu des cuisses de la jeune fille et elle flottait légèrement dedans

Jusqu'à l'heure du couché, le bleuté et la brune jouèrent avec leur chiot, mais Mitsuki observa un sentiment d'inquiétude dans le regard de son ami…

Quand elle lui demanda, il lui expliqua qu'il était inquiet de ne pas encore avoir trouver son style de basket, elle lui sourit en lui disant que patience est la mère de toute les vertus et qu'en attendant elle serait la pour le soutenir.

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Je me réveillais en sursaut, j'ai eu un cauchemar… Les ombres de la pièce me firent trembler…

« Baka, tu à passer l'âge d'avoir peur du noir...» Me grondais-je en me cachant sous ma couverture…

Il y eu des bruits de grattement à ma porte et j'eus un frisson de frayeur… Stupide cauchemar… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a eu le droit à une chambre chacun ?! Je veux pas dormir seule !

Tremblante, je pris mon cousin comme bouclier et partis entrouvrir ma porte… Puis un grand soupir de soulagement m'échappa

« Nigou ! Tu a faillit me donner une crise cardiaque ! » chuchotais-je en le prenant dans mes bras

Le manque de luminosité dans les couloirs me firent le serrer plus fort

« Tu n'arriva pas à dormir non plus, hein ? » riais-je, pour toute réponse, Nigou me lécha le visage

Je souriais avant d'aller chercher ma lampe de poche dans mon sac et d'affronter l'obscurité du couloir

Je me retournais toutes les minutes, effrayer par sûrement le bruit du vent

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre, je toquer doucement… Ce fut Tetsuya-kun qui m'ouvrit avec un début de coiffure de lit

« Mitsuki-chan ? Nigou ? » s'étonna-t-il en bâillant

« Ano, il est venu me voir et je pense que tu te serais inquiétais si te ne l'aurais pas vu ce matin » expliquais-je à voix basse

Je lui passais le chiot et il me remercia, et alla le mettre dans son panier, puis ma lampe torche me lâcha.

En priant tous les dieux qu'elle se rallume, je fermais les yeux très fort

« Daijobu, Mitsuki-chan ? » s'inquiéta Tetsuya-kun, maintenant complètement réveillé en voyant que je n'étais pas partie

Je fis non de la tête

« Ma lampe ne marche plus… J'ai fait un cauchemar et le couloir me fait peur… Dans le noir » bégayais-je dans la honte

Tetsuya-kun me regarda avec étonnement avant de me prendre dans ses bras comme une princesse et de me m'allonger dans sa couche avant de me rejoindre. Il posa ma tête contre son torse nu.

« Tu veux en parler ? » me questionna-t-il en me caressant les cheveux

« Non, c'est bon… C'est juste un stupide cauchemar d'enfance… » soupirais-je en me collant à lui

Il soupira doucement.

Je lui embrasser le coup , vu que sa joue été trop loin, avant de le remercier et de luis souhaiter bonne nuit avant de m'endormir en sécurité dans ses bras

 **Le lendemain**

Le soleil vit me sortir de mon sommeil, mais je décidais de m'accrocher et de m'enfoncer dans mon oreiller en gémissant, voulant dormir encore un peu

« Makura-sama, reste près de moi, tu est tout chaud » chuchotais-je avec un petit sourire ( makura veut dire oreiller en japonais)

« Mitsuki-chan, il est temps de te réveiller » me chuchota-t-il dans un souffle chaud dans l'oreille qui me fis frissonner

Attend une minute… Depuis quand les oreillers parle et respirent ?!

J'ouvris mes yeux pour voir le visage de Tetsuya-kun tout près du mien, en faite il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas m'écraser, il était à quatre patte au dessus de moi, alors que j'avais tenter de l'écraser contre moi l'ayant confondus avec un oreiller

Puis je me rappelais de la nuit dernière

« O-Ohayo Tetsuya-kun » bégayais-je en m'égarant dans ses yeux en le lâchant, mais il resta au dessus de moi

Il me caressa la joue

« Ano… Mitsuki-chan… Tu à encore une fois... » commença-t-il en me regardant amusé

« Oi ! Kuroko ! Arrête de traîner au lit ! » cria Hyûga-sempai en entrant sans frapper

Tetsuya-kun se retira d'au dessus de moi en vitesse alors que je m'assis brusquement pendant que Hyûga-sempai nous regarda avec de grand yeux

« Hyûga ! Je trouve pas Mitsuki-chan ! Elle est pas… dans sa chambre » paniqua Mitsuo-kun avant de me voir dans la chambre de Tetsuya-kun

Moi et Tetsuya-kun nous nous levâmes avant de sortir de la chambre sans un mot, Nigou leur aboya dessus avant de nous suivre

Nous allâmes nous brosser les dents, Kagami-kun s'y trouvait déjà, nous crachâmes en même temps que lui puis il fit un bond loin de nous

« Vous le faites exprès ? » nous demanda-t-il

« Ohayo » dis-je en cœur avec Tetsuya-kun

« Et tes cheveux Kuroko ! Et c'est quoi cette marque d'oreiller sur la joue Fubuki-san ?! » nous cria-t-il

Tetsuya-kun toucha ses cheveux tendis que moi je frottais ma joue, ha voilà pourquoi Tetsuya-kun était amusé, tous les matins, makura-sama aime me faire un bisous qui laisse une marque sur la moitié de mon visage…

« C'est vraiment un taudis. On est vraiment restés ici ? J'ai l'impression que je vais voir un fantôme » déclara… Takao-kun ?

« Ferme-la, Takao » rétorqua Midorima-kun à ses côtés

Ils passèrent devant nous avant de se retournés

« Hein ? » s'étonna Takao-kun

Kagami-kun et Midorima-kun furent choqués

« Domo, heureux de vous revoir » les salua Tetsuya-kun

« Konichiwa » bâillais-je

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » cria Midorima-kun

« Je te retourne la question ! » rétorqua Kagami-kun

« Shutoku a une vieille tradition où les joueurs viennent s'entraîner ici ensemble. » expliqua Takao-kun

« Et là, vous profitez pleinement des vacances ! C'est quoi ce bronzage ? » grogna Midorima-kun

« On n'est pas en vacances ! » lui répondit Kagami-kun

« Oi ! On vous attend à la cafétéria. » déclara Riko-sama recouverte de sang avec un couteau dans la main…

Nous eûmes tous les cinq un mouvement de recule, juste par sécurité.

« C'est quoi cette école, Kuroko ?! » s'écria Midorima-kun

« Le lycée Seirin » répondit Tetsuya-kun

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

 **Temps sauté**

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, au lieu de faire notre entraînement habituel, on jouera avec le lycée Shutoku ! » annonça Riko-sama

Puis elle retint Kagami-kun pendant que nous commençons à nous entraîner

Quand Tetsuya-kun eu la balle il affronta Midorima-kun au un contre un.

Mais Takao-kun lui prit la balle, que je m'empressais à mon tour de lui reprendre avant de faire la passe à Mitsuo-kun qui marqua avec un lay-up

« Tu n es venu à faire un jeu vraiment grotesque. » commenta Midorima-kun

Je souris à Tetsuya-kun qui me regarda confiant

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Je veux juste être plus fort » lui répondit-t-il

« Ne me fais pas rire. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as ressenti après la défaite contre Aomine, mais je connais déjà tes limites. Je pensais que tu en étais conscient. Tu penses vraiment que tu arriveras à quelques chose juste en travaillant dur ? Quelqu'un qui ne peut pas jouer seul ne peut pas progresser seul. » rétorqua Midorima-kun en partant en défense, puis le match reprit

Finalement, nous perdîmes ce match...

* * *

 **Et voila la fin de ce chapitre ! Au début je voulais mettre Momoi-san puis je me suis dit : "Nan... Pas encore... Attend " XD**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les excuses précédentes donc je me sent mieux !**

 **En espèrent que vous n'ayez pas trop d'envie de meurtre envers Hyûga !**

 **Sur ce, bisous et à la prochaine !**


	22. Je gagnerai même si ça me tue

**Konichiwa mina ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir poster ce chapitre cette semaine ( j'aime pas les brevets blancs...)**

 **Mais bon, sans plus tarder, voici les réponses aux reviews ! :**

 **in the moon97 :**

 **Ce chapitre est trop mignon et rigolo. j'adore la scène du maillot de bain ! Tetsu hentaï des!**

Merci ! XD c'est vrai que malgré tout il reste un garçon !

 **MitsukoDoki :**

 **Coucou :D**

 **Ce chapitre était trop chou! Tetsuya géné envers Mitsuki c'étais trop mignon à imaginé**

 **Bisou :)**

Coucou :D

Aw merci ! Ouais, es deux sont à croquer :3

 **Yuki :**

 **Ma co' à merder gomen Rosalina-chan... :c**

 **Sinon super chapitre comme d'habitude ! Plus de kawaiinesseeeeeeeeeeeee !**

 **Ce chapitre mon dieu ! Kuroko et Mitsuki-chan on dormit ensemble les coquins ! XD et Nigou me fait délirer vraiment. Le comportement de Mitsuki-chan juste avant,quand elle jouait solo m'intrigue,j'espère en savoir plus !**

 **Ça me fais enoooooooormement plaisir que tu me trouve géniale Rosalina-chan ! :D**

 **Sur ce, petite review aujourd'huit,a plus reste comme tu es,je t'adore (on t'adore tous ici !)**

 **Gros beeeeeeuuusoooooous ! ;)**

Aw c'est pas grave !

Merci ! Bah dans ce chapitre ça commence bien... Puis... Enfin je te laisse lire !

Ouais c'est trop mignon X) ! Moi je l'adore ce petit chiot, mais je trouve qu'il n'est pas suffisamment présent dans le manga, donc j'essai de lui rajouter de la présence ( il porte tellement bien son nom... XD ).

Ah bah, je pense que ce chapitre va te mettre encore plus de questions dans la tête :3

Ça me fait plaisir que ça te fasse plaisir :D !

Merci de te donner la peine de commenter, t'inquiète je veut pas changer, aw merci, moi aussi je t'adore !

Souuuuuuuubis ! :D

 **Episode 22 :**

 **Je gagnerai même si ça me tue**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Tetsuya-kun en voyant les poubelle bleues remplies de glaçons que nous présenta la coach

« C'est ma technique spéciale de glaçage. C'est bon pour la fatigue et les courbatures. » nous expliqua Riko-sama

Nous rentâmes tous dans la glace

« Trop froid ! » Cria Koganei-sempai

« Finalement, on a perdu tous nos matchs » Commenta Izuki-sempai

« On est encore plus mauvais ? » s'écria Koganei-sempai

« Pas du tout. Vous avez certainement progressé. Ayez plus confiance. Nous sommes forts ! » affirma Pei-kun en tremblant comme feuille dans son bac à glace

« Et si on pimenter cette technique de glaçage ? » ria Mitsuo-kun

Nous le regardâmes tous en levant un sourcil

« Qu'est-ce que tu propose ? » répondit Pei-kun

« Ano, aujourd'hui est un jour de repos, celui qui reste le plus longtemps choisi ce que l'on va faire ? » proposa Mitsuo-kun

Si je gagne, on pourra allez à la plage !

« C'est tout ? » soupira Kagami-kun

« Celui qui gagne pourra exiger ce qu'il veut des perdants pour toute la journée ! » ria Riko-sama avec un air mesquin

Mitsuo-kun me regarda avec un grand sourire, je déglutis…

Si il gagne s'en ai finit de moi...

Tous le monde hochât la tête avant que la compétition commence, arbitrée par Riko-sama

Le premier à abandonné fut Koganei-sempai, vite suivit pas Mitobe-sempai

Kagami-kun jonglait avec des glaçons puis l'un d'eux sauta trop loin, il se pencha pour l'attraper et tomba de son bac, ce qui le disqualifia

« Baka » dis-je en cœur avec tous le monde

Les suivants à lâcher l'affaire furent Kawahara-kun, Furihata-kun et Fukuda-kun

« J'ai l'impression que mon sang va geler » balbutia Mitsuo-kun

« Nous faisons tous une remarquable preuve… De sang froid » plaisanta Izuki-sempai

« Izuki étouffe toi avec ta langue est meurt » rétorqua Hyûga-sempai en tapant Izuki-sempai.

Sauf que Izuki-sempai tomba de sa poubelle en entraînant Hyûga-sempai dans sa chute et les deux perdirent la compétition

Pei-kun déclara forfait en sortant les jambes tremblantes de froid

Les perdants nous alignèrent côtes à côtes dans l'ordre suivant : Mitsuo-kun, Tetsuya-kun et moi, pour donner plus de ''théâtralité'' à l'épreuve…

« Je pensais pas que Kuroko-kun et Fubuki-san iraient aussi loin » remarqua Hyûga-sempai

« Ils doivent vraiment être motivé par la victoire » ajouta Koganei-sempai

Je regardais la plage au loin avec envie puis Tetsuya-kun haleta bruyamment, je me tournais vers lui pour le voir essayer d'atteindre quelque chose dans son dos, sous son t-shirt plus précisément

« Daijobu Tetsuya-kun ? » m'inquiétais-je

Mitsuo-kun sifflait innocemment à côté… Il fait toujours ça quand il à fait une vilaine farce…

J'aidais Tetsuya-kun en lui soulevant son t-shirt, et un glaçon tomba... ?

« Arigato Mitsuki-chan » me remercia-t-il

Je luis souris avant de prendre une poignet de glace et la lancer dans le visage de mon cousin qui esquiva temps bien que mal

« C'est de la triche ! » m'exclamais-je pendant que les autres rigolèrent de la scène enfantine

Mais j'avais lancer mon bras avec trop de puissance et mon récipient commença à tomber en avant, Tetsuya-kun tenta de me rattraper mais il tomba également

Nous fîmes tous d'accord pour ne pas élire de gagnant, vu que Mitsuo-kun avait triché et qu'il était le seul encore debout

« Tout ça pour ça... » Soupira Mitsuo-kun

« Fallait pas tricher, baka ! » lui crièrent tous le monde

« Ano… » commençais-je en attirant l'attention de tous le monde

« Il y a un problème, Fubuki-san ? » me demanda Riko-sama

« Je sais que je n'ai pas gagner… Demo… Est-ce qu'on peux aller à la plage aujourd'hui ? » demandais-je avec espoir

Tous le monde me regarda étonnés avant de sourire

« Bon tous le monde… Prenez vos maillots de bain, la plage nous attends ! » cria Hyûga-sempai

Avec un rire joyeux je les remerciais, puis je me précipitais dans ma chambre pour me changer

Je fus la première à être prête, je portais une robe bleue simple avec de la dentelle noir des sandales et serre-tête en tissu de la même couleur

Quand Tetsuya-kun arriva vêtu de son short de plage bleu et son gilet à manche courtes blanc, Nigou courra vers moi en aboyant

Je le pris dans mes bras et il me lécha la joue

« Toi aussi tu est content d'aller à la plage Nigou ? » lui demandais-je en riant, il aboya en remuant la queue joyeusement

« Tu est mignonne dans cette robe » me complimenta Tetsuya-kun avec un petit sourire

« A-Arigato » bégayais-je en cachant mon visage dans le pelage du chiot

Les autres arrivèrent eux aussi vêtus de maillots avec des sacs, Kagami-kun avait même un parasol qui m'avait l'air gigantesque

« Yosh ! Ikkouso ! » ria Riko-sama

Une fois arriver à destination, le parasol planté et les serviettes étendues

« A-Ano… » commença Mitsuo-kun après avoir fouillé son sac

« Il y a un problème, Mitsuo-kun ? » m'inquiétais-je

« J'ai oublié les tubes de crèmes solaires, gomen ! » s'excusa mon cousin

Je soupirais

« Typiquement toi… » riais-je

« Est-ce que tu… » commença Mitsuo-kun

« J'ai compris, je vais allez en acheter » dis-je en prenant un des sac maintenant vide

Une fois à la boutique, je pris plusieurs tube de crème solaire, une bouteille d'eau et un bol pour Nigou, puis par curiosité, je me dirigeais vers le rayon animalerie, et sans pourvoir résister, je pris un maillot de bain rayé bleu marine et blanc pour Nigou avant d'aller en caisse

Je remerciais le caissier avant de sortir, pour me faire bousculer et tomber au sol

« G-gomen » m'excusais-je en rassemblant mes affaires

« Mimi-chan ? » s'étonna la personne qui m'avait bousculé quand je me suis relevé

Quand je vis son visage, je froncer les sourcils

« En faites non, je ne suis pas désolée, si j'aurais su je t'aurais envoyer la porte dans la figure » rétorquais-je froidement sur un ton morne avant de partir rejoindre les autres

« Ha ! Fubuki-san ! Je vois que tu à rattraper la bêtise de ton cousin ! » me félicita Riko-sama

Je souriais avant de tendre des tubes de crèmes à tous le monde, puis je posais le bol sur le sable avant d'y verser l'eau pour Nigou avant de m'asseoir avec les autres

« J'ai aussi pris un maillot pour numéro 2, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, Tetsuya-kun » riais-je

« Arigato Mitsuki-chan, tu n'aurais pas dû » me remerciait Tetsuya-kun, qui avait retirer sa veste avant d'enlevé le t-shirt Seirin de Nigou pour lui enfiler l'adorable maillot de bain

« Il est encore plus kawaii comme ça » soupirais-je en enlevant ma robe pour la ranger de le sac de Mitsuo-kun

« Mitsuki-chan, daijobu ? » me demanda Tetsuya-kun en passant son pouce sur mon genoux

Puis je vis qu'il était égratigner

« Sumimasen, je suis juste tomber » souriais-je

« Si ça te fait mal tu me le dira ? » me demanda Tetsuya-kun en m'embrassant doucement la légère blessure

Je fis oui de la tête en rougissant avec un sourire

Nigou pleura avant de lécher mon genoux

« Aw Arigato Nigou » riais-je en caressant le chiot

« Et tous les deux, mettez de la crème avant de prendre un coup de soleil » nous ordonna Riko-sama.

En effet, nous étions les deux seuls à ne pas avoir encore mit de la crème.

Nos amis nous passèrent un tube chacun puis nous nous enduisîmes de crème… J'essayais tant bien que mal d'atteindre mon dos, sans grands succès

Tetsuya-kun vola à mon secours en me passant de la crème dans le dos

« A-Arigato Tetsuya-kun… Tu veux que je t'aide pour ton dos aussi ? » lui demandais-je

Il me fit oui de la tête avant de se mettre dos à moi

J'étalais de la crème sur son dos avant de l'étaler

« Tu est tendu Tetsuya-kun » remarquais-je avant de le masser

Il prit une grande inspiration de bien être

« Tu à des doigts de fée, Mitsuki-chan » me complimenta-t-il

Je rougis en me concentrant sur mes mouvements

Quand j'eus finis, Tetsuya-kun soupira de contentement

« Arigato Mitsuki-chan » me remercia-t-il

Nous nous retournâmes quand nous sentîmes des auras de déprime derrière nous

« Daijobu ? » demandais-je aux garçons qui déprimaient

« Laisse les, ils sont justes stupides » soupira Riko-sama

« Bon, moi je vous laisse je vais faire une sieste » bailla Kagami-kun avant de s'endormir sur sa serviette, à l'ombre du parasol

« Je vais aller me baigner, quelqu'un veux venir ? » proposais-je

Tetsuya-kun et Nigou se levèrent pour me rejoindre

« Personne d'autre ? » s'étonna Mitsuo-kun en mettant ses lunettes de soleil pour faire bronzette

« C'est un jour de repos… Vous devriez faire comme Kagami-kun et dormir un peu » soupira Riko-sama

« Peut-être plus tard » Nous souriait Hyûga-sempai

« Hai ! A tous à l'heure » riais-je avant de partir en courant vers la mer

« Matte Mitsuki-chan ! Tu pourrais… Tomber » me prévint Tetsuya-kun avant que je ne trébuche pour faire des roulades sur plusieurs mètres

« Mitsuki-chan ! » cria-t-il en courant vers moi accompagné des aboiements de Nigou

Tetsuya-kun m'aida à me relever avec un visage inquiet, je me nettoyais avant de voir que la mer était maintenant à quelques pas de nous

« Il ne faut pas courir aussi vite quand on descend une pente de sable, Mitsuki-chan, tu aurais pu te faire mal » me déclara Tetsuya-kun

« Gomenasai, je ne le ferais plus » m'excusais-je en m'inclinant

Puis avec un sourire il me tira dans l'eau pendant que Nigou plongea dans l'eau

Nous avons passer une bonne heure à nous amuser dans l'eau avant de sortir en claquant des dents de retour à nos serviettes et à nos amis, Nigou secoua toute l'eau qu'il avait sur tous le monde

« Nigou ! » crièrent-t-ils en se protégeant de l'attaque

Je me séchais en riant doucement pour ensuite remettre ma robe et mon bandeau , Tetsuya-kun faisait de même avant d'enfiler sa veste, puis nous essuyâmes Nigou pour éviter qu'il ne tombe malade

« Tenez, pendant que vous vous amusiez, Koganei-kun est aller chercher des glaces » nous apprit Riko-sama en nous tendant des glaces à l'eau encore emballées

« Arigato » dis-je en cœur avec Tetsu-kun avant de les ouvrir et de les manger

Une fois nos glaces englouties, Nigou semblait vouloir retourner dans l'eau

« Ou est-ce qu'il trouve toute cette énergie ? » trembla Kagami-kun

Tetsuya-kun se leva

« Sumimasen, je vais l'emmener se baigner, je reviens » nous expliqua Tetsuya-kun

« Je peux venir ? » demandais-je

Tetsuya-kun me sourit avant de me tendre sa main pour m'aider à me lever

Nous nous retrouvâmes une fois de plus au bord de la mer, cette fois-ci sans accidents

Je marchais dans l'eau aux côtés de Tetsuya-kun pendant que Nigou sautillait dans l'eau comme un fou

Puis Tetsuya-kun s'arrêta avant de lâcher ma main pour ramasser quelque chose dans l'eau.

Je n'avais même pas remarquer qu'on se tenais la main…

« Tient Mitsuki-chan » me souriait Tetsuya-kun en me tendant un coquillage portant le nom de buccin

Mes yeux brillèrent quand il me remit le trésor entre les mains

« Arigato Tetsuya-kun » souriais-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je me disais que tu voudrais garder un souvenir de ta première foi à la plage » m'expliqua-t-il en évitant mon regard avec un petit sourire

Le soir commença à tomber et nous remballâmes nos affaires, changeâmes Nigou avant d'emprunter le chemin du retour.

Riko-sama portait Nigou dans ses bras, qui s'était endormi

Un coup de vent particulièrement violant fit s'envoler mon serre-tête dans le sens contraire de mes amis

Je tentais de le rattraper en courant, puis il se posa au pied de quelqu'un

Mes bruits de course leur firent tourner la tête vers moi…

Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant la personne ramasser mon accessoire de tête, le secouer un peut avant de l'attacher de nouveau à mes cheveux

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ryushi » dis-je froidement

« Ryushi ? Tu est retourné au stade des noms de famille, Mimi-chan ? » soupira Ryushi en me caressant la joue

« Répond à ma question » ordonnais-je mornement en reculant hors de sa portée

« J'étais simplement venus passer mes vacances ici, mais maintenant, je suis là pour toi » m'annonça-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur

Je soupirais avant de faire demi-tour, mais il me retint par le poignet

« Lâche-moi » dis-je de façon impérial, il sursauta avant de me lâcher

« Tu n'est plus la fille timide que je connaissais » remarqua-t-il tristement

«A qui la faute ? » questionnais-je sur mon ton neutre… Mais en vrai…

Il me prit par les épaules avant de me coller à lui dans une étreinte serrer

« Je sais, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui c'est passé… Mais on a besoin de toi maintenant… J'ai besoin de toi… Je veut que la fille timide et discrète qui joue au basket comme personne revienne… Je veut que tu revienne Mimi-chan » chuchota-t-il en posant sa tête sur mon épaule

Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules, et Ryushi me regarda avec espoir

« Pour toi et les autres, cette fille n'existe plus » dis-je lentement avec du venin dans ma voix en le regardant de haut, même si il était beaucoup plus grand que moi….Avant de le repousser et de repartir

« Mimi-chan ! Onegai ! Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! Nous sommes tes amis ! » me cria Ryushi

Je m'arrêter net, avant de me diriger vers lui et de le gifler avec tellement de haine qu'il tomba au sol en se tenant la joue

« Nous n'avons jamais été amis, vous me l'avez parfaitement fait comprendre. Vous avez voulus me ridiculisez. Je suis une personne possédant de la dignité, vous pouvez toujours rampez pour que je reviennent vers vous. Vous êtes maintenant des insectes, et l'araignée que je suis vous mangera si vous m'approchez tous autant que vous êtes. Sur ce, passe de bonne vacances Ryushi » le saluais-je la tête haute avec un sourire froid qui le fit déglutir

Quand je fus de retour auprès de mes amis, ils me regardèrent choqués

« Daijobu Mitsuki-chan » me questionna Tetsuya-kun en posant une main sur mon épaule

« H-Hai, on devrait se dépêcher avant de rater l'heure du dîner » chuchotais-je avec une boule de nerf se formant dans ma gorge

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête puis nous reprîmes notre chemin

« Si on le recroise, je le tue » grogna Mitsuo-kun en fulminant

« Qui c'était ? » demanda Koganei-kun

« Un de nos ancien camarade de classe » répondit Mitsuo-kun

« C'est sûrement plus pour que Fubuki-san se mette dans un état pareil » remarqua Kagami-kun

« Notre ancien capitaine » précisa mon cousin

« Je savais pas que tu pouvais tu mettre en colère Fubuki-san » ria Pei-kun

« Ouais, mais cette façon impassible de parler et cette aura impérial, étaient juste terrifiantes » ajouta Izuki-sempai

« Vous savez, quand on est enfant unique d'une famille à la tête d'une riche entreprise pharmaceutique, il faut savoir se montrer convainquant » soupira Mitsuo-kun

Tous le monde me regarda étonnés

« Tu est riche ?! » me cria Kagami-kun

« Non, mes parents sont riches. Ils payent les factures de la maison que j'habite et ils me donnent le strict minimum pour la nourriture. » chuchotais-je

« Ah ? Comment tu fait quand tu veut t'offrir quelque chose ? » s'étonna Kagami-kun

« Je travaille, comme tous le monde. Je suis émancipé, c'est plus simple » expliquais-je

« Ne vous méprenez pas, ses parents ne sont pas radins, ils ne veulent juste pas la pourrir » ria Mitsuo

 **PDV Externe**

Quand Seirin arriva à son hôtel, Mitsuki fila s'enfermer dans sa chambre au grand étonnement de tous le monde

Peu avant que le temps de manger arrive, Kagami s'entraîna au basket avec le panier dans cour ou il eu une discussion avec la coach, puis il eu une révélation sur comment battre la génération des miracles, dans les airs. Mais Midorima lui fit comprendre après avoir bloqué 10 attaque de Kagami, qu'il était simple de le stopper, car il ne savait que dunker, ensuite il parti avec Takao, qui s'était caché avec Kuroko.

A l'heure du repas, Mitsuki ne se présenta pas

« On devrait aller la voir non ? » proposa Teppei

Tous l'équipe et Nigou se levèrent pour se rendre à la chambre de la jeune fille.

Ils toquèrent mais ne reçurent aucune réponse, donc après un grand moment d'hésitation ils entrèrent.

Ils virent Mitsuki-chan endormie, adossé sur le mur près de la fenêtre avec le coquillage que lui avait offert Tetsuya dans les mains posées sur ses cuisses

« Elle est encore plus mignonne quand elle dort ! » ria Mitsuo-kun

Les yeux de Tetsuya se dilatèrent quand il vit des boites de médicaments ouverte avec des plaquettes à moitié vide, près d'elle, il courut à ses côtés pendant que ses amis crièrent de surprise en voyant les médicaments

« Mitsuki-chan ! » cria Tetsuya en prenant le corps de la jeune fille avant de la serrer contre lui avec les larmes aux yeux

« Elle c'est… » commença Riko en posant ses mains sur sa bouche les larmes au yeux

Puis un bâillement les sortirent de leur choque

« Né Tetsuya-kun ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quel est tout ce bruit ? » questionna la jeune fille en se frottant les yeux d'un air endormie, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand un liquide tomba sur sa joue. Mitsuki leva la tête étonnée

« Tetsuya...kun ? Daijobu ?! » questionna-t-elle inquiète et complètement réveillée

Le garçon posa sa main gauche sur son œil du même côté

Mitsuki le prit dans ses bras complètement désemparée, puis elle vis le reste de l'équipe tout aussi bouleversée que son ami

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? » s'étonna-t-elle d'une petite voix

Puis tous le monde lui sauta dessus

« Nous refait jamais ça, baka ! » pleura Riko en frappant la brune

« Itai ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » gémit la jeune fille enfermée dans l'étreinte de ses amis

« On pensait que tu t'étais suicidé » lui apprit Kagami qui bondit loin de l'étreinte quand Nigou sauta sur tous le monde pour atteindre sa ''maman''

Mitsuki cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprise

Une fois que tous le monde fut remit de la mini terreur que leur avait procurer la jeune fille, ils la lâchèrent, sauf Tetsuya qui refusait catégoriquement qu'elle quitte ses bras…

«… Ce sont les mêmes que obaasan, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda sombrement Mitsuo-kun en prenant toutes les boites de comprimer

La brune fit de grand yeux avant de tenter de récupérer ses boites, mais son cousin les recula hors de sa portée

« Je comptais t'en parler, mais j'avais peur de comment tu réagirais » bégaya la jeune fille sous le regard inquiet de Mitsuo

« A quoi servent ces médicaments ? » chuchota le bleutée dans l'oreille de la brune avec un regard effrayé que elle seule pouvait voir

« Très jeune, on ma diagnostiquer un cancer de l'estomac, depuis je prend un traitement en attendant que mon corps soit apte à subir l'opération » expliquais-je

Tous le monde me regarda avec de grand yeux

« Tu ne me l'avais pas dit que tu étais inapte à subir l'opération » déclara Teppei

« Tu étais au courant ?! » cria Mitsuo

« Gomenasai Fubuki-kun… Tes parents ne voulaient pas que Tsuki-chan et moi t'expliquons comment nous sommes devenus amis… En principe les hôpitaux ne sont pas les meilleurs lieux de rencontres » expliqua Teppei

« C'est pour cette raison que Fubuki-san n'a pas pue participer au championnat, elle était à l'hôpital » ajouta Kagami

Tetsuya le regarda surpris

« Kagami-kun, tu était toi aussi au courant ? » lui demanda le bleuté

« Ouais, quand je suis aller à l'hôpital pour mes jambes elle était pas au meilleur de sa forme » soupira Kagami en se massant le coup

Mitsuo se retira de la chambre en emportant les médicaments avec lui

« Tetsuya-kun, c'est mieux si je suis la pour lui. Ce n'est pas facile pour Mitsuo-kun d'avaler la nouvelle » chuchota Mitsuki avec un ton empli de culpabilité et d'inquiétude

Le fantôme comprit la situation et la libéra de son étreinte

Avant de partir elle souriait à tous le monde avant de leur annoncer :

« Allez manger mina, sinon ça va être froid. Ne nous attendez pas »

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Je cherchais Mitsuo-kun pour le voir de dos, sur le porche de l'hôtel à travers la fenêtre. Je pris une couverture avant de le rejoindre et de le couvrir avec. Le pauvre avait la tête baissé, cachant ses yeux avec ses mains

Je m'assis à côté de lui après avoir poussé les boites qu'il avait abandonnées sur le sol, puis j'observais le ciel

« Tu te rappelle quand obaasan nous faisait faire 5 fois le tours de sa maison quand on se battait pour avoir le plus de ses cookies ? » dis-je avec nostalgie

« Ou quand elle nous punissait de basket quand on ne prenait pas au sérieux les prédictions d'Oha-asa » me souriait en pleurant mon cousin après avoir retirer ses mains

« Elle aurait adorer Midorima-kun » riais-je avec les larmes au yeux

« Ouais, ils se seraient échangés leurs objets chanceux en évitant les chats noirs » ria-t-il à son tour en sanglotant

Je pris Mitsuo-kun dans mes bras et il me serra dans en pleurant bruyamment, je lui caressais doucement les cheveux

« Ça va aller » le réconfortais-je

J'entrouvris mes lèvres avant de chanter cette chanson que notre grand-mère nous chanter si souvent

(Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka & Samune Zimi – Reboot. Traduction de kurotsuki92i)

« Mada sukoshi kurai heya mahoutsukai ga orite »

 _Un magicien est descendu dans une salle légèrement sombre_

« Sayonara to dake tsugeta »

 _Pour seulement dire "au revoir"_

« Kisetsu no nai hibi ga kasanari hajimeta toki wo »

 _Le jour où les saisons avaient arrêtés de changer,_

« Mada oboeteiru yo »

 _Je m'en rappelle toujours, tu le sais ?_

 _._

« Suki na iro de kazaritsukete goran yo »

 _Regarde, je l'ai décoré avec tes couleurs préférées !_

« Hitotsu, Hitotsu karamasete wa toita »

 _Tous nos liens se détachaient, un à un_

« Kogareteita koto ni kizuku mae ni »

 _Avant que je ne puisse réaliser mes souhaits_

« bokura wa kansei wo osorete toozaketeta »

 _Nous grandissons, effrayées par la perfection et nous gardons nos distances_

.

« Ima wa shirokuro no butai kara denshi no yume wo miteru »

 _Maintenant, depuis cette scène monochrome, je regardais un rêve électronique_

« Saisei wo inotta ashioto »

 _Tout en priant, ainsi, je pourrais renaître_

« Soshite sameteita yojiken wa sono iro wo kae »

 _Ensuite, je changerais les couleurs pâles de la quatrième dimension_

« ubukoe wo ageta »

 _Et je hurlerais_

.

« Itsumodoori no fuukei wa nigemichi wo fusaide »

 _Le paysage quotidien bloquait la sortie de secours,_

« sono hi wo yoake ni hajita »

 _Effleurant la lumière du soleil de l'aube_

« Kisetsu no nai hibi ga saigen naku tsuzuiteku »

 _Les jours sans saisons continueront pour toujours,_

« Sonna ki ga shiterunda »

 _C'est mon sentiment_

.

« Akasareta shinjitsu wa dokoka kitai hazure »

 _Une fois que la vérité fut révélée, ce fut en quelque sorte une déception_

« Kanashimi wo modotta kagerou »

 _La chaleur de la brume se revêtit dans la douleur_

« Itsumo kanzen wo osorete wa tozashita sutourii »

 _Nous étions constamment effrayée par la perfection et nous avions refermés cette histoire_

« hiraita sono tsuzuki wa… »

 _mais une fois qu'elle est ré-ouverte, la suite est..._

.

« shirokuro no butai kara denshi no yume wo miteru »

Depuis cette scène monochrome, je regardais un rêve électronique

« Saisei wo inotta ashioto »

Tout en priant, ainsi, je pourrais renaître

« Soshite sameteita yojiken wa sono iro wo kae »

 _Ensuite, je changerais les couleurs pâles de la quatrième dimension_

« ubukoe wo ageta »

 _Et je hurlerais_

« Je croyais que tu chanterais plus depuis la mort d'obaasan… » me chuchota-t-il avec des yeux fatigués

Je lui caressais le visage avec douceur

« Si cela t'aide, je me casserais la voix en chantant » souriais-je

 **PDV Externe**

Après quelques jours, l'équipe fut complètement remise de la nouvelle grâce au longue explications de la malade, hormis Tetsuya et Mitsuo qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour la jeune fille.

Quand à Mitsuki, elle se sentait encore un peu coupable de leur avoir apprit à tous son état, mais elle n'avait maintenant plus besoin de se cacher pour prendre son traitement

Puis vint la fin de leur séjour…

 **PDV Mitsuki**

« Bien, tout le monde est là » annonça Hyûga-sempai

Nous remerciâmes les hôtelier de nous avoir accueillis avant de s'incliner dans le respect

Nigou aboya en remuant la queue

« Super ! Je suis encore en vie ! » cria Koganei-kun

« J'ai cru mourir une tonne de fois. » soupira Furihata-kun

« Je veux dormir dans un bon lit ! » pleura Kawahara-kun

« Je peux pas dormir avec un oreiller bizarre » annonça Fukuda-kun

« T'as quand même dormi ! » rétorqua Mitsuo-kun

Tetsuya-kun but un peu d'eau avant de m'en proposer

Je le remerciais avant de me désaltérer

« C'est ça ! Enterré dans l'oreiller, enterré dans les ténèbres. » déclara Izuki-sempai

« Izuki, ferme-la » fut la seule réponse de Hyûga-sempai

« Où pensez-vous aller ? » nous demanda Riko-sama quand nous tournâmes à une intersection

« Hein ? Bah à la gare » répondit Mitsuo-kun

« A votre avis, pourquoi avons-nous fait un camp d'entraînement ici ? Les matchs se déroulent ici cette année ! » nous expliqua Riko-sama

« Maintenant que tu le dis… Ce sont les quarts de finale aujourd'hui entre… Kaijou contre Touou ! » annonça Izuki-sempai après avoir pianoter sur son téléphone

« Allons voir l'Inter-High. » nous proposa Riko-sama

Nous prîmes ensuite le bus.

Sur le chemin je somnolais légèrement sur l'épaule de Tetsuya-kun qui me caressait doucement les cheveux, quand Nigou me réveilla avec un coup de langue sur le visage je riais avant de me remettre correctement sur mon siège en caressant le chiot qui n'attendait que ça.

« Kagami-kun… » commença Tetsuya-kun en se retournant vers le roux

« Quoi ? » sursauta Kagami-kun

« Juste avant notre départ, Midorima-kun m'a laissé un message. _Même une puce peut sauter. Je lui ai seulement donné une leçon, tellement il est stupide nanodayo._ » répéta Tetsuya-kun

« Cet enfoiré… » grogna Kagami-kun

« Et puis, _ne perdez pas jusqu'à ce que je vous batte,_ voilà » continua Tetsuya-kun

« Comme si j'allais perdre, crétin ! Dis-lui ça » ria Kagami-kun

Quand nous arrivâmes le match opposant Kise-kun et Aomine-kun ne commencerait que dans 5 minutes.

« Kuroko. Qui va gagner d'après toi ? » questionna Kagami-kun

« Je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois que je vois deux joueurs de la Génération des Miracles jouer l'un contre l'autre. Mais… Kise-kun a été inspiré par Aomine-kun pour jouer au basket. Ils ont fait beaucoup de un contre un, mais Kise-kun n'a jamais gagné » expliqua Tetsuya-kun

Nous nous plaçâmes dans les gradins quand les équipes firent leur entrée sur le terrain et Nigou sortit sa tête du sac de Tetsuya-kun pour pouvoir lui aussi voir le match.

Puis une voix dans l'interphone annonça le début du deuxième quart de finale entre le lycée Kaijou et l'Académie Touou.

Les deux équipes se mirent en place et le match commença

* * *

 **Et voila la fin ! Une fois de plus, je doit m'excuser pour la possibilité que Kuroko soit OOC ( j'ai l'impression d'écrire ça trop de fois DX )**

 **Bon tous le monde est au courant comme ça, ils l'ont tous à peu près bien pris vu que son cancer est encore au stade le moins grave.**

 **Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser ! Et si vous n'êtes pas aller voir la chanson, vraiment, je vous la conseille !**

 **Sur ce, bisous et à la prochaine !**


	23. Je ne suis pas mature !

**Salut tous le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Désolée, une fois de plus -_-, pour cette longue absence !**

 **Mais ne nous attardons pas plus sur ce sujet, place au reviews ! :**

 **Yuki :**

 **Mooooooooon mon dieu j'aime ce chapitre ! Je me demendais comment ils allaient l'apprendre et bien voilà je sais maintenant ! XD**

 **Ryushi ? Oh la la je veux en savoir plus sur cette histoire !**

 **Et toujours le/la kawaiinesse qui est laaaaaaaaaa desu~ Plus de numéro 2 ! On est d'accord,pas passer présent ! "Voir" Mitsuo-kun pleurer... Et une preuve qu'il aime sa cousine,ont aurais dit qu'ils était frères et sœurs à ce moment la. Et la chanson je l'aime beaucoup,vraiment *-* Ça m'a donné envie de l'écouter !**

 **Sinon l'aura impérial de Mitsuki-chan me fais penser à un certain lycéen aux yeux hétérochrome ;3 Elle était tellement classe,je trouve, à ce moment là !**

 **Bwef sur tu es génialement génial Rosalina-chan ! Je t'adore et ça ne changera pas de si tôt !**

 **Gros beeeeeeeeeeeusou ! :D**

C'est sur que ça va rester graver dans leur mémoire XD

Pas maintenant ;P

Je crois que la kawaiinesse est le plus gros atout de cette histoire X), Qu'on ne s'inquiète pas, dans cette fic il aura plus d'apparition !

C'est vrai c'était une scène vraiment touchante à écrire :)

Temps mieux dans ce cas, j'adore la musique alors si je peux faire partager :3

Bien vu ;) C'était en effet voulue pour la suite de l'histoire... Khé hé hé...

Merci, même si à un moment j'ai hésité entre la faire comme ça ou la faire fondre en larme avec Tetsuya et Mitsuo venir l'aider. Mais je crois que je préfère mon premier choix d'une Mitsuki bad-ass XD

Merci ! C'est trop gentil :3 ! Moi aussi je t'adore !

Bisous bisous !

 **in the moon97 :**

 **Cette annonce en aurait chiqué plus d'un j'aurais imaginer Tetsu plus atteint. Sinon super**

Merci ! Et pour Tetsuya, ne t'inquiète pas, il fera comprendre à Mitsuki comment il se sent réellement face à cette annonce au fur et à mesure :)

 **World Fairy :**

 **Génial!**

Merci !

 **Episode 23 :**

 **Je ne suis pas mature !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Kaijou eu la première possession de balle

Dès le début, Kise-kun se retrouva à faire un un contre un et passa Aomine-kun qui intercepta la balle sans problème et son équipe marqua un tir valant trois points à l'aide de leur shotter, Sakurai

« Un trois points » fut la seule remarque de Izuki-sempai

« Touou a marqué le premier panier. » ajouta Pei-kun

Quand la balle fut remise en jeu, elle se retrouva une fois de plus dans les mains de Kise-kun

« Quoi ? Encore Kise-kun ? » s'étonna Riko-sama

Le blond sauta en imitant Sakurai, Aomine-kun sauta à son tour et toucha le ballon qui ne rentra pas dans le cerceau

« Fubuki-san, est-ce que tu pourrais utiliser tes capacités d'observation, de mémoire et d'analyse, mais sur tous les joueurs sur le terrain ? » me questionna Riko-sama

« Riko-chan, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je me souviens que son maximum est de 4 personnes puis… » commença Mitsuo-kun

« Je vais le faire » acceptais-je

« Mitsuki-chan ?! » me cria Mitsuo-kun

Tetsuya-kun posa sa main sur la mienne avec un regard préoccuper

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée cela pourrait t'épuiser mentalement » me déclara-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux avec une mine inquiète

J'étais tellement prise au dépourvue par son intervention et son inquiétude que j'en restais muette.

Puis je lui sourie, touchée par ses actions

« Ça va aller, il me faudra juste beaucoup plus de temps pour échafauder une analyse et pouvoir éventuellement vous créer un entraînement s'appuyant sur les faiblesses de Kaijou et de Touou » les prévins-je

« Ne t'en fais pas, prend le temps qu'il te faudra » me rassura Riko-sama

 **PDV Mitsuo**

Mitsuki-chan nous lança un regard confiant avant de se concentrer sur le match. Ses yeux devinrent brillant et sa respiration se fit plus profonde,presque indiscernable, tous son corps se détendit, comme si toute sa concentration et son énergie avait voyager vers ses yeux.

« Ses yeux ne sont pas comme la dernière fois » remarqua Izuki

« Elle à l'air ailleurs… Dans un autre monde » chuchota Riko-chan

« C'est normal, elle utilise le maximum de ses capacités sur, uniquement le match et tous les joueurs qui plus est… Mitsuki-chan et comme qui dirait entrer dans un monde remplis de calcul, d'analyse, d'anticipation et d'adaptation centrer sur le basket » expliquais-je

Les autres restèrent sans voix

« Sugoi » bégaya Riko-chan

« C'est pour ça quand tu nous à expliquer le talent de Momoi-san, je n'étais pas du tout surpris. Comparer à Mitsuki-chan, elle ne fait pas vraiment le poids, c'est vraie que ton amie est impressionnante mais Mitsuki-chan exploite ce don depuis plus longtemps » continuais-je en regardant Kuroko

« Quand ça concerne le basket, elle est vraiment effrayante » trembla Kagami

« Dans un sens tu à raison… Mais tu à tord en même temps » répondis-je

Tous le monde me regarda étonné

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » me questionna Kiyoshi

« En temps que joueuse, elle n'est actuellement pas à son maximum » commençais-je

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Kuroko

« Il y a plusieurs facteurs… Le premier est un peu complexe, le second est qu'elle à prit énormément de retard sur son potentiel en arrêtant le basket, et le dernier est tout simplement la peur » soupirais-je

« De quoi à peur Mitsuki-chan ? » s'inquiéta Kuroko

« De vous » dis-je avec évidence

Tous le monde me regarda avec choque puis ils regardèrent ma cousine de la même façon

« Elle à peur de nous ? Mais nous sommes ses amis ! » cria Koganei

« C'est bien ça le problème… Comment expliquer simplement ? Disons que Mitsuki-chan est une anti-sociale de nature et que certains événement n'ont fait qu'envenimer la situation » tentais-je de leur faire comprendre

« Est-ce que cela à un quelconque rapport avec le garçon de la dernière fois, ce Ryushi ? » me demanda soudainement le bleuté

« En parti, oui… C'est à cause de nos ancien amis… Et de moi également » avouais-je honteusement

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Kiyoshi

« Je suis désolé mais… » commençais-je

« C'est à Mitsuki-chan d'expliquer tout ça si elle le souhaite » me coupa Kuroko

Je fis oui de la tête, puis nous reportâmes tous notre attention complète sur le match

Sur le terrain Kise avait arrêter le tire sans forme de Aomine en sautant

« Sérieux ? J'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à faire pour pouvoir me mesurer à eux dans les airs » déclara Kagami

«… Tu veux te mesurer à eux dans un combat aérien ? » m'étonnais-je

« Je lui ai fait comprendre oui » m'affirma Riko-chan

« Pourquoi cette question ? » questionna Hyûga

« Je connais quelqu'un dont la spécialité est le combat aérien » annonçais-je

Tous le monde me regarda avec impatience, pour savoir qui pourrait aider notre as

« Vraiment ?! Qui ? » me demanda Kagami

« Elle est un peu rouillé, mais ce qu'elle à fait dans le match face à Midorima n'était même pas un avant goût de son niveau… » commençais-je

L'équipe me regarda avec un nouveau degré de choque

« Tu veut dire que…» bégaya Izuki

« Oui… La spécialité de Mitsuki-chan, ce sont les combats dans les airs » riais-je

« Né mina… Je commence à croire… Que Fubuki-san à une chance contre la Génération des Miracles » bégaya Koganei

Bien que l'étonnement fut lus sur le visage de tous, c'était sur celui de Kagami que l'étonnement était le plus présent

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kagami, battre la Génération des Miracles n'est pas le but de Mitsuki-chan » rassurais-je le roux

« Donc si je veut devenir plus fort… Il faut que je demande de l'aide à Fubuki-san ? » comprit Kagami

« Elle n'y verra pas d'inconvénient, c'est une bonne professeur » lui appris-je

« Dit, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'elle ne sait pas faire ? » demanda Hyûga

« Mitsuki-chan n'a jamais été douée en rien de façon naturelle sauf pour sa mémoire, son analyse, son sens de l'observation et son intelligence … C'est à force d'acharnement et de curiosité que Mitsuki-chan à pue se perfectionner dans tant de domaine différent » déclarais-je

La fin du premier quart-temps retentit avec Kaijou menant le match

Kagami fut étonné que Kise mène Aomine, et pensait que le bronzé n'était pas à fond dans le match

« Non, il est sérieux. C'est juste que Kise-kun peut le battre. » affirma Kuroko

« Kaijou mène. Je suis vraiment surpris… » commenta Hyûga

« Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? » nous questionna Kiyoshi

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » m'étonnais-je

« Comment vous avez pu battre Kaijou ? »

« Avec… le mental ? » proposa Kagami

« Enfin, j'ai dit que Aomine était sérieux, mais il joue de mieux en mieux quand le match avance. S'il se ressaisit, ça ne devrait pas tarder. » ajouta Kuroko

Après le son du buzzer, signe du début du second quart-temps, le match reprit.

Touou ne tarda pas à marquer les premiers points, puis la balle fut remise en jeux dans les mains de Kise que affronta Aomine une fois de plus… Mais cette fois la pression du à une concentration intense fut tellement importante que l'on pouvait la sentir depuis les gradins.

Kise allait agir mais Aomine intercepta la balle avec agilité avant de le passer en l'obligeant à changer sa gravité pour ensuite marquer, mais en même temps, l'un des joueurs de Kaijou fit une faute, donc le panier compta et Touou eu le droit à un lancer franc.

Aomine tira et réussi le lancer franc, mettant les deux équipe à égalité, 18 points partout.

Quand la balle fut de nouveau dans le camp de Kaijou, elle fut remise dans les mains de Kise

« Encore ? » s'étonna Koganei

« Kaijou a l'intention de tout miser sur Kise » commentais-je

Kise copia Kasamatsu mais Aomine bloqua le tir en faisant sortir la balle du terrain

« Lycée Kaijou, temps mort »

Kuroko était complètement absorbé par le match, du moins c'est que je croyais… Jusqu'à que je remarquais sa main entrelacer dans celle de Mitsuki-chan

* * *

 **Voila ! Désolée, chapitre un peu court, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, comme à mon habitude je me rattraperais sur mes prochains chapitres !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Sur ce, bisous, et à la prochaine !**


	24. Ne te fais pas de fausses idées

**Bonjour tous le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre sur Seirin No Kumo,**

 **sans plus tarder, voici les réponses au reviews ! :**

 **Yuki : ****Le retooooooooooooooooour !~ Vous m'avez manqué ta fiction et toi !**

 **Alors alors...Mitsuki-chan est de plus en plus bas-ass ! Oh la la laaaa même Satsuki-chan ne fais pas le poids !**

 **Et que c'est il passé dans le passé pour que Mitsuo-kun s'en veuille ? J'ai envi de savoir !**

 **Mitsuki-chan vas devenir le professeur de Taiga ? Bonne idée, je me disais ça la dernière fois. J'ai hâte de voir ça !**

 **Bon je vais stopper ma review ici,gomen :(**

 **Ah ! Oui la semaine prochaine je pourrais pas poster de review (voyage scolaire) sumiiiiiiiimaaaaaaaseeeeeen Rosalina-chan. :(((**

 **Sur ce je t'adore,je te kiff,je t'aime, je te tous ce que tu veux ! T'es adorable :D**

 **Gros beeeeeeuuusoooooous ! :3**

Bon retour ! Aw merci toi aussi tu ma manquer !

Ouais c'est vraie, elle impressionnante ! Hum ! Pauvre Satsuki, mais bon je lui réserve une surprise à elle :)

Hé bien, il c'est passé quelque chose qui à marquer les deux cousins ;)

Ça lui permettra de se dérouillée quelque peu, ça fait un peu longtemps que Mitsukj-chan n'a pas jouer

Très bien :3, ne t'excuse pas :) !

C'est pas grave ! Bon voyage ! Amuse toi bien !

Aw merci, moi aussi je t'adore !

Gros bisous bisous bisous !

 **Chapitre 24 :**

 **Ne te fais pas de fausses idées**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuo**

Quand le temps mort prit fin, Kise et Aomine se refirent face une fois de plus

« Voilà ! Kise contre Aomine ! » cria Koganei

« Combien de fois se feront-ils face aujourd'hui ? » chuchotais-je

Kise fit soudainement la passe à l'un de ses coéquipier au grand étonnement de tous.

Mais Sakurai intercepta la balle

« Une perte de balle ! » s'étonna Hyûga

Puis Kise et Aomine se retrouvèrent en face à face, sauf que cette fois, c'était Aomine qui avait la possession de balle.

Aomine passa Kise à toute vitesse et sauta pour marquer mais il percuta Kasamatsu

« Passage en force ! Numéro 5 noir ! » annonça l'arbitre

« Quoi ? Une faute ? » s'étonna Koganei

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne soit pas passé. » ajouta Kiyoshi

Les uns contre un entre les as de chaque équipe s'enchaînèrent avec les victoires de Aomine.

« Impossible ! » criais-je en voyant Kise

« C'est sans doute ce que tu pense. Kise-kun tente de copier le style de Aomine-kun » acquiesça Kuroko

« Il peut le faire ? » s'étonna Kagami

« Kise-kun ne peut copier que ce qu'il sait faire. Il ne peut pas copier ce qu'il ne connaît pas. » expliqua Kuroko

« Il apprend vraiment à une vitesse incroyable, même Mitsuki-chan n'a jamais acquis quoique ce soit avec autant d'aisance. » Chuchotais-je

« Kise-kun ne peut pas copier les mouvements des joueurs de la NBA de n'importe que joueur meilleur que lui.» comprit Riko-chan

« Mais s'il essaye de faire quelque chose, ça veut dire qu'il pense pouvoir le faire. » remarqua Kiyoshi

Juste avant que le buzz ne retentisse, le joueur à lunette de Touou jeta la balle

« Il l'a juste jeter » remarqua Hyûga

« Impossible que ça rentre ! » cria Koganei

« Ce tir rentre » affirma Mitsuki-chan tellement doucement que nous ne l'avions presque pas entendu

Et en effet, le tir rentra dans le panier

« Fin du deuxième quart-temps ! Pause de dix minutes ! »

Mitsuki-chan cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de reprendre ses esprits

« Daijobu Mitsuki-chan ? » furent les mots de Kuroko à l'attention de ma cousine

 **PDV Mitsuki**

« H-Hai, arigato Tetsuya-kun » souriais-je

« Je vais faire sortir Nigou pour qu'il prenne un peu l'air,tu veut venir Mitsuki-chan ? » me proposa Tetsuya-kun

J'acceptais-je puis nous partîmes dehors avec notre adorable chiot

Une fois à l'extérieur, nous fîmes la rencontre avec notre ami blond, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il se tourna vers nous avec étonnement avec de grand yeux.

« Kurokocchi ? Fubukicchi-san ? C'est quoi ce chien ? » cria Kise-kun avant de faire allusion au chiot sur la tête de Tetsuya-kun

« Il était dans mon sac pendant que je regardais le match, alors j'ai pensé qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien pendant la pause. » expliqua Tetsuya-kun

Kise-kun s'abaissa au niveau de Nigou, reposant maintenant sur le sol entre moi et Tetsuya-kun.

« Il y a pas mal de ressemblances quand même… » remarqua Kise-kun

« C'est flagrant oui » riais-je doucement

« Enfin, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » nous questionna Kise-kun

« On s'est entraînés pas loin jusqu'à hier, alors on a décidé d'aller voir l'Inter-High aujourd'hui. » lui apprit Tetsuya-kun

« Donc vous n'êtes pas venus pour m'encourager » souriait Kise-kun

« Oui » affirma Tetsuya-kun

« Méchant ! » pleura Kise-kun

« Parle pour toi… Je t'ai envoyer un message de bonne chance avant même que je sache que l'Inter-High se déroulait ici et tu n'a même pas répondus » rétorquais-je en croisant les bras

Kise-kun et Tetsuya-kun me regardèrent avec étonnement, puis le blond tira son téléphone de son pantalon avant de faire de grand yeux

« _Ohayo Kise-kun ! Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance pour aujourd'hui ! Je sais que tu est capable de battre Aomine-kun !_ _Je n'ai pas de conseils en tête mais ce n'est pas grave,_ _je sais que tu peux y arriver !_ _Ganbatte !_ » lisait Kise-kun à voix haute avant de me sourire

« Les seuls conseils que je peut te donner maintenant pour le copier, c'est de pensé comme lui…Mais surtout de ne pas oublier la raison pour laquelle tu joue » dis-je en me remémorant tout ce que je savais sur Aomine-kun et… En pensant à Tetsuya-kun et son courage et ses ambitions...

« Oh, tu t'inquiète pour moi Fubukicchi-san ! Désolé de ne pas avoir vus ton message » me cria Kise-kun en me prenant dans ses bras en enfonçant sa tête dans mon coup

« Kise-kun lâche moi » dis-je en rougissant

« En fait… Comment va tu Fubukicchi-san ? » me questionna Kise-kun en me lâchant

« Bien ? » répondis-je étonner de sa question

« Ton estomac je veut dire » précisa Kise-kun avec sérieux

Tetsuya-kun le regarda avec étonnement

« Kise-kun… Tu est au courant pour Mitsuki-chan ? » s'étonna Tetsuya-kun en nous regardant successivement moi et Kise-kun

« Oui, le jour ou vous avez jouer contre Aominecchi » annonçais-je

« Au fait… » commença Kise-kun

« Hum ? » figes en cœur avec Tetsuya-kun

« Entre Aominecchi et moi, qui va gagner d'après vous ? » nous questionna Kise-kun

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Tetsuya-kun

« Hein ? » s'étonna Kise-kun

« Tant que tu ne renonces pas, tout peut arriver » ajoutais-je

« Et je ne pense pas que l'un de vous deux abandonnera. » continua Tetsuya-kun

« Ce n'est pas impossible que l'un de vous deux gagne ce championnat. » finis-je

« Je ferai de mon mieux. » nous assura Kise-kun

Nigou aboya tendis que Tetsuya-kun regarda le blond avec étonnement

« Je pensais que tu allais dire : ''je vais définitivement gagner''. » avoua Tetsuya-kun

« De quoi tu parles ? Bien sûr, je vais tout faire pour, mais franchement, je ne sais pas non plus. Au collège, c'était naturel pour nous de gagner, mais… Je me sens mieux maintenant que je ne suis pas sûr de gagner. » nous souriait Kise-kun

Le blond nous fit ensuite ses adieux avant de partir

« Nous devrions nous aussi rentrer, le match va bientôt reprendre » dis-je en me dirigeant vers les portes, mais je me sentais soudainement affaiblis et je trébuchais.

J'allais m'écraser sur le sol quand Tetsuya-kun me rattrapa de justesse

« Daijobu, Mitsuki-chan ? » me questionna-t-il inquiet, Nigou tentai de grimper sur moi en pleurant

« H-Hai, arigato Tetsuya-kun » le remerciais-je

« Tu est sûr ? » me demanda-t-il en me lâchant

« Oui, j'ai juste trébucher » souriais-je doucement en posant ma tête sur son torse en clignant faiblement des yeux

Son inquiétude augmenta quand il observa mon état fatigué

« C'est analyser le match qui t'épuise, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda Tetsuya-kun sur un ton sûr

« Je ne dirais pas que je suis épuiser, mais sa me fatigue un peu » avouais-je

Nigou frotta sa tête contre ma jambe en gémissant tristement

« Tu devrais te reposer » me proposa Tetsuya-kun

« Ce n'est pas 40 minutes d'analyse qui vont me surmenées, tu sais, Tetsuya-kun ? » soupirais-je

« Je ne sais pas...» me répondit-il incertain

« S'il te plaît, Tetsuya-kun, arrête d'agir comme ça» le priais-je en fronçant les sourcils

« Comment ? » s'étonna-t-il

« Ne me fait pas ça. Je… Je ne suis pas en sucre, je vais très bien… Ma tante et mon oncle dramatises beaucoup trop, il en ais également de même pour Mitsuo-kun… Alors s'il te plaît, ne le fait pas toi non plus » le suppliais-je

« Mitsuki-chan, personne ne dramatise la situation » me rétorqua Tetsuya-kun en fronçant les sourcils à son tour

« S-si ! Tous le monde agit comme si… » commençais-je avant de mordre ma lèvre inférieur

« Comme si quoi ? » continua Tetsuya-kun pour m'encourager à poursuivre

« Comme si j'allais mourir » chuchotais-je

Tetsuya-kun me regarda avec des yeux brillant, embués...

«… Tu ne la pas remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? » remarqua-t-il

« R-Remarqué quoi ? » balbutiais-je quand il baissa la tête

« Tu est la seule à ne pas voir la réalité en face… Comme si ce qui ce passer ne te concernait pas… Mitsuki-chan… Du jour au lendemain...Tu pourrais...» me déclara-t-il sur un ton presque alarmé en me prenant pars mes épaules. Tetsuya-kun releva la tête et je pus voir qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux

Puis il cacha son visage dans le creux de mon cou tout en se collant à moi.

Nous tombâmes à genoux et je caressais sa chevelure bleu tout en lui rendant son étreinte.

Nigou se blottit entre nous deux en gémissant de nouveau.

Très vite je sentis un liquide se répandre sur mon coup et je resserrais la prise que j'avais sur mon ami

Je ne pensais pas que mon état le bouleverserait à ce point… Je relevais doucement son visage et essuya doucement les larmes avec mes pouces en lui faisant un sourire penaud… Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour qu'il se sente mieux…

« Tetsuya-kun… G-Gomen, je sais que je donne l'impression de ne pas comprendre la situation… Demo… Je suis tout à fait consciente de mon état et des différentes façons pour moi d'en finir avec ce cancer. Je.. Je ne veux juste pas que vous vous rendez malade d'inquiétude pour moi…» expliquais-je en nettoyant les dernières larmes de son visage

Une fois que Tetsuya-kun eu de nouveau une maîtrise sur ses émotions, il prit une grand inspiration, puis nous nous levâmes.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne… Tetsuya-kun me regarda longuement et entrouvris ses lèvres, puis il soupira avant de me sourire doucement… Avec une pointe d'amertume… ?

J'étais inquiète, mais mon intuition me disait de ne pas lui poser de questions

Nigou fit un bruit de déception, comme si il attendait quelque chose…

Je riais face à son irrésistible bouille de chiot adorable, puis nous lui fîmes reprendre sa place dans le sac de Tetsuya-kun pour que nous puissions retourner à l'intérieur et ainsi voir le match

 **PDV Mitsuo**

Quand Mitsuki-chan et Kuroko revinrent, ils avaient l'air un peu secoués tous les deux.

Je pouvais voir que cela ne me concernait pas. Et je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en Kuroko.

Dès que le match reprit, Mitsuki-chan me souriait doucement avant d'embrasser le nez de Kuroko avant de repartir dans sa transe analysante.

Le match reprit avec plus d'intensité et Kaijou ne tarda pas à faire une contre attaque, puis Kise effectua un crossover de droite à gauche, tout comme l'avait fait Aomine.

Le numéro 4 noir percuta Kise ce qui lui valu une faute.

« Est-ce que le conseil de Mitsuki-chan aurait fonctionner ? Il apprend beaucoup plus vite que prévu » chuchota Kuroko en frottant doucement la main de ma cousine

« Il manque de rapidité… » susurra Mitsuki-chan

Kise imita Aomine une fois de plus mais le numéro 6 de Touou obstrua le tir du blond et la balle ne rentra pas dans le panier

L'équipe de Kaijou eu le droit à deux lancers francs

« Kise est incroyable. On dirait vraiment Aomine » remarqua Koganei

« Non, ce n'est pas encore parfait.» rétorquais-je

« Hein ? » s'étonna tous le monde

« Regardez, il fait cela uniquement quand ce n'est pas Aomine qui le marque. Il doit toujours penser que ce n'est pas encore parfait. » expliquais-je

« Autrement dit, quand Kise ira au un contre un contre Aomine, sa copie sera bien plus perfectionnée » ajouta Kiyoshi

Les deux lancers francs de Kise furent fructueux pour son équipe

Kaijou couru en défense quand la balle rentre brutalement dans leur panier…

Aomine venait de marquer en lançant la balle de sa main droite.

Un long silence se répandit dans toute la salle avant que les cris d'encouragement et de surprise vinrent boucher le blanc.

Le match reprit et les deux capitaines des deux équipes s'affrontèrent.

Kasamatsu tira mais n'importe qui pouvait voir que le ballon ne rentrerait pas mais le rebond offensif fut intercepter par le numéro 10 de Kaijou qui renvoya la balle à l'un de ses camarades qui marqua.

L'écart se réduit à 12 points de retard pour Kaijou.

Dès que Touou eu la balle, elle fut passé à leur tireur à trois point

Mais le numéro 5 de Kaijou contra et l'écart ne changea pas.

La position de Kise se fit plus détendu, ses bras étaient ballants avec le ballon entre ses doigts

«… Il est prêt » chuchota Mitsuki-chan

Les mouvements de Kise était tellement précis que j'avais l'impression de voir deux Aomine.

Kise passa l'as de Touou sans problème et sauta pour marquer, mais Aomine le bouscula, l'arbitre siffla la faute et Kise marqua quand même en marquant à l'aide d'un hypnotizer, comme l'avait fait Aomine précédemment dans le match

« Faute ! Numéro 5 noir ! Le panier compte ! Un lancer franc ! »

« Il ne peut plus tenter de trucs impossibles avec ses 4 fautes maintenant » remarqua Hyûga

« Il a mit le lancer franc ! » cria Koganei

« L'écart est d'un chiffre désormais ! » ajoutais-je

Le capitaine de Touou fit la passe Aomine, mais Kise contra la balle avant même qu'elle n'arrive dans les mains de l'adversaire et couru jusqu'au panier et sauta…

Mais Aomine frappa la balle d'une telle force qu'elle vola jusque dans les gradins.

Le ballon se dirigea vers nous à pleine vitesse, nous nous empressions touts de nous baisser pour l'esquiver sauf Mitsuki-chan qui restait dans le vague

« Fubuki-san ! » cria Riko-chan

Mais avant que quinconce ne puisse réagir, Mitsuki-chan avait à attraper la balle d'une main avant de la relancer vers le terrain…

Tous le monde présent fit un nouveau silence

« Est-ce qu'elle vient de marquer ou j'ai eu une hallucination ? » bégaya Kagami

La balle que Mitsuki-chan avait tirer était rentrée dans le panier que ce trouvait sur la trajectoire

Tous le monde fixa la balle qui rebondissait de moins en moins au sur le terrain avant d'applaudir avec puissance.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre !**

 **Sur ce, bisous et la prochaine !**


	25. Notre basket (fin de la saison 1)

**Coucou tous le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Je m'excuse pour cette absence, néanmoins justifié cette fois !**

 **Je devais réviser pour mes dernières évaluation, et au moment ou je post ce chapitre il me faut encore réviser, mais je ne pouvais plus tenir pour poster ce nouveau chapitre qui marque la fin de la première saison de Kuroko no basket...**

 **Mais excusez moi d'avance, je n'avais aucune idée de comment terminé se chapitre, donc il est un peu plat, mais les prochains promettent du changement entre Mitsuki et Tetsuya, promit !**

 **Donc je réponds à vos reviews sans plus tarder !**

 **Naheiah :**

 **Coucou !**

 **Je crois que c'est la première fois que je commente ta fiction .**

 **Alors déjà, j'aime vraiment beaucoup ta fiction, je l'ai dévoré en une après midi quand je l'ai trouvé tellement elle m'a emballé**

 **J'ai une question à te poser : Est-ce que tu as un rythme de publication de tes chapitres ?**

 **Voila voila ! Bonne continuation !**

 **J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, et je dois dire que j'adore le personnage de Mitsuki**

 **Bye bye**

Coucou !

Oui en effet :)

Merci beaucoup !

Aïe! LA question qui pique XD, hé bien non je n'en est pas, mais mes vacances commence demain à 11 h 30 ( oui je suis pressée et précise XD ), mon rythme de postage devrait prendre un petit coup de boost, mais mon objectif est, à partir de samedi, de poster un chapitre tous le deux jours au minimum :)

Merci !

Hé bien je suis contente qu'elle te plaise merci !

Bye bye :)

 **Guest :**

 **La dernière action était géniale. J'ai hâte que la relation testsu et mitsuki avance . Desolé de la pas avoir répondu aux derniers chapitres . Le bac me prends bcp de temps. J'ai hâte aussi de voir la rencontré entre aomine et mitsuki. Sinon très bon chapitre! Continu ! !**

Merci, c'est qu'elle était cool ! Moi aussi ils sont tellement mignon, puis j'ai pas mal d'idées :)

Oh ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, j'espère que ça c'est bien passer (trois ans après la guerre... désolée :3 )

Ah ah moi aussi !

Merci !

 **Yuki :**

 **Je suis de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Hé hé ! :D**

 **Vous m'aviez maaaaaaanque ! :DD mooooon dieu ! Alors ce chapitre est génial comme d'habitude !**

 **Mitsuki-chan et Tetsu mooooon dieu ils troooooooop mignon !**

 **Ce qui est drôle c'est quand je lis je me souviens de l'anime genre je visualise le passage mais avec Mitsuki-chan ! C'est bizarre dit comme ça xD**

 **Mitsuki-chan est vachement proche de Kise en fait !**

 **Mooooooooon dieu ce panier qu'elle a miiiiiiit ! :o j'étais choqué par son talent ! Perso en vrai,deja que je suis pas très sportive,je pourrais pas faire ça !**

 **Bon voilà ma review pour ce chapitre ! :D**

 **Comme d'habitude t'es la meilleure ! Je t'adore !**

 **Gros beeeeeeuuusoooooous**

Yayyy ! Moi aussi je suis de retour !

Toi aussi tu m'a manqué ! Merci !

Aw merci ! Moi aussi je les trouve trop mignon

T'inquiète pas, je fais ça aussi, puis c'est mon but si on arrive à nous imaginer la scène c'est que Mitsuki s'intègre plutôt bien :)

Oui, mais comment ne pas être proche de Kise ? Il est hilarant !

Merci! Au début j'ai hésité, ça aurait pu faire un peut trop la "miss parfaite en basket", mais si ça plait, je suis heureuse !

High five, je suis pas très sportive aussi ! Moi aussi je pourrais pas faire ça !

Et voila ma réponse à ta review pour ce chapitre :)

Gros bisous bisous !

 **Elisabeth de Valencia :**

 **La suite! La suite ! J'adore vraiment ta fiction, d'habitude je ne suis pas fan des OC mais alors la ! Je suis à fond dedans.**

 **Bonne continuation, et en espérant vite la suite avant mes oraux,**

 **Elisabeth**

Ah ah, elle est enfin la ;)

Merci ! Ça me touche beaucoup !

Merci, et désolée, je pense que tes oraux son passé :/ et j'espère qu'il se sont bien passé !

Bisous !

 **Chapitre 25 :**

 **Notre Basket**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Externe, du côté de Kaijou**

Kise reprenait durement son souffle quand Moriyama l'interpella pour lui demander si il allait bien « Ouais ça va » lui répondit Kise

« Même si Aomine est expulsé du terrain, on aura besoin de toi pour les rattraper. Si tu ne peux pas tenir debout jusqu'à la fin, ça pourrait poser problème » rétorqua Moriyama

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais j'ai couru même pendant nos jours de repos. » expliqua Kise

« Je sais ! Ba-ba-ba Bak Baka ! » cria Hayakawa

« Tu bégaies ! » lui fit remarqué Moriyama

« T'es tout le temps en train de faire ça ! » continua Hayakawa

« Je crois en toi. Comme toujours » souriait Moriyama

«… En faite j'ai croisé Fubuki-san est nous avons parler de toi et elle m'a expliquer que vous vous entraîniez souvent ensemble pendant vos jours de repos » coupa Kasamatsu

« Kasamatsu-sempai ?! Tu a parler à une fille sans te perdre dans ta nervosité ?! » s'écria Kise avec de grand yeux

Kasamatsu rougit avant de frapper le blond

« Nous aussi ça nous a surprit quand le capitaine nous à expliquer qu'il avait tenu une conversation avec une fille » souriait Kobori

« Bande d'idiot ! C'est juste facile de parler avec Fubuki-san... » rétorqua Kasamatsu en rougissant une fois de plus

« En plus elle est vraiment mignonne » soupira rêveusement Moriyama

« Vous savez, Fubukicchi-san est ici aujourd'hui, juste pour nous regarder ? » souriait Kise

Son équipe le regarda avec étonnement

« Et, je ne pense pas que Kurokocchi voudrait que vous l'approchiez » taquina le blond

« Ils sortent ensemble ? » s'étonna Kasamatsu

Kise soupira avec déception avant de répondre

« Non... Ils sont trop timide »

« Tous les deux ? » questionna Moriyama

« Hé bien, je ne sais pas trop pour Kurokocchi, vous savez tous à quel point il est… » commença Kise

« Fantomatique » déclarèrent tous ses amis de Kaijou

« Oui… Puis on à Fubukicchi-san… En un mot ? Kuudere… Elle est si kawaii » riait doucement le mannequin

Le buzz retentit

« Début du quatrième quart-temps ! »

 **Du côté de Seirin**

« Touou a fait un changement de joueur » remarqua Hyûga

« Mais n'importe qui serait embêté avec un joueur à quatre fautes » ajouta Izuki

Aomine affronta Kise à un duel un contre un une fois de plus, il sauta presque parallèle au sol et la balle rentra dans le panier.

Kaijou eu la balle et Kise affronta Aomine en effectuant le même tir

« C'était exactement le même tir. » balbutia Kagami

Le match continua sur cette cadence incroyable, où Aomine et Kise s'affrontèrent comme sur un ring de boxe, ne voulant pas essuyer une défaite.

« Le corps de Kise-kun commence à atteindre ses limites » susurra Mitsuki

Kise tira de derrière le panier, et la balle tourna autours du cerceau pendant un très long moment avant de finalement rentrée.

« Ça devient compliqué » remarqua Riko

« Je suis épuisé » soupira Koganei

« Pas toi ! » lui cria Riko

« Je n'avais jamais vu un match avec un tel débit auparavant. Les joueurs doivent vraiment être usés mentalement » ajouta Mitsuo

« C'est surtout difficile pour Kaijou. Ils sont coincés à dix points de retard et même si la fin du match approche, ils n'abandonnent pas » déclara Hyûga

Le capitaine de Touou, Imayoshi, fit la passe à Sakurai, qui, trop épuisé, n'avait pas vu la balle arrivée vers lui, elle ricocha donc sur son bras.

Kise se précipita pour la récupérer.

« L'équilibre est rompu ! » s'étonna Izuki

« C'est une chance pour Kaijou ! » ajouta Hyûga

Kise courut vers le panier adverse de toute ses forces

« Il reste une minute. C'est là que tout va se jouer » annonça Teppei

« S'ils marquent maintenant, ils auront seulement un retard de deux paniers à trois points. Ça va les requinquer. Mais s'ils ratent, ils seront limités par le temps. » ajouta Mitsuo

« Autrement dit, on peut affirmer… » commença Teppei

Sur le terrain, Aomine avait sprinter pour se mettre en face de Kise

« C'est leur dernière chance ! » finissait Mitsuo

Ni à gauche, ni à droite. Kise effectua un tir sans forme.

Aomine sauta pour contrer , mais au dernier moment, le blond fit la passe à son capitaine…

Du moins tenta…

Aomine frappa la balle de sa main sur l'étonnement de tout le monde…

« Ils ont perdu leur seule chance » soupira mornement Mitsuo

« Le match est terminé » prédit Mitsuki

La jeune fille cligna des yeux avant de se les frotter

« Comment a-t-il put réagir aussi vite ? » s'étonna Koganei

« Kise-kun imite Aomine-kun. Mais au dernier moment, Kise-kun à jeter un coup d'œil pour feinter et il a vu Kasamatsu-sempai à sa droite. Dans cette position, Aomine-kun n'aurait pas feinté avec son regard. Une passe à ce moment est étonnant mais facile à prévoir, hors le jeu de Aomine-kun ne repose pas sur ses camarades, donc il ne ferait jamais ça. » expliqua Mitsuki

« Je croyais que l'analyse de ce match prendrait plus de temps ? » s'étonna Kagami

« Cette information, je l'ai apprise en même temps que toutes les autres que je possèdent sur Aomine-kun » ajouta Mitsuki

Même si ils savaient que la victoire étaient maintenant hors de portée, les joueurs de Kaijou continuèrent de mettre toute leur force dans ce match… Ils perdirent finalement 110 points contre 98.

« Les deux équipes, alignez-vous ! » cria l'arbitre

Kise tenta de se relever mais retomba, il essaya plusieurs fois sans succès, finalement Kasamatsu lui vint en aide

« Kise-kun » chuchota tristement Mitsuki en voyant les larmes de son ami blond et les mines tristes de l'équipe Kaijou

« On ne va pas rester là éternellement ! Rentrons et commençons les entraînements de suite ! » cria Riko

« Hein ? On part ? Il n'y a plus de types de la Génération des Miracles qui jouent ce tournoi ? » s'étonna Kagami

« J'aimerais aussi pouvoir regarder jusqu'à la fin ! » rétorqua Riko

« On peut chercher un hôtel et… » commença Kagami

« Un hôtel, hein ? Oi, Kagami… Où est-ce que t'as l'argent pour ça ? T'es riche ? Est-ce que t'es un enfant gâté ? Tu as dit que tu vivais par toi-même. D'ailleurs si on reste trop longtemps ici, le père du coach va nous tuer ! » cria Hyûga en tirant les joues de Kagami dans la colère

Toute l'équipe Seirin se leva pour partir quand tous le monde se retourna quand un bruit sourd arriva à leurs oreilles.

C'était la pauvre Mitsuki qui venait de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol

Kuroko et Mitsuo se précipitèrent à son niveau avec inquiétude

« Je crois que Kise n'est pas le seul à ne plus tenir sur ses jambes après s'être forcé » remarqua Mitsuo avec un sourire inquiet

Sa cousine, maintenant à genoux, se frotta les yeux en baillant.

Toute l'équipe rougie subitement devant l'acte adorable de la jeune fille.

Kuroko la prit doucement sur son dos, sur lequel elle s'endormit instantanément en enfonçant sa tête dans le creux du coup du bleuté avec un petit sourire.

« Je n'ai jamais vue Mitsuki-chan s'endormir aussi vite » haleta Mitsuo éberlué

« Pourtant Mitsuki-chan c'est toujours endormie à cette vitesse avec moi » remarqua Tetsuya

L'équipe se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie.

Nigou décida de grimpé sur la tête de Mitsuki

« Oh là là ! Cette saveur est incroyable » déclara un garçon qui devait facilement atteindre les deux mètres de hauteurs

Tetsuya se retourna vers la source de la voix pour entrevoir des cheveux violets et un uniforme de l'Académie Yosen

« Hé qu'est-ce que tu fait? On va partir sans toi ! » prévint Hyûga en ramenant Tetsuya à la réalité

« Qu'y a t-il ? » questionna Kagami

« Rien. J'ai juste oublié de saluer quelqu'un » répondit Kuroko

De retours dans leur bus, Kagami observa Mitsuki qui dormait encore profondément dans les bras du joueur fantômes.

Kagami n'avait qu'une hâte de commencer son entraînement… Mais il restait encore à le demander à la principale intéressée

* * *

 **Bon hé bien voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus...**

 **Bon je pense qu'il vous a laissé sur votre faim... Mais cela ne rendre que les prochains chapitre meilleures ! (du moins j'espère )**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser !**

 **Encore une chose ! Je l'ai dit au début de ce chapitre, mais je serais en vacances dès le 24 juin à 11 h 30, et à partir de samedi, je me fixe l'objectif d'un chapitre tous les deux jours MINIMUM, voilà :3**

 **Sur ce, bisous et encore désolée de cette fin plate ^^"**


	26. Je n'aurais jamais cru te rencontrer ici

**Hey coucou tous le monde !**

 **Désolée pour le retard d'un jour, je ne m'attendais pas à ne pas pouvoir utiliser internet (gomen T.T)**

 **Mais ce chapitre est enfin disponible !**

 **Donc avant de vous laisser lire, je vais répondre au reviews ! :**

 **Yuki :**

 **Rooooooooosalina-chan ! Le reeeeeeetour ! Ouuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! *Tousse* pardon...**

 **Ça fais plaisir de te lire après les examens ! Yume (mon oc knb à moi)- Mouais un examens mais pas les plus compliqués !**

 **Hum hum bref alors...j'ai beaucoup aimé le passage où kaijo parle de Mitsuki-chan ! Et Kasamatsu-senpai aurait-il des vu sur Mitsuki-chan ou c'est sa timidité qui le fais rougir ça ? ;D Et ce match ! Je l'ai tellement aimé dans l'animé ! Je l'aime toujours autant ! Mooooooooon dieu tu m'as manqué et ta fiction aussi bien sur ! Mais c'est les vacances alors ça va être cooooool !**

 **Bon et bien c'est tout pour cette review ! En espérant que la venue de Yume (Yume- c'est moooooi !) ne te gêne pas.(dans les review hein)**

 **Contente de pas être là seule pas très sportive ici ! Mais j'aime beaucoup le basket.**

 **Sur ce comme d'habituuuude~ t'es la meilleure !**

 **Gros beeeeeeuuusoooooous !**

YYYYYAAAAAHHHHH vive moi !... Heu, ça faisais un peu narcissique là, non ? XD

Merci, j'espère qu'ils se sont bien passer :)

Mitsuki- J-je suis sur que tu à réussi sans problème... Ra-Ravie de te rencontrer, Y-Yume-chan !

Hé bien non, je ne pense pas que Kasamatsu-sempai ai des vues sur Mitsuki-chan :3

C'est vrai, c'est un match vraiment cool !

Aw merci ! Toi aussi tu ma manquer gros cooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmeeeeee ça !

Ouais j'adore les vacances !

D'accord :3 et non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'adore quand les gens font interagir leur OC dans les reviews ! J'espère que Mitsuki ne te dérange pas ! (Mitsuki- n-n'hésite pas à nous le dire s-surtout ! )

Moi aussi, je me sens moins seule X) J'aime beaucoup le basket aussi même si je suis pas très douée u.u

Merci, toi aussi t'es la meilleure !

Enooooooooorrrrrmmmmmeeee bisous !

 **Chapitre 26 :**

 **Je n'aurais jamais cru te rencontrer ici**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

A ma gauche, Kagami-kun tentait de manger avec sa main gauche quand le brocoli tomba de ses baguettes...

« Ah kuso ! » hurla Kagami-kun

« Kagami, fais moins de bruit »le réprimanda Hyûga-sempai

« Oh, pardon » s'excusa le roux

« Les brocolis sont très glissants » souriait Pei-kun

« T'es sûr que c'est ça , le problème ? » rétorqua Hyûga-sempai

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? » s'étonna Koganei-sempai

« Réessaie, Kagami-kun, tu peux y arriver » dis-je pour encourager mon ami

« Né, Fubuki-san, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » s'étonna Riko-sama

« Il s'entraîne » répondis-je

« Il s'entraîne ? » répéta Mitsuo-kun

« Oui, à utiliser sa main gauche » expliquais-je

Tous le monde me regarda avec curiosité

« A quoi sa va lui servir de savoir de manger de la main gauche ? » me questionna Hyûga-sempai

« Ouais, j'aimerais savoir moi aussi ! » cria Kagami-kun

« Tu verra, fait moi confiance est continu à t'entraîner » riais-je

Kagami-kun écouta mes paroles et retenta de manger le brocoli de la main gauche, mais le légumes s'échappa avant de rebondir sur ma tête puis dans l'assiette de Tetsuya-kun avant que Nigou, qui était caché dans le sac de mon ami bleuté, ne le mange d'un coup

« Enfoiré de Numéro 2 ! Rends-moi ça ! » hurla Kagami en se levant avant de se faire reprendre une fois de plus par Hyûga-sempai

Je riais face à cette tout en me nettoyant les cheveux.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire demain ? C'est un jour de repos » demanda Kawahara-kun

« Hé dites ! Pourquoi ne pas nous inscrire ? » nous proposa Furihata-kun

« Du basket de rue ? » s'étonna Kawahara-kun

« Ça à l'air bien, pourquoi pas ? » souriais-je doucement

« Vraiment ? Super ! » ria Furihata-kun

« Hé, les premières années. Vous ne connaissez pas la définition d'un jour de repos ? Vous reposer. Vous devez vous reposer » nous réprimanda Riko-sama

Furihata-kun voulait rajouter quelque chose, mais il finit par baisser les yeux

« Je pense qu'ils veulent juste jouer plus souvent » chuchotais-je

Les premières années, hormis Kagami-kun, Tetsuya-kun et moi me regardèrent avec étonnement

« Ah je vois, né Riko, par respect pour cet état d'esprit, laissons-les faire » ria Mitsuo-kun

« Hé une seconde. Je… » commença Riko-sama

« Les premières années tiennent vraiment à y aller. Laissons-les participer » la coupa Pei-kun

« Eh bien, uniquement les premières années, alors » soupira Riko-sama

« Merci tous les trois ! » remerciâmes Furihata-kun et Kawahara-kun

 **Le lendemain**

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ?! » cria Kagami-kun en voyant Pei-kun

« Quoi ? C'est interdit ? » s'étonna Pei-kun

« C'est pas ça, mais… Où est Kawahara ? » s'étonna Kagami-kun

« Il à attrapé un rhume » nous apprit Furihata-kun

« Allons nous amuser » continua Pei-kun

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc tous ensemble vers un guichet

« Merci de vous inscrire ici pour participer ! »

« Crétin de Tsugawa, tu l'as écrit faux ! » déclara une voix

Nous nous retournâmes tous pour voir…

« Seiho ?! »

« Seirin ?! »

Après s'être inscrit, nous prîmes notre repas avec les joueurs de Seiho

« Quelle coïncidence. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'avez pas un jour de repos ? » nous questionna Kasuga-kun

« On a un jour de repos » répondit Tetsuya-kun en caressant Nigou qui dormait paisiblement sur me genoux

« Tu as pu recommencer à jouer ? » demanda le capitaine de Seiho à Pei-kun

« En fait, oui. Un peu. » lui répondit Pei-kun

« Et vous, alors ? Vous ne devriez pas être à l'entraînement ? » s'étonna Kagami-kun, la bouche pleine de nourriture

« Hein ?! Tu nous cherches, c'est ça ?! » s'énerva Tsugawa-kun

Nigou aboya pour attirer mon attention.

Je jouais avec lui jusqu'à que les joueurs de Seiho se lève

« Aujourd'hui, on prend une pause dans no révisions d'examens » expliqua Kasuga-kun

« Si on se retrouve face à face dans ce tournoi, on pourra jouer le match qu'on a manqué l'an passé » annonça le capitaine de Seiho

« Ne soyez pas trop durs » lui demanda Pei-kun

« Les gens n'oublient pas aussi facilement. J'aurais aimé que cette coïncidence se produise tant qu'on était encore bien énervés » soupira Kasuga-kun

« Ouais, c'est clair ! » cria Tsugawa-kun

« Je suis déçu que Hyûga et les autres ne soient pas là, mais on obtiendra notre revanche, comme ça on pourra se concentrer sur nos examens sans regret » furent les derniers mots du capitaine avant qu'ils ne partent.

A plusieurs reprise, je du éloigner Nigou de mon sac, alors qu'il tentait de grimper dedans

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive à numéro 2 ? » s'étonna Pei-kun

Nigou me regarda avec des yeux de chiot battu

« Oh… Je crois qu'il à senti la surprise que je vous avait tous préparé » riais-je

« Une surprise ? » s'étonna Tetsuya-kun

« Oui, je vous est préparer à tous, un petit quelque chose pour après le tournoi » chuchotais-je en jouant avec mes doigts tout en rougissant

 **temps sauté**

Les organisateurs avaient appelé notre nom quand nous étions à l'opposer du terrain ou nous devions nous rendre, se qui nous obligea à courir.

Tetsuya-kun me prit par la main qui ne tenait pas Nigou et nous courûmes ensemble

« Oh, merde ! On est à la bourre ! Tout ça à cause de Kagami qui avait encore faim! » cria Furihata-kun

« Je pari que Seiho a déjà gagné ! » cria Kagami-kun la bouche pleine, une fois de plus

Quand nous arrivâmes, le score était de 51 à 32, Seiho avait perdu

« Impossible. Seiho s'est fait battre trop facilement » bégaya Furihata-kun

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » déclara Kagami-kun

Moi et Tetsuya-kun, le regardions avec curiosité

Un garçon avec une bague accrochée à une chaîne, identique à celle de Kagami-kun nous approcha

« Himuro Tatsuya ! »

« Taïga ? _Well, well Taïga. What a surprise to find you here_ » déclara le dénommé Himuro

« _You don't look surprise at all, keeping's your usual poker face_ » répondit Kagami-kun dans la même langue

« _I haven't a poker face. It's my nature_ » répondit l'interlocuteur

« _Is it… Himuro ? Kagami's friend ?_ » demanda Pei-kun

« Oh, je peux parler japonais. C'est juste que j'ai vécu si longtemps en Amérique que j'ai perdu le réflexe » rassura Himuro-kun

« Tant mieux, ce sera plus pratique » soupira Pei-kun

« Nous ne sommes pas amis. Il faut plutôt me considérer… Comme son frère » répondit Himuro-kun, à la question précédente de Pei-kun

Face à nous visage étonné, Kagami-kun nous expliqua son enfance en Amérique et comment il à rencontrer Himuro-kun, et, surtout, comment c'est déroulé leur dernière rencontre

« j'ai été drôlement déçu à l'époque, mais je suis rentré au Japon cette année et j'étudie au lycée Yosen. Je pensais bien qu'on finirait par se croiser… Tenons donc notre promesse aujourd'hui. » déclara Himuro-kun

Kagami-kun appela son frère et tenta de balbutier une réponse

« Mitsuki-chan, passe moi Nigou, s'il te plaît » me demanda Tetsuya-kun

Je lui passais doucement le chiot qui frappa la joue de Kagami-kun de la patte

J'eus un petit rire que je ne pouvais caché

« Je n'aime pas quand tu es indécis, Kagami-kun » annonça Tetsuya-kun

« Quoi ?! » cria le roux

« J-je crois que je comprends la situation… Pour moi, c'est de ta faute, tu n'aurais pas dû le ménager » chuchotais-je

« Mais ! Si...si j'avais gagné… » commença Kagami-kun en me regardant avec étonnement

« Tu n'aurais plus pu considérer Himuro-san comme ton frère. Et gagner alors qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer à 100 %, ce n'est sans doute pas ce que tu voulais. Mais personne ne veut être ménagé par son adversaire quand il pratique le basket» déclara Tetsuya-kun en posant Nigou sur le sol

« Puis, même si vous n'êtes plus frères, cela ne signifie pas que vous allez changer » dis-je en croisant les bras

« Vous avez raison. J'aime le basket parce que j'aime affronter des adversaires forts. Même si mon adversaire, c'est Tatsuya. Merci, Kuroko, Fubuki-san… J'ai pris ma décision, je jouerai de mon mieux, quoi qu'il arrive, Tatsuya ! » annonça Kagami-kun

« Bien, Je me réjouis de jouer contre toi. Au fait… Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes vous ? » nous demanda Himuro-kun à Tetsuya-kun et moi

« Il ne les avait pas remarqué du tout ! » déprima Furihata-kun

« Je m'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya. Ravi de te rencontrer » se présenta Tetsuya-kun

Himuro-kun acquiesça de la tête avant de tourner toute son attention vers moi

« Oh ! A-Ano, je suis Fubuki Mitsuki… Ha-Hajimemashite » bégayais-je en rougissant

Himuro-kun me regarda avec étonnement, avec une légère rougeur sur les joues

Face à son incompréhension, tout le monde lui expliqua

« Kuudere » firent-ils tous en cœur

Tetsuya-kun se mit légèrement en avant, comme un bouclier pour moi

« Kuroko Tetsuya ? Tu t'es trouvé un partenaire intéressant, Taïga » annonça Himuro-kun

« Hé Tatsuya ! Tu as entendu parler de Kuroko ?! » s'écria Kagami-kun

« Oui un peu. Il se trouve que j'ai aussi un type intéressant dans mon équipe » expliqua Himuro-kun en partant

 **PDV externe**

 **Au lycée Seirin**

Riko entra dans le gymnase avec une boite et une feuille dans les mains

« Hein ? » fut sa seule réponse quand elle vit tous le monde s'entraîner

« Salut » déclara Hyûga

« Hé, je vous avais dit de vous reposer » soupira Riko

« Juste un petit moment » annonça Hyûga

« N'en faites pas trop ! Au fait, les résultats de l'Inter-High sont sortis » annonça Riko en montrant la feuille qu'elle avait emmené avec elle

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'impatienta Mitsuo

« Comme on s'y attendait, les lycées qui ont des membres de la Génération des Miracles sont aux meilleures places du classement. Troisième, Yosen. Deuxième, Touou. Et premier, Rakuzan » expliqua Riko en prenant place sur le bord de la scène

« Rakuzan… Ce sont eux qui ont gagné la Winter Cup l'an dernier. » se rappela Izuki

« Cette année, le capitaine de Rakuzan est un membre de la Génération des Miracles. » ajouta Riko

« Et Touou n'est arrivé qu'en deuxième position ? Rakuzan doit être méchamment fort ! » s'étonna Koganei

« En fait, ce n'est pas si simple. Il est vrai que les trois lycées son forts, mais ce classement ne reflète pas la véritable différence entre leurs capacités. Les trois membres de la Génération des Miracles sont restés sur le banc pendant la finale et la demi-finale. » expliqua Riko

« Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?! » s'étonna Hyûga

« Je ne sais pas. Je comprendrais s'ils s'agissait d'un joueur, mais les trois… Il doit y avoir une raison. » affirma Riko en fronçant les sourcils

 **PDV Mitsuki**

 **Retour au tournoi**

« Les deux équipes restantes dans le tournoi sont des équipes de lycée ! Alors, qui l'emportera ?! »

« Très bien, jouons notre 50ème victoire. » annonça Himuro-kun à Kagami-kun

Puis notre adversaire nous regarda avant de m'observer bouche bée

« Fubuki-san jouera également ? » s'étonna Himuro-kun

Je fis oui de la tête tout en m'attachant les cheveux en couette haute, comme avant chacun de mes matchs

Nous nous saluâmes avant de nous repartir chacun sur le terrain

« Kagami-kun, il y a quelque chose qui me dérange dans ton histoire » commença Tetsuya-kun

« Hein ? »

« Ne te sens pas offensé. Tu es fort. Mais… Il dégage la même chose que les membres de la Génération des Miracles. Je ne crois pas que tu puisse le battre tout seul »expliqua Tetsuya-kun

« Je me demandais ce que tu pouvais avoir à me dire. T'as fini, crétin ? Je m'en suis déjà aperçu » rétorqua Kagami-kun

« On ne pourra pas se permettre d'imprudence. » prévins-je

Au centre du terrain, prêt à recevoir la balle, Kagami-kun et Himuro-kun se firent face

« L'entre-deux est lancé ! »

Nous fîmes de grand yeux

« Désolé, vous pourriez attendre une minute ? »

* * *

 **Et voila la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimer ou détester !**

 **Sur ce, bisous, et à la prochaine !**


	27. À la Winter Cup

**Coucou tous le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Devinez qui arrive dans se chapitre ? Aller, un indice ! Ahem : "TETSU-KUN"**

 **Voila XD**

 **Passons aux reviews maintenant ;) :**

 **Yuki :** **Chaaaaaaluuuuuuuuut !**

 **Yume-Yooooo !**

 **Puisque que Yume ne gêne pas alors elle sera présente maintenant ! (Yume-ouiiiiiiiiiii)**

 **Yume-Mitsu-chan ne sois pas timide ! Si t'as un problème Yume-senpai et la ! Mais Yume-chan c'est bien je me sens vielle après...bien que je n'ai quebun ans de plus..**

 **Alors ce chapitre je l'adore comme les autres !**

 **Yume- Taiga et un abruti ! Mais bon...**

 **Et Himuro et laaaaaa !**

 **Yume- ouais Tatsuya...est de retour...bref je suis contente que Kuro ai quelqu' le temps que je le que connait c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça ! Et toute l'équipe va bien alors tout va bien ! Bon moi je vais faire des dribles ! Salut Mitsu-chan ! Oh ! On devrait faire un math un de ces jours !**

 **Seiho...je les avais oublié...gomen :c**

 **Bon je pense avoir asser écrit ! Super chapitre encore !**

 **Sur ce vraiment tu connais la chanson ! T'es la meilleure !**

 **Gros beusoooooooooou !**

 **Yume *Au loin* Saluuuuuuuut !**

Saaaaaaluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut :D

Mitsuki- O-Ohayo !

Bien sur qu'elle ne gêne pas, qu'elle fasse comme chez elle ;D

Mitsuki- D-D'accord Yume-sempai ! A-Arigato !

Je suis contente qu'il te plaise !

Oui ! J'ai toujours trouvé ça étrange que à une lettre près, il à le même prénom que Kuroko, c'est trop bizarre pour être une coïncidence :3

Mitsuki- *rougit* O-oh... Heu... A-Ano arigato j'espère qu'on restera proche lui et moi ! Bye Yume-sempai ! C'est une bonne idée, f-faisons un match un de ces jours !

Pour tout avoué... Moi aussi XD

Merci !

Gros gros bisous ! Toi aussi t'es la meilleure

Mitsuki- *s'incline* A-Au revoir Yuki-chan !

 **Chapitre 27 :**

 **A la Winter Cup**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

« Ça faisait longtemps, Murasakibara-kun » déclara Tetsuya-kun

Nous regardâmes tous le géant aux cheveux violets devant nous

« Oh ? Mais c'est Kuro-chin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as l'air si sérieux… Tu es tellement sérieux… Que j'ai envie de t'écraser » répondis Murasakibara-kun

Puis avec sa main gigantesque, il caressa les cheveux de Tetsuya-kun en s'abaissant à son niveau en assurant qu'il plaisanter

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur mes lèvres face à la scène

Tetsuya-kun gifla la main de Murasakibara-kun avec irritation

« Arrête, s'il te plaît » demanda-t-il sévèrement

« Oh, t'es fâché ? Pardon » s'excusa Murasakibara-kun en souriant

« Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas » souriait Himuro-san

« C'est de ta faute, tu as changé notre lieu de rendez-vous à la dernière minute. Je suis venu parce que t'avais dit que tu voulais visiter Tokyo, maintenant que tu es de retour au Japon. Mais à la place, tu joues au basket de rue » annonça Murasakibara-kun en mangeant des chips après avoir lancé le ballon de basket à Himuro-san

« Pardon, pardon ! Ils m'ont dit qu'il leur manquait un joueur et ça avait l'air marrant » s'expliqua Himuro-san

« Hé Yosen a participé à l'Inter-High, non ? Ça veux dire que lui aussi a joué pendant l'Inter-High ?» questionna Furihata-kun

« Non, j'ai pas joué » nous apprit Murasakibara-kun

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Furihata-kun

« Je sais pas. Si j'ai pas joué, c'est juste parce que Aka-chin m'a dit de ne pas le faire » expliqua Murasakibara-kun

« Aka-chin ? » s'étonna Kagami-kun

« Akashi-kun. Il parle de l'ancien capitaine de la Génération des Miracles. » précisa Tetsuya-kun

« Oh, j'allais oublier. Muro-chin, on ne peut pas jouer hors des compétitions officielles. C'est pour ça que je suis venu t'en empêcher » déclara Murasakibara-kun

« Je vois. Quel dommage » soupira Himuro-san

« Alors allons-y »fut la réponse du géant violet

« Hé attend ! Tu ne peux pas débarquer ici et te barrer comme ça. Reste et viens jouer » cria Kagami-kun en agrippant l'épaule de Murasakibara-kun

Ce dernier approcha sa main du visage de Kagami-kun

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, tes sourcils ? Pourquoi ils se divisent en deux ? » demanda Murasakibara-kun en arrachant des sourcils à Kagami-kun

« Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » hurla Kagami-kun

Je ne pus pas résister et ria en cachant ma bouche avec mes mains pour atténuer le son de mon rire

« Ils sont super longs » examina Murasakibara-kun

« Tu m'écoutes ?! » ajouta Kagami-kun

« Hein ? Tu disais ? » questionna Murasakibara-kun en retournant son attention sur le roux

« J'ai t'ai dit de jouer ! » continua Kagami-kun

« Non c'est trop fatigant » refusa Murasakibara-kun

« Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça » remarqua Furihata-kun

« Dès que ça ne concerne pas le basket, il lui manque une case. On rencontre parfois des sportifs comme lui. Tout en possédant un talent fantastique dans un domaine, il est totalement incompétent pour tout le reste » nous expliqua Tetsuya-kun

« Il se comporte comme un enfant » riais-je doucement

« Mais quand il s'y met, au basket, il est impossible à arrêter » ajouta Tetsuya-kun

Himuro-san et Murasakibara-kun s'en allèrent quand

« Franchement, je suis trop triste. J'aurais jamais cru que t'étais un sale lâche. C'est trop nul de t'enfuir » se moqua Kagami-kun

« Hein ? Kagami, t'essaies de le provoquer ? » bégaya Furihata-kun

« C'est d'une mesquinerie » chuchota Pei-kun

« Quoi ? Je m'enfuis pas » rétorqua Murasakibara-kun en s'arrêtant net

« Ça marché ?! »

« C'est bon, fais pas semblant. T'as la trouille » continua Kagami-kun

« Je fais pas semblant. Et j'ai pas la trouille » répondit Murasakibara-kun en croisant les bras

« Kagami-kun, je pense que tu n'arrange pas les choses » soupirais-je en fronçant les sourcils

Je fouiller dans mon sac pour en sortir une boite

Murasakibara-kun est comme un enfant, et il à l'air d'aimer les confiseries

« Né Murasakibara-kun ? » l'interpellais-je timidement en levant la tête

Lui, il baissa la tête

« T'es qui toi ? » me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

« S-si tu joue avec nous, je te donnerais ces cookies » annonçais-je en ouvrant la boite et en lui tendant vers son visage, vu que la boite était isolante (désolée, je ne me rappelle plus du nom) les cookies étaient encore fumant et une douce odeur de chocolat s'en échappaient. Les cookies étaient décorés d'étoiles de toutes les couleurs faites de glaçage.

Je lui en tendis un pour qu'il goûte. Il avala le cookies sans plus de cérémonie.

Les yeux de Murasakibara-kun brillèrent, puis il me regarda avec un grand sourire impatient

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions en position et Murasakibara-kun avait rejoint l'équipe adversaire avec Himuro-san

Nous étions tous en position

« Gomene mina, ça aurait du être votre surprise » m'excusais-je en jouant avec mes doigts

« Pas grave ! Maintenant je peux jouer contre Tatsuya et Murasakibara en même temps » ria Kagami-kun

« Ne t'en fais pas Mitsuki-chan, nous ne t'en voulons pas » me rassura Tetsuya-kun en me souriant

« Je vous en referais, promis » assurais-je en rougissant

« Que le match commence ! »

Nous nous saluâmes

Kagami-kun, en face de Murasakibara-kun, tira la langue

« Baka baka ! » nargua Kagami-kun une nouvelle fois

« Je sais que t'en es un, pas besoin de le répéter » bouda Murasakibara-kun

« Ils se conduisent comme des gamins ! » cria Furihata-kun

« K-Kagami-kun, ça suffit » le grondais-je

Murasakibara-kun tira à son tour la langue

« En tenant compte de nos positions, c'est moi qui le marquerai. Tu ne peux pas te charger des deux tout seul. Tu as déjà celui-ci » annonça Pei-kun en parlant de Himuro-san

« Ouais » acquiesça Kagami-kun

« Hein ? Alors mon adversaire, ce sera… » commença Murasakibara-kun en cherchant du regard son adversaire

Pei-kun le salua en déclarant que cela faisait longtemps, mais Murasakibara-kun ne semblait pas se souvenir de lui

L'entre-deux fut lancé pour de vrai finalement et Kagami-kun eu la balle

« L'équipe Seirin s'empare du ballon ! »

« Kuroko » annonça Pei-kun

« J'ai compris. D'ailleurs, moi aussi, son attitude m'a contrarié. Heureusement que Mitsuki-chan l'a convaincue de se donner à fond » annonça Tetsuya-kun

Tetsuya-kun fit donc une passe enflammé à Pei-kun qui marqua

« Eh bien, je n'y peux rien si tu m'as oublié. Je vais t'aider à te souvenir de moi à travers le basket » affirma Pei-kun

« Non, ça suffit. Je me souviens de toi, Kiyoshi Teppei. Je me sens encore plus motivé maintenant. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu que je ne me rappelle pas » se rappela Murasakibara-kun avec sérieux

« Atsushi, tu peux attendre une petite minute avant de jouer ? Comme nous sommes une équipe improvisée, établissons clairement nos rôles. Atsushi, tu défends. Moi j'attaque » expliqua Himuro-san

« Comme tu veux » accepta Murasakibara-kun

« Oi, Fubuki-san » m'interpella soudainement Kagami-kun quand il fut en face de Himuro-san

Je sursautais

« O-Oui, Kagami-kun ? » bégayais-je

« Tu crois que tu peut analyser en même temps de jouer ? » me questionna-t-il

« Oh ! Heu… A-Ano… Je peux oui, mais ce sera moins précis » acquiesçais-je

« C'est toujours ça de prit » m'encouragea le roux

« B-Bah, d'accords » acceptais-je

« Fais attention à toi, Mitsuki-chan » me prévins Tetsuya-kun en me regardant avec inquiétude

Mon cœur sauta un battement et je rougis de plus belle

Après quelques secondes de face à face avec Kagami-kun, Himuro-san passa de sa position à son tir de manière si fluide que l'on aurait dit qu'il se déplacer au ralenti, il marqua. C'était un tir d'entraînement centré.

« Furihata, ne resta pas planté là ! Remets en jeu ! » annonça Pei-kun

« Même nous, les commentateurs, restons sans voix ! Quel tir magnifique ! »

Je sais que Kagami-kun veut être le seul adversaire de Himuro-san, je comprends mieux pourquoi, c'est un adversaire que n'importe qui voudrait affronter, moi y compris.

J'eus la balle en main et Tetsuya-kun me signe de lui envoyer la balle, se que je fit.

Elle se retrouva instantanément dans les mains de Kagami-kun

Kagami-kun se retrouva contre Murasakibara-kun, quand une averse nous tomba dessus

« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. Le match est suspendu. Les joueurs et arbitres sont priés de retourner aux tentes. »

 **PDV Externe**

 **Du côté des deuxièmes années**

Riko siffla pour attirer l'attention des joueurs

« Ça suffit ! » annonça-t-elle

« Pourquoi on s'entraîne comme d'habitude ? » demanda Koganei quand tous le monde fut rassembler

« Hein ? Je vous regardais vous entraîner tout seuls et… » commença la coach

« Bon sang, je suis trempé de sueur » pleura Koganei

« Tenez, c'est pour nous, Mitsuki-chan tenait à nous en faire » annonça Riko en tendant une boite à tous le monde

Les joueurs regardèrent la boite avec curiosité. Ce fut Mitsuo qui décida de l'ouvrir, puis un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage

« Des cookies ! » cria-t-il avant de s'en enfourner un dans la bouche

« Oi, ne mange pas tout ! » hurla Hyûga

« Ils ont le même goût que ceux de obaasan » soupira Mitsuo avec bonheur

« Trop bon ! » cria Koganei

Toute l'équipe, y compris la coach, engloutir toute la fournée en quelques minutes

Après ça, les garçons partir se changer, mais Momoi entra dans le gymnase à ce moment, tremprés jusqu'au os

« Ano, est-ce que Tetsu-kun est ici ? » demanda-t-elle sans entrain

« Non, pas en ce moment » lui apprit Hyûga

Tous les garçons ne purent s'empêcher de reluquer le buste de la jeune fille, qui avec l'eau et la chemise blanche, se voyait sans problème

Riko les assommèrent tous

« Ano,Mitsuki-chan garde toujours une serviette et un t-shirt pour ce genre d'éventualité. Elle ne verra aucun problème a te prêter ses affaires » annonça Mitsuo en se massant l'endroit ou la coach avait frappé

 **PDV Mitsuki**

 **Au tournoi**

« Désolé, on réglera ça une autre fois » s'excusa Himuro-san

« Attends, Tatsuya ! » refusa Kagami-kun

« Moi aussi j'aimerais continuer à jouer, mais le match va être annulé à cause de la pluie. C'est dangereux de jouer au basket sur un terrain glissant. Et puis tu ne voudrais pas que ton équipier se blesse à nouveau, pas vrai ? » rétorqua calmement Himuro-san

Kagami-kun lança la balle sur le sol dans la frustration, Himuro-san la rattrapa sans problème

« Mais j'ai enfin eu l'occasion de te voir. Je vais te laisser un petit cadeau. C'est une technique que tu ne connais pas. Défends comme tu le souhaites » déclara Himuro-san avant d'effectuer un tir fluide vers le haut, Kagami-kun sauta, puis Himuro-san tira une nouvelle fois avec la même fluidité, mais sans effectuer de feinte, il marqua.

Kagami-kun fut choqué, en même temps, c'est compréhensif, la balle à donné l'impression de passé à travers son blocage

« A plus. Si on se revoit… » Salua Himuro-san

« Ce sera cet hiver. La prochaine fois, on jouera dans no tenues » souriait Pei-kun pendant que je donner ma boite de cookies à un Murasakibara-kun très heureux du don

Nous nous retirâmes tous vers nos tentes

Himuro-san et moi partîmes dans des directions opposées, quand il fut tout près de moi, je baisser la tête en rougissant avec un sourire qui se voulait assuré, mais je ne pus faire qu'un sourire timide

« Jolie feinte » susurrais-je sans m'arrêter

Je l'entendis se stopper net et se retourner, je tourner ma tête vers lui pour voir qu'il me dévisager avec son seul yeux visible dilater dans le choque.

J'allais continuer ma route quand je sentie quelqu'un me prendre par la main

Je levais la tête pour voir Murasakibara-kun avec un sourire enfantin

« M-Murasakibara-kun ? » bégayais-je

Il me tira mais Tetsuya-kun me prit par la taille et me colla à lui

« Je veut qu'elle reste avec moi pour me faire plein de gâteau » bouda Murasakibara-kun en gonflant ses joues

« Non, elle reste avec moi » rétorqua calmement Tetsuya-kun en posant son menton sur mon épaule

Je rougis sombrement en cachant mon visage dans mes mains

« Né Buki-chin, tu me fera d'autre gâteau ? » me questionna Murasakibara-kun

« O-oui b-bien sur » dis-je sans enlever mes mains de mon visage

« Murasakibara-kun, tu trouves toujours le basket ennuyeux ? » demanda sévèrement Tetsuya-kun

« Si tu continues à me parler de ça, même toi, je t'écraserai, Kuro-chin. Je ne sais pas ce que s'amuser veut dire. Ça ne suffit pas que j'aime gagner et que je sois doué ? Enfin, si tu as quelque chose à répondre, je t'écouterai…à la Winter Cup » rétorqua Murasakibara-kun en partant

 **temps sauté**

Nous étions tous changé et nous nous étions abriter son le préau d'un bâtiment.

Moi et Tetsuya-kun étions d'essuyer Nigou quand Kagami-kun nous déclara que la coach lui avait envoyer un message.

« Le coach nous demande de nous rendre immédiatement à l'école » lisait Kagami-kun

 **PDV Externe**

 **Au gymnase**

« J'ai prévenu Kuroko-kun et les autres. Ils seront bientôt là » annonça Riko

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » se demanda Hyûga

« Va savoir » Soupira Mitsuo

« Excusez-moi. Merci pour le t-shirt » remercia Momoi

Le t-shirt était vert avec la tête d'un ourson barbouillé de miel.

Le t-shirt était un peu lâche au niveau de la poitrine de Momoi mais plus serré ailleurs en raison de la plus petite taille de Mitsuki

La mâchoire de tous le monde hormis Mitsuo, se déboîta et toucha le sol

Les joueurs de Seirin comprirent que leur infirmière avait une poitrine plus opulente que celle de Momoi et ne purent s'empêcher de rougir à la penser

« Fubuki-san à… » commencèrent-ils tous en cœur

« Allez faire des tours de terrain dehors » leur ordonna Mitsuo avec un sourire sombre

Tous les garçons prirent peurs et s'enfuirent dehors pour exécuter son ordre

De leur côté, Kuroko et les autres étaient dans le métro de retour

« Vos retrouvailles étaient plutôt menaçantes »remarqua Kagami-kun

« Vous ne vous entendez pas, tous les deux ? » s'étonna Pei-kun

« Détrompez-vous. En réalité, je l'apprécie. C'est juste qu'on ne s'entend pas en tant que sportifs. Il n'aime pas le basket. Cependant, même s'il n'aime pas ça, il est extrêmement doué dans ce domaine. Il se débrouille très bien, même si ça lui est égal. Malgré son manque d'intérêt, il est devenu un pivot terriblement fort. Il pense que ça n'a aucune importance qu'il aime ça ou non, du moment qu'il a du talent, et il déteste les joueurs qui aiment ce sport mais que ne sont pas très forts. Il me l'avait déjà affirmé. » expliqua Tetsuya

Ils descendirent tous

« C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas gagner simplement parce qu'on aime ce sport. Mais cela permet de travailler dur. Et quand on gagne, on est heureux du fond du cœur » chuchota Mitsuki en caressant le chiot qui dépassait du sac de son ami bleuté

Tetsuya hochât la tête aux dires de la brune

« C'est pour ça que j'aime le basket, et j'aime Seirin parce que tout le monde aime le basket. » ajouta le joueur fantôme

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Mitsuki

Une fois arriver au gymnase, ils furent attaquer par Momoi

« Momoi-san ? » s'étonna Tetsuya

La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras du bleuté.

A ce moment, Mitsuki était heureuse que le chiot se trouvait sur sa propre tête.

En parlant de Nigou, il grogna face à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Après que le calme fut revenu, Mitsuki tendit une canette à Momoi qui c'était assise

Cette dernière dévisagea avec étonnement la jeune fille au yeux verts qui semblait timide avant de la remercier

« Coach, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'étonna Furihata

Riko allait répondre quand tous les sempai partis dehors revinrent trempés

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Momoi-san ? » demanda Tetsuya-kun

« Que dois-je faire, Tetsu-kun ? Je crois qu'Aomine-kun me hait » déclara Momoi sur le point de pleurer

« Hein ? » fut la réponse de Tetsuya plus que surprit

« Aomine-kun n'a participé ni à la demi-finale ni à la finale de l'Inter-High, cette année. » expliqua Momoi

« Ce n'est pas étonnent venant de lui » remarqua Hyûga

« Pourquoi ce choix ? » questionna Mitsuo

« Ses blessures. Surtout son coude. » fut la réponse de Momoi

« Je me disais que ça devait être pour ça » annonça Riko

« Le quart de finale contre Kise-kun, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota Mitsuki en tentant de se faire toute petite derrière Mitsuo

Momoi fit oui de la tête pour confirmer les dires de la brunes

« La faiblesse des cinq membres de la Génération des Miracles, c'est la surabondance de leur talent » expliqua Tetsuya

Toute l'équipe de Seirin sembla étonnée, sauf Mitsuo et Mitsuki

« Je le savais » ria légèrement Mitsuo

Tous le monde le regarda étonné (sauf Mitsuki), surtout Tetsuya et Momoi

« Vous vous rappelez, justement le jour de ce match, quand je vous ai parler du potentiel de Mitsuki-chan, et d'un facteur complexe ? Et bien, à force de ne faire que du basket depuis toute petite, le talent de Mitsuki lui arrive en surabondance également » s'expliqua Mitsuo

Les yeux de Momoi s'écarquillèrent, pendant un fraction de seconde, la rose se demanda si cette fille pouvait battre la Génération des Miracles avant de rire intérieurement face à cette idée absurde

« La Génération des Miracles possède, une force bien supérieur à celle de n'importe quel lycéen. Cependant, comme leurs corps ne sont pas encore entièrement développés, ils ne parviennent pas à suivre le rythme de leur talent. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils doivent restreindre l'utilisation de leur puissance. S'ils ne le font pas, ils finissent par se blesser » continua Tetsuya

« Est-ce qu'on doit craindre le même problème pour Fubuki-san ? » questionna la coach

«… Je ne sais pas… Je ne pensais pas au début, mais en voyant à quelle vitesse Mitsuki-chan récupère son retard… Mais après peut-être pas ? Son corps à presque finit de se développer » répondit Mitsuo, incertain

« Aomine-kun s'est déchaîné, quand il a affronté Kise-kun. J'ai demandé au coach de ne plus le laisser jouer. Aomine-kun était furieux, mais le coach l'a forcé à rejoindre le banc au milieu du tournoi. Mais il vient de découvrir que j'étais derrière tout ça… » ajouta Momoi avant d'expliquer leur dispute

« Attends un peu. C'est pas Kuroko que tu aimes ? Peu importe qu'Aomine t'aime ou non ! » rétorqua durement Kagami

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas le problème. Je l'aime différemment de Tetsu-kun. Je m'inquiète pour lui et je ne peux pas le laisser tomber » bégaya Momoi avant de fondre en larme

« Oh, désolé » s'excusa Kagami

« Tu l'as fait pleurer »déclara tous les garçons en cœur

Tetsuya soupira avant de dire à Kagami qu'il manquait de délicatesse.

Puis le joueur fantôme rassura Momoi en lui certifiant que Aomine n'allait pas la haïr pour si peu et qu'il devait maintenant la chercher.

Momoi pleura dans les bras de Tetsuya qui souriait tendrement

« Tu vois, Kagami, c'est comme ça qu'on fait » gronda Hyûga

« La ferme ! J'ai pigé ! » rétorqua le roux

De son côté, Mitsuo n'était pas très heureux de la scène devant lui, et le fut encore moins quand il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa cousine cachée dans son dos qui tenait Nigou contre sa poitrine avec des yeux tristes

« Laisse-moi te demander encore une chose...» commença Riko

« Hum ? » demanda Momoi

« On sait maintenant pourquoi Aomine-kun n'a pas joué à l'Inter-High, mais sais-tu pourquoi les deux autres n'ont pas joué non plus ? » demanda la coach

« Ce ne sont que des conjonctures, je n'en suis pas certaine, mais Murasakibara-kun n'écoute que Akashi-kun et il ne veut pas jouer contre lui. Je pense que c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'a pas participé au match entre Rakuzan et Yosen. » proposa Momoi

« Et Akashi ? » questionna Teppei

« Le championnat ne l'intéresse pas. Pas parce qu'il ne veut pas gagner, mais parce que sa victoire est assurée. Après la victoire de son équipe contre Touou, on lui a demandé si ça n'aurait pas été plus facile s'il avait joué. Il a répondu que ça n'aurait pas été intéressant » expliqua Momoi

Après cela, tous le monde sorti du gymnase

Toujours caché derrière son cousin, Mitsuki fit remarqué à Tetsuya qu'il était plus sur pour Momoi qu'il la raccompagne…

Bien que retissant, le bleuté finit par accepté et quand il fit signe à Nigou de les suivre, le chiot détourna la tête avant de se mettre entre les pieds de Mitsuki.

La brune le prit dans ses bras en assurant d'une petite voix qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et qu'il dormirait chez elle cette nuit

Tetsuya et Momoi partirent dans une direction tandis que Mitsuki, avec Nigou dans les bras, partie dans une autre

« La Génération des Miracles est pleine de monstres » fit remarqué Hyûga

« Ça va Fubuki, tu n'a pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure » commenta Teppei

« A quel point Kuroko et Mitsuki-chan sont ils aveugles ? » soupira le brun

Tous le monde soupira en accord avec lui

De son côté, Mitsuki marchait lentement jusqu'à chez elle.

Elle sourit doucement au chiot

« Né Nigou… Momoi-san à l'air très gentille. Elle est mignonne aussi… Ils iraient bien ensemble tous les deux, n-non ? » chuchota Mitsuki au chiot avec les yeux embués de larmes et son sourire devint fragile

Le chiot grogna en réponse

Nigou voulait que sa maman et son papa ouvrent les yeux, et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour y parvenir

* * *

 **Et voila la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire par de votre avis :)**

 **Sur ce, bisous et à la prochaine !**


	28. Départ !

**Coucou tous le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Moi ça va super ! Je sais ce que je vais faire après cet fanfiction !**

 **Je pensais à faire ma prochaine fanfiction sur Assassination Classroom, vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **Bien sur, uniquement quand Seirin no Kumo sera finie, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

 **Mais j'aimerais savoir si sa vous plairez ?**

 **Bref ! Sur ce, voici les réponses aux reviews ! :**

 **Yuki :**

 **Saluuuuuuuut !**

 **Yume-Ohayo !**

 **Que dire...**

 **Yume- BAKAGAMI ! *Soupir* Et Murasakibara toujours aussi gamin...**

 **Mitsuki-chan à réussi à l'amadouer avec...des cookies ?!**

 **Yume- Ça ne m'étonne pas.. Taiga est un crétin...**

 **Oui mais-**

 **Yume- Oh ! Chuuuuut ! Bref Mitsu-chan je suis contente d'apprendre qu'on a beaucoup de talent toutes les deux ! Et pour Satsu et Kuro ne t'inquiète pas ! Eeeeet Aomine est un imbécile...Mais la prochaine fois vous allez le battre ! Nigoooooooou kawaiiiiiiiii *tousse* pardon**

 **Himuro et ça nouvelle technique moooon dieu ! Je revois la tête de Kagami !**

 **Yume- Ça risque d'être compliqué mais avec un bon entraînement ça peut le faire ! J'ai hâte de faire un match contre toi !**

 **Bon sur ce, Rosalina-chan, Mitsuki-chan à la prochaine ! Vous êtes les meilleures !**

 **Yume- *fais un signe de la main* Salut !**

 **Gros beeeeeeuuusoooooous !**

Coucouuuuu

Mitsuki- K-Konichiwa !

Oui ?

Ouaip seulement avec des cookies !

Mitsuki- A-Ano, il semblait aimer les sucreries, donc je pensais que c'était une bonne idée

Bah on y peut rien c'est Kagami XD

Mitsuki- H-Hai ! Moi aussi je suis contente Yume-sempai ! O-oh, a-ano *rougit*

Je crois qu'elle es tombée en panne XD ! Les pauvres Aomine et Kagami, Yume à l'air d'être une tyrannique avec ces deux idiots XD

Mitsuki- O-Oui ! On va les battre ! hihi, c'est vrai que Nigou est vraiment Kawaii !

C'est vrai il était en mode "really niga ? " XD

Mitsuki- Hai, j-je suis sur qu'on à toutes les chances de notre côtés ! Moi aussi Yume-sempai !

Bisous Yuki-chan, Yume-sempai !

Mitsuki- *s'incline* bye-bye ! Vous êtes également les meilleures !

Bisous bisous !

 **Minimiste :**

 **J'ai adoré lire ce chapitre et j'espère que sa va s'arranger pour Mitsuki**

 **Bonne continuation et vivement le prochain chapitre**

Merci ! Oui je suis sur que tout va aller mieux pour elle, il y a Nigou qui va l'aider XD

Merci !

Bisous !

 **Chapitre 28 :**

 **Départ !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Kagami-kun jouait avec un ballon de basket à l'aide de sa main gauche pendant que je chercher quelqu'un du regard avec une légère inquiétude

« Oh ! T'es devenu drôlement fort avec ton bras gauche » remarqua Furihata-kun

« Ouais. J'ai de plus en plus de de facilité à manger avec cette main » répondit Kagami-kun

« Mais tu n'arrives toujours pas à dormir la veille d'un tournoi, hein ? Tu fais peur » rétorqua Furihata-kun

« C'est bon, Fubuki-san m'a beaucoup aider que se soit pour utiliser ma main gauche ou sauté plus haut » assura Kagami-kun

Je rougis à son compliment

« Soit pas gêner Mitsuki-chan ! Tu est vraiment douée pour instruire à quinconce l'art du basket » ria Mitsuo-kun

Je gémis de gêne en cachant mon visage dans mes mains

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? Tu me fous la trouille » gronda Hyûga-sempai à Pei-kun

« Oh, pardon. T'en fais pas pour ça » s'excusa Pei-kun

« Je sais ce que c'est, Kiyoshi. Tu es content parce qu'on a reçu nos nouveaux maillots, pas vrai ? » ria Koganei-sempai

« Quoi ?! On les a ? » s'étonna Pei-kun

« Réveille-toi un peu ! » cria Koganei-kun

« On ferait mieux d'y aller. Tous le monde est là ? » demanda Riko-sama

« A-Ano, Tetsu… » commençais-je

« Je suis là ! » annonça Tetsuya-kun de vive voix

« Ah bon ?! » cria tous le monde

« Oui, je suis là depuis le début » annonça-t-il avant de tourner la tête loin de tous le monde pour reprendre son souffle

« Non, cette fois tu mens ! Tu viens tout juste d'arriver en courant ! » cria Kagami-kun

Tetsuya-kun l'ignora

« Tu réponds pas ?! » s'énerva Kagami-kun

J'eus un petit rire

« Allons-y. On a tout, pas vrai ? » demanda Hyûga-sempai

Riko-sama soupira

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est maintenant qu'on part chercher ce qui nous manque ! » annonça-t-elle

 **temps sauté**

Je rentrais dans les vestiaires des garçons avec Riko-sama

« Prêts les garçons ? » questionna la coach

« Oui ! » acquiescèrent-ils

« Je vais vous résumer une nouvelle fois comment fonctionne la Winter Cup. Huit écoles participent aux éliminatoires. Deux de ces équipes gagneront le droit de participer à la Winter Cup. Après les matchs éliminatoires qui ont lieu aujourd'hui, il ne restera que quatre lycées. Ces quatre lycées joueront plusieurs matchs, et les deux meilleurs lycées iront à la Winter Cup. Cependant, les équipes qui participeront cette année sont les huit lycées qui on fait les éliminatoires de l'Inter-High. Autrement dit, ce sont des équipes solides qui ont bien joué cet été. Notre adversaire aujourd'hui c'est l'équipe en sixième place, le lycée Josei ! Allons gagner ! » discourut Riko-sama

« Ouais ! »

Après que nous nous soyons échauffer, le buzzer retenti et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain sur lequel nous allions affronter notre adversaire.

En parlant de lui, l'équipe de Josei fit son entrée.

J'avançais aussi quand je trébuchais pour m'écraser sur le sol

« Daijobu Mitsuki-chan ?! » s'écria Mitsuo-kun pendant que Tetsuya-kun m'aida à me remettre sur pied

« Oui, arigato » les remerciais-je, puis je vis pourquoi je me suis retrouver au sol…

J'ai marcher sur mes lacés défaits

Je mis un genoux avant de commencer à refaire le nœud quand l'aura noire de Riko-sama me fit lever la tête

« D-Daijobu Riko-sama ? » m'inquiétais-je

Avant qu'elle ne puisse me répondre, le numéro 9 de Josei prit mes mains dans les siennes avant de poser un genoux à terre en pleurant.

Je fis de grand yeux, totalement confuse

Puis Tetsuya-kun vint à mon secours en me prenant par les épaules avant de m'éloigner de l'adversaire

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » demandais-je en rougissant

« Tu ne semble pas remarquer ce que tu fait Mitsuki-chan » soupira Tetsuya-kun

« H-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » m'inquiétais-je en rougissant de honte de ne pas me souvenir d'avoir fait quelque chose de déplacer

Puis Tetsuya-kun m'embrassa sur la joue sans répondre

Je crois que je vais m'évanouir de gêne à cause de ma rougeur.

Nous étions de retour avec les autres

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait Kuroko ? » s'étonna Kagami-kun

Pour toute réponse, Tetsuya-kun s'en alla vers le centre du terrain avec un sourire mystérieux.

Je courus près de lui pour éviter des questions

Ensuite, nous nous mettions en place pour commencer ce match

Nous récupérâmes la balle, mais Kagami-kun se vit obliger de faire une passe à Izuki-sempai car deux joueurs de l'équipes Josei le marquèrent

Hyûga-sempai reçu la balle avant de l'envoyer à Kagami-kun qui fut de nouveau stopper par deux défenseur

« Ne garde pas le ballon trop longtemps, Kagami ! » cria Izuki-sempai

Mais trop tard, l'un des défenseur fit sortir la balle

« Kuso ! » grogna Kagami-kun

« Kagami-kun, calme toi » lui demanda Tetsuya-kun

« La ferme ! Je suis calme ! » cria Kagami-kun

« Tu ne sembles pas calme du tout » soupira Hyûga-sempai

Pei-kun frappa gentiment le crâne de Kagami-kun avec le plat de sa main

« Kagami, tu fais vraiment peur. Détends-toi » le rassura Pei-kun

« Aïe !T'as tapé trop fort ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si ma tête s'enfonce ? » rétorqua Kagami-kun

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kagami ? Les têtes ne s'enfoncent pas si facilement » déclara sérieusement Pei-kun après s'être arrêter de rire

« Je le sais très bien ! » gronda Kagami-kun

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ils sont plus forts qu'on ne le pensait » demanda Izuki-sempai

« Ouais. Tu ne devrais pas dire aux joueurs de se détendre. Aller, on y va » grogna Hyûga-sempai

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Kagami-kun ? » demanda Tetsuya-kun en voyant la mine surprise du roux

« Rien. Je viens de remarquer que ses mains sont gigantesques » expliqua Kagami-kun

Nous continuâmes de jouer en nous aidant des capacités de Pei-kun

Je soupirais en souriant

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me demanda Tetsuya-kun étonné

« J'aimerais avoir le luxe d'attendre avant de lâcher la balle, mais mes mains son minuscules » riais-je en regardant mes mains.

« C'est parce que tu n'a pas besoin de ce luxe avec ton talent » me complimenta Tetsuya-kun

Je rougis avant de le remercier en bafouillant

Quand la balle fut dans le quand adverse, le numéro 9 de Josei sauta pour marquer mais Pei-kun l'en empêcha.

Izuki-sempai récupéra la balle avant de l'envoyer à Tetsuya-kun qui me fit une passe enflammée, ensuite je fit à mon tour une passe à Kagami-kun qui courut jusqu'au panier adverse

Il sauta pour marquer… Avant de se prendre le panier dans la figure et de s'écraser au sol

La fin du premier quart temps retenti

Moi et Tetsuya-kun attrapâmes Kagami-kun en le faisant traîner jusqu'à notre banc

Quand le dernier quart temps commença , nous menions au score avec 76 points contre 53 points pour Josei

Après trois minutes de jeux, un rebond offensif se présenta, Pei-kun l'attrapa avec de marquer

« Ils s'amusent tout seuls… Ça suffit ! Laissez-moi tirer aussi ! » s'énerva Kagami-kun fument de colère

« Oi, Kagami » le prévint Izuki-sempai

« Inutile. Ce crétin ne t'entend pas » soupira Hyûga-sempai

« C'est bien d'avoir le sang chaud » affirma Pei-kun

« Peut-être mais là, il est trop chaud » soupirais-je

Tetsuya-kun lui envoya l'un de ses bracelet éponge dans la figure

« Ça suffit » lui déclara Tetsuya-kun

« T'as dit quoi, Kuroko ?! » s'énerva encore plus Kagami-kun

« S'ils peuvent facilement tirer, c'est parce que tu attires tous les défenseurs vers toi. Tu ne devrais pas bouder pour ça. Et puis, tu ne les vois pas ? » expliqua Tetsuya-kun en montrant du regard les deux joueurs de Touou dans les gradins

« Ils sont de Touou ? » se rappela Kagami-kun

« Aomine-kun va entendre parler de ce match » Annonça Tetsuya-kun

« Une fois que tu te seras calmé, fais-leur une déclaration de guerre à l'aide de tes nouvelles compétence de saut » conseillais-je

« C'est pas le genre de truc qu'on peut faire la tête froide. Mais je m'en charge. Je vais leur faire comprendre » affirma Kagami-kun

« Si, il faut faire ça en étant concentrer en ayant la tête froide » rétorqua Mitsuo-kun

« Non ! Ce genre de chose se fait quand… » commença Kagami-kun

« Tu ne me croit pas ? Laissons donc Mitsuki-chan montrer à toi et ces deux-là qu'on peut faire ça quand nous sommes calme » souriais Mitsuo-kun

Kagami-kun lâcha le morceau plutôt vite.

« Tu ne te souviens plus de mes conseils pour marquer de façon optimale, n'est-ce pas ? » soupirais-je, plus une affirmation qu'une question

« Bakagami » ria Mitsuo-kun

Kagami-kun détourna le regard

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te montrer… Une nouvelle fois » riais-je

Quand la balle fut dans notre possession, Tetsuya-kun me fit une passe enflammée avant que je ne me précipite vers le panier adverse en passant tout les défenseurs sur ma route avec facilité.

Puis je sautais de la raquette

« Rentre le, Fubuki-san ! »

 **PDV Externe**

Aucune preuve n'existe. Cependant, à ce moment-là, ils le ressentirent tous.

Ce sont les prodiges de la décennie, la Génération des Miracles.

Aucun joueur ne les égale.

Même si un tel joueur devait apparaître, ce ne serait que dans un futur lointain.

C'est de moins ce qu'il semblait.

Ils entendirent le son d'une porte.

Le son de la porte de la pièce où seuls de tels prodiges pouvaient pénétrer qu'on forçait à s'ouvrir.

Le bord du cercle m'échappa et je tomba sur le sol

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Le buzz retentit

« Fin de partie ! »

« Aïe » soupirais-je

« Tu tombes beaucoup c'est temps-ci, Mitsuki-chan » me souriait Tetsuya-kun en m'aidant à me relevé

« Avec un score de 108 à 61, le lycée de Seirin l'emporte ! »

« Merci ! »

* * *

 **Et voila la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser !**

 **Sur ce, bisous et à la prochaine !**


	29. Il n'y a qu'une seule réponse

**Coucou tous le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Questions totalement aléatoire : Est-ce que le prénom "Nijina" est joli ? Est-ce qu'il vous fait pensez à un autre mot ?**

 **Merci d'avance pour vos réponses ^^**

 **ImperatriceKuja :**

 **je viens pour te parler de ton autre fic...S'il te plaît reviens !**

Désolée, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de dire non, mais merci pour les commentaires que tu a laisser dessus ils sont touchants :)

 **Clia :**

 **J'adore ton histoire *_* J'espère que Tetsu et Mitsuki vont bientôt se mettre ensemble *0* J'ai hate de la rencontre de Mitsu avec Akashi aussi :D ;)**

Merci ! Nyufufufu moi aussi XD

Moi aussi j'ai hâte :3

 **Guest : C'est un super chapitre ! et si tu fais une fanfiction sur assassination classroom tu deviens mon dieu officiel *0* Je suis trop fan d'Itona et d'Isogai *_* !**

Merci ! Oh, hé bien je serais ton dieu officiel dans 75 chapitres ^u^, moi aussi je les adores ces deux-là ! Mais mon préféré c'est Nagisa, je le trouve tellement classe et viril ( les gens me regarde surement bizarre, c'est compréhensible XD ) :3

 **Yuki :**

 **Yuki:Bonjooooooooooooooooooooour !**

 **Yume- Konichiwa ! Kaaaaa-gaaaaaaa-miiiiiii ! Il changera pas celui là...**

 **Aaaaaah ! Le petit bisous de Kuroko sur la joue de Mitsuki-chan~ C''etait mignon !**

 **Yume- Vraiment très mignon ! Attend...Taiga à sauter trop haut ?! Woaaaah impressionnant ! Avec Mitsu-chan comme prof fallait si attendre ! Tu peux entrer dans la zone ?! Ooooooooh moi aussi ! T'es vraiment forte !**

 **Ce match mon dieu j'ai rigoler quand l'ai vu dans l'animé et je trouve que le fait que Mitsuki-chan sois là rajoute un charme ! Oui Yume est un peu tyrannique avec les deux idiot xD**

 **Yume- Ils l'ont chercher aussi ! Aomine c'est pour qu'il calme son égo surdimensionné et Taiga...parque je l'aime bien..*tousse* bref Mitsu-chan tu vas finir par te blesser si tu continue de tomber ! Ça serais dommage ! À part si Kuro prend soin de toi~**

 **Kagami est pas calme...comme d'habitude quoi ! xD**

 **Bon bon bon...Ah pour Assassination Classroom bonne idée je pense :D Il fallait que je le regarde alors je pense que ta fiction me motivera !**

 **Sur ce Rosalina-chan, Mitsuki-chan je vous fais de gros bisous ! Vous êtes adorables !**

 **Yume- *s'incline* vous êtes les meilleures ! À la prochaine !**

 **Gros beusoooooooooou !**

Saluuuuuuuuut

Mitsuki : Ohayo ! Yume-sempai ? T-tu ne serais pas une tsundere par hasard ?!

Oui, la pauvre, toujours entrain de rougir XD

Mitsuki : A-Arigato ! Heu oui ? A-arigato Yume-sempai ! A-Ah ? J-Je peux entrer dans la zone ? Tu est incroyable Yume-sempai ! O-oh m-merci...*rougit*

C'est vrai qu'il est tellement drôle et merci ! Yume-sempai, la dompteuse de baka ! XD

Mitsuki : A-Ano, Yume-sempai est amoureuse de Kagami-kun ? O-oh je ferais plus attention ! *rougit*

Ouais il à le sang chaud tous le temps XD

Oh mon dieu, il faut tellement que tu regarde cet anime ! Il est génialissime (heu je sais pas si ça ce dit XD ) en plus le personnage principale me fait trop penser à Kuroko ! Puis son meilleur ami il me fait penser direct à Akashi ! Bon désolée, je m'enflamme un peut x~x

Bye Yuki-chan, Yume-sempai ! bisous ! Vous êtes trop cool !

Mitsuki : * s'incline* A la prochaine ! J'ai hâte !

Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuus !

 **Chapitre 29 :**

 **Il n'y a qu'une seule réponse**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

« Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, nous n'avons plus que trois matchs à jouer. Les éliminatoires de la Winter Cup sont passées à toute vitesse » déclara Furihata-kun

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! C'est le contraire. Ça fait un moment » gronda Hyûga-sempai

« Tu as déjà oublié ? Seuls les huit meilleurs lycées sur les trois cents qu'il y avait cet été ont été autorisés à participer. » rappela Riko-sama

« Autrement dit, les éliminatoires de la Winter Cup ont commencé au moment des éliminatoires de l'Inter-High » ajoutais-je

« C'est une très longue qualification qui a commencé cet été. » continua Riko-sama

« Notre premier adversaire en championnat sera Senshinkan. On a déjà perdu deux fois contre eux. Alors cette fois, on va gagner ! » nous encouragea Hyûga-sempai

« Né Mitsuki-chan, okaasan veux que tu vienne dormir à la maison ce soir » me déclara Mitsuo-kun

« Oh pourquoi pas ? Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois » acceptais-je

 **temps sauté**

« Tadaima ! » dis-je en cœur avec Mitsuo-kun quand nous rentrâmes

« Okaerinasai les enfants » nous salua obasan

« Otousan n'est pas… » commença Mitsuo-kun

« MES BÉBÉS SONT ENFIN DE RETOUR A LA MAISON » cria mon oncle en nous enlaçant dans une étreintes d'ours

« O-Ojisan » soupirais-je en riant

« Otousan, on c'est vus ce matin » pleura Mitsuo-kun

Ojisan nous lâcha enfin avec des rivières de larmes coulant de ses yeux

Nous prîmes tous place dans le salon, et Yuna, notre chien prit place à mes pieds

« A certain égard, Ojisan me fait penser à Kise-kun » chuchotais-je à Mitsuo-kun qui hochât la tête dans l'affirmative

Une aura noire entoura Ojisan

« Qui est ce Kise-kun ? Un petit ami ?! Je ne le laisserais pas kidnapper ma petite princesse ! » cria Ojisan

Je regardais obasan dans l'espoir qu'elle me vienne en aide

« Chéri, c'est juste un ami de Mitsuki… De plus ce n'est pas comme ça que s'appelle son petit ami » expliqua obasan avec un sourire malicieux

Je rougis furieusement

Ojisan se figea au parole de obasan

« C-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ojisan ! Je n'est pas de p-petit ami ! » criais-je avec les joues brûlante

« Mitsuo, tu confirme les dires de ta cousine ? » demanda ojisan de façon beaucoup trop dramatique

Le même sourire que obasan se dessina sur les lèvres de Mitsuo-kun

« Non » dit-il en se retenant de rire

« M-Mitsuo-kun ! » criais-je en lui lançant un coussin dans la figure

Finalement, obasan vint calmer son mari surprotecteur

« Voyons Satoshi, notre petite nièce ne doit pas rester seule pour toujours, je veux devenir grande-tante » souriais ma tante

« NANI ?! Il est hors de question que ma nièce est des enfants si tôt, Azami » pleura ojisan

« A quel âge pourra-t-elle dans ce cas ? » questionna

« 46 ans » répondit-il en une fraction de seconde

Ma mâchoire toucha le sol tendis que Mitsuo hurlait de rire

« Mon chéri, c'est totalement hors de question, il faut que tu te fasse à l'idée que Mitsuki grandit » souriais obasan

Ojisan pleura une nouvelle fois des rivières de larmes en me prenant dans ses bras tout en poussant des cris de désespoir

Après que toute cette histoire fut oubliée, nous passâmes à tables puis nous regardâmes tous un film

Je pouvais voir mon oncle ruminer dans son coin sur le fait qu'il refusait de me voir grandir

« Aller ojousan, Kuroko-kun est un grand petit ami » déclara Mitsuo-kun en remettant de l'huile sur le feu. Intentionnellement.

« C-Ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! » criais-je en rougissant deux fois plus

« Oh allez, avoue que t'aimerais » me nargua Mitsuo-kun

« J-je refuse de répondre ! » m'exclamais-je

« Les enfants je pense que vous devriez aller dormir, vous avez un match demain » nous rappela obasan

Mitsuo-kun et moi fîmes oui de la tête avant de partir nous coucher dans nos chambres respectives

 **Le lendemain**

Mitsuo-kun me réveilla tôt le matin pour que nous puissions faire plein d'activités en famille.

Pendant notre déjeuner nous parlions du match qui allez se dérouler vers la fin de la journée

« Qui allez vous affronter aujourd'hui ? » nous demanda ojisan avec excitation

« Les rois de l'ouest, Senshinkan » annonça Mitsuo-kun

Tout à coup, un grand fracas retentit depuis la cuisine.

Nous nous précipitâmes tous pour voir obasan au sol

« Okaasan ! » cria Mitsuo-kun en se jetant au côté de sa mère

« Obasan, daijobu ?! » m'écriais-je

« L-le bébé, il arrive » bégaya ma tante dans la douleur

Mon oncle la prit dans ses bras avant de courir jusqu'à la voiture et placer ma tante à l'arrière

Je partis en trombe chercher des serviettes pour éviter que ma tante ne redécore les sièges de la voitures en rouge.

Moi et Mitsuo-kun suivîmes mon oncle dans le véhicule, sans avoir oublier d'avoir fermer à clé avant.

Mitsuo-kun monta devant tandis que je montais à l'arrière de la voiture en posant la tête de ma tante sur mes genoux sans avoir oublier d'avoir préalablement mis des serviettes sur les sièges.

La route fut rythmée par les cries de ma tante et nos encouragement.

Dès que nous sommes arrivé, obasan fut prise en charge

Nous allions rentrer dans le bloc opératoire quand nous fûmes arrêter

« Désolé les enfants, seul le père peut assister à l'accouchement » s'excusa le médecin

Ojisan nous regarda hésitant, Mitsuo-kun lui fit signe de courir après tante Azami

Moi et Mitsuo-kun retournâmes à l'accueil avant de prendre place à une des tables du côté restaurant de l'hôpital

« Je suis inquiet » trembla Mitsuo-kun

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes

« Moi aussi, mais tout va bien se passer » le rassurais-je

Un nombre incalculable d'heure s'étaient écoulées, puis le téléphone de Mitsuo-kun brisa le silence

 **PDV Externe, du côté de l'équipe**

« Où êtes vous tous les deux ?! Le match contre Senshinkan va bientôt avoir lieu » cria Riko

«… »

« Comment ça, vous ne pourrez pas venir ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » s'inquiéta la coach

Les membres de l'équipe la regarda avec inquiétude

Riko se mit sur haut-parleur

« G-Gomen mina, c'était pas prévu pour aujourd'hui » s'excusa Mitsuo-kun

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » demanda Hyûga

« Est-ce que Mitsuki-chan vas bien ? » demanda subitement Tetsuya

« Oui, elle va très bien… » commença Mitsuo

« C'est juste que nous sommes à l'hôpital. Tante Azami est entrains d'accoucher » expliqua Mitsuki

Tous le monde fit de grand yeux avant de souhaitez bon courage et affirma qu'ils viendrais dès que le match contre Senshinkan serait fini

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Environs une heure s'écoula avant que notre équipe débarqua, nous leur fit signe et nous prîmes place à une table pouvant tous nous contenir

Je me retrouvais donc entre Mitsuo-kun et Tetsuya-kun

« Vous êtes pâles à faire peur tous les deux » remarqua Kagami-kun

« Depuis combien de temps vous êtes là à attendre ? » questionna Koganei-sempai

« Nous sommes arrivé tôt dans la matinée » annonça Mitsuo-kun

« Je m'attendais à ce que vous soyer paniquer » nous appris Izuki-sempai

« Si tu savais le nombre d'heure que ma mère à prit pour nous expliquer comment se dérouler un accouchement et combien de temps ça allait prendre. Puis depuis le temps qu'on attend, on a prit le temps de se détendre » expliqua Mitsuo-kun avec sérieux

Une infirmière vint à notre rencontre

« Je suis à la recherche de deux lycéens, Mitsuo et Mitsuki Fubuki » nous expliqua-t-elle poliment

Mitsuo-kun et moi fîmes un bond avant de suivre l'infirmière, nos amis sur nos talons.

Mon cousin fut le premier à entrer, puis il nous expliqua que ses parents étaient d'accord pour que l'équipe puisse rentrer, ce que nous fîmes tout en restant calme.

Ma tante était sur un lit avec un petit paquet de couvertures bleues dans les bras avec à sa gauche mon oncle et à sa droite Mitsuo-kun

« Ohayo tous le monde, j'ai tellement entendus parler de vous » les salua doucement ma tante visiblement épuisée d'avoir mi mon nouveau cousin au monde.

Je m'avançais prudemment vers ma tante qui me tendit le bébé.

« Dit bonjour à ta cousine, Makoto » déclara-t-elle

Je le prit doucement das mes bras puis un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et Makoto-kun ria en jouant avec mes cheveux

« Tu vois chéri ? Elle est faites pour être maman » plaisanta ma tante

Je pris une teinte rouge cerise sous les rires retenus de tous le monde

« Ne dit pas ça, sinon mes cheveux vont devenir gris avant l'heure » pleura mon oncle

« Approchez les enfants, ne restez pas à l'entrée comme ça » encouragea ma tante

Toute l'équipe approcha doucement pour ne pas effrayé le petit ange éveillé dans mes bras

« C'est un très joli prénom » complimenta Tetsuya-kun en m'approchant

Mon oncle et ma tante sursautèrent

« Oh Kuroko-kun, arigato » remercia ma tante

Puis il demanda si il pouvait touché le bébé, ma tante accepta.

Tetsuya-kun pencha sa tête au dessus de mon épaule et attrapa doucement l'une des mains de Makoto-kun.

Le petit ria avant de jouer avec les doigts de mon ami

Après quelques minutes Mitsuo-kun exigea de pouvoir prendre le bébé dans ses bras

« Kuroko et Fubuki-san feraient des parents formidable » chuchota Pei-kun

Mon oncle prit Tetsuya-kun par le col et le traîna vers la sortie

« O-ojisan » l'interpellais-je avec alarme

« Je vais juste parler à ton petit-ami » déclara mon oncle avec sérieux

Je rougis une nouvelle fois

« O-Ojisan ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, moi et Tetsuya-kun ne sortons pas ensemble » répondis-je

Mais il m'ignora et ferma la porte derrière lui

« Bon, maintenant on sait de qui tient le côté surprotecteur de Fubuki » plaisanta Izuki-sempai

Tous le monde fit oui de la tête

« Est-ce que Kuroko s'en sortira ? » m'interrogea Kagami-kun

« J'espère » répondis-je

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que mon oncle et Tetsuya-kun reviennent dans la chambre.

Mon oncle était visiblement satisfait et Tetsuya-kun rougissait légèrement

J'ai tellement envie de disparaître, pauvre Tetsuya-kun.

« Alors chéri ? Il respecte tes critères ? Est-ce que ma petite nièce va pouvoir enfin avoir une relation amoureuse ? Il serait temps quand même » questionna ma tante

Je rougis de plus belle, cette situation est tellement gênante.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Tetsuya-kun doit probablement me détesté maintenant.

Une infirmière vint nous chercher en déclarant qu'il fallait laisser tante Azami se reposer.

Nous fîmes nos adieux aux deux adultes, à Makoto-kun et Mitsuo-kun

Quand nous sortîmes du bâtiment et nous nous séparâmes tous pour rentrer chacun chez soi.

Tetsuya-kun me retint par la main et décida de me raccompagner.

Ils sortit Nigou de son sac qui gambada joyeusement devant nous.

J'évitais le regard de mon ami à tout prix, nous décidâmes de faire une hale à un parc et Nigou joua avec les pétales des cerisiers qui tombaient lentement

Nous prîmes place sur un banc sous un de ces arbres en fleurs

« Mitsuki-chan… » commença Tetsuya-kun

« Je suis désolée » chuchotais-je en posant mes mais sur mes genoux

« Pourquoi ? » me questionna Tetsuya-kun

« Pour le comportement de mon oncle… Il est surprotecteur. Il peut paraître effrayant mais il cherche juste à me protéger » expliquais-je

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre » me sourit Tetsuya-kun

« J'espère que tu ne me déteste pas » ajoutais-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieur

Tetsuya-kun me prit l'une de mes mains

« Non, pour rien au monde je ne t'en voudrais » me rassura-t-il

Je souriais doucement en le remerciant

Puis nous nous levâmes, quand tout à coup, Nigou fonça dans mes jambes et me fit trébucher sur Tetsuya-kun

Je me confondis en excuses

« Mitsuki-chan… » commença Tetsuya-kun en posant ses mains sur mes épaules

« Tetsuya-kun ? » demandais-je inquiète

« Je doit te dire quelques chose » m'avoua-t-il

« Oui ? » l'encourageais-je à continuer

Il ouvrit et ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois en rougissant. Puis il soupira

« J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas » m'annonça-t-il calmement en posant une main sur ma joue

« T'en vouloir pour qu-hhmmfff ! » commençais-je avant que Tetsuya-kun ne me coupe.

En posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, en fermant les yeux

Je fis de grand yeux en rougissant.

Puis, hésitante, je lui rendit son baiser en fermant les yeux à mon tour

* * *

 **Et voila la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

 **J'espère également ne pas avoir fait Kuroko trop OOC et que je ne l'ai est pas mi ensemble trop tôt !**

 **Si c'est le cas (ou pas ) dites le moi surtout !**

 **Merci !**

 **Bisous et à la prochaine !**


	30. J'attendais ça

**Bonjour tous le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ?**

 **Moi ça va !**

 **Bonne vacances aux personnes qui le sont ^^**

 **Bref, trêve de bavardage, place au reviews !**

 **Guest :**

 **... un baisers enfin! Ce chapitre est riche en émotion. Je me demande comment serait les joueurs de seirin avec un bébé. En tout cas continu !**

Hé oui ! Merci ^^. Hum hé bien, certains seraient plus responsable que d'autres je suppose ? Ok ! Merci !

 **Yuki :**

 **Yooooooooooo !**

 **Yume- salut ! Moi ? Tsundere ? Nooooooooooon...! Peut-être un peu...bref ! Je crois que c'était la zone moui. Moi...a-amoureuse de..de B-bakagami...? Nan c'est pas vrai...*rougit***

 **Bon le chapitre est incroyable j'étais à fond dedans ! Vraiment je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Il était vraiment cooooool ! Et la fin ! La fin est tellement mignonne ! Perso je sais pas si Kuroko est OOC je suis pas douée pour ça gomen et je trouve qu'il est pas trop tôt pour les mettre ensemble !**

 **Yume- Félicitation pour le petit cousin ! C'est attendrissant de voir ca~ Ooooooh si pouvais je vous ferais un câlin à tous ! L'équipe ce porte bien c'est le principal ! Bon faudrait que fasse mon come back de mon côté moi !**

 **Ah ! Si Assassination Classroom est un bon anime alors laisse moi finir celui que j'ai en cours et je regarde ça après !**

 **Bon et bien Rosalina-chan, Mitsuki-chan, Seeeeeeiriiiiin (oui c'est nouveau xD) vous êtes les meilleurs, je vous adores !**

 **Yume- *s'incline* Pleins de gros bisous et à la prochaine les filles !**

 **Gros beeeeeeuuusoooooous !**

Coucouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Mitsuki : O-Ohayo ! J-Je le savais ! Enfin je n'étais pas sûr... O-Oh s-sugoi ! J-je trouve que Kagami-kun et Yume-sempai iraient bien ensembles !

Temps mieux et merci ! Hé bien il été PRI-MOR-DIA-LE ( oui oui, un si grand mot U.U ) que la mère de Mitsuo accouche pour la suite de l'histoire :D ! Merci ! Haha je suis contente que cette fin te plaise ! Hé bien, pour moi, Kuroko est plus un garçon qui montre son affection quand il est seul avec celle qu'il aime. Mais je pense qu'il serait timide au début de la relation, que ce soit en publique ou en privé ^^. Du moins c'est à peut près comme ça que je pense le faire dans cette histoire. Ouf, je suis contente alors !

Mitsuki : Arigato ! A-Ano, je pense qu'une naissance est toujours extraordinaire ^^. C-C'est gentil de dire ça ! O-oui, je fais en sorte qu'ils soient tous en pleine forme ! O-oh bonne chance alors ^^ !

Enfin, après j'adore les animes, donc je ne sais pas si il te plaira. Gomene, je suis toujours bizarre quand je parle d'anime ou de jeu vidéo, donc mon avis n'est pas forcement objectif. Oh c'est quoi comme anime ? Il est bien ? Il est toujours en cours ou terminé ? Oh, et désolée pour toutes ces questions !

Yuki-chan, Yume-sempai vous êtes les meilleures, on vous adores aussi !

Mitsuki : *s'incline* Sayonara !

Pleins de bisous !

 **Au fil de ma plume :**

 **Enfiiiiiiiiin ! Champaaaaagne! *Pluie de paillettes sur le petit couple trop kawaii* XD**

 **Bref. Désolée pour ce petit moment de fangirlisme C'est la première fois que je te laisse une review car je viens de découvrir ta fic et je l'ai littéralement dévorée. J'aime vraiment beaucoup et tu peux être sûre que je vais attendre la suite avec impatience. Comme tu as dû le comprendre, je suis absolument ravie que Testuya-kun et Mitsuki-chan passent à la vitesse supérieure, surtout qu'ils ont pleins de petits gestes l'un pour l'autre comme s'ils étaient en couple.**

 **En tout cas j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que va donner le match contre Aomine, il risque d'être choqué avec Mitsuki-chan.**

 **Et je voulait aussi te dire que je suis carrément en adoration devant Mitsuo-kun *o***

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine!**

Oui il été temps XD

Pas grave, c'est toujours touchant ! Oh hé bien je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fiction te plaise :) Super je suis contente de pouvoir te compter dans les personnes qui suivent cette histoire ! Pour être honnête, moi aussi je suis ravie, oui c'est ces gestes qui montrent à quel point il se complémente !

Moi aussi j'ai hâte de l'écrire, c'est sûr il va faire une de ces têtes !

OUI ! MERCI ! Je suis super contente de l'entendre, il est tellement importent pour l'histoire !

Oui, à la prochaine !

 **Chapitre 30 :**

 **C'est ce que j'attendais**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Après m'avoir demandé de devenir sa petite amie, Tetsuya-kun avait tenu à me raccompagner.

Je préparais ensuite tout pour ma journée de demain et ce qu'il me fallait pour le match contre Shutoku quand mon téléphone sonna

Je décrochais après avoir reconnue le numéro

Pourquoi il m'appelle ?

« Mitsuo-kun ? Il y a un problème ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? » questionnais-je inquiète

Mon cousin ria pour toute réponse

« Non tout va bien ! J'appelais pour savoir si toi tu allais bien » m'expliqua-t-il

« É-Évidemment, pourquoi ça n'irais pas ? » demandais-je curieuse

« Je me serais attendu à ce que tu réponde, _je n'ai jamais été aussi bien parce que l'amour de ma vie ma déclaré son amour_ » m'annonça Mitsuo-kun en imitant grotesquement ma voix

« Na-nani ? C-Comment tu sais ?! » bégayais-je en rougissant

« Tu sais Mitsuki-chan, rien qu'en voyant le changement qu'il a opéré sur toi, j'aurais laissé Kuroko-kun t'emmenait loin de nous… Mais… C'est le garçon le plus respectable… Et… J'ai vu chez lui… Tu sais, il est même venu me demander si il pouvait être ton petit ami… Je sais que la dernière fois, j'étais aveuglé… » tenta de s'expliquer Mitsuo-kun avec sérieux mais il se perdait dans son explication

« Daijobu Mitsuo-kun. Arigato » le remerciais-je avec un ton rarement assuré mais doux

« N-Ne me remercie pas ! Je ne le mérite pas ! » me cria Mitsuo-kun

« Mitsuo-kun, ce n'étais pas ta faute. J'aurais du agir avant que nous en arrivions là, c'est ma faute » continuais-je

« Arrête ! Arrête de tout prendre sur toi pour protéger les autres ! J'aurais du être la pour toi… » commença mon cousin

« Mitsuo-kun, nous en avons déjà parler » le coupais-je de façon impérial

«… J-je sais, il faut juste que j'arrive à me pardonner » chuchota-t-il déstabilisé par mon ton

« Désolée, c'est moi, je n'aurais jamais du te parler de la sorte » m'excusais-je en sentant la culpabilité monter en moi

« Non c'est moi… Nous savons tous les deux que c'est un sujet sensible » me rassura Mitsuo-kun

« Disons simplement que nous sommes tous les deux responsables. Comme ça pas de dispute » proposais-je

« Tu dit ça mais nous savons tous les deux que tu va être aux petits soins avec moi » me nargua Mitsuo-kun toute trace d'émotions négatives disparût

Je riais doucement avant de lui faire mes adieux

 **Le lendemain**

Nous entrâmes sur le terrain côte à côte avec l'équipe de Shutoku et mes yeux n'ont pas quittés ceux de Midorima-kun qui me dévisageait avec des yeux aussi affamés que les miens.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre banc.

« Kagami-kun, Mitsuki-chan. Avez-vous vu le visage de Midorima-kun quand il est entré ? » nous questionna Tetsuya-kun

Je fis oui de la tête en fronçant les sourcils

« Ouais, il avait l'air différent » commenta Kagami-kun

« Les membres de la Génération des Miracles contre qui nous avons joué jusqu'à présent sont invaincus et intelligents » ajoutais-je

« On dit que les défaites ont du sens et que perdre rend plus fort » commenta Mitsuo-kun

« Tu comprends ce que cela signifie, Kagami-kun ? » questionnais-je

Il me regarda en l'attente de réponse

« Pour les êtres vivants, la victoire est synonyme de vie et la défaite signifie la mort. C'est un exemple extrême, mais les humains brident cet instinct. Ceux qui connaissent la terreur de la défaite ont faim de victoire. » expliquais-je doucement

« Quand elle donne des cours à Kagami, j'ai l'impression de sentir son aura impériale derrière son ton doux » frissonna Koganei-sempai

« Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir encaissé une défaite terrible » déclara Hyûga-sempai en se levant

« Ouais, tu as raison » acquiesçait Pei-kun

« Une défaite me suffit… » commença Kagami-kun

« … ils ne sont pas les seuls… » chuchotais-je

«… à mourir de faim » finit Tetsuya-kun

« Fubuki-san, nous allons laisser Kagami-kun jouer pour l'instant. Vu les résultats de ton entraînement il est largement capable de tenir tête à Midorima-kun » m'annonça Riko-sama

Je secouais la tête dans l'affirmative

« Yosh ! Ikkuso ! » cria Kagami-kun en se dirigeant vers Midorima-kun

J'allais me diriger vers Tetsuya-kun pour lui souhaiter bonne chance quand Nigou se précipita vers moi. Je fis de mon mieux pour l'éviter mais échoua lamentablement avant de trébucher.

Avant que je ne touche le sol, Tetsuya-kun me rattrapa

« A-Arigato Tetsuya-kun » le remerciais-je en rougissant

Il me sourit doucement en rougissant légèrement lui aussi.

Je lui embrassait la joue avant de me précipiter vers notre banc toute rouge

Nigou sauta sur mes genoux en aboyant joyeusement

Midorima-kun regarda Kagami-kun avec sérieux

« Ils ne montrent aucun signe d'imprudence, comme on le pensait. Si la stratégie de Shutoku n'a pas changé, on va devoir arrêter Midorima-kun pour gagner. Il y a sans doute une limite au nombre de fois qu'il peut tirer des paniers à trois points à longue distance. » déclara Riko-sama

« Il lui faut du temps. Faire en sorte que le ballon atteigne le filet nécessite la totalité de sa force physique. De plus, il lui faut toujours un peu plus de temps pour se préparer à chaque lancer. » expliquais-je

« Même si on ne peut pas bloquer tous ses lancers, si on le repousse à sa la, on réduira drastiquement sa précision. » finit Riko-sama

« Dans ce cas, on a quelqu'un dans l'équipe qui lui en a méchamment fait baver la dernière fois. Et cette fois, en plus de tournée à plein régime, elle a réussie à instruire à un deuxième joueur à sauté » affirma Koganei-sempai

« Le second match de championnat des éliminatoires de la Winter Cup entre le lycée Seirin et le lycée Shutoku va maintenant commencer. Saluez ! »

« Bon match ! »

Ce sont le capitaine de Shutoku et Pei-kun qui se placèrent au centre du terrain. Quand la balle fut lancée, les deux tapèrent la balle

« C'est serré ! » cria Furihata-kun

C'est entres les mains de Izuki-sempai que la balle se retrouva mais Takao-kun la récupéra pour faire une passe au numéro 5 de son équipe.

Leur capitaine couru vers le panier et le détenteur de la balle s'apprêtait à faire une passe quand Tetsuya-kun intercepta à son tour la balle

Nous l'acclamions tous pour sa prouesse

Puis Midorima-kun récupéra la balle et sauta mais Kagami-kun fut la pour l'empêcher de marquer

« Bravo ! Beau contre ! » lui cria Hyûga-sempai

« Ça fait déjà des étincelles… » remarqua Koganei-sempai

« Sortie ! Balle aux oranges ! »

« J'en ai oublié de respirer » soupira Furihata-kun

J'eus un petit rire

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, Fubuki-san ? » me demanda Riko-sama

« Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué. Mais vu que j'ai passé pas mal de temps à jouer au basket avec lui je peut la voir même si c'est mince… » chuchotais-je en souriant

« Qu'est-ce qui est mince ? » s'étonna Koganei-sempai

« Il saute plus haut qu'avant » affirmais-je

Kagami-kun contra une fois de plus Midorima-kun

Quel est ce sentiment ? L'aura de Midorima-kun est différente… Son regard également…

« Ce n'est qu'une intuition, mais… Je suis presque sûr que Midorima-kun prépare quelque chose » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

Tous le monde me regarda avec étonnement

« Ton intuition féminine ? » me questionna Koganei-sempai

Je fit oui de la tête

« Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais j'espère que tu a tord Fubuki-san » trembla Furihata-kun

Je secouais la tête avec un petit sourire

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'espère moi aussi me tromper » avouais-je

Mais malgré tout, le match continua en notre faveur et le même schéma de Kagami-kun sautant pour bloqué Midorima-kun continua jusqu'au deuxième quart temps.

Nous menions sur Shutoku 23 points à 16.

« Kagami-kun est épuisé » remarqua Riko-sama

« Tetsuya-kun aurait pu l'aider si Takao-kun ne bloquer pas le chemin » ajoutais-je

Tetsuya-kun tenta de feinter Takao-kun pour le passer mais échoua.

Nous perdîmes la balle et Midorima-kun se prépara à sauter.

Kagami-kun sauta mais Midorima-kun feinta et le passa.

Tetsuya-kun se dirigea vers notre panier.

Je souriais.

« Ce n'est pas cela qui va arrêter Kagami-kun » chuchotais-je en fronçant les sourcils

Kagami-kun sauta une nouvelle fois dès qu'il eu touché le sol mais Midorima-kun réussi shooter.

Heureusement Kagami-kun avait réussi à touché la balle et elle ne rentra pas.

Tetsuya-kun lança la balle à Izuki-sempai qui parti marquer.

La balle fut remise en jeu

« C'était ça ton intuition Fubuki-san ? » me demanda Koganei-sempai

Je fis non de la tête

« J'espère vraiment me tromper… Mais je m'attends à quelque chose de bien pire que des feintes » soupirais-je en croisant les bras.

Midorima-kun feinta une fois de plus Kagami-kun qui du se voir sauter deux fois.

« Il ne touchera pas la balle » dis-je tristement

Pei-kun sauta devant Midorima-kun à son tour.

Le regard de Midorima-kun brilla…

Oh non ce n'est pas bon signe.

Puis il fit… Une passe ?!

Shutoku en profita pour marquer

« Ton intuition est effrayante » me fit remarquer Koganei-sempai

Tous le monde sur le banc fit oui de la tête en accords avec ses dires

« Je peux pas le croire. Ils étaient déjà assez forts avant ! Ils n'ont plus la moindre faiblesse » s'exclama Furihata-kun

« C'est de la folie » ajouta Kawahara-kun

« Ne vous affolez pas. Continuez à les encourager » gronda Riko-sama

« Shutoku ne sont pas les seuls à avoir grandi. En plus, Teppei est là maintenant. Il est formidable dans les moments comme ça » rassura Koganei-sempai

« Alors amusons-nous » encouragea Pei-kun

« C'est bon, on sait » rétorqua Hyûga-sempai

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » s'inquiéta Izuki-sempai

« Je ne vois pas comment arrêter Shutoku » avoua Hyûga-sempai

« On va trouver quelque chose » répondit Pei-kun

« T'as pas d'idée ?! » hurla Hyûga-sempai en giflant Pei-kun sur le côté de son crane

« Eh bien, on peut commencer par renvoyer Kuroko sur le banc. » déclara Pei-kun avec un grand sourire

« Quoi ? » fut la seule réponse de Tetsuya-kun qui prit un pas de recul

« Si tes feintes ne fonctionnent pas, tu ne fais que nous ralentir

Tu fais de ton mieux, mais tu es un handicap pour l'équipe.

Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de te garder sur le terrain. » Ajouta Pei-kun

Izuki-sempai réconforta Tetsuya-kun qui déprimait avec une blague dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Mitobe-kun , échange avec Kuroko-kun » annonça Riko-sama

Tetsuya-kun prit place à mes côtés, je lui souris avec sympathie

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu auras d'autres occasions de briller » lui assura Koganei-sempai

Je lui tendit une serviette qu'il posa sur sa tête

« Merci » me remercia-t-il avec un sourire

« Tu auras d'autres occasions de briller. Fais confiance à l'équipe » ajouta Koganei-sempai

Nigou aboya et sauta sur les genoux de Tetsuya-kun

« Je vais bien. Arigato Nigou » souriait Tetsuya-kun en caressant Nigou

« Au final, cela ne fera que faciliter l'utilisation de ton nouveau drive » ajoutais-je avec un petit sourire

« C'est vrai. De plus je ne suis pas inquiet. J'ai confiance en eux » affirma Tetsuya-kun avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne en détournant le regard en rougissant.

Je rougis à mon tour avec un petit sourire

Pei-kun et Kagami-kun marquèrent Midorima-kun ensemble

L'équipe de Shutoku marqua malgré l'incapacité de Midorima-kun de toucher la balle

« Ça ne sert à rien. On arrête Midorima, mais notre intérieur ne sert à rien » grogna Furihata-kun

Mais notre équipe remonta rapidement la pente en marquant à son tour avec une attaque éclair

« Deux choses ont changés depuis le retour de Teppei. La première, c'est le renforcement de notre intérieur. L'autre, c'est l'accélération de nos passes en faisant circuler le ballon avec notre meneur, Izuki-kun.

La guerre des points à un rythme soutenu, c'est notre spécialité » annonça avec fierté Riko-sama

Izuki-sempai tira mais manqua son shoot et Shutoku récupéra la balle.

La balle se retrouva entre les mains de Midorima-kun qui marqua avec son tir à trois points.

La fin du deuxième quart temps retentit.

Hyûga-sempai fit se rassemblez tous le monde.

Je restais assise auprès de Tetsuya-kun tout en l'écoutant

« Écoutez-moi. Franchement, arrêter Shutoku est vraiment difficile pour le moment. Notre seule option, c'est de marquer plus qu'eux. La deuxième mi-temps sera une guerre des points. »

La deuxième mi-temps commença finalement et Takao-kun fit un retour pour Midorima-kun qui marqua leur 46 sixièmes points.

« Shutoku prend la tête dans la deuxième mi-temps ! » cria Furihata-kun

Je fit un petit bruit de surprise

« Qu'y a-t-il, Mitsuki-chan ? » s'inquiéta Tetsuya-kun en me massant doucement la main

« Est-ce qu'il… Vient de sourire à l'instant ? » m'étonnais-je

Izuki-sempai tenta une passe à Hyûga-sempai mais la balle fut intercepter par un des joueurs de Shutoku qui fit une passe à son camarade qui marqua.

La balle fut remise en jeux et se retrouva finalement entre les mains de Midorima-kun.

Kagami-kun se prépara à sauté mais nous démontra qu'il avait atteint sa limite.

« Kuso. Le changement de Midorima peut-il changer la donne ? » soupira Furihata-kun

« Combien de temps Kagami-kun peut-il encore sauter ? » me questionna Riko-sama

J'eus un petit rire au grand étonnement de tous le monde

« Cela fait bien longtemps que Kagami-kun et Midorima-kun ont dépassés leur limite. Mais je doit l'avouer, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Kagami-kun tienne si longtemps » annonçais-je avec un petit sourire

« C'est que ton entraînement à du bien l'endurcir » remarqua Furihata-kun

Je rougis dans la gêne avant de faire non de la tête

« C-C'est Kagami-kun qu'il faut féliciter, il est devenu encore plus fort » bégayais-je en jouant avec mes mains

« Franchement, est-ce qu'elle peut être encore plus mignonne que ce qu'elle n'est à présent ? » plaisanta Mitsuo-kun

Tetsuya-kun me serra la main.

Je le regardais curieusement

« Coach » l'interpella Tetsuya-kun

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle

« Je crois que je peux le faire, maintenant. Mon nouveau drive » déclara Tetsuya-kun.

Voilà une des choses que j'ai toujours aimé de Tetsuya-kun.

Ce regards brillant de détermination

« Très bien. Tetsuya-kun échange avec Mitobe » annonça Riko-sama

Tetsuya-kun fit oui de la tête

« Ganbatte Tetsuya-kun » l'encourageais-je

« Fubuki-san, il n'ira pas seul. Échange avec Kagami-kun. Je ne risquerais pas qu'il se surmène et qu'il se blesse à nouveau » me déclara Riko-sama

Je me levais en suivant… hé bien… Je peut dire… M-mon petit ami ?

Kagami-kun comprit la situation et me souhaita bonne chance

« Seirin, changement »

« Ils quittent enfin le banc » remarqua Midorima-kun

« On ne va pas vous faire de cadeau. Ce match n'a rien à voir avec le précédent. On vous attendez, Kuroko, Fubuki » déclara Takao-kun

* * *

 **Hé voila la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser, que ce soit en bien ou en mal :)**

 **Sur ce, je vous salut et vous dit à la prochaine !**


	31. Je t'ai surpassé depuis longtemps

**Coucou tous le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Moi ça va, impatiente aussi, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire X)**

 **Peut être devrais-je faire un one-shoot pour l'occasion ? J'aime bien l'idée d'un Yandere Kuroko** **x stockholm Mitsuki !**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Dois-je faire un O.S pour l'occasion ?**

 **Oh et en passant, si vous avez une requête de O.S à faire par rapport à cette fanfic, n'hésitez pas !**

 **BREF ! Voici les réponses aux reviews ! :**

 **Yuki :**

 **Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !**

 **Yume- Salut ! Ah...moi...avec...Taiga...? Je...je *rougit* ano...ano...anoooooo...pou-pourquoi pas...*raclement de gorge* Oh Mitsu-chan je te tiens au courant de ce qui ce passe de mon côté enfin si ça te dérange pas bien sur ! Alors voilà je suis de retour au Japon ! Et...à Seirin aussi du coup xd L'équipe n'était pas très heureuse de mon départ..Bon faut dire que je suis partie sans rien dire aussi... Bref assez parler de moi ! Parce que sinon on est pas coucher !**

 **Alors ce cchapitre j'étais tellement à fond xD surtout à la fin ! J'ai hâte de lire la suite ! La kawaiinesseeeeeeeeeeeee est laaaa ils sont tellement mignons Kuroko et Mitsuki-chan !**

 **Oooh ! Pour les animés et les jeux vidéo nous sommes pareilles Rosalina-chan ! Cet anime c'est Haikyuu,je l'ai fini il y a quelques jours. Actuellement il est fini,mais la saison 3 sort en Octobre ! Personnellement j'aime cet animé ! Les question ne me dérange pas ! -**

 **Rosalina-chan, Mitsuki-chan comme d'habitude on vous aime,vous êtes les meilleures !**

 **Yume-*s'incline* prenez soin de vous et à la prochaine !**

 **Gros beusoooooooooou !**

Coucouuuuuu !

Mitsuki : C-Coucou ! C-Ce serait bien que vous sortiez ensemble ! Bien sûr ! J-Je suis curieuse d-de savoir en faites *rougit*. A-ah ? P-Pourquoi est tu partie Yume-sempai ? Enfin, s-si cela ne te dérange pas de me le dire !

Ahah temps mieux alors ! Vive la kawaiinessseeeee ! Héhé merci~

Cool ! Je me sens moins seule maintenant :3 Oh Haikyuu, ce manga parle de volley si je ne me trompe pas ? Peut-être que je devrais le regarder si il est aussi bien que tu le dis ^^

Yuki-chan, Yume-sempai on vous aime aussi ! Vous êtes les plus cool !

Mitsuki : *s'incline* A-Au revoir, j'espère vite vous revoir !

Gros bisouuuuuuuuuuuuus !

 **Chlo :**

 **Holaaaaaa à toi!**

 **Je viens tout juste de finir de lire cette histoire, et j'accroche vraiment bien! C'est une supeeeerbe histoire bordel, j'aime vraiment ce que tu as fais des personnages. Bon, je t'avoue qu'au début quand j'ai vus que c'était légèrement un copié-collé du manga (les dialogues surtout) je me suis clairement dis qu'il était possible que ça m'ennuie rapidement mais finalement non, je m'y suis fais, j'ai pas lâché. Je trouve même ça plutôt cool, on se perd pas au moins, j'arrive à trouver chaque référence aux épisodes (surement dû au fait que j'ai lus les scans 898971 fois et regardé les épisodes au moins autant de fois mdrrrrr NON ce n'est pas de l'abus xd) , tout est assez cohérent, et ça, c'est vachement cool, j'aime!**

 **Je vais t'avouer qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'embête dans ton histoire: Kagami. Dans tous les chapitres jusqu'à présent, du moins jusqu'à l'intégration de Mitsuki dans l'équipe en match, elle prend une énoooorme place, à tel point que tu renvois l'image d'un Kagami ayant un bon niveau, mais pas autant que dans le manga, presque... banal? Et ça me dérange, ça me perturbe. Pour moi, Kagami et Kuroko... beh ils sont un peu l'âme, ils rajoutent un charme au manga, et le fait de le mettre en retrait pour favoriser Mitsuki au point qu'elle lui PRENNE sa place dans la "GM", tu effaces son talent, clairement.**

 **Je pensais, avant, que tu allais pouvoir jouer avec ces deux joueurs aux talents juste.. incroyable, que tu allais jouer avec eux justement et Kuroko bien évidemment, mais pour moi tu l'effaces vraiment trop, lui et son talent, après ce n'est que mon avis. Si tu veux qu'elle devienne l'As, et tout ça, et prenne la place de Kagami en tant que concurrent de la GM, comme avec l'épisode d'Akashi et tout ça, soit, c'est ton choix. Je pense pouvoir continuer à lire, après tout j'aime bien aussi.**

 **Enfin voilà, je voulais vraiment laisser un review pour exprimer tout ça, j'aime pas trop les lecteurs fantômes, je préfère te dire mon avis ahah :)**

 **A part ça, j'aimerai toujours lire ton histoire je pense, même si je te conseille de relire tes chapitres et supprimer les fautes vraiment marquantes (beaucoup de grammaire, souviens toi: les 'si' n'aime pas les 'rai' quelqu'ils soient eheh, et d'autres d'orthographes passables) , ton histoire ne sera que plus agréable à lire. Après, je comprends, c'est vraiment chiant je te l'avoue, moi même j'en peux plus de relire mes chapitres 878270 fois pour éviter tout ça, mais tout le monde en fait, mais c'est indispensable pour tous les auteurs, mais les correcteurs ça soulage tu verras! c:**

 **Enfiiiiin voilà, j'ai dis le principal de ce que je voulais te dire, je sais pas si j'oublie quelque chose si oui, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre eheh!**

 **En tout cas, ce n'est vraiment pas une critique, mais juste un avis de lecteur, j'ai peut être été la seule à penser ça, mais un avis reste un avis je pense, je sais pas si tu peux me comprendre, j'ai du mal moi même x) En tout cas, j'aime vraiment ton histoire, n'en doute pas!**

 **Bonne continuation, bon courage!**

 **Bisouuuuus!**

 **Chloë (:**

Bonjour à toi aussi !

Temps mieux, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise :3 ! Hé bien je dois l'avouer, je suis surtout douée pour ce style d'écriture, je crois que cela s'appelle "réécriture" ou "canon" ( je ne suis pas sûr, désolée ^^") j'ai un peu de mal à m'imaginer ce que deviennent les personnages après la fin du manga et de créer une mauvaise histoire puis cela me plait vraiment de m'imaginer tout le manga avec tel OC rajouté qui modifie l'histoire originale ^^ c'est sûrement pour ça que ma fiction te semble être du copié-collé, surtout les dialogues, comme tu la remarquer par toi même, mon but est que les lecteurs puissent retrouver chaque références sans se perdre et que l'histoire reste cohérente :3

En tout cas, merci d'avoir laissé une chance à mon histoire !

Héhé, je m'attendais à ce que quelqu'un fasse la remarque pour Kagami =D

Dès le début de mon histoire j'avais une idée précise de comment l'apparition de Mitsuki allait chamboulée l'importance de Kagami dans l'histoire... Du moins pour le début. Ne t'inquiète pas, l'effacement de Kagami est bien volontaire mais surtout temporaire ! Il reprendra vite sa place de lumière auprès de Kuroko !

Car tout comme toi, je pense que le duo Kagami/Kuroko est l'atout du manga. C'est le duo qui fait frissonner tout fan de Kuroko no Basket et l'enlever de l'histoire vient à supprimer l'essence même du manga !

Après pour ce qui est de faire coopérer le talent de Kagami et de Mitsuki ainsi que le déroulement de l'épisode Akashi, je ne dirais rien (même si ça me démange XD mais après il n'y aurais plus de suspens ! Bon je dois quand même avouer, j'hésite encore quoi faire pour l'épisode Akashi !)

Eh bien je suis vraiment contente que tu m'ais envoyer une review car cette histoire n'est pas uniquement pour me faire plaisir mais à vous aussi, lecteurs ! Donc pour que cette histoire puisse vivre et s'améliorée, les commentaires tels que les tiens son indispensable ! Alors je te dis merci d'avoir consacré du temps à commenter, l'avis de mes lecteurs est une chose que je chérie énormément :)

Je suis contente de l'apprendre, ahah mes fautes d'orthographes ^v^" je suis désolée, je vais sûrement faire un petit nettoyage de printemps dans pas longtemps :)

Hé bien dans ce cas ce sera dans le prochain chapitre ^^

Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu n'est pas la seule à le pensée ( je suis moi même la première héhé ). Certes un avis est un avis, mais il reste important

Merci d'aimer mon histoire !

Merci ! Bisous !

 **Shirayuki Yukine :**

 **Salut~ C'est peut-être le premier commentaire que je laisse sur ta fiction mais ce ne sera certainement pas le dernier !**

 **Tout d'abord je te félicite pour l'idée de tes OCs que sont Mitsuki, l'adorable kuudere et Mitsuo, l' énergique, je les ADORE ** Le couple Kuroko/Mitsuki est vraiment rafraîchissant à lire et à découvrir.**

 **J'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu as incrusté tes persos dans l'histoire (même si c'est au détriment de Kagami-kun). De plus l'histoire de Mitsuki et Mitsuo m'intéresse beaucoup.**

 **Sinon par rapport au chapitre...Ils sont enfin en couple, youpi! Le match bat son plein, comme Furihata, j'en ai même oublié de respirer ! J'ai hâte de voir la suite de ta fiction , ciao~**

Bonjour ! C'est bien le premier et je suis contente d'apprendre que ce ne sera pas le dernier !

Merci ! Je suis heureuse qu'ils te plaisent ! Contente que ce couple te plaise aussi !

Merci, je fais très attention à leur adaptation dans l'histoire pour ne pas faire de Mary et Gary sue ^^ ( héhé, je sais qu'il est un peu... Bon beaucoup effacer de l'histoire pour l'instant ^^ ) Heureuse de l'apprendre, j'ai mi mon cœur à l'ouvrage pour que leur histoire soit vraiment unique, j'espère qu'elle plaira !

Oui enfin, il été temps qu'ils se mettent ensembles ! C'est fou à quel point un manga peu donné ce genre d'émotions aux gens, c'est incroyable !

Hé bien, TADA, voilà la suite !

Bisous !

 **Chapitre 31 :**

 **Je t'ai surpassé depuis longtemps**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

« Kuroko, tu es prêt ? » questionna Hyûga-sempai

« Oui » assura Tetsuya-kun

« Bien sûr qu'il est prêt. Tu vas réussir à leur faire peur, pas vrai ? » souriait Kagami-kun

« Oui, compte sur moi » déclara Tetsuya-kun avec détermination

Après cela, Kagami-kun me regarda confiant avant de se rendre à notre banc

Comme à sont habitude, Takao-kun marqua Tetsuya-kun

Le match reprit et Hyûga-sempai fit la passe à Izuki-sempai.

Nous remontâmes le terrain puis Izuki-sempai renvoya la balle à Hyûga-sempai qui l'envoya à Pei-kun.

Tetsuya-kun courra vers Midorima-kun, Takao-kun commença à le poursuivre.

Mais je me plaça en plein dans son chemin

« Qu'es-ce que ?! Il s'attaque à Midorima ?! » cria Takao-kun

Pei-kun envoya la balle à Tetsuya-kun qui l'attrapa

« Ce n'est pas une question de vitesse ou de capacité. Tetsuya-kun est le seul à pouvoir effectuer… » commençais-je

Tetsuya-kun passa Midorima-kun

«… Le vanishing drive ! » m'exclamais-je

Après cela, Tetsuya-kun passa la balle à Pei-kun qui marqua

La balle fut pour Shutoku et leur capitaine perdit son sang-froid ce qu'il l'empêcha de marquer.

Izuki-sempai réussi à récupérer le rebond avant de faire une passe à Tetsuya-kun qui couru vers Takao-kun, qu'il passa avec autant de facilité que Midorima-kun.

Tetsuya-kun passa ensuite la balle à Hyûga-sempai qui marqua l'un des ses shoots à trois points.

Shutoku allait remettre la balle en jeux quand Tetsuya-kun intercepta la balle.

Il me fit la passe et je marquais à mon tour un panier à trois points.

Nous avons égalisé ! Yatta !

« Retour à la case départ » annonça Tetsuya-kun pour Midorima-kun

« Intéressant » souriait Midorima-kun en remontant ses lunettes

La fin du troisième quart temps retentit et notre pause passa en un éclair.

« Bon on y va ! On va y aller à fond pendant les dix dernières minutes ! » nous ordonna Hyûga-sempai

« Seirin fight ! »

Nous retournâmes sur le terrain

« Il semblerait que Kagami ai moins de ressource que toi » remarqua Midorima-kun

« C'est faux » rechignais-je

« Ah bon ? Pourtant tu à tenue plus longtemps que lui lors de notre dernière rencontre » ajouta Midorima-kun

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas Midorima-kun. Il a juste un mauvais professeur qui ne sait pas comment faire ressortir sa vrai puissance. Le potentiel de Kagami-kun est tel qu'il pourrait se mesurer à la Génération des Miracles. » rétorquais-je calmement

« Je vois… » fut la seule réponse de Midorima-kun

L'arbitre siffla la reprise.

Pei-kun me fit la passe, puis j'envoyais à mon tour la balle à Izuki-sempai.

Izuki-sempai lança la balle vers Hyûga-sempai quand le numéro 8 de Shutoku couru sur la trajectoire. Mais Tetsuya-kun dévia la balle qui se retrouva entre mes mains.

Je bondis vers le panier quand deux défenseur vinrent sur moi

« Fubuki-san, attention ! » me cria Hyûga-sempai

Je marquais à l'aide d'un dunk après avoir donné un effet à la balle

« Jolie lancer » me félicita Pei-kun en tapotant ma tête

« C'est grâce à la passe de Tetsuya-kun » affirmais-je avec un sourire que le principale intéressé me rendit

La balle fut remise en jeu par Shutoku, Takao-kun passa Izuki-sempai avant de faire une passe au numéro 8 qui lança la balle à Midorima-kun.

Je courus vers lui en sautant, mais j'arrivais une seconde trop tard et il marqua sans que je ne sois un obstacle

Notre infernal course aux points continua à un rythme soutenu

Tantôt les points nous revenez, tantôt à Shutoku

Nous nous défoulions tous, que se soit Pei-kun, Izuki-sempai, Hyûga-sempai, Tetsuya-kun ou moi

Izuki-sempai perdit la balle et Tetsuya-kun la récupéra avant de passer Takao-kun avec son vanishing drive avant de faire la passe à Pei-kun.

Il se prépara à sauté quand…

N-Nani ?!

Il sauta pour marquer mais Midorima-kun sauta à son tour

« Pas question, cœur d'acier ! » hurla-t-il

La balle ne rentra pas mais Midorima-kun avait fait une faute qui nous valu deux lancers francs.

Il reste deux secondes au compteur

Finalement notre victoire ou notre défaite se joue sur deux lancers francs.

Je pouvais observais le tremblement dans les jambes de Pei-kun

« Tenez les à distances. Ne les laissez pas voir le ballon ! » nous ordonna Hyûga-sempai

« C'est juste au cas où. On espère que tu ne vas pas rater, c'est évident » rassura Izuki-sempai

« Essayons de nous amuser » ajouta Tetsuya-kun

« C'est bien ce que je compte faire » acquiesça Pei-kun

Nous nous mîmes tous en place et l'arbitre donna la balle à Pei-kun en lui rappelant qu'il avait le droit à deux lancers

Pei-kun se concentra longuement, puis il lança la balle qui rentra dans le panier ce qui nous égalisa avec Shutoku

Pei-kun se prépara pour le second lancer…

Mais son visage m'en disait long sur son état.

Je me préparais au pire en priant que la balle rentre…

Mais la balle toucha le cerceau

Hyûga-sempai et moi ainsi que deux joueurs de Shutoku, nous sautâmes pour atteindre le rebond.

Je fut celle qui récupéra la balle.

Une fois au sol je sautais une nouvelle fois mais cette fois si en compagnie de Midorima-kun

Je mis toute ma force dans cette unique chance

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **Très cours ma foi, j'ai décider d'attendre d'avoir finit d'écrire le chapitre 32 pour ne pas vous faire attendre avec un chapitre aussi pitoyable**

 **Rassurez vous, le prochain est bien plus long !**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre !**

 **Sur ce, bisous et à la prochaine !**


	32. Abandonne

**Re-coucou ! J'aime quand je poste consécutivement plusieurs chapitre !**

 **Bon je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous laisse lire !**

 **Chapitre 32 :**

 **Abandonne**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Le buzz retentit, ce qui nous surpris Midorima-kun et moi.

La balle nous échappa et tomba au sol…

Je fis de grand yeux. Ceci est un match nul

Les garçons se dirigèrent vers Pei-kun avec chacun une main lever vers lui, leur force entraîna la chute de ce dernier.

« Vous y allez fort, les gars. Franchement, je ne pensais pas que vous m'en voudriez autan » remarqua tristement Pei-kun

« T'en vouloir ? On voulait t'en taper cinq » s'expliqua Hyûga-sempai

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Pei-kun

« Ne sois pas bête. C'est grâce à toi qu'on est arrivés jusque là. » soupira Hyûga-sempai

« Tout le monde a fait de son mieux. Ce n'est la faute de personne » ajouta Izuki-sempai

« On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait. Je n'ai pas de regrets » souriait Tetsuya-kun

« Ouais c'est vrai » finit par accepter Pei-kun

Je m'approcher de lui

« Kiyoshi Teppei » commençais-je avec sérieux

Il me regarda en déglutissant bruyamment

« Tsuki-chan ? » finit-il par dire

« C'est la première fois que je l'entend appeler qui que ce soit par son nom et son prénom… C'est effrayant » remarqua Hyûga-sempai en tremblant

« Je suis sincèrement désolée » dis-je en m'inclinant, à genoux, la tête et les mains posaient sur le sol

« T-Tsuki-chan ?! » s'écria Pei-kun

« Je suis une horrible coéquipière, une horrible infirmière et surtout une horrible amie » continuais-je

« Fubuki-san, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est juste un crétin » me déclara Hyûga-sempai

« Peut-être mais j'aurais voir qu'il m'avait menti… Kiyoshi Teppei, je demande humblement ton pardon et te présente mes plus sincères excuses » dis-je sans lever la tête

Pei-kun ne répondit pas puis je sentis une grande main me tapoter le haut de mon crâne affectueusement…

Je relevais la tête dans l'étonnement

« Il n'y a pas à être désolée pour quoique ce soit, Tsuki-chan » me souriait Pei-kun accroupit devant moi.

Je lui fit un sourire en coin empli de culpabilité avant de me relever dignement

« Fubuki-san, cette issue ne te satisfait pas non plus, n'est-ce pas ? » m'apostropha Midorima-kun

Je lui fit un petit sourire

« Bien sûr que non. On réglera nos comptes la prochaine fois » affirmais-je

« Il n'y aura pas de matchs nuls à la Winter-Cup. On pourra régler ça » Déclara Takao-kun

« Je ne demande pas mieux » acquiesça Tetsuya-kun

L'arbitre annonça ensuite les scores puis nous nous saluâmes tous avant de regagner nos vestiaires

 **Temps sauté**

 **PDV Externe**

Midorima allait se prendre une boisson dans un distributeur quand quelqu'un appuya sur le bouton donnant la soupe au haricots rouges avant lui

« C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Ça faisait longtemps, Midori » annonça Momoi en lui tendant la boisson

« Pas mal ce match, hein ? » déclara Kise en approchant les deux

Midorima ne lui répondit pas

Les trois marchèrent ensuite ensembles

« Si vous gagnez votre prochain match, vous participerez à la Winter Cup. T'as pas intérêt à foirer » prévint le mannequin

« Ça ne peut pas arriver. Ne sois pas débile, crétin. » rétorqua Midorima

« Qui tu traites de crétin ? » grogna Kise

« Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut vous inquiéter. Le prochain adversaire de Seirin sera Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Hanamiya Makoto. Il est clair qu'ils ont déjà Seirin dans leur ligne de mire. Ils vont forcément faire quelque chose pour assurer leur victoire. » expliqua Midorima

« L'un des rois sans couronne… Encore un adversaire difficile à affronter » remarqua Kise

« Bon j'y vais. A plus » salua le tsundere en s'en allant

« Déjà ? Mais ça fait si longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus ! » s'exclama Momoi en courant après Midorima, suivit de Kise

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! » s'étonna Kise en voyant le véhicule de Midorima

« Exactement ce que ça a l'air d'être. C'est Takao qui le tire » annonça Midorima quand un aboiement venant de ladite charrette attira l'attention des trois adolescents.

Ils se penchèrent pour voir un chiot. Chacun avec une expression précise.

Kise était étonné, Momoi totalement sous le charme et Midorima avait l'air sur le point de devenir vers de rage en voyant ce chiot au yeux bleus

Momoi tenta de le prendre dans ses bras mais le petit être grogna vers elle, avant d'aboyer joyeusement vers Kise

Le blond le prit dans ses mains curieusement

« Il n'a pas l'air de t'aimer, Momocchi » remarqua le blond

« Ah ?! Mais pourquoi ?! » pleura Momoi

Midorima hurla

« Ce clébard a pissé dans ma charrette ! »

Puis il reprit son calme en demandant le chiot à Kise

« Pour quoi faire ? » s'étonna Kise

« Je vais faire un lancer » déclara Midorima

« Nooonn ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Midorin ! » cria Momoi

« N-Nigou ! O-Où est tu ? Ni-Nigou ! » cria timidement une voix

Au son de cette voix, le chiot sauta des bras du mannequin avant de courir vers une fille qui venait de faire son entrée.

La jeune fille se baissa pour attraper le chiot qui aboyer joyeusement en lui léchant la joue

« Fubukicchi-san ? » s'étonna Kise

La jeune fille regarda dans la direction des trois membres de la Génération des Miracles

« O-Oh ! O-Ohayo Kise-kun, M-Midorima-kun, Mo-Momoi-san » bégaya Mitsuki

La timidité de la brune étonna Midorima et Momoi, habitués à la voir agir froidement

Face à leur visage remplis d'incompréhension, Kise fit un grand sourire

« C'est vrai, vous ne connaissez que Fubukicchi-san sur le terrain… C'est une kuudere ! Son côté froid et sérieux ressort bien plus sur le terrain que dans sa vie de tous les jours » expliqua le blond en riant face au visage de Mitsuki qui s'empourprait de seconde en seconde

« Maintenant que tu le dit, Ki-chan… La dernière fois que je suis aller voir Tetsu-kun, elle avait l'air timide ! » s'exclama Momoi

« Mitsuki-chan, est-ce que tu a trouvé Nigou ? » demanda un nouvel arrivant

« H-Hai, Tetsuya-kun » souriait timidement Mitsuki en tendant le chiot à son propriétaire

« Tetsu-kun ! »

« Kurokocchi ! »

« Kuroko… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? » demanda Tetsuya pendant que Nigou lui léchait le visage

Momoi trouva ça tellement mignon qu'elle s'évanouit

Sous les regards étonnés de Tetsuya et Mitsuki tandis que Kise s'inquiéta pour elle alors que Midorima regarda à l'opposé, faisant mine de ne pas connaître la rose.

« Nous étions entrain de parler quand nous avons trouver ce chiot » répondit Midorima en ignorant la situation

« Puis ta petite amie est arrivé pour le récupérer » taquina Kise en prenant Momoi sur son dos

« Je vois… » déclara Tetsuya avec une petite rougeur sur son visage

Mitsuki elle aussi rougissait face aux dires de Kise

« Hé ? Je m'attendais à plus de réactions ! Ou est votre habituel : _nous ne sommes pas ensemble,_ hein? » bouda Kise

« Parce que c'est la vérité » répondit Tetsuya en allant droit au but avec son visage impassible cachant la joie qu'il ressentait grâce à cette vérité

Les mâchoires de Midorima et Kise touchèrent le sol face à l'aveu du joueur fantôme tandis que la petite amie du concerner rougit de plus belle

« Oi, Shin-chan » déclara un énième nouvel arrivant

Midorima commença à partir en compagnie de Takao, quand il s'arrêta au niveau de Tetsuya et Mitsuki

« J'espère vous affronter à la Winter Cup » dit-il avant de s'en aller

Kise partit de son côté avec une Momoi inconsciente sur le dos

« Je vais envoyer un message à Kagami-kun pour le prévenir que nous avons trouver Nigou » prévint Tetsuya

 **Temps sauté**

Tetsuya, Mitsuki et Kagami marchaient en compagnie de deux de leur sempai, Hyûga et Mitsuo

Le joueur fantôme se tourna vers sa lumière

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kagami-kun ? » demanda le bleuté

« T-Tu est étrangement calme » ajouta Mitsuki

« Capitaine, Fubuki… Je peux vous poser une question ? » demanda Kagami en s'arrêtant

« Laquelle ? » s'étonnèrent Hyûga

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Kiyoshi-sempai vous a-t-il dit que c'était sa dernière chance ? » questionna Kagami

Tetsuya fut étonné de la nouvelle tandis que Hyûga et Mitsuo le dévisagèrent surpris.

De son côté, la seule fille du petit groupe baissa les yeux

« Je vois, tu nous as entendus ? » soupira Hyûga

« Vu son état, vous auriez fini par le découvrir de toute façon » ajouta Mitsuo avec sérieux

« Autant tout vous raconter » acquiesça Hyûga

« C'est arrivé l'été dernier… » commença Mitsuo

 _ **Retour dans le passé**_

 **PDV Externe**

« Oi ! Hyûga. Hyûga ! » cria quelqu'un

« La ferme. Je t'ai entendu… Izuki ? » s'étonna Hyûga

« Yo, on est de nouveau dans la même classe » lui apprit Izuki avant de rire bruyamment

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer ?! » hurla Hyûga

« C'est tellement ridicule. Tu t'es décoloré les cheveux juste avant d'entrer au lycée. C'est pas le genre de truc que fait un basketteur » lui fit remarquer Izuki

« Évidemment. J'en ai fini avec le basket. Mais c'est difficile, alors y a pas de quoi se marrer. Je vais mette ce lycée dans ma poche et me tenir au sommet ! » affirma Hyûga avant de partir les mains dans les poches

« Il n'y pas beaucoup de gens comme ça dans le lycée. Mais blague à part Hyûga, c'est débile. Tu t'es entraîné si dur au collège. T'as jamais raté un entraînement » lui rappela Izuki

« Et où ça m'a mené ? On a jamais gagné le moindre match. Heureusement, ce lycée n'a pas d'équipe de basket. Toi aussi tu devrais te trouver une nouvelle activité » conseilla le nouveau blond

Hyûga tourna à une intersection puis percuta quelqu'un, ce qui fit tomber son téléphone

« Ça fait mal… Regarde où tu… » commença Hyûga avant de se stopper en voyant la hauteur de son interlocuteur

« Pardon, pardon. Je frais plus attention. » s'excusa le géant avant de ramasser le téléphone de Hyûga

« Mon téléphone… » remarqua Hyûga-sempai

« Oh ? Tu aime le basket ? Vraiment ? Tu vas rejoindre l'équipe de basket, alors ? » s'étonna l'inconnu

« Hein ? Heu… » fut la seule réponse de Hyûga-sempai

« Je m'appelle Kiyoshi Teppei. J'allais justement rendre mon formulaire d'inscription. Allons-y ensemble » annonça joyeusement Teppei

« Tu te gourd complètement ! En plus, ce lycée n'a pas d'équipe de basket ! » cria Hyûga

« Ah bon ? C'est impossible » rétorqua Teppei

« Et pourtant si » lui apprit Hyûga

« Sérieux ?! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » se demanda Teppei en réalisant la situation

« Où comptais-tu amener ce formulaire ?! » s'exclama Hyûga

« Je vois. Je n'ai donc pas le choix. Créons une équipe de basket ensemble » déclara Teppei

« Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je… Ensemble ?! » s'étonna Hyûga

« S'il n'y en a pas, il faut en créer une. Avec trois membres supplémentaires, on pourra jouer des matchs. » compta Teppei

« Pourquoi tu me comptes ? J'ai arrêté de jouer au basket » grogna Hyûga

« Quoi ? T'as arrêté ? » s'étonna Teppei

« Trouve quelqu'un d'autre. A plus » salua Hyûga

 **temps sauté**

« T'es de mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps » remarqua Izuki à l'encontre de Hyûga

« Tu m'étonnes. Avec un géant collé aux basques en permanence… Ça tournerait pas rond dans ma tête si j'aimais ça » justifia Hyûga

« Ne sois pas comme ça. Jouons au basket ensemble » proposa Teppei

« Je t'ai dit que je jouerai pas ! » refusa Hyûga

« Moi je veux bien » commenta Izuki

« Vraiment ? Super. Il ne nous manque plus que deux joueurs » Se réjouit Teppei

« Ne me compte pas ! Izuki !» pestiféra Hyûga

« Et alors ? Si j'ai envie de jouer… » rétorqua Izuki

« Fais ce que tu veux ! Mais je ne jouerais pas. J'en ai ma claque de perdre. » Affirma Hyûga avant de sortir de la salle de classe dans laquelle les trois se trouvaient

« Kiyoshi-kun, c'est ça ? » demanda Izuki

« Appelle-moi Teppei » rectifia Teppei

« Tu lâches pas l'affaire. Pourquoi te donnes-tu tant de mal ? Tu es Kiyoshi le cœur de pierre, pas vrai ? » questionna Izuki

« Je n'aime pas tellement ce surnom. Il ne convient pas à un lycéen » soupira Teppei

« Si tu voulais jouer au basket, je suis sûr qu'un bon lycée t'aurait recruté. Pourquoi t'es venu ici ? » Demanda Izuki

« Parce que c'est comme ça. J'ai été élevé par mes grands-parents. Ils sont âgés, alors c'est plus simple que je fréquente un lycée du voisinage. J'aime le basket, mais ce n'est qu'une activité. Tant que c'est marrant, ça me va » expliqua Teppei

« Tant que tu t'amuses, ça t'es égal de gagner ou de perdre ? » s'étonna Izuki

« Quoi ? C'est pas ça. Pourquoi ne pas se donner à fond ? Il faut toujours se donner à fond. S'entraîner pour gagner et s'améliorer. Se donner corps et âme dans ce qu'on aime. C'est ça qui est marrant, non ? En plus, nous ne sommes que des lycéens. Même si on donne tout ce qu'on a, il se peut que ça ne suffise pas. » rétorqua Teppei avec sérieux

« Hé, je vous ai entendus parler de créer une équipe de basket. On peut se joindre à vous ? » demanda un élève

« Ouais bien sûr ! » accepta Teppei

« Super ! C'est génial, hein, Mitobe ? Je m'appelle Koganei. Enchanté » Se présenta le garçon plein d'énergie

« Enchanté, Moi c'est Izuki. Vous savez jouer ? » Demanda Izuki

« Bien sûr ! Lui, il sait ! » souriait Koganei en pointant Mitobe

« Et toi ? » voulut savoir Izuki

« Trop de pas, c'est un _promener_! » annonça Koganei

« Ça s'appelle un _marcher._ Tu dois être un débutant» remarqua Izuki

« Au collège, je jouais au tennis, mais en voyant Mitobe jouer, je me suis dit que le basket avait l'air marrant ! » s'expliqua Koganei en se rapprochant de Izuki

« Tu sembles plutôt sportif. C'est sûrement pour ça que tu veux nous rejoindre. » comprit Izuki

« Bien. Nous avons maintenant cinq membres. » se réjouit Teppei

« Tu continues à compter Hyûga ? Hyûga mis à part, il nous faudrait encore quelques joueurs. Les matchs et l'entraînement seront difficiles à cinq tout juste. » commenta Izuki

« Manager ! Kawaii Manager ! » s'écria Koganei

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais du calme. Et écoutes les gens quand ils parlent. Ceci dit, j'ai la candidate parfaite pour le poste de manager. Aida Riko » proposa Izuki

La petite bande de garçon partirent donc lui demander

« Pas question » fut sa réponse

« Elle à même pas hésité » chuchota Koganei

« Allons, ne sois pas comme ça. Rejoins l'équipe de basket » essaya Teppei

« T'as pas écouté ? Le basket, c'est le sport que j'aime le moins. Pour être précise, je hais cordialement les équipes de basket des collèges de notre génération. Le collège de Teiko dominait la compétition. Les membres de cette équipe rejoindront bientôt les équipes de lycée. Personnellement, ça ne me pose pas de problème, mais tout le monde semble avoir abandonné l'idée de gagner. C'est ce que je déteste le plus. » expliqua Riko

« Mais… » commença Izuki

« Plusieurs équipes m'ont demandé de les rejoindre, mais je n'accepte aucune offre tant que l'équipe ne compte pas sérieusement être la meilleure. » le coupa Riko

 **PDV Mitsuo**

J'allais jeter les emballages de mon repas quand un ballon de basket roula à mes pieds.

Je le ramassais d'une main pour voir un gars plus grand que moi se dirigeais vers moi en s'excusant

« C'est ton ballon ? » demandais-je

Il me fit oui de la tête avec un sourire amicale.

Je lui fit alors la passe.

Il attrapa la balle à deux mains en faisant un bruit surpris

« Oh, pardon ! J'ai un peu de mal à mesurer ma force » m'excusais-je

« Ce n'est pas grave » me rassura l'inconnu

Je m'excusais encore une fois avant de lancer mes restes dans la poubelle derrière moi sans regarder puis le bruit de mes objet touchant le fond de la poubelle retentit, signe de mon succès. Puis je partit

« Attends ! J'ai l'impression de te connaître » m'interpella le même garçon de tout à l'heure en courant vers moi

« Ah ? » fut ma seule réponse

« Tu es Fubuki Mitsuo à la force de fer, n'est-ce pas ? » me questionna-t-il

« Et tu es Kiyoshi Teppei au cœur de pierre, j'ai raison ? » questionnais-je à mon tour

« Ça te dirait de rejoindre l'équipe de basket ? » me proposa Kiyoshi avec un grand sourire

« Désolé, je passe mon tour » refusais-je avant de partir

« Pourquoi ? » me demanda Kiyoshi en me prenant par l'épaule

« J'en ai fini avec le basket » déclarais-je en fronçant les sourcils

« Ha ? Pour quel raison ? » me questionna Kiyoshi

« A quoi bon jouer si je ne peux pas avoir confiance en mes propres coéquipiers ? » rétorquais-je avec un peu trop de haine dans ma voix

Mon soudain changement surprit Kiyoshi

« Pardon, ce n'était pas mon intention de te faire peur ou de te manquer de respect » m'excusais-je

Je lui fit mes adieux et partit sans qu'il ne me retienne cette fois-ci

 _« Né né, Mitsuo-kun ! Allons jouer au basket ! »_

Je serrais les poings en grinçant des dents.

Plus jamais je n'irais sur un terrain de basket.

Sans elle… Sans son sourire… Ça ne vaut plus la peine…

Tout cela ne serai pas arriver si je n'avais pas été aveugler !

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin !**

 **Il semblerait que Mitsuo aurai quelque chose à ce reprocher, mais quoi ?**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laissez savoir votre avis !**

 **Sur ce, bisous et à la prochaine !**


	33. Nous sommes l'équipe de basket du lycée

**Bonjour tous le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien :)**

 **Moi ça va, j'essaie juste de m'habituer à mes nouvelles horaires scolaires trop nulles x.x**

 **Bref ! Voici la suite, qui à prit plus de temps...**

 **Enfin, je réponds tout d'abord à vos reviews ! :**

 **Yuki :**

 **Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Woh deux chapitre à la suite ! Je m'y attendais pas !**

 **Yume- Salut ! Aaaaaah ! Maintenant que tu a dis qu'on irais bien ensemble...je ne fais que penser à ça ! *Rougit* Bref,pourquoi je suis partie,hein ? Mes parents habitent au États-Unis et..ils ont eu quelques problèmes alors je suis partie sans rien dire...sauf à Kuro...et c'est bien la mon erreur,j'aurais du en parler avec l'équipe...la veille de mon départ je me suis disputée avec Taiga, heureusement il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir. M'enfin bref je suis partie pour aller voir mes parents en urgence et pour régler quelques problèmes, mais ça va mieux maintenant !**

 **Mitsuki-chan est bad-ass sur le terrain ! J'aime tellement ! Et comme Momoi c'est évanouie elle n'a pas entendue que de Kuroko et Mitsuki-chan sont ensembles ?**

 **Ooooooooh ! Mitsuo-kun que caches-tu ? Comme c'est mystérieux !**

 **Moi aussi je me sens moins seule pour les animes ! Xd Et oui ça parle bien de volley et ce n'est que mon avis hein :3**

 **Yume-Mitsu-chan vu que ça ne te dérange pas je te dirais ce qui ce passe de mon côté ! Ah j'ai un question pour toi ! De quelle couleur est ton uniforme scolaire ? Le mien est bleu !**

 **Rosalina-chan, Mitsuki-chan sur on vous plein de gros bisous et on vous a bientooooot ! Vous êtes géniales !**

 **Yume- À la prochaine les filles !**

 **Gros beusoooooooooou !**

Coucou ! Bah encore deux chapitres à la suite t'attendent !

Mitsuki : O-Ohayo ! Je suis sûr que tu peut lui avouer tes sentiments Yume-sempai ! K-Kagami-kun ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour une raison si personnel, puis je suis sûr qu'il ne peux pas t'en vouloi à toi, Yume-sempai !

Ah ah merci ! Non non et non XD ! Elle ne sait pas !

Hé bien tu va voir, Mitsuo-kun n'a pas toujours été le type joyeux que l'on connait, enfin je te laisse lire !

Héhé vive la non solitude ( est-ce que ça ce dit même ?) ! Hé un avis est un avis, moi je prends :3

Mitsuki : B-Bien sûr Yume sempai ! A-Ano, le mien est blanc

Yuki sempai, Yume sempai gros bisous à bientôt ! Vous êtes cool !

Mitsuki : S-Sayonara !

Bisous bisous !

 **shinigamila :**

 **Très bon chapitre !**

 **Ta fiction suit assez bien l'œuvre originale ce qui est un bon point positif pour ne pas perdre le lecteur.**

 **Enfin, petite question, ton rated est ''M'' alors ça sera quand qu'il sera (si je peux dire ça comme ça ) ''M'' ?**

 **Bref, super fiction et vivement la suite !**

Merci !

Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

En fait, pour éviter tout problème, je classe toute mes histoire en "M" par précaution, on est jamais à l'abri d'une mort ou d'un lemon :)

Merci merci !

 **Chapitre 33 :**

 **Nous sommes l'équipe de basket du lycée Seirin !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuo**

Je passais devant le terrain de basket de rue relié au parc sur le chemin de chez moi quand j'entendis une voix

Un blond et le cœur de pierre jouaient au basket

Évidemment, c'est le cœur de pierre qui remportait chaque manche

« Hyuga, abandonne » déclara Teppei

« La ferme ! » cria le blond répondant au nom de Hyûga

« T'as pas compris. Abandonne l'idée d'abandonner le basket… Je suis comme toi. » ajouta Teppei

« Ne fais pas comme si tu me connaissais ! Je sais tout ça ! C'est pour ça… C'est pour ça que je m'ennuie tellement tous les jours ! » hurla Hyûga

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent…

Ce regard que porte ce gars, c'est le même que le mien…

Puis une lueur apparu dans ses yeux.

« Bon je rentre » annonça Teppei

« Hein ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! On a pas encore fini ! » rétorqua Hyûga

« Non, c'est bon. Quoi que tu décides, c'était le dernier jour que je passais à te suivre partout. Au final, je suis heureux d'avoir fini par apprendre ce que tu ressens vraiment » souriait Teppei

Bouche bée, je regardais le cœur de pierre, son regard n'exprimait que honnêteté et son amour pour le basket était vrai…

Mais le plus marquant, le plus étonnent… C'est qu'il a rendu l'envie de jouer au basket à ce type qu'il connaît visiblement à peine…

Le blond resta sur le terrain tendis que Teppei sorti du terrain

« Oi, cœur de pierre » interpellais-je

« Oh, force de fer » me salua-t-il

Je me grattais l'arrière du crane en fronçant les sourcils

« Il est pas trop tard pour rejoindre ton équipe de basket ? » demandais-je en le dévisageant avec détermination

« Non pas du tout ! Rendez vous lundi matin sur le toit » me sourit-il avant de partir

Une foi de retour chez moi je m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour passer un coup de fil

« Allô ? » fit mon interlocutrice avec un bâillement

« Oh… Gomen, je te dérange ? » m'excusais-je

« N-Non, pas du tout ! Que me vaut cet appel Mitsuo-kun ? C'est si rare ces derniers temps » me fit-elle remarqué

« Je… Je pense que je vais me remettre au basket » avouais-je

« Je vois… » fut sa seule réponse, avec un ton neutre, illisible

« Désolé c'est…. » commençais-je

« Il était temps » me félicita-t-elle avec une joie non dissimulée

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? » m'étonnais-je

« Bien au contraire, le fait que je ne veuille plus rien à voir avec le basket ne veux pas dire que cela t'empêche toi d'y jouer » m'expliqua-t-elle

« Je te promet que je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur… Cette fois je ferais attention » affirmais-je

« Je n'en doutes pas » riait-elle

« Puis il y a ce gars, le cœur de pierre. Il est totalement différent d'eux… Son aura en dit long sur ses attention » expliquais-je avant de raconter ce qui est arriver ces derniers jours

« Je suis contente de voir que tu puisse faire de nouveau confiance à quelqu'un, ganbatte Mitsuo-kun ! » m'encouragea-t-elle

« Merci, je te promet de faire de mon mieux, Mitsuki-chan » lui assurais-je avant de faire mes adieux

 **Le lundi, sur le toit de l'école**

Après m'avoir présenté au autres, Teppei expliqua pourquoi nous étions sur le toit, et non avec les autres élèves en bas pour écouter les annonces matinales

« On va vraiment faire ça ? » demanda Izuki

« Ouais. Bon, vous êtes prêts ? Une fois que ce sera fait, on ne pourra pas revenir en arrière » nous rappela Teppei avant de se mettre sur le bord du toit

« Nous faisons un serment ! Nous, l'équipe de basket, nous participerons au tournoi national de cette année pour devenir la meilleure équipe du Japon ! Classe 1-E, n°7 Kiyoshi Teppei ! » cria-t-il

«Bon sang… Si on y arrive pas, ils vont bien se foutre de nous. » remarqua Izuki

« Et alors ? Ça a l'air marrant » ria Koganei

Puis nous nous précipitâmes tous sur le bord du toi pour annoncer notre identité

Nous allions partir quand le gars de la dernière fois, Hyûga, maintenant avec les cheveux court et de couleur sombre engueula Teppei avant de faire comme nous

« Hé, on peut savoir ce que vous foutez ?! C'est l'heure des annonces du matin !» hurla un de nos sensei venu jusqu'ici

« Vous croyez que des gamins qui ne respectent pas le règlement peuvent devenir les meilleures du Japon ? » se moqua un second sensei

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Ne nous sous-estimez pas ! On va y arriver ! » cria Hyûga

« Je me suis promis que j'y arriverais ! Comme j'ai promis que je redonnerais l'envie de jouer à ma cousine ! Et si c'est pas le cas, j'avouerais mes sentiments à la fille que j'aime les fesses à l'air ! » hurlais-je à mon tour

Puis je me rendis compte de ma déclaration

Tous le monde me regarda avec des mines apeurées

Puis les cris de nos camarades retentirent, signe qu'ils m'avaient entendus…

Nous nous fîmes ensuite sermonner

 **Temps sauté**

Teppei nous avait rassembler dans le gymnase

« Merci d'avoir attendu ! » nous remercia une fille se nommant Riko

Notre nouvelle coach

Elle afficha sur un tableau blanc le programme d'entraînement que nous lui avions demandé

Équipe de basket du lycée Seirin. Attaque 8, défense 2. Entraînement focalisé sur l'attaque Run-and-Gun était le titre de ce programme de titan

« Bon, alors, on s'y met, capitaine » déclara Izuki à Teppei

« Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? » s'étonna Teppei

« Parce que c'est toi qui as formé l'équipe de basket ! » cria Hyûga

« Mais je croyais que ce serait Hyûga, le capitaine » avoua le cœur de pierre

« Hein ? Attends, quoi ? C'est toi le meilleur ici ! » rétorqua Hyûga

« La question n'est pas d'être bon. Tu es plus qualifié pour être meneur » annonçais-je en fronçant les sourcils

Tous le monde me regarda avec étonnement

« Tu ne parle pas beaucoup mais tu a bon sens de l'observation » remarqua Riko

« Ouais… On peux dire ça » riais-je amèrement

Après s'être fait bizuter par les autres, Hyûga finit par céder

 **PDV Externe**

Après cela, l'équipe de Basket de Seirin commença son entraînement acharné, reçu son uniforme et participa bien vite aux matchs éliminatoire de l'Inter-High.

Ils gagnèrent tous leur matchs, plus qu'un match à gagner et ils feraient parti du championnat

Hyûga, Teppei et Mitsuo marchaient sur leur chemin du retour ensemble

« Euh… Au fait… Je voulais te dire Kiyoshi. Je te déteste, mais… » bégaya Hyûga

« Je sais » acquiesça Teppei

« Mais depuis que j'ai rejoint l'équipe de basket et que je joue avec vous tous, j'ai réalisé qu'en fait, le basket, c'est plutôt sympa quand on gagne. Je ne suis pas peu reconnaissant… » avoua Hyûga

« Désolé, je ne comprends rien » le coupa Teppei

« Capitaine, avec tous le respect que je vous doit. La victoire n'est pas tout » déclara Mitsuo sombrement

« Oi, Fubuki ! On t'a tous déjà dit de ne pas nous appelez par nos poste en nous vouvoyant ! C'est bizarre ! » lui cria Hyûga

« Veuillez m'excuser capitaine. Euh… Je veux dire… Pardon Hyûga » s'excusa Mitsuo

« Je peux t'avouer un truc Hyûga ? » questionna Teppei

« Ouais ? » s'étonna Hyûga

« La première fois que j'ai demander à Mitsuo de nous rejoindre, il a refusé en certifiant qu'il ne voyait pas l'utilité de jouer avec des coéquipiers en qui il n'avait aucune confiance. Puis c'est lui qui est venu me voir pour rejoindre l'équipe et à crier sur le toit que lui aussi veux devenir le meilleur du Japon. Cela prouve qu'il nous fait confiance ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je suis sûr que tout comme moi, il est heureux de vous avoir tous rencontrés. » expliqua Teppei

« Hein ? Toi… Ça te gêne pas de dire des trucs aussi embarrassants, pas vrai ? » grogna Hyûga en reprenant la marche

« Quoi ? Je t'ai juste dit ce que je ressens. » souriait Teppei

« C'est de plus en plus embarrassant » cria Hyûga

« Vous sortez ensemble ? » demanda Mitsuo brusquement

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! Crétin ! » hurla Hyûga en lançant son sac dans la figure de Mitsuo qui s'empêchait de rire

 **Temps sauté**

 **PDV Mitsuo**

« C'est énorme ! » s'exclama Koganei en voyant le gymnase devant nous

« Non. On joue dans le gymnase n°1 » lui expliqua Izuki en pointant un autre gymnase

« Vraiment ? Il est gigantesque aussi ! » s'écria Koganei

« Apparemment, des matchs de collège ont aussi lieu. » remarqua Hyûga

Je put voir que le deuxième match collège qui se déroulait dans le gymnase en face de nous avait opposé Teiko à… Notre ancien collège, à moi et Mitsuki

Nous vîmes ensuite les collégiens de Teiko sortir du bâtiment

« Je peux pas le croire. J'ai marqué que 50 points aujourd'hui. Ces abrutis méritaient que j'en marque le double » grogna celui avec des cheveux bleu foncés

« Vu leur réputation, je m'attendais à un vrai défi » soupira celui avec des cheveux verts en remontant ses lunettes

« C'était même pas amusant. Ils n'ont même pas pu marquer un seul point et aucun de leur geste ne méritaient d'être amélioré » bouda le blond

« C'est égal. On a gagné » déclara un géant violet avec de la nourriture plein la bouche

« Assez discuté. On fera une réunion dès qu'on sera rentrés » répondit celui avec des cheveux rouges et des yeux hétérochromes

« Teiko. C'est la première fois que je les vois en personne. » chuchota Izuki

« Ils ont plus de présence que nous. Ils sont collégiens pourtant, non ? » remarqua Koganei

« Je vais les salué » déclarais-je avec détermination

« Q-Quoi ?! » s'écria Riko

« Attends ! Crétin ! » me prévint Hyûga

J'avançais en ignorants leurs avertissements

Je m'arrêtait devant celui qui me paraissait le plus mature en lui tendant ma main

« Fubuki Mitsuo, première année de lycée. J'attends avec impatience votre entrée au lycée pour pouvoir vous affrontez » me présentais-je au garçon aux yeux hétérochromes…

Je ne le regardais ni avec admiration, ni de haut et encore moins avec résignation face à leur puissance

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges me dévisagea longuement, tendis que ses camarades me regardaient avec de grand yeux.

Un petit sourire se forma sur mon interlocuteur, puis il accepta ma poignet de main

« Akashi Seijuro » se présenta-t-il avant de m'encourager et de partir avec son équipe

 **temps sauté**

« Notre adversaire sera Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Note équipe s'est formée récemment, et nous avons utilisé notre temps limité pour nous concentrer sur l'attaque. Nous sommes arrivés, jusqu'ici grâce à notre style run-and-gun, mais cette fois, ça ne suffira pas. Ils sont trop fort pour ça. Il faut qu'on commence à fond et qu'on prenne le contrôle du match ! C'est compris ? » nous expliqua Riko-chan

Nous lui répondîmes par l'affirmative tous en cœur

« Au fait… J'aimerais essayer un truc. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de m'y entraîner. Bon, essayons de nous amuser » annonça Kiyoshi

* * *

 **Bon voilà la fin !**

 **Un peu court, c'est pour ça que je vous le poste en même temps que le chapitre 34 !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, même si il ne se passe pas grand choses :)**

 **Sur ce, bisous, et à la prochaine !**


	34. Je vais te vaincre !

**Re-bonjour !**

 **Bon, vu que je poste ce chapitre en même temps que le précédant, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps !**

 **Chapitre 34 :**

 **je vais te vaincre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

« Voilà vous savez tout » annonça Mitsuo-kun

« Allons, ne faites pas ces têtes. Ce n'est qu'une vieille histoire. Inutile de vous en faire pour ça. C'est l'année qui m'est donnée pour jouer avec Kiyoshi. Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets. » annonça Hyûga-sempai

Après cela, nous nous séparâmes pour nous reposer afin d'être en forme pour le match à venir

 **Le lendemain**

Nous étions entrain de nous échauffez quand nous remarquâmes que Hyûga-sempai n'était pas dans son assiette il ratait tous ses shoot

Je parlais avec Tetsuya-kun quand un projectile arriva sur ma tête

« I-Itai » bégayais-je en me frottant le haut du crâne

« Daijobu Mitsuki-chan ?! » s'inquiéta Tetsuya-kun en observant mon cuire chevelu à la recherche de toute blessure

« Gomenasai Fubuki-san ! » s'écria Hyûga-sempai en accourant vers moi avec une mine inquiète

« C-Ce n'est rien Hyûga-sempai » lui souriais-je doucement

Il s'excusa encore une fois avant de se diriger vers le capitaine de l'équipe Kirisaki, là ou son ballon avait rebondit

« Si Hyûga-sempai va lui parler, il sera encore plus déconcentré » remarqua Tetsuya-kun

Je fis oui de la tête, en accord avec ses dires

« Hyûga-sempai ! Je vais chercher le ballon, continu à te concentré sur tes lancés » déclarais-je à mon capitaine qui me remercia avant de retourner affronter le panier

Quand j'arrivais au niveau du ballon, il venait de se cogner contre les pieds du capitaine de Kirisaki.

Ce dernier se retourna et prit le ballon dans ses mains avant de me le tendre

« Ce serait pas votre ballon ? » me demanda-t-il

« Merci » dis-je tout bas en récupérant la balle

« Mais de rien… On ne se serait pas déjà rencontré ? » Me questionna-t-il avec un grand sourire en rapprochant subitement son visage près du mien, nos nez se touchants presque

« J-Je ne pense pas » bégayais-je, prise au dépourvus

« Vraiment ? Pourtant se vert émeraude ne m'est pas inconnu » continua-t-il en relevant ma tête en prenant mon menton entre deux doigts

Je reculais d'un pas, toute rouge

« Hanamiya » fit Mitsuo-kun en s'avançant en face du capitaine de Kirisaki

« Oh, je me disais bien que je reconnaissais cette couleur d'yeux… Ravie de te revoir Fubuki » répondit Hanamiya

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me questionna avec inquiétude Tetsuya-kun qui m'avait prit par les épaules

Je fis oui de la tête en souriant doucement pour le rassurer

« J'ignorais que tu avais une sœur » remarqua Hanamiya

« Ne t'approche pas de ma cousine » menaça Mitsuo-kun

« T'a cousine ? Elle est très belle, une peau pâle et impeccable » me complimenta Hanamiya

« Qu… ?! » s'emporta mon cousin

« Si fragile, ce serait regrettable qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose » continua Hanamiya

Son sourire s'élargit quand il vit le visage de Mitsuo se décomposé

« Tu n'oserais pas… » grogna mon cousin en serrant les poings

Je le pris par le bras et le recula loin de son interlocuteur

« Mitsuo-kun, ce n'est pas nécessaire de te mettre dans cet état, c'est ce qu'il cherche à faire » le prévins-je

Mais je remarquais bien vite que mon cousin n'était pas le seul que je devait calmer face à la menace à peine dissimuler de Hanamiya

Tetsuya-kun n'avait pas l'air très heureux non plus des propos lancée à ma personne

Je lui prit donc la main avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant

« T'as pas intérêt à avoir envie de refaire ce que t'as fait l'an passé » le prévint Hyûga-sempai

« Oi, ne sois pas méchant. Tu crois que j'y suis toujours pour quelque chose ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Il s'est simplement blessé. » souriait Hanamiya avant de claquer des doigts

« Espèce de… » s'emporta à son tour Hyûga-sempai

Ce fut Kagami-kun que le retint

« Il est encore pire en vrai. Quoi que vous fassiez… » commença Kagami-kun

« On ne perdra pas » certifia Tetsuya-kun

« Écrasez-nous si vous le pouvez » continua Kagami-kun

« Oh, vous êtres drôlement confiants. J'ai entendu parler de vous, le duo de premières années. Vous devriez être prudents. J'espère qu'il ne vous arrivera rien » remarqua Hanamiya avant de rejoindre son équipe

Le buzz retentit, signe que l'échauffement était terminé, et que les équipe allaient devoir alignées leurs cinq joueurs

J'allais bander la jambe Pei-kun quand Kawahara-kun, Fukuda-kun et Furihata-kun se proposèrent

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'on puisse faire… » commença Fukuda-kun

« Mais… Gagne, s'il te plaît ! » demandèrent les trois en cœurs

« Hyûga, Fubuki, vous leur avez raconté ? » demanda Pei-kun en se tournant vers les deux apostrophés

« On en à parler à Kuroko, Kagami et Fubuki-san. Il n'y a rien à cacher » avoua Hyûga-sempai

« C'est prêt ! » crièrent les trois premières années

« Oh… Heu… C'est pas trop mal pour une première fois, mais il faut qu'il puisse bouger la jambe » bégayais-je en voyant la jambe momifiée de Pei-kun

Je refis le bandage de Pei-kun

« Merci Tsuki-chan » me remercia Pei-kun avec un sourire

« Ne te fais pas d'illusions, je te ferais sortir immédiatement si quelque chose ne va pas » lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

« Ouais » acquiesça-t-il en perdant son enthousiasme

« Tâche avant tout à t'amuser » dis-je en lui souriant avec inquiétude

Il ria face à ma mine inquiète avant de remercié Fukuda-kun, Kawahara-kun et Furihata-kun

« Riko-chan, je suis contre le fait que Mitsuki-chan joue ce match » grogna Mitsuo-kun avec sérieux sur le banc

« Cet un atout non négligeable… » se justifia Riko-sama

« Elle tenait tant que ça à jouer ce match ? » comprit Mitsuo-kun en comprenant la situation

Je me mis au côtés de Hyûga-sempai, Pei-kun, Kagami-kun et Tetsuya-kun

« Fais attention à toi Mitsuki-chan » me demanda Tetsuya-kun

« Toi aussi » lui dis-je

L'entre deux fut lancée et j'interceptais la balle, puis je fis une passe à Hyûga-sempai qui l'envoya à Kagami-kun qui à son tour l'envoya à Tetsuya-kun qui effectua dès le début son vanishing drive

« T'iras nulle part, morveux ! » cria son adversaire

« Je ne suis pas un morveux » rétorqua Tetsuya-kun en le passant avant de passer la balle à Pei-kun pour lui permettre d'effectuer un alley-oop

La balle fut remise en jeux, et Hanamiya courut vers le panier.

Je me mis en travers de sa route

Cet homme est prêt à employer des moyens peu scrupuleux pour arriver à ses fins…

Il a blessé de façon intentionnelle Pei-kun…

Je ne veux pas perdre contre lui

Il passa la balle à son coéquipier qui put passé à l'aide d'un écran violant, mais le shoot ne rentra pas et Kagami-kun se prépara pour le rebond, mais son pied était écrasé par le garçon aux chewing-gum, mais cela passait malheureusement dans l'angle mort de l'arbitre… Il attrapa la balle et retomba, le coude en avant sur Kagami-kun qui esquiva de justesse ce qui lui permit de marquer…

« Quel putain d'enfoiré ! » grogna Kagami-kun

« Calme-toi Kagami-kun. Ne te laisse pas emporter par la colère » prévins-je en retenant ma propre irritation

Hyûga-sempai shoota mais manqua une nouvelle fois, le garçon aux yeux vide intercepta le rebond et utilisa son coude comme arme, mais Pei-kun fit barrage.

Hanamiya courut devant Tetsuya-kun, en direction de notre panier.

Son coéquipier lui fit la passe.

Je me mis face à lui une nouvelle fois

« Tu à l'air plutôt proche du n°11, ce serait dommage qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose » me chuchota Hanamiya avec un grand sourire

Mes yeux ceux dilatèrent et il profita de ce moment de surprise pour me passer et marquer

Le match continua de la même façon mesquine.

Hyûga-sempai rate une nouvelle fois son tire et le joueur au chewing-gum voulu, une nouvelle fois écrasé le pied de Kagami-kun pour l'empêcher d'agir, mais ce dernier esquiva sans peine. Mais son adversaire fit un écran particulièrement violant et marqua

Kagami-kun trembla de rage avant de se retourner, le poing lever

Je courus vers le joueur de Kirisaki avant de me jeter sur lui et de nous faire tomber tous les deux parterre, moi sur lui…

Je fus rassuré de voir que Tetsuya-kun avait réussi à stopper Kagami-kun, maintenant parterre aussi

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ? Tu comptes tout gâcher à cause de ta colère ? Je suis furieux, moi aussi. Mais les frapper, ce n'est pas ce que nos sempai attendent de nous. On doit les battre au basket » le gronda Tetsuya-kun

« Tu as raison. Désolé » s'excusa Kagami-kun, maintenant calmé

Je soupirais de soulagement

« Désolée » m'excusais-je à contre cœur

« Tu est vraiment mignonne dis moi » déclara le garçon sous moi en faisant éclaté sa bulle de chewing-gum avec un grand sourire avant de tendre ses mains vers moi avant des les posées sur mon buste sans aucune gêne

Je pris une teinte rouge avant de bondir loin de lui dans un cri en protégeant ma poitrine

Les membres de mon équipe, qui discutaient, se stoppèrent net face à la scène

« Kagami-kun... » commença Tetsuya-kun

« O-Oui Kuroko ? » s'étonna Kagami-kun face au ton placide employer par le fantôme

« Oubli tout ce que je viens de dire » déclara Tetsuya-kun en se dirigeant vers le gars de Kirisaki

« Kuroko ?! » s'écria Kagami-kun

J'arrêtais Tetsuya-kun en lui prenant l'une de ses mains avec les miennes

Il se retourna vers moi et je vis la colère bouillonnante dans ses yeux et ses dents serrées

« T-Tetsuya-kun yamete kudasai... Ce n'est pas nécessaire » chuchotais-je vraiment embarrassée

«… Gomen Mitsuki-chan » s'excusa-t-il en essayant de me sourire

La coach demanda un temps mort

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête, débiles ?! Si vous vous faites sortir, on va perdre des points qu'on pourrait gagner ! Si vous comptez faire ça, ne le faites pas de manières aussi voyante !» cria Riko-sama en frappant Kagami-kun et Tetsuya-kun

« C'est tout ce que tu as à leur dire ?! » s'écria Izuki-sempai

« Kagami, essaie de marquer depuis l'extérieur quand on est en attaque. T'as pas besoin non plus de te charger des rebonds en défense. Laissez-moi l'intérieur» déclara Pei-kun

« Quoi ?! » cria Kagami-kun

« Il à raison, ne fais pas tout le travail. Laisse moi les rebonds en défense » acquiesçais-je

«Tsuki-chan ?! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » me rétorqua Pei-kun

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez tous les deux ?! C'est à l'intérieur que le jeu est le plus violant ! Si vous faites ça, ils vont concentrer toutes leurs attaques sur vous ! » refusa Hyûga-sempai

« C'est mieux que de voir mes amis être blessés » répondis Pei-kun

« Je suis une fille...Leur machisme les forcera a frappé moins fort que ci c'était vous » argumentais-je

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Au contraire je devrais vous faire s...» commença Riko-sama

« Non, je vais le faire. Et seul. Désolé, Riko, Tsuki-chan. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu. Si tu me fais sortir maintenant Riko, et que tu m'aide Tsuki-chan, je vous haïrai pour le restant de mes jours. » certifia Pei-kun, ce qui laissa Riko-sama sans voix

Le buzz retentit

« Hé bien, c'est ici que ce termine notre amitié dans ce cas » annonçais-je avec détermination

Je retournais sur le terrain sous le regard choqué de Pei-kun

« Mitsuki-chan, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée » m'avoua Tetsuya-kun

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée non plus que de le laisser tout gérer seul depuis l'intérieur » répondis-je doucement

« Je… Mitsuki-chan, fait attention kudasai. Si ça devient trop violant, je veux que tu arrête » accepta à contre cœur Tetsuya-kun en m'embrassant sur le front

Hyûga-sempai lança mais rata.

Les deux joueurs qui étaient avec moi et Pei-kun ne furent pas tendre avec nous

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de faire… » commença l'un d'eux

« C'était une idée stupide » affirma son coéquipier

Je fis reculer nos deux adversaires, ce qui laissa carte blanche à Pei-kun qui marqua

« Kiyoshi ! Fubuki-san ! » nous interpella Hyûga-sempai

« Ça va. C'était rien » assura Pei-kun

Hyûga-sempai se tourna ensuite vers moi

Je fis un sourire en signe de réponse

« Merci Tsuki-chan » me déclara Pei-kun

« Quand tu veux » acquiesçais-je

J'interceptais le regard de Tetsuya-kun qui était un mélange entre la colère et l'inquiétude.

La suite fut également douloureuse pour moi et Pei-kun, bien que je faisais de mon mieux pour que les deux joueurs de Kirisaki se concentrent sur moi pour lui laisser champ libre. Ce qui, sans me vanter, fonctionnais plutôt bien.

Je repris mon souffle en prenant appuie sur mes genoux

« Tsuki-chan, tu devrais faire une pause. Tu est couverte de bleues. Arrête de prendre tous les coups » me fit remarquer Pei-kun

Je le regardais avec tellement d'assurance qu'il déglutit

« Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment continuer comme ça ? » grogna Kagami-kun

Je senti le regard pesant de Tetsuya-kun sur moi

« Bien sûr que non ! Passez-moi le ballon ! » hurla Hyûga-sempai

Je me remis immédiatement en position, Hyûga-sempai est trop sur les nerfs pour faire rentrer quoique ce soit dans le panier.

Tetsuya-kun lui fit la passe puis il tira mais la balle rebondit et l'équipe adversaire pu la récupérer.

Le jeux continua mais Kagami-kun commit une faute

« Faute offensive ! N°10 blanc ! »

« Sois plus attentif à ce qui t'entoure. Hyûga était libre.» souriait Pei-kun

« On doit jouer à notre manière » ajoutais-je

« Bien ! On part en défense ! » cria Hyûga-sempai

« Vous pouvez causez. Vous êtes sur le point de vous transformer en déchets » nous nargua Hanamiya

Je ne tiquais même pas face à sa remarque il fronça les sourcils

Puis il vu Tetsuya-kun le dévisagea impassiblement. Un sourire carnassier se dessina alors sur le visage de Hanamiya…

Qu'est-ce qu'il à en tête ?…. Il ne compte tout de même pas s'en prendre à Tetsuya-kun ?!

Je continuais à protéger le panier avec Pei-kun quand j'entendis un claquement de doigt…

J'écarquillais les yeux vers le bruit pour voir Hanamiya avec un sourire sadique.

Puis l'un de ses coéquipiers me fit un croche patte

 **PDV externe**

Le joueur de Kirisaki qui avait la balle dans les mains s'écrasa sur Mitsuki, le coude en avant, qui s'écrasa sur le visage de la jeune fille

« Temps mort ! » cria l'arbitre après avoir siffler

« Fubuki-san ! » crièrent Kagami et Hyûga en courant vers la jeune fille inerte

« Tsuki-chan ! » s'étrangla Teppei

Kuroko accourut le premier au niveau de Mitsuki avec un visage incrédule

 **Du côté des gradins de Kaijou**

« Fubukicchi-san ! C'est atroce ! » s'offusqua Kise, inquiet pour son amie

« Ils y vont fort ! » ajouta Kasamatsu

 **Du côté de Touou**

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » s'inquiéta Momoi

Aomine observa Tetsuya avec étonnement.

L'angoisse présente sur le visage du fantôme l'étonna.

Certes, il était normal d'être inquiet pour un ami, mais le niveau d'angoisse était étonnamment trop facilement lisible sur le visage de jeune homme normalement si impassible

 **De retour sur le terrain**

« Mitsuki-chan, dis moi quelque chose » s'inquiéta Kuroko en voyant le sang s'écouler sur le visage de sa petite amie

Mais la jeune fille n'ouvrit pas les yeux

« Tu te fous de moi, connard ?! Je vais te faire bouffer tes doigts ! » hurla Mitsuo en s'avançant vers Hanamiya

« Quoi ? Vous êtes encore en train de porter de fausses accusations contre moi ? Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. C'était le bordel sous le panier. C'était un accident. Un accident... » souriait Hanamiya

Mitsuki se releva et boita devant son équipe avant de dire le fond de sa pensée

« S-Si j'ai tenue à participer à ce match… C'était pour avant tout protéger mes amis. Je ferais tout mon possible pour leur venir en aide, quand ils seront sur le point de craquer, je serai leur soutien. S'ils sont en danger, je serai leur bouclier du mieux que je peux. Pour eux, et seulement eux, je suis prête à me sacrifier… Par ce qu'ils m'ont donnés leur confiance ! C'est pour ça que je n'ai plus peur ! »

* * *

 **Et voila la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser !**

 **Sur ce, bisous, et à la prochaine !**


	35. C'est la confiance

**Bonjour, bonsoir tous le monde ^^**

 **J'espère que vous vous portez bien, je vais bien pour ma part**

 **Je sais que je vous est fais longtemps attendre pendant les vacances donc je me rattrape c'est temps-ci :)**

 **Hé, 5 chapitres en 3 jours je trouve ça pas mal !**

 **Bref, je réponds à vos reviews mes chers lecteurs ! :**

 **shinigamila :**

 **Vraiment bon chapitre longtemps attendu !**

 **J'espère vraiment que ton prochain chapitre sera plus rapidement publié ( même si je ne suis pas la meilleure placée pour faire cette demande)**

 **Breffffff, vivement la suite**

Héhé merci et désolée ^^

Oh est bien tu en à 3 pour le prix d'un ! ( non non t'inquiète pas ! Je sais que je suis pas du tout régulière XD )

La voilà bonne lecture !

 **Minimiste :**

 **J'ai adoré lire ce chapitre et sa me tarde de pouvoir lire la suite**

 **Bonne continuation et vivement le prochain chapitre**

Merci ! Hé bien voilà la suite !

Merci !

 **Yuki:Rooooooooosalina-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Chaaaaaaluuuuuuuuut (beaucoup trop de joie xd)**

 **Yume-Ohayo !**

 **Le retour avec deux chapitres ! La joie est à son maximum ! *Tousse* je crois que Yume veut parler.. *regard lointain***

 **Yume- Mi...Mi... Mitsuki-chan...je...je...sors avec...avec Taiga...C'est euhm...pour faire un résumé...c'était après un entraînement la semaine dernière. Je lui ai demandé de se dépêcher et de me rejoindre derrière le gymnase, et ça a fais plus ou moins ça :**

 **"-Bon..comment dire ça Taiga... ? Écoute bien parce que je vais pas le redire..je-**

 **-Je t'aime Shirogane-Sempai !**

 **-AH ?! Q-q-q-QUOI ?! MOI AUSSI !**

 **-AH !Je suis heureux !**

 **-Hum..**

 **-Tu veux venir manger moi ?**

 **-Avec appelle-moi Yume s'il te plaît"**

 **Yume-Bon j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré la scène mais c'est ca en gros... Ah la la Mitsu-chan je suis beaucoup trop heureuse !**

 **Voilà l'instant racontage de vie est passé ! Ooooh Mitsuo-kun... si je pouvais je te ferais un câlin ! :c**

 **Yume- Kirasaki Dai Ichi...huuuum...ils ne m'avaient pas manqué...Bonne chance Mitsu-chan ! Moi aussi j'ai fini avec des bleus ! En espérant que ta tête aille bien.. Oh et ca ma rappele Hyuga et sa blondeur magnifique xd Et vous êtes toujours aussi mignons Kuro et tooooi !**

 **Qui dit ton retour dit kawaiinesseeeeeeeeeeeee et review sans fin ! XD Mais je pense que je stopper la pour aujourd'hui XD**

 **Sur ce vous êtes géniales,on vous adores toujours !**

 **Yu...**

Coucou Yuki-sempai, Yume-sempai ! Ça faisait longtemps !

Mitsuki : K-Konichiwa !

Héhé ravie que cela te plaise, de plus que je reviens avec 3 chapitres cette fois !

Mitsuki : O-Oh il semblerai que Kagami-kun t'es devancé pour l'aveu de sentiment ^^. Je suis si contente pour toi, Yume-sempai !

Hé bien je les lis toujours avec plaisirs ! Moi aussi T.T

Mitsuki : C'est une équipe vraiment mesquine... Oh A-Arigato Yume-sempai ! Je suis désolée de l'apprendre, j'espère que ce n'était rien de trop grave ! O-oui, ce n'est rien de trop grave, merci de t'inquiéter Yume-sempai ! C'est vrai que c'est une coupe inoubliable X)... *rougit* A-Arigato Yum-sempai !

Ouiiii j'aime la kawaiinesse et les reviews sans fin ! XD D'accord ! XD

Nous aussi on vous adores ! Bisous !

 **Chapitre 35 :**

 **C'est la confiance**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Externe**

La mi-temps résonna après le discours émouvant de Mitsuki.

Cette dernière tenait à peine sur ses jambes que son cousin, encore sur le terrain accourut vers elle, en lui tendant la main

Mitsuki leva sa main pour prendre celle de son cousin mais hésita à la prendre

« Mitsuki-chan, daijobu ? » s'inquiéta-t-il

« H-Hai » acquiesça-t-elle la main tremblante et les sourcils froncés

Mitsuo observa les mouvements des yeux de sa cousine avant de lever deux doigts devant son visage

« Combien de doigts tu vois, Mitsuki-chan ? » lui demanda-t-il

La jeune fille fronça encore d'avantage les sourcils

«…4 ? N-Non 2 » réfléchit la jeune fille

Mitsuo lui prit doucement le bras avant de le posé sur son épaule pour devenir une béquille de fortune.

« Tu devrais faire une pause, tu est tellement sonnée que tu ne vois pas clair » remarqua Mitsuo en serrant les dents

De son côté, Tetsuya venait d'avoir une discussion avec Hanamiya plus que déplaisante qui lui laissa un goût amère dans la bouche.

Il rejoint donc rapidement sa petite amie et son équipe sur le banc.

Quand il fut au niveau de Mitsuki, il prit le visage de la jeune fille qui ornait maintenant un bandage qui enroulait son front

« Est-ce que ça va ? » questionna le fantôme préoccupé

Mitsuki répondit par l'affirmative

« Elle est encore un peu sonnée par le coup, mais elle ira bien » lui apprit la coach

Les médecins arrivèrent et prirent en charge Mitsuki pour s'assurer qu'elle iraient

De retour dans les vestiaires, Kagami se défoula sur les bancs

« Bon sang ! C'est enfoirés ! » cria-t-il

Riko s'empressa de le calmé en le frappant

« Allons ! Ne te passe pas les nerfs sur le matériel ! Regarde Fubuki-kun, malgré la situation il reste… » commença la coach en montrant Mitsuo qui était entrain de mordre une serviette pour s'empêcher de hurler

« Kiyoshi, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Izuki

« Oui, je vais bien » rassura Teppei

« Bon sang ! Je suis tellement furax ! » grogna Kagami en s'installant à côté de Tetsuya

« C'est pas une raison pour abîmer le matériel » déclara Tetsuya calmement

« La ferme ! Je sais ! Je comprends pas comment tu peux rester aussi cal… » commença Kagami en se tournant vers le fantôme avant de s'arrêter net en voyant son coéquipier dans une colère noire, les yeux brillants de rage.

Mais quel fut le soulagement de Tetsuya quand sa petite amie franchie le pas de la porte avec un doux sourire

« Alors ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Riko

« Rien de grave, je peux encore jouer » les rassura la jeune fille

Son cousin la prit dans ses bras, visiblement soulagé de la nouvelle

Quand la fin de la pause retentit, l'équipe quitta le vestiaire mais le fantôme resta un peu se qui interpella Mitsuki

« Tetsuya-kun ? Daijobu ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle

Il ne répondit pas et prit la brunette dans ses bras avec précaution pour ne pas lui faire mal, étreinte qu'elle lui rendit tendrement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de rejoindre les autres.

Tetsuya sourit doucement avec un rougissement discret avant de reprendre son visage impassible et de rattraper à son tour ses amis

« Fubuki-san, tu restera sur le banc pour l'instant » affirma Riko

«...T-Très bien, bonne chance mina » accepta la jeune fille à contre cœur en voyant le regard de son petit ami

Tetsuya eu la balle dès le début et couru pour effectuer son vanishing drive mais son adversaire échangea avec son coéquipier au chewing-gum

« T'attends quoi Kuroko ?! Fais ton drive ! » cria Koganei

Un des joueurs de Kirisaki se jeta sur Kuroko pour lui prendre la balle, mais le fantôme effectua son drive et passa donc les deux joueurs.

Il fit ensuite une passe à Kagami en lançant en arrière, ce dernier prit appui sur son camarade pour marquer.

« Tu crois pas que c'est un peu abusé de me sauter par dessus ? » demanda Kuroko

« Quoi ? C'est toi qui as fait la passe comme ça. » lui fit remarquer le roux, à laquelle le fantôme sourit d

« Mais… Tu ne lances pas ton drive quand ton adversaire cligne des yeux ? » cria le numéro 8 de Kirisaki

« Quoi ? Je fais ça ? » demanda Tetsuya

« Quoi ?! » s'étonna son interlocuteur avant de rejeter la faute sur son coéquipier qui c'était trompé d'hypothèse

Riko effectua un changement pour reposer Kuroko en envoyant Koganei

 **PDV Mitsuki**

J'observais que Kirisaki effectua également un changement…

Le match continua avec ce nouveau pivot dont la force était bien inférieur à son remplaçant…

Kirisaki doit prévoir quelque chose.

Je fronçais les sourcils en croisant les bras

« Mitsuki-chan ? » m'appela Mitsuo-kun

« Je crois qu'il y a une raison de faire rentrer ce pivot visiblement plus faible que le précédant » avouais-je en observant avec attention ce nouveau joueur

Izuki-sempai passa ensuite la balle mais celle-ci fut intercepté par Hanamiya qui marqua…

La balle fut une fois de plus dans les mains de Izuki-sempai, mais sa passe fut de nouveau intercepté

« Oh… J-J'ai compris pourquoi Hanamiya intercepte plus de passe, même sur Izuki-sempai » déclarais-je en prenant mon menton avec mon index et mon pouce

« Hein ? » s'étonna Riko-sama

« Izuki-sempai possède l'œil d'aigle qui lui permet d'effectuer des passes optimales. Kirisaki joue avec sa précision, le pivot se décale et fausse la décision de Izuki-sempai. Cette méthode permet en quelque sorte d'envoyer la balle ou bon leur semble. Plus on se débat, plus en s'enfonce dans leur piège » expliquais-je en voyant le jeu penché en faveur de Kirisaki

La fin du troisième quart temps retentit

Izuki-sempai shoota dans le ban, enragé

« Calme toi Izuki, c'est un cercle vicieux. Plus on s'énerve, plus le piège de Hanamiya se referme sur nous. Comme une toile d'araignée »tenta Pei-kun afin de calmé Izuki-sempai

« I-Il y a peut-être une solution » bégayais-je en me grattant la joue

« Tu à une idée Fubuki-san ? » s'étonna Izuki-sempai

« Hé bien, Kirisaki analyse notre jeu et anticipe à l'avance nos passe… Mais si nous même ne savions pas qui aura la balle, il ne pourrons rien anticiper » expliquais-je

« Il suffirais que j'arrête de jouer avec l'équipe » comprit Tetsuya-kun

« Je vois. C'est un pari risqué » avoua Riko-sama

« Un pari, ça se gagne ou ça se perd. Ce n'est pas un pari. Cette équipe peut le faire » acquiesça Pei-kun

Nous mîmes donc en place un nouveau

Le quatrième quart temps débuta avec Izuki-sempai qui envoya la balle à Pei-kun.

Mais Tetsuya-kun arriva et dévia la balle qui arriva dans la main de Kagami-kun qui marqua.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

Le regard de Hanamiya fut rempli d'incrédulité quand il comprit notre plan, il dévisagea Tetsuya-kun avant de reporter son attention sur notre banc, il serra les poings en voyant mon visage.

« J'ai une question Fubuki-san… Comment a tu réussi à monter un plan pareil ? » me questionna Koganei-sempai

« Hanamiya a beau être intelligent, mais utiliser cette tactique ne requiert pas de la logique, mais de la confiance » expliquais-je

Mon cousin me regarda sans dire un mot

Même si nous remontons doucement, une nouvelle impulsion est nécessaire… Il faut que Hyûga-sempai se concentre.

Ce dernier rata son shoot et l'équipe adverse récupéra la balle après avoir passer à tabac Pei-kun

« I-Il faut sortir Pei-kun immédiatement ! » m'alarmais-je

« Riko-chan, va demander un temps mort ! » ajouta mon cousin

« Je prends la responsabilité de cette décision » ajoutais-je inquiète

Toute l'équipe fut assise en face de moi et Riko-sama

« Pei-kun, tu à atteint ta limite… Tu sors Pei-kun » dis-je doucement

« Quoi ? Attends un peu ! Juste encore un peu ! Si vous me sortez maintenant... » commença Pei-kun

« Pas de discussion Kiyoshi Teppei » Le coupais-je impérialement

« Si cela signifie répéter ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier, je préfère que tu me haïsses » affirma Riko-sama les larmes aux yeux

« Je suis d'accord. Je n'ai pas de frère aîné, mais tu agis et parle comme si tu en étais un. Ça me rend heureux. Je veux que tu continues à nous protéger. Je ne veux pas que tu en fasses davantage dans ce match. » ajouta Tetsuya-kun

« Ça me rend malade ! On te dit de nous laisser nous charger du reste ! Alors ferme-la et assieds-toi ! Tu crois qu'on briserait notre promesse ? » hurla Hyûga-sempai

Mitsuo-kun tendit la main à Pei-kun avec un sourire

« Vous avez raison. Le reste dépend de vous. » accepta Pei-kun en tapant dans la main de mon cousin

« Évidemment, crétin ! Reste ici et attends comme un bon garçon » rétorqua Hyûga-sempai

« On se charge de te rapporter un billet pour la Winter Cup ! » assura Mitsuo-kun

* * *

 **Hé voilà la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **J'espère que comme d'habitude, il vous aura plus !**

 **Sur ce, à tout de suite sur les chapitres 36 et 37 !**


	36. Ne sois pas bête

**Bonjour à nouveau !**

 **Bon bah j'ai pas grand chose à dire... Vu que ce chapitre est posté simultanément avec le précédant ^^**

 **Chapitre 36 :**

 **Ne sois pas bête**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Le match reprit avec un lancé sans succès de Hyûga-sempai

Je bousculé discrètement Pei-kun pour attirer son attention

« Je crois que tu doit des excuses à Riko-sama » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

Il acquiesça avant de se tourner vers la coach

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça. » s'excusa Pei-kun

« Non, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Si les dégâts contre le reste de l'équipe sont aussi insignifiants alors que nos adversaires sont si violents, c'est parce que tu les as protégés, toi et Fubuki-san. Hyûga-kun et les autres vont se charger du reste. » rassura Riko-sama

Hyûga-sempai se retrouva en face à face avec Hanamiya

« Vous pensez pouvoir vous en sortir sans Kiyoshi ? Qui sera le prochain, après ce déchet ? » nargua le capitaine de Kirisaki

« Je vais t'avoir Hanamiya. Je te jure que tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! » cria Hyûga-sempai.

Il allait passer Hanamiya mais ce dernier tapa la balle qui rebondie loin d'eux. Ils coururent après elle, mais elle sortie, donnant la remise en jeu aux blancs.

Pei-kun récupéra la balle et la donna à Izuki-sempai

« Je le sens plus détendu, il est prêt » affirmais-je quand Pei-kun revint

Tetsuya-kun passa la balle à notre capitaine, ce dernier lança la balle avec plus de délicatesse et elle rentra parfaitement dans le panier

Hanamiya récupéra la balle mais Tetsuya-kun le coupa court dans sa contre-attaque, ce qui permit à Hyûga-sempai de pouvoir marquer, mais il feinta et passa la balle à Izuki-sempai qui marqua depuis l'intérieur.

« On remonte ! » cria Koganei-sempai

Kirisaki remit la balle en jeu et Hanamiya se retrouva en face à face avec Tetsuya-kun

« C'est ridicule… Tout est… Tout est de ta faute ! » cria Hanamiya en levant son coude vers le visage de Tetsuya-kun avec un grand sourire malsain

Je me levais d'un bond

« Kuroko ! » crièrent mes amis

« n-ne… ne… NE TOUCHE PAS TETSUYA-KUN » hurlais-je

Heureusement, Tetsuya-kun esquiva le coup porté à son égard

Je soupirais de soulagement en posant une main sur mon cœur

Mais mes coéquipiers, sur le banc et sur le terrain me dévisagèrent avec choque

« F-Fubuki-san… Vient d'élevée la voix ?! » balbutia Furihata-kun

Je cachais mon visage dans mes mains quand je me rendis compte de mon action

« Petite merde… Si seulement t'étais pas là… Je déconne, crétin ! » nargua Hanamiya avant de passé Tetsuya-kun et de sauté rapidement afin d'effectuer un teardrop et de marquer.

« Il sort ça maintenant » soupira Koganei-sempai

« Vous pensiez que je ne savais que jouer agressivement et intercepter le ballon ? Bien sûr que non, débiles. Même sans sale coup, je marque quand je veux. Franchement, je suis déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à vous écrabouiller, mais peu importe. Du moment que je gagne, vos rêves sont foutus. Ce sera la fin de votre amitié gerbante. » se moqua Hanamiya

« Ne sois pas bête. J'ai décidé de me battre parce que je trouvais que le basket de la Génération des Miracles était mal. Mais jamais ils n'auraient fait des trucs aussi mesquins. Avec ton style, ne viens pas t'interposer entre mes sempai, mes amis et leurs rêves ! » cria Tetsuya-kun en effectuant une ignit pass que Hanamiya fut incapable d'arrêter.

Kagami-kun attrapa la balle d'une main

« Rentre-le , Kagami ! » encouragea Pei-kun

Notre as marqua sans problème

« Ce n'est pas encore fini ! Ne lâchez rien avant la fin ! » ordonna Hyûga-sempai

« Ouais ! »

Hyûga-sempai marqua de nouveau un trois points, puis Izuki-sempai marqua après que Tetsuya-kun lui eu passé la balle.

Kirisaki rata un shoot et Mitsuo-kun récupéra le rebond avant de faire une passe à Izuki-sempai qui la renvoya à Hyûga-sempai, un joueur de Kirisaki tenta de le bloquer, mais notre capitaine envoya la balle à Tetsuya-kun qui lui renvoya instantanément et lui permit de marquer l'un de ses fabuleux trois points.

Le buzz final retentit, annonçant notre victoire…

Je me levais avec bonheur avec les mains sur la bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

Tetsuya-kun se tourna vers moi avec un bonheur indescriptible dans son regard, il ouvrit ses bras et je courus m'y loger avec un petit rire tout en essuyant les larmes menaçants de coulées sur mes joues.

« J'ai perdu, Seirin. Et Kiyoshi… Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout… Jamais je ne dirai ça, crétins ! Vous êtes les premiers à contrecarrer mes plans de la sorte. Je vous le ferai regretter jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. La prochaine fois, je vous écraserai ! » cria Hanamiya

« Hanamiya… Le dernier lancer que tu as fait… Je l'ai trouvé incroyable. Rejouons à l'occasion » lui souriait Pei-kun

« Arrêtes tes conneries. Bordel. Bordel ! » cria Hanamiya

 **temps sauté**

« Mina, essayez de ne rien oublier, d'accord ? » prévint Riko-sama quand je rentrais dans le vestiaire des garçons, prête à partir, avec un grand pansement sur la moitié de mon front

« S-Surtout toi Mitsuo-kun » lui rappelais-je doucement

« Tient ? Où sont Kuroko-kun et Kagami-kun ? » s'étonna Riko-sama

« T-Tetsuya-kun est parti se défouler sur un terrain non loin d'ici, et j'ai demandé à Kagami-kun de le suivre » leur appris-je

« Il faut toujours qu'ils soient dans la nature. » grogna Riko-sama

« Je comprends ce que Kuroko ressent. En tout cas, les choses sérieuses commencent enfin. » se réjouit Pei-kun

« Commencent ? Tu veux parler de la Winter Cup ? » demanda Koganei-sempai

« Ouais. » acquiesça Pei-kun

« M-Mais ce n'est pas tout. C-Ce sera sans doute la seule année où ils se retrouveront tous. Tous les prodiges de Teiko participeront, y compris Tetsuya-kun. » expliquais-je

« C'est bientôt l'heure, allons les chercher » soupira Mitsuo-kun

Nous arrivâmes sur le terrain ou jouaient Tetsuya-kun et Kagami-kun

Hyûga-sempai frappa Kagami-kun avec un coup de pied

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu joues contre lui, crétin ? » cria-t-il

« C'est toujours mieux que de faire peur » ria Pei-kun

« On y va ! Direction la Winter Cup ! » cria Hyûga-sempai

« Battons-les tous et devenons les meilleurs du Japon ! » ajouta Mitsuo-kun

* * *

 **La fin !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, si c'est le cas ou non, dites le moi, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez !**

 **Sur ce, bisous et à tout de suite sur le chapitre 37 !**


	37. Je me réjouis

**Salut de nouveau sur se troisième chapitre posté simultanément avec les deux précédents !**

 **Chapitre 37 :**

 **Je me réjouis**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Pour nous permettre de nous détendre, Riko-sama nous a emmener dans des sources chaudes

« Partez devant les garçons, moi et Fubuki-san nous nous occupons des frais » expliqua Riko-sama

« Yeah ! Allons-y » cria Koganei-sempai, puis toute l'équipe partie dans les vestiaires pour hommes

« A-Ano, Riko-sama ? » bégayais-je

« Oui, Fubuki-san ? » s'étonna Riko-sama

« E-Eto… Est-ce qu'il y a… J-Je veux dire… Q-Quelles sont les règles dans les sources chaudes ? Je n'y s-suis jamais aller » balbutiais-je

Avec un petit rire, Riko-sama m'expliqua tous ce que j'avais à savoir…

Quand nous étions entrain de nous changer, Riko-sama soupira quand elle entendit tout le remue-ménage que faisait les garçons de l'autre côté. Donc elle partie les recadrer tendis que les jeunes filles précédemment dans les sources, partirent.

Une fois prête, j'entrais dans les bains, ma serviette que je serrait contre moi dans l'embarras.

Peu de temps après, Riko-sama me rejoignit une nouvelle fois.

Après quelques minutes, je décidais de rentrer dans l'eau, ma serviette à portée de main, avec uniquement la moitié de mon visage dépassant de l'eau. Puis un aboiement de l'autre côté de la barricade attira mon attention

« Nigou, laisse le bassin des filles tranquille ! Riko va revenir sinon ! Reviens, tu met de la mousse partout ! » cria Koganei-sempai

Mais le chiot aboya une fois de plus. Je sortis de l'eau avant de recouvrir mon corps avec ma serviette puis me rapprocha de la barricade

« Nigou ? » appelais-je doucement

Les cris de mes amis de l'autre côté s'arrêtèrent

Nigou aboya joyeusement avant de gratter la séparation des bains

« Non Nigou ne fais pas ça » lui interdisait doucement Tetsuya-kun

Puis je vis une patte traversée la barricade

« Nigou ! » crièrent tous les garçons sauf Tetsuya-kun

Je me dirigeais vers ladite pas avant de la poussée avant qu'elle ne reste coincée

« Ne fais pas ça Nigou, tu pourrais te faire mal » déclarais-je à travers le trou

« On dirait qu'il veux te rejoindre Mitsuki-chan. Hé ! Ne vous approchez pas de ce trou ! » remarqua Mitsuo-kun

« Fubuki-kun à raison… Mitsuki-chan, cela te dérangerais de prendre Nigou avec toi ? » me demanda Tetsuya-kun

« Bien sûr que non, mais je suis trop petite pour atteindre le haut de la barricade » leur appris-je

« Bon Kuroko, monte sur mes épaules avec Nigou, je suis plus grand que Kagami, ça devrait faire l'affaire » entendis-je dire Mitsuo-kun

Après quelques minutes je vis la tête de Tetsuya-kun dépassé…

Je luis fis un sourire timide à cause de ma tenue tout en remerciant la chaleur étouffante de me faire rougir, puis il me tendit Nigou, que je tentais d'attraper à bout de bras… Voyant cela presque suffisant, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, puis mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge

« D-Daijobu Mitsuki-chan ? » me demanda Tetsuya-kun tout en évitant de me regarder pour préservé mon intimité

« H-Hai… Ma s-serviette est entrain de glissée » dis-je tout bas

Enfin j'attrapais Nigou et m'empressais de remettre ma serviette en place

Après cela j'allais me diriger de nouveau dans le bassin quand je vis une figure familière rejoindre Riko-sama

« O-Ohayo, M-Momoi-san » bégayais-je en serrant Nigou contre ma poitrine

Même si je ne veux pas. Je doit bien avouer que j'appréhende chaque rencontre avec Momoi-san, elle est gentille, belle, ça me déstabilise de savoir qu'elle est amoureuse de Tetsuya-kun parce que je c'est que je n'ai pas l'ombre d'une chance contre elle...

« Oh ! Fubuki-san ! Viens nous rejoindre ! » m'invita-t-elle

Je pris place à côté d'elle, qui se retrouvait donc entre moi et Riko-sama

Quelques mèches de mes cheveux cachés ma poitrine tandis que le reste de ma chevelure s'étendaient à la surface de l'eau comme une cascade, Nigou c'était installé sur une pierre juste à côté de moi.

« Ah, c'est tellement agréable. J'avais trop mal aux épaules ces derniers temps. Enfin, toi t'as visiblement pas ce genre de problème. T'as de la chance ! » déclara Momoi-san à l'encontre de Riko-sama

« Regarde la fille à côté de toi et tu verra que tu n'en mène pas large non plus ! » cria Riko-sama en me pointant du doigt

Je cachais mon visage dans mes mains, toute gênée…

« Oh c'est vrai. Il y a quelque chose que je voulais vous dire… J'ai vraiment hâte de vous affronter » nous apprit Momoi-san avant de nous expliquer comment cela était possible

« Fubuki-san, tu devrait sortir un moment, ton visage est vraiment rouge » me fit remarquer Riko-sama

Je fis oui de la tête avant de rejoindre les vestiaire en compagnie de Nigou.

J'allais prendre mon sac de vêtement qui ce trouvait dans les étages les plus bas…

Mais Nigou prit les poignées de mon sac en bouche et parti en courant

« N-Nani ? N-Nigou ! » bégayais-je avant de partir à sa poursuite tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber ma serviette

 **PDV Externe**

Pendant ce temps, Kuroko, Kagami et Aomine avait une discussion prêt du distributeur de boisson

Le joueur fantôme eu un petit rire

« Désolé, Kagami-kun. Je fête intérieurement la nouvelle » souriais-t-il après l'annonce de Aomine

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tout le monde est d'accord… Hé ?! N-Nigou ?! » s'écria Kagami avec un mouvement de recul

Les deux autres garçon observèrent Nigou débouler avec un sac qu'il traîna jusqu'aux pieds de Tetsuya

« Nigou ? A qui appartient ce sac ? » demanda Tetsuya en s'accroupissant pour prendre le sac avant de se relever.

Pour trouver des informations sur la personne à qui appartenait ce sac, le joueur fantôme l'ouvrit et plongea sa main avant de ressortir un soutien-gorges vert clair avec de petit nœuds.

Le visage des trois joueurs se tintèrent de rouge

Kuroko s'apprêtait à remettre le vêtement intime dans le sac quand Aomine l'apostropha

« Oi, Tetsu fais… » commença Aomine avec un petit sourire mais s'arrêta quand il entendit des bruits de course dans le couloir.

Puis déboula à son tour une jeune fille en serviette qui s'arrêta devant eux, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle, la tête basse

« M-Mitsuki-chan ? » l'interpella Kuroko

La jeune fille releva immédiatement la tête en rougissant

Le joueur fantôme du se retenir de saigner du nez en voyant sa petite amie dans cette situation…

Mitsuki, penchée en avant avec le visage rouge, n'était vêtue que d'une petite serviette sur son corps humide, ses cheveux en batailles, encore mouillés dégoulinaient, et une mèche de sa chevelure pendait sur sa lèvre inférieur.

Bien que cela fut inutile, la jeune fille courus se cacher derrière le mur du croisement qu'elle venait d'emprunter avant de pointer le sac et le soutien-gorge dans les mains de Kuroko

« A-Ano, Tetsuya-kun… Est-ce que je pourrais récupérer mes affaires k-kudasai ? » balbutia Mitsuki en rougissant de plus belle en voyant son sous-vêtement dans la main de son petit ami

Encore plus gêner,le fantôme remit le soutien-gorge à sa place et avança jusqu'à ça petite amie avant de lui tendre son sac tendit qu'un certain chiot particulièrement joyeux aboya

Tetsuya s'empressa de présenter des excuses pour le comportement de Nigou que Mitsuki refusa en comprenant la situation

Une fois la jeune fille repartis dans le sens inverses, Aomine ne put s'empêcher de parler à Nigou

« Nous pourrions faire affaires tous les deux » ricana l'as de la Génération des Miracles

« C'est déjà la deuxième fois qu'il fait ce coup là à Fubuki-san… » remarqua Kagami, encore gêné de la scène

« Aomine-kun, j'aimerais que tu n'entraîne pas mon chien dans ce genre ''d'affaires'', surtout quand il s'agit de ma petite amie » demanda Kuroko fermement en dévisageant Aomine

Ce dernier observa son ancien camarade avec étonnement, Kagami aussi regarda Kuroko avec choque

« C'était ta petite amie ? » questionna Aomine

« Tu sors avec Fubuki-san ?! » demanda Kagami, incrédule

Après cette découverte, Aomine fit ses adieux

 **Le lendemain**

« Bien, tout le monde est là. » déclara Hyûga

« Ouais ! » répondit tout le monde, Nigou aboya également pour répondre

« Excusez-moi… Kagami-kun est absent depuis ce matin » déclara Tetsuya

En se retournant, Hyûga observa la coupe matinale de Kuroko et le visage quadrillé par un oreiller de Mitsuki

« Vos têtes le matin sont ridicules ! » cria le capitaine, choqué

« Tout va bien pour Kagami-kun. Dès aujourd'hui, on s'entraînera sans Kagami-kun pendant quelque temps. Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Et comme vous le savez, à cette période de l'année, Fubuki-kun doit partir, mais en compagnie de Fubuki-san à partir de maintenant, comme vous vous en doutez… Je vous expliquerai également cela, les premières années. En faites ils partent maintenant mais tenaient à nous dire au revoir » Déclara Riko, avec un ton de sympathie à l'égard des deux Fubuki

Kuroko, curieux observa les deux cousins dont les visages c'étaient assombri

Mitsuo et Mitsuki firent leur adieux avec de petites mines…

Quand ce fut au tour de Kuroko de dire au revoir à sa petite amie, il fut surprit par son étreinte qu'il ne tarda pas à lui rendre…

Puis par surprise, la jeune fille posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes

« S-Suki » chuchota Mitsuki totalement embarrassée par ses propres actions

Tout leur entourage fit de grand yeux…

Puis leur mâchoires se déboîtèrent quand ils virent le fantôme ( qui cachait son rougissement ) lui rendre son baisé après lui avoir également dit qu'il l'aimait, pas peu fière de montrer à tout le monde qu'il sortait avec la fille de ses rêves

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Une fois placer dans l'avion qui devait nous mener à notre destination, Mitsuo ne put s'empêcher de me lancé une remarque

« Ça a l'air de bien se passé avec Kuroko-kun » ria-t-il

Je rougis tout en cachant mon visage dans mes mains

« Oh K-Kami-sama, je fais beaucoup trop de chose embarrassantes ces temps-ci » balbutiais-je

« On avait remarquer »plaisanta mon cousin

« J'ai envie de disparaître... » soupirais-je

« Dit pas ça, déjà que c'est dur de te remarquer au quotidien » pouffa Mitsuo-kun

« Né Mitsuo-kun… T-Tu crois que mes parents vont se mettre en colère quand ils vont voir ma blessure ? » m'inquiétais-je en touchant mon front à moitié recouvert par un pansement

« Prions pour le mieux » chuchota Mitsuo-kun incertain

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **Mais que ce passe-t-il avec Mitsuo et Mitsuki ?**

 **Si vous avez une idée n'hésitez pas à me la faire parvenir !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dit bisous et à la prochaine !**


	38. Cette fois c'est sûr

**Bonjour tous le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ^^**

 **Moi ça va :)**

 **Nous passons donc sans plus tarder aux reviews !**

 **Minimiste :**

 **J'ai adoré lire ces trois derniers chapitres et je me demande comment seront les parents de Mitsuki ?**

 **Sa me tarde de pouvoir lire la suite**

 **Bonne continuation et vivement le prochain chapitre**

Contente qu'ils t'aient plus ! Héhé tu verras ^^

Bien la voilà X)

Merci !

 **shinigamila :**

 **Oh oh ! Enfin on parle des parents de Mitsuki ! On va en apprendre plus sur elle, j'espère !**

 **Bref, très bon chapitre, l'évolution entre la relation de Kuroko et ton O.C est très bien, pas trop vite ni trop lente...**

 **Voilà ! Bref,( une nouvelle fois) vivement la suite !**

Il était temps en effet XD. Hum un tout petit peu alors ^^

Ouf, ravie d'apprendre que ma maîtrise la situation soit correct XD

Merci !

 **Yuki :**

 **Chaaaaaaluuuuuuuuut !**

 **Yume- Konichiwa !**

 **Trois chapitres d'un coup ! Rosalina-chan tu nous gâtes !**

 **Yume- Mitsu-chan arigato, ton soutien me fais plaisir ! Hum qu'est-ce je pourrais te raconter aujourd'hui ? Ah ! Taiga c'est blessé...on faisait un petit match tranquille près de chez moi...et il est tombé...du coup il dort chez moi...il vraiment pas doué...**

 **Mitsuki-chan qui protège l'équipe ! Ça c'est une femme forte ! Une femme forte qui est apparue en serviette devant trois garçons XD c'était drôle à lire !**

 **Yume- Mitsu-chan...fais attention AHOmine Daiki est un gars pas net...Et en plus c'est un idiot...reste sur tes gardes ! Bien joué pour le match contre Kirasaki ! ;)**

 **Oh ? Mitsuki-chan et Mitsuo-kun partent ? J'ai hâte de voir la suite !**

 **Bon et bien on vous dit...à la prochaine ! (Cette phrase a-t-elle du sens ? Xd) Vous les meilleures !**

 **Yume- À la prochaine !**

 **Gros beeeeeeuuusoooooous !**

Coucouuuuuuuu !

Mitsuki : K-Konichiwa !

Héhé, oui ça m'arrive de temps en temps XD

Mitsuki : T-Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! O-Oh, en effet, il à fait preuve de maladresse, j'espère que ce n'est rien de trop grave, mais bon Yume-sempai est là pour prendre soin de lui !

Oui, enfin elle leur fait totalement confiance ! XD ravie que ce passage t'es plut !

Mitsuki : A-Arigato Yume-sempai, je ferais attention et merci !

Héhé oui ^^

A la prochaine ! ( oui je pense que oui XD) vous êtes les plus cools !

Mitsuki : B-Bye !

Bisous bisous !

 **Chapitre 38 :**

 **Cette fois c'est sûr**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Moi et Mitsuo-kun gravîmes les dernières marches du manoir traditionnel japonais familiale avant de frapper à la porte qui fut ouverte

« Ravi de vous revoir ojousama, Fubuki-sama… O-Ojousama ?! Que vous est-il arrivé ?! » nous salua notre majordome en prenant nos valises avant de paniquer à la vue du pansement ornant mon front

« O-Ohayo, Tanaka-san… N-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien de grave » le saluais-je avant de le rassurer pendant que j'enfilais mes chaussons, vite suivis par mon cousin

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir prendre toutes nos affaires avec le nombre de marche à gravir ? » s'inquiéta Mitsuo-kun

« Mitsuo-kun a raison, ce n'est pas nécessaire de prendre cette peine Tanaka-san » ajoutais-je

« Merci de vous inquiétez pour moi, ojousama, Fubuki-sama » nous sourit-il avant de s'éclipser pour ranger nos affaires dans nos chambres

« Ojousama, Fubuki-sama, vos parents vous attendant dans le séjour » nous apprit l'une de nos servantes qui passait rapidement

« A-Arigato Hinata-san » la remerciais-je

« Bon, allons-y » soupira Mitsuo-kun en appréhendant

Je frappais fébrilement à la porte en papier de riz avant de la faire coulissée

« Ah les enfants, vous êtes enfin là, nous commencions à nous inquiétez » nous salua tante Azami tout faisant boire le lait à Makoto-kun

Je pris place entre mes parents sur le coussin préalablement placé pour sur le tatami, après les avoir salués

Mitsuo-kun fit de même avec ses parents

Une main masculine se posa sur mon front, directement sur ma blessure

« Mitsuki, qu'est-ce que cela ? Quelqu'un te pose des problèmes ?» s'inquiéta mon père

Toute les personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant de mon état, c'est à dire tout le monde sauf Mitsuo-kun me regardèrent avec étonnement et inquiétude

« O-Oh… A-Ano… C'est juste un accident otousan » balbutiais-je en cachant le pansement avec ma main

« Nous avons apprit que tu avais fais une rechute, est-ce qu'il faut que nous revenions à la maison ? » me questionna mon père

« N-Non otousan, ce n'est pas nécessaire, qui s'occuperait de la branche chinoise sinon ? » refusais-je poliment

« Hé bien, en parlant de ça Mitsuki-chan, nous avons décider ta mère et moi de nous occuper de notre branche principale qui, comme tu le sait, se trouve au Japon… Nous avons donc prit la décision de nous installer ici-même » me sourit mon père

« En faites, nous avons reçu une proposition qui consiste à lié notre entreprise à une autre et l'une des conditions est que nous vivions de nouveau au Japon » commença ma mère

Mon père regarda ma mère en fronçant les sourcils

« Nanami, notre fille viens à peine d'arriver et tu la submerge déjà de responsabilités » l'arrêta mon père

« Ikki, nous en avons déjà parler. Il faut qu'elle soit prête à reprendre la société après nous » rétorqua ma mère en croisant les bras

« Avant même sa propre santé ? » questionna durement mon père de façon impérial

« Bon, quel est cette nouvelle si grave pour que vous en veniez à ne pas être d'accord ? » s'étonna mon oncle

« Nous avons reçu la proposition d'un mariage avec le futur héritier d'une riche entreprise » nous apprit mornement ma mère

« Mais enfin, Ikki, Nanami, vous ne pouvez pas forcer votre fille à ce marier avec un inconnu ! » déclara mon oncle Satoshi

« C'est un grand honneur pour notre famille… Cette famille à toujours refuser toute demande de prétendante et envoie une proposition de mariage pour la première fois… Il est plus qu'avantageux d'accepter. C'est une occasion qui ne se présentera pas deux fois » expliqua ma mère

« Et si vous demandiez son avis à la principale intéressée ? » déclara Mitsuo-kun

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi

Le regard froid et sévère de ma mère, celui en colère de Mitsuo-kun, les regards incrédules du mon oncle et de ma tante et celui inquiet de mon père

Je jouais avec mes doigts tout en fronçant les sourcils

« Mitsuki… » commença mon père en posant sa main sur les miennes

« Je… J'ai… J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir » chuchotais-je pour ne pas les décevoir

« Nanami, je sais que tu ne connais pas très bien les habitudes de Mitsuki, mais si elle ne dit pas oui, c'est que c'est non » tenta ma tante

« Il lui faut juste du temps pour comprendre les avantages de cette situation et elle prendra la bonne décision » rétorqua ma mère

« Et ses sentiments à Mitsuki-chan ? Vous y avez penser ? Peut-être qu'elle a un petit-ami ? Ça ne vous est pas passé par la tête ? » déclara Mitsuo-kun

Nous regardions tous Mitsuo-kun avec de grand yeux

« Mitsuki ? Tu a un petit ami ? » s'étonna mon père

Je rougis comme une tomate

« Oh et vous voulez savoir ? Mitsuki c'est remise au basket ! Elle c'est fait des amis ! Elle est aller à la plage, aux sources chaudes ! Elle serait dans les montagnes à l'heure qu'il est ! Mais bon c'est pas comme si vous en aviez quelque chose à faire » cria Mitsuo-kun

« Mitsuo calme toi » lui demanda gentiment sa mère

« Oui, pardon okaasan » s'excusa Mitsuo-kun

« Tout ce que je te demande Nanami, c'est de laissée une chance à ta fille de choisir avec qui elle vivra sa vie… Tu a eu le droit de choisir toi, alors pourquoi pas ta propre fille ? » argumenta mon père avec un petit sourire

« Très bien, tous ce que je veux c'est qu'elle laisse une chance à l'héritier, nous avons déjà prévus une date pour dans quelques jours » déclara ma mère en décroisant finalement les bras

Après quelques temps, l'ambiance tendue ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir

« Bon nous sommes tous rassemblez pour fêter l'anniversaire de notre mère Sawako Fubuki, demain… Mais nous avons une annonce à faire» commença mon oncle tristement avant de sourire

« Nous avons décider de nous marier » finit ma tante avec bonheur

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est géniale ! » ria mon cousin

L'annonce eu l'effet d'une bombe de positivité

« Hé nous voulions savoir si il vous été possible d'y venir » demanda mon oncle

« Évidemment ! Pour rien au monde je ne raterais le mariage de mon propre frère » ria mon père

« Bon, maintenant… Passons aux choses sérieuses » déclara mon oncle

« C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire » souriait mon père

Ma mère et ma tante soupirèrent en cœur

S'en suit un nombre incalculable d'heure à résumé toute l'aventure que nous avions vécu Mitsuo-kun et moi avec l'équipe de basket de Seirin et qu'elle fut leur surprise quand nous leur expliquons que nous étions qualifiés pour la Winter Cup

 **Temps sauté**

Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis notre entrevus familiale, nous avons rendus hommage à ma défunte grand-mère lors de son anniversaire pour ne pas laissé mourir son esprit.

Mes parents mon expliquer l'entrevue qui allait bientôt avoir lieu et avec qui...

Je lisais tranquillement sur un banc dans le jardin, bien à l'abri sous mon ombrelle, car mon père et mon oncle nous ont laissés, à moi et Mitsuo-kun, une semaine de repos avant leur entraînement intensif pour notre participation à la Winter Cup

J'entendis quelqu'un approcher

 **PDV Externe**

La jeune fille posa son ouvrage sur le banc avant de se retournée, ombrelle à la main, vers son interlocuteur

Le garçon en face d'elle lui fit un baise-main en guise de salutation.

Les deux jeunes gens prirent place sur le banc pendant qu'on leur servait du thé, puis, comme leur parent respectif leur avaient demandés, ils apprirent à ce connaître...

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de complimenté la tenue de Mitsuki, une belle robe noire avec des nœuds bleus ciel et quelques fioritures blanches avec un chapeau élégant également noir décoré de marguerites

Ils durent les prochains jours passé du temps ensemble, et le nouvel ami de Mitsuki avait décidé de l'emmenée faire une balade à cheval quand il apprit qu'elle n'en avait jamais fait, ni même approcher un cheval

Les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient dans un centre équestre, ont leur apporta les deux meilleurs montures.

Mitsuki, dont la curiosité était piquée à vif approcha lentement l'animal et le caressa doucement avec un sourire enfantin

Pendant la balade, Mitsuki le surprit par sa dextérité lors sa première expérience avec un cheval

Le dernier jour qu'ils durent passé ensemble se déroula dans la bibliothèque de la résidence du jeune homme qui remarque que sa nouvelle amie, semblait contrariée, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à lui faire remarquer

« A-Ano…. , c'est derniers jours étaient vraiment amusants … D-Demo, je suis désolée de devoir refuser la proposition de mariage… C-Car… Car il y a déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie et que je ne peux me résoudre à l'abandonner » s'excusa Mitsuki

«… Tu est vraiment très intéressante, Fubuki-san » souriait son interlocuteur de façon énigmatique

Il déplaça une fois de plus les mèches de cheveux lui cachant la vue, comme il avait fait ces derniers jours

« M-Merci ? » le remercia-t-elle incertaine

« Pour ce qui est du mariage, ne t'inquiète pas Fubuki-san. Notre relation est purement amical » la rassura-t-il

Finalement, le garçon abandonna l'idée de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux… Mitsuki luis proposa donc de lui raccourcir quelques mèches, offre qu'il accepta

« V-Voilà » dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut terminé tout en jouant avec mes doigts

« Tu est très douée avec des ciseaux Fubuki-san. C'est très réussi » la complimenta-t-il après avoir examiné sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux

Mitsuki le remercia, puis le jeune home la ramena jusqu'à son véhicule avant de lui faire un baise-main, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Dès le lendemain de son retour, Mitsuki commença enfin son entraînement avec son cousin et leur pères respectifs.

 **Temps sauté**

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Nous sommes revenus la veille du tournoi, moi et Mitsuo-kun

Le lendemain nous nous rendions ensemble à notre destination, la Winter Cup

« Je suis content, tu va enfin lâcher ton téléphone » déclara avec amusement Mitsuo-kun

« Dépêchons nous, tous le monde doit nous attendre » répondis-je doucement

Nous revîmes tous nos amis et nous empressâmes de les rejoindre

La cérémonie d'ouverture se déroula, sans la moindre trace de Kagami-kun

« C'est pas vrai ! Que fabrique ce crétin de Kagami ?! La cérémonie d'ouverture est déjà terminée ! » hurla Riko-sama

« Il doit avoir oublié le décalage horaire » proposa Kawahara-kun

« C'est impressionnant » commenta Mitsuo-kun avec des étoiles pleins les yeux

Tetsuya-kun s'excusa avant de partir, Riko-sama demanda donc à Furihata-kun de le suivre

« MITSUO-KUN ! » cria une voix dans le lointain

Nous nous retournâmes tous pour voir une fille aux cheveux violets coupés court, se jeter sur mon cousin

« Fubuki-kun à déjà des fans ? » s'étonna Kawahara-kun

« C'est cruel » bouda Koganei-sempai

Je vis le visage de la ''fan''

« Cela faisait longtemps Suo-kun ! » ria-t-elle

« Pas assez à mon goût Natsuko » répondit froidement mon cousin en prenant ses distances avec

« Suo-kun, ne sois pas si distant » bouda Natsuko

« Nous réglerons nos compte sur le terrain, Natsuko » déclarais-je avec un visage impassible et une voix sans émotions

« Hi ! M-Mimi-chan ?! Tu est là depuis longtemps ?! » cria Natsuko, effrayée

« Depuis le début » lui appris-je calmement

« Toujours aussi discrète » soupira la violette

« Je te déconseille de rester plus longtemps, Ryushi va finir par s'inquiéter » la coupa Mitsuo-kun

Natsuko allait répondre mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge quand elle observa mon regard… Elle balbutia des adieux avant de s'enfuir

« Elle est venue en repérage » commenta Mitsuo-kun

« Sans aucun doute » acquiesçais-je

« On à rater quelque chose ? Vous faites tous une de ces têtes » remarqua Kagami-kun en compagnie de Tetsuya-kun et de Furihata-kun

« Tu a vue son gilet ? » me demanda Mitsuo-kun

« Oui, elle est dans le lycée Morizono Nord » répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils

« Daijobu Mitsuki-chan ? Tu à l'air… en colère » remarqua Tetsuya-kun

Je pris une profonde respiration

« O-Oui, merci Tetsuya-kun » le remerciais-je

« Riko-chan, passe moi le déroulement des matchs s'il te plaît » demanda Mitsuo-kun

« Tu est sûr ? Toi et Fubuki-kun avez l'air sur les nerfs » m'avoua Tetsuya-kun

« Sûrement, Fubuki-san et Fubuki viennent de se faire attaquer par une folle » ria Koganei-sempai

Kagami-kun, Furihata-kun et Tetsuya-kun me regardèrent moi et mon cousin avec de grand yeux

« Personnellement, j'ai jamais vus c'est deux-là si froid » ajouta Izuki-sempai

« Voilà, nous les affronterons le quatrième jour » me montra Mitsuo-kun

« Qui était cette fille ? » questionna Riko-sama

« La manager de notre ancienne équipe de basket » expliquais-je vaguement

« Nous avons quelques comptes à régler avec eux » ajouta Mitsuo-kun

 **Temps sauté**

Nous entrâmes sur le terrain sous les acclamations des spectateurs

« C'est l'heure. Que les deux lycées s'avancent »

« Bon, c'est parti ! » cria Hyûga-sempai

« Ouais ! »

Kagami-kun, Tetsuya-kun, Pei-kun, Izuki-sempai et Hyûga-sempai se rendirent sur le terrain

Je pris place sur le banc, les mains jointes surs mes jambes

« Tu a l'air terriblement confiante aujourd'hui, Fubuki-san » remarqua Furihata-kun

« J'ai un bon pressentiment pour aujourd'hui » dis-je calmement avec un petit sourire

« Cette fois c'est sûr, on ne perdra pas » certifia Tetsuya-kun

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, réglons les choses une fois pour toutes » répondit Aomine

Le buzzer retentit dans tout le stade

« Le match entre le lycée Seirin et le lycée Touou va maintenant commencer. » annonça l'arbitre

« Bon match ! »

Le match commença avec la balle dans notre camp

Izuki-sempai tenta de faire une passe mais en fut incapable

« Ils ne nous sous-estimes pas. » remarqua Fukuda-kun

« Ils jouent comme si c'était la fin du match » ajouta Koganei-sempai

Sakurai intercepta la balle avant de tirer avec Hyûga-sempai sur ses talons…

Mais ce tire était en faite, une passe pour Aomine qui marqua les premiers points de ce match

Notre équipe remit la balle en jeu et elle fut envoyée à Tetsuya-kun face à Aomine

« Ignite passe… Kai ! »

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut !**

 **Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas** **à me partagez vos impressions !**

 **OH ET : si la robe de Mitsuki vous intéresse, l'image est dispo sur mon skyrock (il vous suffit de taper : RosalinaM Skyrock, pour tomber sur mon blog ^^)**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis bye et à la prochaine !**


	39. effort inutile

**Bonjour tous le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien :)**

 **Désolée pour la longue attente, je suis vraimant confuse, ce chapitre devait sortir beaucoup plus tôt mais j'ai totalement oublier de le poster !**

 **Je sais pas comment j'ai réussi à oublier de mette un chapitre en ligne mais je ferais en sorte que ce soit la seule et unique fois que cela produit**

 **Enfin, place maintenant au reviews ^^ :**

 **Minimiste :**

 **J'ai adoré lire ce chapitre et j'aime bien la personnalité des parents de Mitsuki même si je trouve sa mère un peu plus dure**

 **Bonne continuation et vivement le prochain chapitre**

Hé bien, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'es plus :). Ah c'est vrai, il y a toujours un parents un peu plus dur que l'autre mais en ce qui concerne la mère de Mitsuki c'est flagrant ^^

Merci !

 **Shirayuki Yukine :**

 **Gros retard de review car grosse avance du récit ! Tout d'abord, le « n-ne… ne… NE TOUCHE PAS TETSUYA-KUN » de Mitsuki au chapitre 36 était TROP mignon Mitsuki avec un pansement sur front KAWAII (même di la raison de sa présence ne l'ai pas ). Les sources chaudes sont vraiment animées grâce à Nigou et Seirin! Mitsuki-chan, tu es bien plus mignonne que Momoi-san, shimpai naku! Kuroko et elle sont sortis des sources pour la même raison, vous êtes liés par le destin ! Nigou, petit coquin! Je trouve la réaction d'Aomine assez blasé, à l'image du lui actuel quoi, dommage qu'on raté sa réplique perverse XD. J'aime beaucoup à quel point Kuroko est confiant lorsqu'il s'agit de Mitsuki Dommage qu'il doivent partir pour les vacances, mais ce Suki timide vraiment adorable. Je crois que j'ai fini avec le 37, place au 38 (le pavé steuplait XD ). Nanami-okaasan est plutôt stricte on dirait ...Akashi...? Enfin, qui que ce soit, il a vite abandonné pour une fille parfaite comme Mitsuki, sauf si c'est Akashi, c'est pas normal. Natsuko vient de se confronter à deux iceberg la vengeance sera glaciale ! Seirin fight! Bye et désolée du retard**

Pas de souci ! Hihi, c'est qu'elle s'impose la petite Mitsuki XD. Ah ouais non, la raison et pas du tout mignonne u.u

Oui ! Arigato Nigou !

On peut voir les choses sous cet angle en effet, liés par le fil rouge du destin ^^

Ah oui pour Aomine, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu mais je pense que Tetsuya n'aurait pas aprécié XD

Contente que son caractère vis-à-vis de Mitsuki te plaise !

Hé hé oui, en même temps les japonais ont vraimants beaucoup de mal à déclarés leur sentiments ( enfin du moins ils ne le font pas en criant des "Aishiteru" à tout bou de champ ) alors en plus Mitsuki est timide donc ça fait un combo de timidité X)

( Pas grave XD )

Ah oui, quand on dirige une société importante on blague pas... Akashi, qui sait ? Ah parfaite, c'est vite dit XD

Ouais ! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

Merci ! Surtout ne t'excuse pas ! Je suis la dernière à qui l'on doit des excuse sur la ponctualité ^^

 **Yuki :**

 **Rooooooooosalina-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Salut ! XD**

 **Ce chapitre était troooooooooooooooooooooooooooop cool !**

 **Yume-Ohayo ! Taiga est un abrutit mais bon...on fais avec...je fais avec... Mitsu-chan je savais pas que tu étais d'une bonne famille...quoique...si il me semble que tu l'avais mentionné...pardon je suis pas sûre :( Euh ? Des "cheveux violets coupés courts" ? J'ai les cheveux violets et...Bon ils m'arrivent au dessus des épaules mais c'est pas très long. Mais ce n'est pas moi ! Quoique...ça tu le sais déjà... pardon :(**

 **Oh ! Est-ce qu'on va en apprendre plus sur le fameux passé de nos deux cousins adorés ? J'ai haaaaaaaate ! Bonne chance pour la Winter Cup Mitsuki-chan !**

 **Yume-gaaaaaaaambattteeeeeeee kudasaaaaaaaaaaai Mitsu-chan ! Vous allez battre Touou ! Donnez leur une bonnes leçon ! Je suis avec vous ! Seiriiiiiin Fight ! Haaaaaiii ! Pardon je m'enflamme un peu trop...xd**

 **Bon et bien on va vous laisser avant que Yume n'en fasse trop xd**

 **À la prochaine ! Vous êtes géniales !**

 **Yume- Saluuuuuuuut !**

 **Gros beeeeeeuuusoooooous !**

XD Coucou Yuki-sempai !

Merciiiiiii !

Mitsuki : O-Ohayo ! C-C'est vrai, mais il est plus drôle comme ça ^^ Oh je pense l'avoir déjà mentionné... M-Mais c'est pas grave ! B-Bien sûr que ce n'est pas toi Yume-sempai ne t'excuse pas !

Hé oui ! Enfin une partie de ce voile de mystère sera enlevé ! Héhé !

Mitsuki : Merci Yuki-sempai, Yume-sempai ! O-oui, nous allons les battre ! S-Seirin Fight ! P-Pas grave ^^

D'accord XD

A la prochaine ! Vous êtes les plus cool !

Mitsuki : Au r-revoir !

Bisous bisous !

 **Elisabeth de Valencia :**

 **La suite la suite. J'adore vraiment ton histoire d'habitude je suis pas trop OC mais la tu l'as tellement bien incorporé dans l'histoire ( on dirait que je parle de cuisine bref :) ) j'attends vraiment la suite avec impatience! Plein de gros bisous et à bientôt ! ;)**

Merci ça me touche beaucoup que tu dises ça ^^ ( t'inquiète, j'aime bien la comparaison XD )

Hé bien voila la suite ! Bisous à bientôt ^^

 **chapitre 39 :**

 **effort inutile**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

L'Ignite passa kai de Tetsuya-kun passa sans difficulté la main d'Aomine, la balle finit entre les mains de Pei-kun qui s'apprêter à marquer, mais Wakamatsu était déjà sur ses talons

Alors au lieu de dunker, Pei-kun fit une passe et Kagami-kun se chargea de marquer.

« Je vois… Je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu avec toi, maintenant, Tetsu » déclara Aomine

« Ça me surprendrais que tu penses que je n'ai pas changé » répondit Tetsuya-kun

« On peut y arriver ! » cria Furihata-kun

« Surfons sur cette vague ! » renchérit Kawahara-kun

Le match reprit et Touou marqua après avoir utilisé l'avantage de sa taille contre Tetsuya-kun et lance des passes hautes pour qu'il ne puisse pas intercepter le ballon.

Il eu rebond sur notre panier, Pei-kun tentât de le récupérer mais Touou le devança, notre adversaire put alors marquer

Dès qu'il eu la balle en main, Kagami-kun affronta Aomine en un contre un.

Finalement, Kagami-kun fit la passe à Izuki-sempai après avoir comprit que ce duel se solderait par son échec…

« Lycée Seirin, temps mort ! »

« T'as bien fait de ramener le ballon, Kagami » remarqua Koganei-sempai

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Le combat est plus féroce que jamais » demanda Izuki-sempai

« Les nouvelles passes de Kuroko lui coûtent cher physiquement. Il ne peut pas les utiliser tous le temps. Et puis ce serait dangereux de les utiliser à plusieurs reprises contre Aomine » ajouta Pei-kun

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais commencer par rentrer un panier depuis l'extérieur. Izuki, passe-moi le ballon. » annonça Hyûga-sempai en faisant craquer sa nuque

« Quoi ? » s'étonna toute l'équipe

« Pour le moment, la défense de Touou est très forte à l'intérieur, alors je vais attirer leur attention à l'extérieur. Ressaisissons-nous dès maintenant. » expliqua Hyûga-sempai

« Ok. On compte sur toi, Hyûga-kun » accepta Riko-sama

Nos titulaires repartirent ensuite sur le terrain.

La balle en mains et face à Sakurai, Hyûga-sempai prit du recul et marqua un trois points

« Le barrier jumper ! » s'exclama Koganei-sempai

« Son tic aussi a fait son apparition » ajoutais-je

« Quel tic ? » s'étonna Furihata-kun

« Il à fait craquer sa nuque » expliquais-je doucement avec un petit sourire

« Hyûga ne le fait que quand il est à fond ! » ria Koganei-sempai

Une guerre des points commença entre Sakurai et Hyûga-sempai

A cinq secondes de la fin, Tetsuya-kun fit un vanishing drive, avant de faire la passe à Hyûga-sempai qui marqua un trois points afin de nous faire égalisé avec Touou.

Le ballon rentra au moment ou la fin du premier quart temps retentit

« On tient la distance, pour le moment. Kuroko, tu devrais peut-être sortir un moment » proposa Kagami-kun

« Non, je peux continuer encore un peu » refusa Tetsuya-kun

Tetsuya-kun demanda ensuite si il pouvait effectuer son vanishing drive dès le début du deuxième quart-temps

« Ce serait une bonne attaque préventive, mais je ne suis pas sûr » avoua Pei-kun

« Si on l'utilise trop, ils pourraient comprendre le truc. On doit l'utiliser avec prudence » ajouta Izuki-sempai

« Très bien. Vas-y » accepta Riko-sama après m'avoir vu lui dire oui de la tête

« C'est mieux que d'attendre leur attaque » ajouta Mitsuo-kun

« Le plus important, c'est d'avoir un coup d'avance » assura Riko-sama

« D-De plus, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne comprennent comment fonctionne le drive. Avec un atout comme Momoi-san, ils savent peut-être déjà comment le stopper » ajoutais-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieur

« Mais, même si c'est le cas, ça n'a pas d'importance. On ne peut pas l'utiliser n'importe quand, mais si les conditions sont réunies, il est impossible à arrêter. C'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne

Le match reprit, puis avec la balle en main, Tetsuya-kun se retrouva en un contre un avec Aomine

Tetsuya-kun dépassa Aomine, mais ce dernier repassa devant Tetsuya-kun

Mes yeux se dilatèrent quand je vis que ceux d'Aomine étaient fermés

Tant qu'il ne voit pas Kagami-kun, ses réactions ne sont pas ralenties…

Sa capacité est loin d'être aussi aiguisée que la mienne, mais il a bougé en répondant à la respiration et au rythme de Tetsuya-kun…Je me levais dans la surprise

Aomine ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et frappa la balle des mains de Tetsuya-kun avant de partir marquer

« Ne te fais pas d'idée Tetsu. Une ombre n'existe pas sans lumière. Tu auras beau te débattre, ça ne marchera jamais dans l'autre sans. Une ombre ne peut pas vaincre la lumière » affirma Aomine en prenant de haut Tetsuya-kun, avant de repartir en défense

Izuki-sempai remit la balle en jeu en faisant une passe à Tetsuya-kun qui exécuta une ignite passe

« Ne fais pas ça Kuroko ! Hyûga et Kiyoshi n'ont pas encore regagné leur poste ! » cria Izuki-sempai, mais Tetsuya-kun l'ignora et frappa la balle

D'une main Aomine arrêta la balle d'une main

« Tu penses que le même mouvement va marcher deux fois contre moi ? Essaie de ne pas me décevoir autant, Tetsu. Si c'est ta réponse pour me vaincre, je vais être clair. C'est un effort inutile » affirma Aomine face à la mine incrédule de Tetsuya-kun

Aomine fit rebondir la balle avant de passé Izuki-sempai et Kagami-kun et de marquer à l'aide d'un tir sans forme

« Calmez-vous. On les force à se replier ! » annonça Izuki-sempai avant de faire une passe à Hyûga-sempai, mais la balle fut interceptée par le numéro 6 de Touou qui marqua à son tour…

Sakurai affronta Hyûga-sempai qui lui frappa la balle des mains, ce qui la fit sortir du terrain

« Lycée Seirin, temps mort ! »

Tetsuya-kun posa une serviette sur sa tête

« Kuroko-kun, tu sors » annonça Riko-sama

Tetsuya-kun la regarda les yeux tremblant avant de baissé la tête après avoir accepté

« Écoutez-moi tous. J'ai remarqué quelque chose en suivant le mouvement du match » commença Riko-sama après avoir fait approché le reste de l'équipe vers elle.

«… Bon sang...Bon sang » chuchota Tetsuya-kun en fermant durement ses poings sur son short.

Je m'agenouillais devant lui en posant mes mains sur les siennes. Ses larmes s'écrasèrent sur mes joues et s'écoulèrent

Tetsuya-kun me regarda avec de grand yeux

« Ce n'est pas inutile Tetsuya-kun. Tous le monde est persuadé que tu reviendras. N'abandonne pas. Pendant que tu seras le banc, Kagami-kun va lui montrer. Un effort inutile, ça n'existe pas » lui souriais-je doucement

* * *

 **Et c'est ainsi que ce clôt ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser !**

 **Encore désolée pour le retard !**

 **Sur ce, bisous, et à la prochaine :)**


	40. Hors de lui, de joie

**Re-coucou tous le monde !**

 **Je vous poste le chapitre 40 dans la foulée du 39 ( Est-ce que cette phrase a-t-elle même un sens ? )**

 **Enfin bref , je ne vous retiens pas plus !**

 **Chapitre 40 :**

 **Hors de lui, de joie**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Le match reprit avec un face à face contre Aomine et Kagami-kun, puis il fit la passe à Pei-kun qui l'envoya à Izuki-sempai qui lui rendit immédiatement après avoir passé le joueur de Touou/

Pei-kun marqua

Aomine et Kagami-kun se firent une nouvelle fois face à face, mais le ballon dans le camp adverse cette fois.

La posture de Kagami-kun est détendue et naturelle…

Aomine effectua un changement de rythme, au moment ou il allait faire un geste, Kagami-kun réagit subitement ce qui obligea Aomine à reculer avant de passé…

Aomine sauta pour marqué, mais Kagami-kun sauta à son tour et frappa la balle qui sortie du terrain

La main de Tetsuya-kun qui se trouvait entrelacée dans la mienne se serra.

Je me tournais vers lui pour voir qu'il était étonné par l'éveil de force de Kagami-kun

La balle en main, Aomine devint plus rapide, Kagami-kun tenta de lui barrer la route, mais Aomine balança la balle entre les jambes de Kagami-kun, ses coéquipier crurent à un Alley-oop mais Aomine courut à la balle avant de marque avec un tir sans forme.

Kagami-kun affronta une nouvelle fois Aomine, Koganei-sempai prépara un écran derrière l'as de Touou, mais quand Kagami-kun le passa, Aomine évita Koganei-sempai sans même être perturbé.

Au dernier moment, Kagami-kun se rétracta avant de se mettre devant Koganei-sempai et de sauté pour marqué

Le match continua sur cet équilibre quand Aomine effectua un tir sans forme qui fut intercepter par Kagami-kun

La vitesse de mouvement de ces deux augmenta d'un cran, Aomine effectua une feinte mais Kagami-kun continua a défendre sans se laissé déstabilise

Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes quand Izuki-sempai passa la balle à Kagami-kun qui effectua un tir sans forme

Aomine le toucha à peine, mais ce fut suffisant pour empêcher la balle de rentrer, le buzz retentit, signe que le deuxième quart venait de prendre fin

On put donc souffler pendant la mi-temps

Tetsuya-kun se leva en lâchant délicatement ma main

«… Tetsuya...kun ? » l'appelais-je doucement avec inquiétude

Il continua sa route sans se retourner

Mon cousin se leva d'un bond en se dirigeant vers mon petit ami

Je le retins par le pan de son t-shirt

Mitsuo-kun me regarda avec l'irritation luisant dans ses yeux

Je lui fit non de la tête avec un petit sourire

«… Ta gentillesse causera ta perte Mitsuki-chan » soupira Mitsuo-kun avant de regagner sa place

« Ne t'inquiète pas Fubuki-san, je vais lui parler » me rassura Kagami-kun

Je lui tendit la veste de Tetsuya-kun

« S-Si tu pouvais lui donner, il fait froid dehors, s'il te plaît » lui demandais-je

« Comment tu sais qu'il sera dehors ? » me demanda Kagami-kun avec curiosité

« C'est très caractéristique de Tetsuya-kun de prendre l'air pour se vider l'esprit » expliquais-je en souriant doucement

« Pourquoi tu n'y va pas toi-même ? » s'étonna Mitsuo-kun

« Parce que, je ne suis pas la personne dont il est besoin » expliquais-je en regardant Kagami-kun

Ce dernier me sourit avant de se retirer

« Tu le frappera de ma part ! » cria Mitsuo-kun

Je soupirais, dépasser, quand je vis Kagami-kun lui assurer qu'il le ferait

 **PDV Externe**

Kuroko était seul contre le rebord du balcon, quand on lui lança sa veste dessus

« Il faut maintenir ton corps au chaud, idiot. Tu a de la chance que Fubuki-san pense à ton bien être » déclara Kagami quand le joueur fantôme se retourna

« Kagami-kun » s'étonna Kuroko

« Si tu ne reviens pas vite, la seconde mi-temps va commencer sans toi » remarqua Kagami

« Désolé. J'arrive tout de suite » acquiesça Kuroko en enfilant sa veste

« Dis, à quoi tu pensais à l'instant ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir besoin de te faire remonter le moral, mais tu n'es pas venu juste pour prendre l'air » ajouta Kagami

« Kagami-kun, tu aimes le basket ? » questionna subitement le joueur fantôme, laissant son coéquipier étonné

« Je ne réfléchissais pas à des choses compliquées. Je ferai tout pour gagner ce match. Bien sûr, il y a la promesse faite avec Momoi-san, mais en vérité… Je veux le voir encore une fois » avoua Tetsuya

« Voir quoi ? » questionna Kagami

« Aomine-kun jouait toujours avec le sourire. Il adorait vraiment le basket. Je ne compte pas rejeter qui il est actuellement et le prendre de haut. Seulement… Je veux seulement revoir une fois Aomine-kun jouer avec le sourire. Si on réussit à gagner ce match, peut-être que… » expliqua Tetsuya

« Bah, qui sait ? Les gens ne sont pas si simples. Je ne sais pas s'il changera si on gagne. Par contre, si on perd, c'est sûr que rien ne changera Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est jouer à fond pour gagner. » répondit Kagami

Tetsuya finit par sourire en acquiesçant

Ensuite, Kagami le frappa à la tête

« Kagami-kun ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Tetsuya en se frottant le crâne, dans la douleur

« De la part de Fubuki-kun, et un peu de ma part aussi » annonça Kagami

« Hé ? Je ne comprends pas » avoua Tetsuya

« Tu à foutu le plus grand vent de l'histoire à Fubuki-san » lui apprit le roux

Tetsuya le regarda avec de grand yeux

 **Temps sauté**

Kagami et Tetsuya revinrent ensemble et Riko leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux aller sur le terrain.

Le pouce vers le ciel, Kagami-kun fit un sourire complice à Mitsuo avant de courir sur le terrain après avoir enlevé sa veste

Tetsuya-kun, lui, se dirigea vers Mitsuki

« Oh T-Tetsuya-kun, daijo… ! » commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne la coupe avec une étreinte

Kuroko s'excusa pour l'avoir ignorée précédemment

Mitsuki le coupa avec un bisou sur la joue en lui souhaitant bon courage… Sans remarquer le regard plutôt furieux d'une certaine fille aux cheveux roses.

Le match reprit avec Seirin en défense

Kagami et Aomine se firent face à face mais Aomine démontra que ça vitesse pouvait encore augmenter en dépassant Kagami à toute vitesse.

Tetsuya était sur sa trajectoire, Aomine le vit au dernier moment et ne put l'éviter

« Passage en force ! Numéro 5 noir ! »

Le souffle de Mitsuki se bloqua dans sa gorge quand elle vit Tetsuya se faire percuter à pleine vitesse mais un discret soupir de soulagement s'échappa d'elle quand elle remarqua que le joueur fantôme n'avait rien quand Kagami l'aida à se relever

Le match continua, Izuki fit une passe à Kuroko qui renvoya la balle à Kagami, ce qui étonna leur adversaire de voir qu'il ne tentai rien en attaque mais se ravisèrent quand il fit une ignite pass à Hyûga qui marqua un trois points

Seirin se plaça en défense

Imayoshi feinta un shoot rapide auquel Izuki crut, et passa finalement la balle à son coéquipier qui marqua

La balle fut remise en jeu quand…

« C'est nous qui avons l'avantage. Vous nous sous-estimez vraiment. » commença Imayoshi

« Q-Qu'est-ce que... » bégaya Mitsuki sous son souffler

« Tu le savais ? Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut voir que dans un miroir »

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser !**

 **Sur ce, bisous, et à la prochaine !**


	41. Gagner maintenant

**Bonjour tous le monde ^v^**

 **Désolée pour l'ÉNORME retard !**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ais pas abandonnée cette fic, hein** **!**

 **J'ais juste replonger dans le cercle vicieux nommé _jeux-vidéos_ désolée ^^"**

 **Je suis sincèrement désolée, je vous en prie ! Pardonneeeez moiiiiiii DX**

 **S-Sur ce, je vais enfin répondre à vos reviews TwT :**

 **kawkue :**

 **ENFIN !**

 **Super chapitre même si c'est assez court.**

 **J'espère que le prochain chapitre sera plus long et plus rapidement poster.**

 **J'ai hâte de voir la rencontre entre ton oc ( j'oublie toujours son nom) et Akashi !**

 **Bref, vivement la suite**

Merci ^^

... Je suis vraiment désolée TwT

Ah moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir leur rencontre ( Tu veux dire Mitsuki ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave ^^ )

B-Bien la voilà en espérant qu'elle plaise TwT

 **Minimiste :**

 **J'aime toujours autant lire tes chapitres et ces deux derniers était génial**

 **Bonne continuation et vivement le prochain chapitre**

Merci beaucoup ^^

... Désolée pour le retard DX

 **Yuki :**

 **Salut ! Ça va ?**

 **Yume- Hey !**

 **Enfin le match contre Touou ! J'étais tellement à fond en lisant ! C'est vraiment bien !**

 **Yume- Ah ! Le fameux ! Je me souviens que j'avais pas joué parce que je voulais montrer à Satsuki-chan que Seirin pouvait les battre sans moi.**

 **J'ai pas bien compris, Mitsuo-kun c'est énervé à cause du vent que Kuroko à mit à Mitsuki-chan ?**

 **Yume- Ah ! J'ai revu la Génération Miracle depuis que je suis revenue (le sens n'est pas très présent..)**

 **Et...Ryo m'a sauté dessus... littéralement...Dai m'a frappé...Shintaro m'a offert un objet porte-bonheur,Atsushi m'a offert un sac de bonbon,Satsuki a je cite "suffoquer dans ma poitrine"... et le capitaine...m'a fais comprendre en un seul regard que je devais plus faire ça...Bref**

 **Bon je n'ai plus de petits commentaires à faire donc je vous dis a bientôt !**

 **Yume-Prenez soin de vous hein ! Ne vous blessez pas comme Taiga !**

 **Sur ce on vous plein de gros beeeeeeuuusoooooous !**

Bonjour ! Oui et toi ?

Mitsuki- O-Ohayo !

Je suis ravie que ça t'au plu ^^

Mitsuki- O-Oui celui-là même ! M-Momoi-san doute de la force de Seirin é.è ?

Oui exactement, il est un peu surprotecteur sur tout et n'importe quoi u.u

Mitsuki- O-Oh ! Ça devait leur faire plaisir de te revoir ^^. D-Dans un sens, leur réaction à tous ne me surprend pas... S-Surtout Kise-kun ^^

D'accord à bientôt ^^

Mitsuki- M-Merci, vous aussi ! Oui, n-nous ferons de notre mieux !

Bisous bisous ^^

 **Chapitre 41 :**

 **Gagner maintenant**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Mon regard croisa un instant celui de Momoi-san

« Bien jouer Momoi-san » chuchotais-je

Imayoshi contra la passe de Izuki-sempai qui était destinée à Tetsuya-kun avant de marquer un trois points

Hyûga-sempai eut ensuite la balle en main et allait effectuer un Barrier Jumper, mais Sakurai l'en empêcha.

J'observais le regard de l'ennemi de Hyûga-sempai, pour voir qu'il était dirigé sur les pieds de notre capitaine…

Momoi-san a également devinait que le Barrier Jumper pouvait être contrer quand on observe le centre de gravité du joueur…

Hyûga-sempai fit alors la passe à Pei-kun qui l'envoya à Kagami-kun qui se retrouva face à face contre Aomine

Tetsuya-kun voulut lui prêter main forte, mais Imayoshi lui rappela sa situation

Kagami-kun eut une seconde d'hésitation, seconde suffisante pour permettre à Aomine de lui prendre la balle.

Hyûga-sempai tenta de faire barrage à l'avancer de Aomine mais fut dépassé sans ménagement.

Kagami-kun qui avait rattraper son adversaire sauta en même temps que lui pour l'empêcher de marquer, mais Aomine marqua sans aucune difficulté

Au fur et à mesure que le match continuait, l'écart se creusait entre notre équipe et Touou.

Tous les membres de l'équipe adverse pouvaient voir Tetsuya-kun à présent

« Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte. Au contraire, vous avez plutôt assuré. Vous avez atteint la Winter Cup avec une équipe de premières et deuxièmes années uniquement.

Ça se serait mieux passé si vous aviez eu une année supplémentaire pour vous préparer. Réessayer l'an prochain » nous déclara Imayoshi

« On ne peut pas attendre aussi longtemps. L'an prochain, ce sera trop tard. On attendra pas…

On va gagner maintenant ! » rétorqua Tetsuya-kun

Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire doucement en voyant le regard nouvellement déterminé de Tetsuya-kun

« Tes feintes, ton atout secret, se sont épuisés. Ta volonté n'y changera rien. » sourit Imayoshi

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Ils ne se sont pas épuisés. C'est nous qui l'avons fait.» annonça Izuki-sempai la balle à la main, avant de disparaître sous les yeux de son adversaire pour se retrouver devant le panier et marqué

« Il a disparu ! » s'interloqua Imayoshi

Toute l'équipe de Touou était éberluée face à cette nouvelle action

« Il n'a pas disparu, il s'est effacé. Voici la véritable forme de l'atout de Tetsuya-kun, le misdirection overflow » chuchotais-je avec un air calme et recueilli

Suite à une passe imprudente de la part de Imayoshi, Hyûga-sempai put récupérer la balle et passa Sakurai à l'aide de la technique de Tetsuya-kun, avant de marqué, ce qui nous permit de réduire l'écart à 10 points

Malgré tout, je me sens coupable d'avoir proposer une telle technique...

 **Flash Back**

« Tu propose de laissé jouer Kuroko dans le troisième quart-temps ? » s'étonna Hyûga-sempai face à ma demande

« Tu à une idée derrière la tête Tsuki-chan ? »

« Ça va être difficile de jouer sans Kuroko-kun » remarqua Mitsuo-kun

« Mitsuki-chan, mes feintes ne marcheront pas jusqu'à la fin du match » ajouta Tetsuya-kun

« Exactement » acquiesçais-je sans la moindre trace de bégaiement

« Mais alors, qu'est-ce que va faire Kuroko à ce moment ? » me questionna Koganei-sempai

« Donc, à ce rythme, viser la fin du troisième quart-temps, c'est ce qu'on peut espérer de mieux, non ? » demanda Izuki-sempai

Tous le monde me dévisagea, dans l'attende d'une réponse, ce qui me rendit mal à l'aise

« Q-Quand les feintes de Tetsuya-kun ne marcherons plus, c-ce sera plus facile de faire en sorte qu'ils focalisent leur regard sur lui. O-On pourra s'en servir pour les empêcher de r-regarder ailleurs. C-ce sera comme si un dixième joueur é-était subitement apparu sur un terrain à neuf joueurs» balbutiais-je

«… Tour de suite après, je pourrai facilement focaliser l'attention sur moi. L'équipe devra ajuster son jeu à cette situation » conclut Tetsuya-kun en me regardant avec admiration.

Je couvrais mon visage avec mes mains, totalement embarrassée

 **Fin du Flash Back**

Détourner la vision de ses adversaires non pas de lui, mais de ses coéquipiers.

Cependant, cette technique comporte tellement de risques…

Le temps, cette technique ne peut être utiliser qu'en fin de match et Tetsuya-kun ne peut attirer l'attention sur lui seulement dans un court laps de temps.

J'ai également fait renoncer Seirin à son avenir

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains en évitant le regard de mes amis

« Q-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? P-Pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée ?! » chuchotais-je sombrement

Puis quelqu'un me frappa le haut du crâne

« M-Mitsuo-kun ? » bégayais-je

« Arrête de culpabiliser » me gronda-t-il

« M-Mais » commençais-je

« Regarde nous tous, est-ce qu'on à l'air de penser que cette technique était une mauvaise idée ? Est-ce que Kuroko semble t'en vouloir de lui avoir donné cette idée ? » me questionna mon cousin

J'observai tous les membres de mon équipe, sur terrain et banc, pour voir dans leur regard, une détermination impressionnante, et pas l'ombre d'un regret

« Peut-être, m-mais la prochaine fois » repris-je

« Ah non ! Moi et Kuroko t'avons déjà dit d'arrêter de te rendre malade à penser aux conséquences ! Une adolescente de ton âge doit uniquement penser au moment présent ! » me rassura Mitsuo-kun en voyant mes yeux embués de larmes

« C'est toujours mieux que de perdre ici. On s'inquiétera de l'avenir quand on y sera » déclara Tetsuya-kun

Je sursautais face à aux mots de Tetsuya-kun, avant de sourire

« Merci vous deux » chuchotais-je pour mon cousin et mon petit ami

Avec seulement quelques secondes restante pour la fin du troisième quart-temps, Imayoshi qui avait la balle, lança la balle du milieu du terrain.

Il marqua et le buzz retenti juste après.

Notre équipe retourna sur le banc pour profitait de ce moment de répit.

Je donnais boissons et serviettes à nos joueurs essoufflés avant de refaire le bandage de Pei-kun qui arborait un air aussi songeur que le mien

Une fois mes tâches faites je me mis aux côtés de Riko-sama en observant Tetsuya-kun.

Il est épuisé. Avec d'avantage de cibles, son overflow est plus exigeant mentalement que ses feintes habituelles. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse tenir jusqu'à la fin.

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieur tout en réfléchissant à un moyen d'améliorer notre situation

« Vous réfléchissez trop, andouilles » déclara Hyûga-sempai pour moi et Pei-kun

« C'est vraiment une mauvaise habitude Mitsuki-chan, tu va avoir des rides avants l'heure » me déclara Mitsuo-kun

« Tu devrais avoir davantage fois en nous, Kiyoshi. Cette équipe est forte. C'est toi qui l'as faite. » lui rappela Hyûga-sempai

Le buzz retentit

« Qu'on gagne ou qu'on perde, ce sont les dix dernières minutes. Allons gagner ! » hurla Hyûga-sempai avant que l'équipe ne retourne sur le terrain

Le match reprit avec une combinaison du Barrier Jumper de Hyûga-sempai avec l'overflow de Tetsuya-kun, qui nous fit revenir à un écart de moins de 10 points.

Tient ?

Aomine… Sourit ?

* * *

 **Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire de votre impression :)**

 **Et encore désolée pour mon retard TTwTT**

 **Sur ce, bisous et à la prochaine ^^**


	42. Je crois

**Vous n'avez tout de même pas cru que je ne vous posterez qu'un chapitre après autant d'absence quand même ^^**

 **Voilà la suite !**

 **Chapitre 42 :**

 **Je crois**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Hyûga-sempai marqua un trois points qui réduit l'écart, puis Sakurai perdit son sang froid et tenta de marquer à son tour mais son rythme n'était tout simplement pas le bon.

Aomine réagit au quart de tour et lui somma de lui passer la balle.

Après cela, Kagami-kun tentât de l'arrêter dans sa course, mais Aomine l'esquiva comme de rien.

L'As de Touou se retrouva ensuite face à Pei-kun qui sauta pour l'empêcher de marquer pour remarquer trop tard que cela était une feinte.

Aomine sauta ensuite en percutant Pei-kun et marqua tout de même. Le panier compta et Touou eu le droit à un lancer franc qui fut réussi.

Le match avait beau se poursuivre, l'écart ne voulait pas se réduire.

Kagami-kun, Pei-kun et Tetsuya-kun marquèrent tous les trois Aomine

Aomine passa Kagami-kun qui n'opposa pas de résistance, puis il bougea sur le côté pour éviter Pei-kun, c'est à ce moment que Kagami-kun resurgit dans l'angle mort de Aomine qui l'évita et tira rapidement.

Le ballon rebondit sur le cerceau du panier et ne rentra pas. Et ceux grâce à la présence et la technique de Tetsuya-kun.

« Je n peux pas t'arrêter, mas Seirin ne perdra pas » affirma Tetsuya-kun

Petit à petit nous réussîmes à réduire l'écart à 6 points.

Quand Touou se retrouva en possession de la balle, notre équipe forma une _zone presse_ , appuyer d'un 1-2-1-1. Une formation de haut niveau qui facilite les interceptions, mais qui est faible une fois brisée. C'est bien le meilleur moment pour faire ça.

Nos joueurs rester sur le banc acclamèrent ceux partis sûr le terrain

Notre adversaire fit une passe à son coéquipier, mais Tetsuya-kun intercepta la balle et la passa à Hyûga-sempai qui se mit immédiatement en position de tir, mais Sakurai le percuta

« Faute, n°9 noir ! Trois lancers francs ! »

Les deux équipes se mirent en place mais Aomine n'en fit rien, il semblait pensif puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il remercia Tetsuya-kun.

Suite à cela, Hyûga-sempai rentra tous ses tirs.

La balle fut remise en jeu par Touou, quand Aomine eu la balle en main, il passa rapidement Kagami-kun sans le moindre effort et marqua.

Le regard d'Aomine brilla d'un nouvel éclat totalement électrique.

Il est tellement rapide… De plus l'overflow de Tetsuya-kun ne fait plus effet sur les lancers de ce joueur de la Génération des Miracles.

Riko-sama alla demander un temps mort.

Les joueurs revinrent vers le banc.

Tetsuya-kun prit place à mes côtés en m'envoyant un sourire fatigué.

Je lui rendit un sourire fière et réconfortant

« Sempai, j'ai une faveur à te demander. » déclara Kagami-kun à Hyûga-sempai

« Hein ? » fit la seule réponse de notre capitaine

« Laisse-moi affronter Aomine en un contre un » demanda Kagami-kun

« Un contre un ? » répéta Mitsuo-kun étonné

« À trois, vous n'avez pas réussi à arrêter ce monstre. Tu as un gendre de plan ? » questionna Koganei-sempai

« Non. Mais je vais y arriver. Je n'ai plus l'intention de battre la Génération des Miracles à moi tout seul. Si ça pouvait faire gagner l'équipe, je resterais volontiers sur le banc. Mais je dois l'affronter seul » affirma Kagami-kun

Je pris la main de Tetsuya-kun et la serra doucement quand je le vis tiquer suite à la déclaration de Kagami-kun.

Tetsuya-kun me regarda et tenta de me sourire pour me prouver que tout allait bien, mais il échoua.

Je lui souris doucement signe qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter

« Très bien. Tu a deux minutes. Tu es notre atout. Fais ce que tu veux. Pendant ce temps on jouera de notre mieux. Tout repose sur tes épaules, Kagami » accepta Hyûga-sempai

De retour sur le terrain, Kagami-kun affronta Aomine à un contre un, mais Aomine le passa et marqua.

Izuki-sempai s'empara de la balle et effectua un Misdirection Overflow avec Tetsuya-kun.

Mais Imayoshi frappa la balle… L'efficacité de l'overflow commence à diminuer...

La balle se dirigeait dangereusement vers les limites du terrain, puis tout à coup Tetsuya-kun couru après la balle

« C'est pas fini ! » cria-t-il en frappant la balle, lui évitant ainsi de sortir

« Tetsuya-kun ! » m'écriais-je en le voyant rouler sur le sol avant de s'écraser contre le mur

Je bondis du banc mais il m'envoya un regard rassurant avec un petit sourire, pour me faire comprendre que tout aller bien.

Je secouais la tête dans l'affirmative avant de me rasseoir sur le banc non sans être quelque peu inquiète.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser prendre d'avance. Un atout qui porte les rêve de ses coéquipiers ne peut pas perdre. Je crois en Kagami-kun. » déclara Tetsuya-kun quand Aomine se tourna vers lui.

Kagami-kun fit une nouvelle fois face à Aomine, mais perdit cet affrontement.

Aomine parti marquer.

93 points à 98 pour Touou et deux minutes quatre restantes.

On peux le faire ! J'en ais l'intime conviction.

Les deux As des deux équipes s'affrontèrent à nouveau, mais Aomine passa une fois de plus…

Mais au dernier moment Kagami-kun se retourna et frappa la balle.

La balle sortie du terrain.

Les yeux de Kagami-kun brillèrent du même éclat électrique que Aomine, signe qu'il est entrer dans la zone à son tour.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Kagami. T'es le meilleur ! » souriait Aomine

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus également !**

 **Sur ce, bisous**

 **Psst, le chapitre 43 est là aussi, poster en même temps que celui-là et celui d'avant ^^**


	43. Je ne perdrais pas

**Re coucou !**

 **Bon, c'est le troisième de la fournée d'aujourd'hui j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

 **Chapitre 43 :**

 **Je ne perdrai pas**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV Mitsuki**

Kagami-kun affronta Aomine une fois encore mais son arriver dans la zone a fait augmenter la pression de façon incroyable

Ils sont tellement rapide et s'empêchent de marquer avec une incroyable dextérité.

Kagami-kun frappa la balle avec une telle force qu'elle sortie du terrain pour s'écraser entre deux journalistes.

« Sortie ! Balle aux noirs ! »

« Personne n'a marqué depuis presque une minute. Qu'est-ce qui va se passe maintenant ? » demanda Koganei-sempai

Puis un nouveau changement s'effectua entre les deux duellistes…

Kagami-kun parvint à dépasser Aomine et de marquer

« Plus que trois points de retard ! » cria Mitsuo-kun

La balle fut remise en jeu par Touou et passée à Aomine qui tenta de dépasser Kagami-kun, mais sans succès.

« Il semblerait que la limite de temps dans la zone pour Aomine est écoulé » remarqua Mitsuo-kun

Aomine tenta de shooter, mais Kagami-kun frappa le ballon.

Izuki-sempai s'en empara avant de la passé à Hyûga-sempai qui marqua.

« Un point de retard ! » s'exclama Koganei-sempai

« Mais il ne reste plus que 30 seconde » remarqua Furihata-kun

« On peut le faire ! J'en suis sûr ! » cria Mitsuo-kun

La balle fut remise en jeu dans les mains de Touou, Imayoshi fit donc une passe à Aomine qui fit face à Kagami-kun.

L'As de Touou tenta de passé mais Kagami-kun l'arrêta avant de l'acculé sous le panier.

Puis tout à coup, Aomine effectua un tir sans forme depuis l'arrière du panier

« Je ne perdrais pas. Un combat n'est pas amusant sans victoire » annonça Aomine

Il reste peu de temps et nous avons trois points de retard…

Nous n'aurons pas la force de jouer une prolongation et nous ne pouvons pas égaliser avec un panier à trois points… Il nous faut deux lancers supplémentaires.

Izuki-sempai fit la passe à Pei-kun qui tenta de marquer, mais se ravisa en faisant une passe à Tetsuya-kun

« Il n'y a plus de temps ! » s'exclama Fukuda-kun

« Faites quelque chose… Pitié, faites quelque chose ! » supplia Koganei-sempai

J'aurais souhaitais pouvoir prier en fermant les yeux comme Furihata-kun, mais je n'arrive pas à ôter mes yeux du terrain…

Tetsuya-kun fit une passe vers l'arrière pour Hyûga-sempai.

Notre capitaine tenta un Barrier Jumper avec l'aide de l'overflow de Tetsuya-kun

« L'overflow de Tetsuya-kun ne fait plus effet » chuchotais-je quand je vit que Sakurai n'était nullement infecté par la technique spéciale de Tetsuya-kun

Kagami-kun courut pour venir en aide à Hyûga-sempai qui lui fit donc la passe.

Kagami-kun se hâta vers le panier de Touou, balle en main et Aomine sur ses talons. Il sauta pour dunker, mais Aomine fit barrage avec sa main

« Kagami-kun ! » cria Tetsuya-kun

Au dernier moment, Kagami-kun fit une passe à Pei-kun

L'adversaire de Pei-kun sauta pour l'empêcher de shooter, mais Pei-kun feinta avant de sauté. Son adversaire le bouscula mais Pei-kun marqua tout de même.

L'arbitre siffla

« Défense ! Faute ! Numéro 6 noir ! Le panier compte ! Un lancer franc ! »

Tous le monde sur le banc cria dans la joie

« Arigato Pei-kun » chuchotais-je en joignant mes mains ensembles

5 secondes restantes, 1 point d'écart, un lancer franc...

On ne peux pas se permettre de continuer en prolongation, il faut rater ce lancer. C'est notre seule option.

Nos joueurs sur le terrain ce concertèrent, sûrement pour parler de cette situation.

Juste avant que Pei-kun ne lance sa balle, Tetsuya-kun couru vers l'arrière du terrain ?

Pei-kun rata son lancer et ce fut Kagami-kun qui intercepta le rebond avant de tenter de marquer.

Seulement, Aomine arriva et empêcha Kagami-kun de marquer en frappa la balle hors des mains de notre As.

Imayoshi courut seul vers la balle mais Tetsuya-kun avait une longueur d'avance sur lui

Tetsuya-kun effectua une Ignite pass pour Kagami-kun qui attrapa la balle

« Vas-y Kagami ! » criais-je en cœur avec tous les autres membres de Seirin

Un silence de plomb s'abattit alors sur le terrain…

Ce fut le coup de siffler de l'arbitre qui nous réveilla tous

« C'est fini ! »

Je déglutis fortement avec les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte

« Mitsuki-chan ?! D-Daijobu ? » me demanda Mitsuo-kun avec étonnement

Je le regardais avec la même expressions…

Puis un sourire tremblant se dessina sur mon visage, je mis mes devant ma bouche et des larmes de joies coulèrent sur mes joues

« On-On à gagner ! » lui criais-je en le prenant de mes bras

« Le lycée Seirin l'emporte avec un score de 101 à 100 ! Saluez ! »

« Merci pour ce match ! »

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !**

 **Sur ce bisous et à la prochaine :)**

 **( Oh et au moment ou je poste ce chapitre, le 44 ème avance à bon train :D )**


	44. Dis moi

**Salut tous le monde...**

 **Je suis sur que j'en ais déçu plus d'un avec mon manque de ponctualité.**

 **Je m'en excuse, sincèrement...**

 **Je n'ai, de plus, aucune raison valable qui expliquerais se continuel retard...**

 **Mais néanmoins sachez que je n'abandonne pas cette fic hein !**

 **Normalement, dans cette situation je m'arrange toujours pour poster 2 ou 3 chapitres à la suites pour essayer de compenser mon retard mais je vais être totalement sincère... Je bloquais sur un point majeur de mon histoire, pour ne pas dire LE point majeur de mon histoire...**

 **Et c'est en écrivant un long paragraphe (que vous aurez la joie de ne jamais lire) d'explication quand à mon retard que j'ai eu l'illumination**

 **Bon je m'excuse également pour un autre point qui me ralenti constamment, le jeu-vidéo ... En fait, pour tout vous dire, je suis une très grosse passionnée et les jeux-vidéos prennent une grande place dans ma vie hé hé ^.^"**

 **BREF**

 **Cela suffit, je réponds aux reviews et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre ! :**

 **Minimiste :**

 **J'ai adoré lire ces trois chapitres et sa valait le coup d'attendre**

 **Bonne continuation et vivement le prochain chapitre**

Ha ha ^^" désolée de l'attente

Merci et voilà la courte suite désolée !

 **Elisabeth de Valencia :**

 **Super chapitre ! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir la suite et surtout la rencontre entre akashi et tous les membres de la génération des miracles. J'imagine vraiment bien mitsuki à la place de Furihata! Bref super histoire continu comme ça !**

Merci ! Ha ha on verra bien ! Merci !

 **Yuki :**

 **Rosalina-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Bon retour !**

 **Yume- Ohayo ! Bon retour à vous !**

 **.DIEU. J'etait tellement stressée ! J'ai cru que Seirin allait perdre...! J'ai limite sauté de mon lit à la fin de ce chapitre ! XD Je sais pas quoi dire...C'est bien écrit,les émotions sont presentes et...J'ai beaucoup aimé (Yuki critique de fanfictions XD)**

 **Yume- Ouuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Vous l'avez fait Mitsu-chan ! Bravo ! Je suis fière de vous ! Bonne stratégie ! Me permets-tu de la réutiliser ? Oh ! Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est pas vraiment que Satsu doute mais...Bien que nous soyons toujours aussi proche qu'avant,au collège...Eh bien...J'ai eu le droit à quelques commentaires sur mon rôle de manager et de joueuse..Bref encore bravo ! C'était un beau match !**

 **Aaaaaah merci sur l'éclairage du comportement de Mitsuo-kun !**

 **Booooooooon,je vais aller me remettre de mes émotions :D**

 **Sur ce on vous fait plein de gros bisou et à bientôt !**

 **Yume- Prenez soin de vous,comme d'habitude !**

 **Fighting~**

Yuki-sempai ! Merci beaucoup !

Mitsuki : Bonjour ! Merci !

AH ! A-Arigato ! Je suis touchée ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que je fait du travail décent :3

Mitsuki : M-Merci ! O-Oui bien sûr ! O-Oh ? Quel genres de commentaire ? E-Enfin si je ne suis pas indiscrète ! M-Merci !

Pas de souci ^^

Héhé le chocolat peu aider dans ce genre de situation XD

Gros bisous !

Mitsuki : M-Merci ! Vous au-aussi !

Fiiiiight !

 **Grenouille :**

 **La vache... je viens de lire tes 43 chapitres d'un coup et je dois dire que je suis à fond dans l'histoire.**

 **J'aime beaucoup tes OC et notamment Mitsuo et Mitsuki qui sont trop adorables. Mitsuo me fait trop rire en plus.**

 **J'aime beaucoup la relation de Mitsuki et de Kuroko. C'est vraiment trop mignon. En plus avec Nigou, ils sont adorables tous les trois !**

 **J'attends le prochain chapitre avec impatience.**

Les 43 d'un coup ? Ow O.O

Ah temps mieux alors ! C'est que je fais bien mon travail alors X3

Aw merci ^v^. Hé hé c'est vrai qu'il est drôle XD

Oui, c'est vrai que ça fat un trio attachant !

Hé bien le voilà, désolée pour la longue attente T.T ( en plus il est hyper court désolée)

 **sweetpie :**

 **bon ok j'avoue je lis cette histoire de puis le début mais c'est mon premier commentaire**

 ***s'incline* GOMENESAI ROSALINA-SAMA**

 **bon reprenons notre sang froid ' sérieux j'adore ton histoire en deux jour je l'ai dévoré (maudit sois-tuécole pour m'empêcher de lire mes fiction) bon j'ai remarquer que il t'arrive souvent de faire de petites fautes d'attentions cela ne change rien au fait que ton histoire est génial tu as su parfaitement intégré tes OC et et je trouve que le caractère des personnages originaux son très bien respecter en somme fait juste attention a certaine erreurs mais bon on est humain**

 **PS:juste je te lis de Montréal (voilà je voulais juste le dire)**

 **PPS:oui je suis bizzard mais bon j'espère ne pas t'avoir offenser ce n'était absolument pas le but je veux juste dire comment j'aime beaucoup ton histoire et que c'est difficiles d'en trouver des aussi bonnes en français -(désolé si se commentaire est long ho et j'oubliais IL FAUT QUE TU FASSES ABSOLUMENT UNE FANFICTION SUR ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM C'EST MON ANIME PRÉFÉRÉ AVEC BLACK BUTLER!)**

Oh dans ce cas je suis heureuse de voir que tu est toujours fidèle à cette histoire malgré le manque de ponctualité et les fautes d'orthographes ^w^

Pas besoin de s'excuser ce n'est pas grave :D

Haha l'école, je comprend tout à fait le sentiment XD

Oui c'est vrai, désolée héhé (〜￣▽￣)〜 Je suis heureuse de savoir que mes OCs ne font pas tâches et que les personnages originaux ne soient pas OOC ^^

Montréal ? Si je dit pas de bêtise... c'est bien au Canada ? ( Désolée si ce n'est pas le cas ! Je suis nulle en géo T.T )

Ah ne t'inquiète pas, niveau bizarrerie, j'en tient une bonne couche XD

M'offenser ? Vraiment, dans tout ce que tu ai pu dire, rien ne ma vexer, c'est même plutôt le contraire !

J'avoue, quand je lis une fanfiction elle est toujours en anglais U.U

Pas de souci j'adore les longs commentaires !

Oui ne t'inquiète pas XD ! Moi aussi j'adore Black Butler !

 **Chapitre 44 :**

 **Dis moi**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

PDV Mitsuki

« Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? On y va » nous annonça Riko-sama

« C'est pas vrai. J'arrive pas à croire que je me suis endormi dans un vestiaires en plein hiver » soupira Hyûga-sempai

« L'hiver est tellement pas cool » annonça Izuki-sempai

« C'est toi qui es pas cool » rétorqua Hyûga-sempai

« Il-Il faudra faire attention à ne pas tomber malades » prévins-je

Tetsuya-kun resserra doucement la prise qu'il avait sur ma main en me souriant doucement

« Attendez, vous oubliez pas quelque chose ? Il faut fêter notre victoire ! » s'exclama Koganei-sempai

« On peut pas ! » cria Hyûga-sempai

« Quoi ? » pleura Koganei-sempai

« N-Notre prochain matche aura lieu après demain. P-Puis on aura des matchs tous les jours ensuite » expliquais-je

« Même si on gagne, on aura pas le temps de fêter ça ! » gronda Hyûga-sempai

« C'est une bonne idée. Allons partager un dîner tous ensemble » accepta Riko-sama

« Hein ? » fut notre seule réponse

« C'est important que vous récupériez. Et pour récupérer, il faut manger correctement et beaucoup dormir. » continua Riko-sama

« H-Hé bien, je comptais étudier notre prochain adversaire » dis-je en me grattant la joue avec gêne, ne voulant pas paraître impolie

« Hé ?! Non, non, non ! Mitsuki-chan il faut que tu apprenne à souffler de temps en temps » refusa catégoriquement Mitsuo-kun

Je regardais tout le monde, complètement dubitative de voir qu'ils étaient tous du même avis que mon cousin

« T-Très bien alors » acceptais-je en observant mes chaussures avec les joues brûlante

Tetsuya-kun m'embrassa sur la joue en me souriant doucement

Je rougis de plus belle, mais un petit sourire se dessina néanmoins sur mon visage

« D'accord, mais où ? Ça coûte cher de manger dehors. » fit remarquer Hyûga-sempai

« Chez moi, ce serait trop loin » soupira Riko-sama

« Ano… J'habite juste à côté, en fait » avoua Kagami-kun

 **Temps sauté**

Une fois chez Kagami-kun, nous fûmes tous étonné

« Kagami-kun, tu vis ici tout seul ? » s'étonna Fukuda-kun

« J'étais censé vivre avec mon père. » s'expliqua Kagami-kun

« Kagami-kun, t'es un type méprisable, tout compte fait. Je ne veux plus être ton ombre » déclara Tetsuya-kun

J'eus un petit rire

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! » s'écria Kagami-kun

« La décoration est plutôt spartiate » remarqua Hyûga-sempai

« Le minimum de meubles, un ballon de basket et des magazines » ajouta Izuki-sempai

« Tu penses, tu manges et tu dors basket » souriais Mitsuo-kun

« Hé ? Où est passé Riko ? » nous demanda Pei-kun quand il entra dans la pièce

« Elle s'est rendue dans la cuisine avec nos courses » expliqua Fukuda-kun

« Hein ?! »

Koganei-sempai couru dans toute la pièce en pleurant

« T'as déjà oublié ce qui s'est passé cet été ?! » cria Izuki-sempai en faisant allusion au curry de Riko-sama

« On va pas récupérer, on va mourir ! » hurla Hyûga-sempai en prenant Fukuda-kun par le col

« V-Voyons Hyûga-sempai, ce n'est pas la peine de donner une crise cardiaque à Fukuda-kun » déglutis-je en pensant au souvenir toxique de cet été.

« C'est prêt ! Hautement nutritionnel. C'est mon pot-au-feu » annonça Riko-sama

« C'est prêt… »

Nous prîmes tous place autour du pot-au-feu qui avait étonnement l'air comestible.

« Ça à l'air… Normal ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, les gars ? Vous ne pouvez pas admettre que ça a l'air bon ? » s'exclama Riko-sama

« Désolé, on est juste étonnés » avoua Mitsuo-kun

« Bon, eh bien, bon ap… » commença Izuki-sempai

« Matte ! Kuroko-kun, tu goûtes en premier » affirma Hyûga-sempai avec un sourire sombre

« Ta manière de faire est vraiment louche » remarqua Mitsuo-kun

« Bien, dans ce cas… Bon appétit » déclara Tetsuya-kun en plongeant ses baguettes dans le pot-au-feu

« Hein ? » s'étonna Mitsuo-kun

« P-Pourquoi y a-t-il une banane là-dedans ? » m'étonnais-je

« Elle était dans le sac en plastique » expliqua Riko-sama

« C'était le dessert ! Et tu ne les as même pas épluchées ! » cria Hyûga-sempai

Tetsuya-kun relâcha la banane dans son bol avec un air dépité

« Mais des bananes… miam-miam » déclara Riko-sama

« Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ?! » demanda Izuki-sempai

« Hé hé, men-go men-go » s'excusa Riko-sama en parlant en verlan

« Depuis quand tu te comportes comme ça ?! » gronda Hyûga-sempai

« Ne t'en fais pas, Hyûga. Le reste semble normal. Il suffit de ne pas toucher aux bananes » sourit Pei-kun avant de se servir… Pour tomber sur une fraise

Ça ne peux pas être si mauvais hein ?

Je pris avec mes baguettes la banane du bol de Tetsuya-kun avant de la goûter

« A-Attendez. C'est pas mauvais, en fait » déclarais-je la bouche pleine

« Elle la mangée ?! »

Après avoir eu la certitude que cela était comestible, nous mangeâmes tous notre repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Peu après le repas, Tetsuya-kun et Kagami-kun s'isolèrent sur le balcon .

Je pris les couverts de tous le monde pour ensuite les laver et les rangés…

Quand je revins, tous le monde passaient un bon moment et Kagami-kun et Tetsuya-kun continuait leur discussion.

Puis une douleur soudaine éclata dans ma poitrine avant que je ne m'écroule

 **PDV Externe**

De leur côté, le Kagami et Kuroko discutaient quand un bruit sourd et des cris leur parvinrent depuis le salon

Ils rentrèrent en trombes dans l'appartement pour voir que Mitsuki avait perdue connaissance sur le sol

« MITSUKI ! Mitsuki tu m'entends ?! Ne va pas vers la lumière ! » cria Mitsuo en secouant sa cousine dans tous les sens avant de lui aussi s'évanouir

Tout le reste de l'équipe ne tarda pas à imiter les deux cousins…

 **Temps sauté**

 **PDV Mitsuki**

« Allez vous coucher dès que vous serez rentrés. » Annonça Hyûga-sempai

« J'ai cru que j'allais mourir » avoua Izuki-sempai

« Kagami, je peux utiliser tes toilettes ? » demanda Koganei-sempai

« C'est la première à droite » acquiesça Kagami-kun

Je caressais Nigou quand le cri de Koganei-sempai retenti.

Il courut hors d'une pièce avant de s'écraser sur le mur d'en face et de ramper vers nous avant de dire des mots inintelligibles

« _Hey, what's going on ?_ _What's all this noise about ? Hum ?_ _Taiga you came back ? I miss you so much !_ » déclara une femme blonde aux yeux verts en entrant dans la salle avant d'embrasser Kagami-kun

« H-hé ?! » fut la réaction de tout le monde

« _Hey, what the hell are you guys ?_ » nous demanda la mystérieuse femme

« On peut savoir qui toi, tu es ?! » cria l'équipe en cœur

Elle se présenta sous le nom d'Alex Garcia l'entraîneuse de Kagami-kun

Après que Kagami-kun lui ordonna d'enfiler un pantalon, Riko-sama lui servit un café et nous primes tous place autours de cette nouvelle venue

Koganei-sempai tenta de parler en anglais mais présenta quelques lacunes, heureusement, Garcia-san savait également parler japonais.

« Alexandra Garcia, ou est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom ? » réfléchit Mitsuo-kun

« E-Elle a été championne de son état avec sa faculté. Ensuite, el-elle a joué avec la WNBA » lui chuchotais-je

« Hé ?! Une pro ?! » s'écria Mitsuo-kun

« Mais j'ai déjà pris ma retraite. Ma vue s'est dégradée à cause d'une maladie. Désormais, j'entraîne une petite équipe locale » expliqua Garcia-san

« Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire au Japon, alors ? » questionna Riko-sama en se rapprochant de Garcia-san

« Coach, ne t'approche pas autant ! » prévint Kagami-kun

Garcia-san posa un bras sur l'épaule de Riko-sama

« Les japonaises sont si mignonnes » affirma la blonde avant d'embrassée notre coach

Riko-sama fit un bond avant de s'éloigner le plus possible de Garcia-san

« Ne fais pas ça avec tout le monde ! » cria Kagami-kun

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Je n'embrasse que les filles et les enfants ! » rétorqua Garcia-san

Je me cachais derrière Tetsuya-kun par précaution

« Je t'ai pas demandé les détails ! » hurla Kagami-kun

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu venue au Japon ? » lui demanda Tetsuya-kun

« Hein ? AH ! Depuis combien de temps vous êtes assis là ?! » nous cria Garcia-san

« Nous sommes là depuis le début » répondit Tetsuya-kun

« Vraiment ? Oh, vous êtes ce duo dont Taïga m'a parlé. Je vois. Taïga et Tatsuya. Je suis venue voir mes deux élèves jouer au basket.

« Tatsuya ? Tu veux parler du garçon que les premières années ont rencontrer au tourner de basket de rue … » s'étonna Izuki-sempai

« Après ma retraite forcée, je n'arrivais pas à accepter ce qui m'arrivait. Je jouais dans la rue pour me débarrasser de ma frustration. Un jour, Tatsuya et lui m'ont demandé de les prendre comme élèves, juste comme ça. Au début, j'étais pas très emballée. Mais… Avant de m'en rendre compte, je jouais au basket avec le sourire. Ils ont grandi tous les deux et ils s'affrontent à nouveau ici, au Japon. J'ai envie de voir ça. » expliqua Garcia-san

« En fait, on ne sait pas encore s'ils vont s'affronter » annonça Mitsuo-kun

« _What ?!_ » s'exclama Garcia-san en crachant son café

« D-De plus, on n'a pas de match demain, d-donc on ne fera que regarder » expliquais-je

« Vraiment ? Je viendrai avec vous, alors ! Laissez-moi venir ! » nous demanda Garcia-san avec enthousiasme

 **Le lendemain**

« Hé, pas mal. Franchement, je n'attendais pas grand-chose du basket japonais. Mais je me trompais. Ils sont petits et manquent de puissance, mais leur vitesse et leur stratégie sont impressionnantes. En plus, chaque joueur est excellent. Surtout ce n°7 qui vient d'entrer sur le terrain » commenta Garcia-san en observant le match avec nous depuis les gradins

« Ils ont fini parmi les quatre meilleurs de l'Inter-High, l'an passé. C'est Kobayashi Keisuke, du lycée Onita » expliqua Izuki-sempai

« Avec son mètre quatre-vingt huit, il est inhabituellement grand pour un meneur, au Japon. C'est un joueur complet qui peut passer et marquer. C'est l'un des meilleurs joueurs du pays. » continua Hyûga-sempai

« Il a quelque chose de spécial. Il est plutôt bon » acquiesça Garcia-san

« Mais… Son adversaire, c'est… » commença Kagami-kun en faisant allusion à Midorima-kun

Garcia-san resta bouche bée face à la performance de Midorima-kun

 **temps sauté**

« Je ne m'habitue pas à regarder jouer la génération des miracles. Franchement, c'est trop déprimant. Chaque lycée a été choisi dans sa préfecture pour sa force. Aucun d'eux n'est faible » soupira Hyûga-sempai

« Cependant, les équipes possédant des joueurs de la génération des miracles sont exceptionnelles. Avec eux, on ne différencie plus les vétérans des joueurs ordinaires. » ajouta Mitsuo-kun

« On le sait déjà. En plus, ce qui compte, c'est notre prochain match. Rentrons et étudions les données qu'on a sur Nakamiya sud » les coupa Riko-sama

« À ce propos… Vous permettez que je vous l'emprunte un moment ? » demanda Garcia-san en prenant Kagami-kun par le col de sa veste

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Hyûga-sempai

« Je m'assurerai qu'il soit de retour pour votre prochain match. S'il vous plaît » déclara Garcia-san avec une lueur de détermination brillant dans son regard, puis elle partie avec son élève

« Mitsuki-chan » m'interpella Tetsuya-kun

« H-Hai T-Tetsuya-kun ? » bégayais-je en voyant avec quelle intensité brûlaient ses yeux

« J'ai pris une décision… » commença Tetsuya-kun

 **temps sauté**

Nous attendions l'arrivée de notre train quand Hyûga-sempai regard dans plusieurs endroit avec une mine confuse

« Hein ? Où est Kuroko ? » s'étonna-t-il

« Maintenant que tu en parles… » remarqua Koganei-sempai

« I-Il est parti voir Aomine-kun » répondis-je avant que Nigou, qui se trouvait sur ma tête aboya, comme pour appuyer mes propos

« Hein ?! »

« Il est allé demander à Aomine de luis apprendre à lancer ? » s'étonna Mitsuo-kun quand nous fûmes dans le train

« À sa connaissance c'est lui le meilleur » déclarais-je en citant les mots de Tetsuya-kun

« À sa connaissance ? Évidemment qu'il est le meilleur, mais est-ce que ça ira ? » me questionna Mitsuo-kun

« Même si Aomine accepte, peut-il vraiment apprendre quoi que ce soit en deux jours ? » douta Hyûga-sempai

« Ce ne sont pas que deux jours. Il s'entraîne à lancer sous la supervision de mon père depuis les éliminatoires » rétorqua Riko-sama

« S'il n'apprend pas à lancer, son Vanishing Drive va finir par perdre de son utilité » comprit Pei-kun

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Koganei-sempai

« H-Hé bien, une fois que Tetsuya-kun a pénétré la défense avec son drive, quelqu'un vient l'arrêter c-ce qui lui permet de passer. C-C'est comme ça que ça a marcher jusqu'à présent. M-Mais si personne ne vient l'arrêter, T-Tetsuya-kun doit faire le lancer lui-même » expliquais-je

« Autrement dit, passer en force avec un drive n'est vraiment dangereux que si on peut faire le lancer soi-même. » conclu Mitsuo-kun

« Contre Shutoku et Kirisaki, nous ne l'avons utiliser que peu de fois, donc ça a marché. Contre Touou, c'est carrément le drive que Aomine-kun a empêché. » fit remarqué Riko-sama

« C-Cependant, si quelqu'un découvre le mauvais pourcentage de r-réussite des lancers de Tetsuya-kun, n-nos adversaires feront ce que j-je viens de dire » ajoutais-je

« En plus, son overflow est notre atout secret. Il ne fonctionnera pas deux fois contre le même adversaire et il perd son efficacité contre les équipes qui l'ont vu. » rappela Mitsuo-kun

« Si on l'utilise trop, on creuse notre propre tombe. Les choses sont compliquées, mais quoi qu'il en soit, Kuroko-kun doit améliorer ses lancers pour les futurs affrontements. » affirma Riko-sama

 **PDV externe**

 _Troisième jour de la Winter Cup._

 _Au cours des deux premiers jours, tous les matchs du premier tour ont été joués._

 _Les 50 lycées participants ont été réduits presque de moitié, il en reste 32._

 _Le second tour…_

 _Les 32 lycées restants, y compris les lycées favoris, se réunissent sur le terrain._

 _Aujourd'hui, en 16 matchs, toutes les équipes s'affronteront._

« La force de notre adversaire, c'est un jeu lent en milieu de terrain. C'est mauvais pour une équipe au rythme rapide comme la nôtre, alors on va modifier nos joueurs titulaires. Hyûga-kun ! Izuki-kun ! Teppei ! Mitobe-kun ! Fubuki-kun ! C'est vous qui commencerez le match ! » annonça Riko

« Ouais ! »

« Hé, n'aie pas l'air aussi inquiet juste avant le match. » gronda Hyûga

« Je ne suis pas inquiet. » affirma Kagami

« Alors encourage-nous ! » rétorqua Hyûga

« Le cinquième match de la Winter Cup entre le lycée Seirin et le lycée Nakamiya Sud va maintenant commencer ! Saluez ! »

* * *

 **Bon bah voilà, c'est déjà fini... Désolé !**

 **J'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire à par des excuses, donc je vais m'arrêter là hein...**

 **Enfin bref !**

 **Bisous et à la prochaine !**


End file.
